A Light Within the Darkness
by StoneFeather30135
Summary: She's being abused by the one she once thought she loved. She's trapped. They think she's gone, but the truth is sometimes the most shocking thing. Who can save her from her personal hell? Will she ever get out? Will she be able to love as the world, as she once knew it, crumbles around her?
1. Trapped

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**This is my first fanfiction, and I'll hopefully post weekly, if not faster than that. This chapter is mostly background, and the point of view will change to first person with the start of the second chapter. Please R&R.**

* * *

She cried out in pain, but there was no one around to hear her. No, he had left hours before. She had been still, afraid to move, until her body started to numb. She knew she had to move, at least to sit up. That's when the pain came back. Always pain—so much pain.

She knew who he was; how could she not? He beat and violated her daily, only granting her rest when he locked her away upon leaving. She had thought that she loved him, but she'd obviously been fooling herself.

Her pain started right after graduating Hogwarts nearly a year ago. Ron was kind to her, and had been her best friend for a large portion of her life. She thought she loved him, and upon entering the real world, they had bought a flat together. She was in bliss, looking forward to her life with him.

Merely weeks after moving in together, he started talking down to her, shoving her, and belittling her. She told herself it was merely the stress of leaving Hogwarts, or the lingering stress from the war, but she knew better. Ron had always had a nasty temper, although she had never bore the concentrated brunt of it. It was always directed at a cause or at Malfoy, never directly at her. She knew he would only become increasingly violent, but she couldn't imagine leaving him, so she stayed.

Two months later, he was abusing and raping her on a daily basis. She knew she had to get out, to get away from him. She tried to leave silently in the night as he slept, but he had set up wards around the flat. He knew she would try to run, and had taken measures to make sure she couldn't get away. Upon reaching the wards, he was alerted, and she was knocked unconscious.

When she woke, she was tied securely to an unforgiving kitchen chair he had placed in their room. He was holding her wand, or rather, what was left of it. He had snapped it into many pieces, and at that point she knew she couldn't get away. She feigned unconsciousness before he could notice she was awake to avoid the pain of his torture for a few more saccharine seconds.

Upon waking again, she was on their bed. Her whole body ached, presumably from being knocked unconscious and tied to a chair, but she wouldn't have doubted it if he did something to her while she was out. As she thought about what he could have done while she was unconscious, she took further stock of her body. To her dark amusement, she was naked, and both of her wrists were bound to one of the bed posts. Her feet were tied together, and he was sleeping comfortably next to her in only his red boxers. She had to hold back a hysteric giggle. Red. She laughed at the irony. Loyalty wasn't always a good thing, but she had to admit he was a Gryffindor to the core. He believed that what he was doing was the right thing to do—that he loved her—that he was protecting her from the harsh and demanding outside world. She fought back more hysteria, and in her fight, a soft, pain-filled moan escaped her lips. She bit down on her tongue and prayed to Merlin that it wasn't enough to wake him, but she knew it was.

His eyes fluttered open, and she nearly laughed again at the innocent picture he made. She was expecting violence toward her person, so she curled into herself and closed her eyes. He made no move other than to shift to his side, resting his head on his hand which was propped up by his elbow. After a few minutes of silence, she opened her eyes to look at him. What she saw in his eyes would haunt her forever. Pure obsession. She knew she was trapped. She only hoped Harry, or Ginny, or anyone noticed what was going on. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be allowed to leave at all after her failed escape attempt.

It was then that Ron decided to speak. She stayed silent.

"Hermione. Why can't you understand that I love you…that I'm only doing this to protect you?" he sighed angrily. "Now I'll have to keep you inside all of the time, even though I know you loved those trips to that muggle supermarket I've allowed you to make every week. I don't even think you can see Harry—or anyone else for that matter—again. You might convince them to take you away from me in one of these panic attacks you seem to be having recently," Ron muttered, mostly to himself, as she watched him silently. "What to tell them then? They won't accept that you just don't want to come out to see them. It has to be better than that," he thought aloud. "I've got it. I'll tell them you've left. I'm sure I can convince them. What reason do they have to believe anything else?" he said, nodding to himself.

"Ron please let me go. I promise I'll never leave you, just let me go, let me go" I begged him.

"Silly girl. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'll leave. You're nothing but a little whore anyways; I don't even know why I put up with your whining. When we got together you weren't even a virgin. You claim your innocence was taken from you when you'd been captured, but I don't believe you. I never did. So, now I've snapped your wand, and you will 'disappear' from the world," he explained, all the while wearing a feral grin on his distorted face.

Something small in her mind had snapped and she no longer cared about the pain her words would bring her. "Ronald Billius Weasley! How could you even suggest that was a lie? Even if I would have been a virgin, it's not like you would have respected me any more than you do. You didn't wait until I was ready to have sex; you just took what you wanted against my will, just like that deatheater. As a matter of fact, I think I would have rather had Fenrir Greyback keep me. At least then I might be dead by now, rather than still suffering by your hand. He was gentler anyways," she screamed at him, tears streaming down her face.

He slapped her hard across her left cheek, the force only amplified by his backhanded swing. "Don't ever compare me to that deatheater scum. I'm nothing but good to you," he screamed back at her. She merely looked at him, the life slowly trickling out of her eyes, as the fight left her system, and her adrenaline burned away. Angered by her silence, he struck her again. Her lack of reaction only fed his internal fire, and his eyes promised that she wouldn't like what was going to happen next.

He forced her onto her stomach, and she attempted to disconnect herself from her body. He hadn't done this before, and she didn't know what to expect. She had no idea what he was about to do, but she heard his giddy laugh moments before the blinding pain. She couldn't disconnect herself, the pain he was inflicting was too severe. He pushed all of the way in before grabbing her hair and jerking back painfully. She cried out, and that seemed to excite him. With this knowledge, she decided that she wouldn't cry out for him again; she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream in agony. She'd keep it inside. The pain pushed her back into blissful unconsciousness as he continued to sodomize her.

She awoke some time later—hours, days, weeks, she didn't know—and he was gone. She was no longer tied to the bed, but she knew she couldn't escape. He would have made sure of that. She thought of how muggle he was when he did those things to her. He didn't immobilize her, just tied her up. He liked to fight against her struggles. She made to stand up, but fell to the floor from the pain emanating from her backside. She struggled to her feet and made her way to the kitchen in their flat. She knew she had to think of something. She couldn't continue to let herself be tortured—she was close to a breaking point. She had lost an unseemly amount of weight, and the torture was wearing down her resolve to live. She found a knife by the sink and studied her reflection in its silvery sheen.

An idea came to her. She could kill herself. Ron had probably already told everyone she was gone, so they'd be none the wiser and she would take herself away from him. She smiled brighter than she thought was possible before she made to plunge the blade into her chest. It was all going to be over, she was going to be free. Before the blade reached her body, it was stopped by an invisible force. She considered how that happened. It couldn't have been Ron (it was too advanced for him). She remembered something similar happening when she was being tortured by Bellatrix in the Malfoy Manor. After being raped by Greyback, Draco Malfoy had found her, healed her, and cast a few other spells on her. When she was brought to Bellatrix to be questioned, Bellatrix had been able to carve that awful word into her flesh, but when she had tried to stab Hermione, she was unable. Was it something that Malfoy had done? She didn't know, but she cursed him if it was. She knew he wasn't bad; he had saved her life several times when she was in the dungeons, but she didn't understand why, and she really didn't care to.

She collapsed to the floor, hopeless tears pouring down her face. Hermione Granger was giving up. There was no escape…she was trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**I huge thanks to Ms. Jane Doe for being my beta!**


	2. Contraception

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Sorry about all the darkness. It eventually lightens up a bit, but I need you all to dislike certain characters. Happy reading!**

* * *

A year of torture, of no hope. Ron was pleased that I had given into him. I hadn't tried to escape since that night, and the attempts I made at causing my death were useless. I tried to get him to kill me in his fits of rage, but he always knew just when to stop. It was like he could sense when I was at the precipice of death, and he stopped me before could take the plunge. He would always heal me, making sure he left no scars. He liked me skinny, and scar-free. I was merely a toy for his pleasure, although he insisted that he loved me. He talked of furthering our relationship, but he knew we couldn't get married. He wanted children, and he thought I wouldn't fight him on it.

He had created an unwritten schedule for us. He got up at seven, expecting his breakfast to be made, ate, and left for work at seven-thirty. He got home at six, and he expected the house to be cleaned and his dinner to be hot and waiting. Sometimes he would watch the television he had put in the living room, or he would nap, or sometimes he would just torment me because he didn't have anything better to do. At around eleven each night we would go into our bedroom, and he would shower in the attached bathroom. Every night while he was in the shower, I would slip his wand out of its pocket in his robes and cast an anti-pregnancy spell on myself. I wouldn't let a child be brought into my world. What if he treated it the way he treated me? I couldn't allow that to happen. Without fail, he exits the shower about twenty minutes later, and pleasures himself with my body while I lie still.

What my dear Ron didn't know was that while he was away at work, I had been working on my wandless magic. I could manage to unlock doors, produce water, and other useless things at this point, but I could feel my power growing. I never caught wind of what was going on with the war anymore. Before we graduated, Harry had destroyed Voldemort, but Nagini had escaped, along with most of the key death eaters. I knew it was only a matter of time until he was back, and this time, I wanted him to win. I wanted to die. If Harry had so little faith in me that he'd believe I'd leave him behind without a word, then I didn't care about him either. Hell, I'd even help them win if I had the chance. I was actually banking on it.

The hope that Voldemort would be back was the only thing I drew hope from. Every other option was bleak, and I knew Ron would start getting angry and suspicious as to why I hadn't gotten pregnant yet. He was set on having a child, and I was set against it, but he didn't know that.

A few more weeks went on without change. We were preparing to go to bed, just like every night, and Ron went to shower. I quickly found his wand, and raised it to my abdomen. Before could react, Ron had walked back out of the bathroom, to grab another bottle of shampoo from the closet in the hall, and tackled me. He wrenched the wand out of my hand and pressed it to my throat. He knew what I was about to do from the way I was holding his wand and my lack of a pregnancy.

"I knew there was a reason why you weren't getting pregnant. Why would you do this?" he demanded.

I quickly thought of an excuse, "I'm scared," I scrambled, "I don't know if I'll be a good mum," I mumbled in my best 'feel bad for me' voice, and he seemed placated.

"You'll be a good mother, Hermione," he promised, and we went on with our usual night. I thanked Merlin that I had been doing as he said for so long. He was less suspicious now, which allowed me to get away with what had happened. I also knew that I would no longer have access to his wand. Ever. I contemplated what I could do to avoid getting pregnant, but I knew it would be fruitless. I would just have to let it happen, and hope for the best. I would spend the rest of my life distracting him if it meant that the child he would force me to have would be safe. I didn't care that it would be his child; I wouldn't let it get hurt if I could help it. Ron had finished, and with my resolve strong, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Ms. Jane Doe, and thanks to SaTiNk06 for reviewing.**

**What do you you guys think so far? I have several chapters done, but I'm interested in knowing what you think is going to happen. I'd also like to know what you prefer when it comes to chapter lengths. Is longer or shorter better? I will read and reply to all reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Tragedy

**A/N: As you all know, I don't own _Harry_ _Potter _or anything to do with it.**

**Hello everyone. The chapters will get longer after chapter 5, but there are a couple of more about this length before then. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was only three weeks later, and I already knew I was pregnant. My period was never late, and this month it didn't come at all. Of course Ron noticed, for he didn't care if I was bleeding when he used my body, and he noticed the lack of blood. Strangely enough, he urged me to eat more and was noticeably kinder toward me. My quality of life increased substantially, and a glimmer of hope bloomed in my chest.

Weeks turned into more than a month and he was rarely violent toward me. I was nearly two months along when I asked him if our child would have god-parents, as it was tradition. I knew as soon as I asked that it wasn't a good time or a good question to ask him. He was having a bad day, so he was in an awful mood, and it made him instantly suspicious. I had grown used to the idea of being a mother rather quickly, and I was looking forward to having something to distract myself with, even if it meant that I would suffer more to protect my child. He stood up quickly and took a deep breath.

"Let me guess? You want me to tell Harry? It's not going to happen. No one will know. I'm going to pay someone to come here and deliver the baby, and kill them afterwards," he spat at me.

"I was merely curious. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't care if you tell anyone or not," I plead earnestly.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I thought you'd learned that didn't work by now. You've always been an awful liar," he yelled. He was furious. He hadn't been this mad since the night I tried to escape, and I knew something bad was going to happen. He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to our bedroom, as both of my hands lingered protectively over my lower stomach. He pushed me onto the floor, and kicked me in the side of my head. It was enough to make me lose consciousness, but I felt the kick to my ribs before I was completely out.

I woke up near where I was before I was knocked out and Ron wasn't in our room anymore. My entire body screamed in pain, but my hands immediately drifted to my abdomen. There was a sharp pain in my lower stomach, and I knew something had happened. Fighting the dizziness, I lifted my head and looked down. I way lying in a pool of my own blood—blood that originate from my womb. I had lost my baby. It was gone. I let my head fall back to the floor, and I just stayed there, staring at the wall, not even fighting off the shock that overtook my body and mind.

Sometime later, Ron returned from work, and I was still lying in the same spot, mourning. He sneered at me.

"Get up," he demanded.

I made no move to get up, merely turning my head to meet his eyes. "How could you?" I asked with almost no volume, but I knew he had heard me.

He looked at me with hate, and I knew that he'd somehow try to blame this whole thing on me, because that was what he always did when he had a problem. "What do you mean how could I? You did it, not me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was on purpose. It's not like you wanted to be a mother anyways," he claimed, anger seeping into his voice. "You need to get up. We have to leave."

"Why?" I asked. I was surprised, but really beyond caring at this point. Ron had killed our child…my child.

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Predictions? Please let me know what you think with a review!**

**Thanks to my beta Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank SaTiNk06, AvaC, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Thanks for reading!**


	4. He's Back

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

"_Why?" I asked. I was surprised, but really beyond caring at this point. Ron had killed our child…my child._

"Voldemort is back," he said while magically packing our clothes and other essentials. "He knows where I am, and I just killed his lackey who was trying to bust into the ministry. I expect him to attack here once he finds out. He doesn't take well to his plans being ruined," he added.

"How long has he been back?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, which was rather easy considering I was still lying in a pool of my own blood on the bedroom floor.

He furrowed his brows in thought, probably considering how much to tell me about the situation, but it seemed that he decided that this knowledge was appropriate to share. "We've known for nearly two months. He's moved much faster than he did last time—probably because his deatheaters knew what to do this time around. He's even stronger than he was before. I can't trust anyone in the Ministry. He has spies everywhere," he muttered the last bit through clenched teeth.

Just as he was finishing his thought, I heard a light sound and saw a ripple of motion behind him. He walked up to my limp form and smacked me across the face. I didn't react at all.

"I said 'get up', didn't I?" he asked sarcastically. I didn't move except to close my eyes in bliss. My pain faded into the background, and I fervently hoped that the slight shimmer I saw behind him was a disillusioned deatheater about to hex, or even kill, him. He hadn't even noticed. So much for his claims of having insanely sharp senses. I smiled, and I knew Ron was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Please," was the only word I uttered before opening my eyes.

Seconds later a red light shot from what seemed like nowhere to most people and hit Ron in the back, causing him to tumble to the floor. I didn't even take the time to consider what spell it was or what was going to happen to me at that point. I was only thankful for whoever had attacked Ron. The person, who I still couldn't see, leaned down over me, and I merely looked at the shimmering their movement created before smiling again.

"Thank you," I muttered to the figure. A softer red light left their wand and hit me. I was surrounded by darkness.

I was slowly slipping back into consciousness and I tried to discern where I was. The floor was cold and smooth, and I didn't feel any new injuries. The air wasn't warm, but it wasn't too cold either. I was inside, and it smelled clean enough. I knew I wasn't in a dungeon, and I could hear voices, although they were still a little muddled. As they became clearer, I listened to what they were saying.

"What did you do with the Weasley?" the snake-like voice hissed. _Voldemort_, I thought.

"He's in the dungeon, as per your request, Master," an unfamiliar voice explained clearly.

"Good. And what of this one?" the voice hissed.

"She was in the same room as the Weasley, except she was lying in a pool of her own blood with severe injuries. I healed the worst of them in order to transfer her here, but it seems she has had a miscarriage, likely from a severe beating from the Weasley," he informed.

"Interesting," he muttered. "Bring her closer."

"As you wish, Master," the man whose voice I didn't recognize said as he levitated me closer to Voldemort. I wasn't afraid. They couldn't do anything to me that would cause me more pain than what Ron had done.

"Do you not recognize her?" he hissed as his henchman stayed silent. "Does Hermione Granger ring a bell? The lost golden-girl," he chuckled darkly. "You're dismissed; leave the girl," he ordered. I could hear the footsteps leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06 (who I'd also like to thank for reviewing)!**

**Let me know what you think so far? I will read and reply to all reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Back to Malfoy Manor

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter. _**

**The chapters are going to start having a longer time gap in between, because I'm burning through what I have written rather quickly, and I don't want to make you wait while I write chapters. I'd just prefer to have one ready to post when the time comes. It should never be more than a few days to a week. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Rise, girl; I know that you're awake," he ordered, and I did what he said, though I was surprised at the almost amicable sound of his voice. He motioned for me to move forward, and I did so, albeit with a lot of pain. He seemed to notice my limp, and raised an eyebrow. Once I was within a few feet of him, he motioned for me to stop, and I once again listened, which made him look at me questioningly, and I simply shrugged.

"Legilimens," he said calmly as he held his wand a couple of inches from my face. I didn't move, and held his gaze steadily. I didn't throw up any barriers, I didn't try to stop him at all, and in return he wasn't needlessly brutal with my mind. I snorted as I thought I was already getting the hang of this side. Treat people like people if they treat you like a person…seemed logical enough to me. I was never really respected in the Order, regardless of what I did for them. They looked down on me because of my blood; although they'd never admit it…I never really understood what made them better than the Deatheaters. They did the same things, but they weren't willing to admit it or do what it took to achieve their goals. They especially didn't believe in risking their key players. I supposed those were the only _real_ differences. Besides the Grangers weren't really my parents. A blood purity spell I performed on myself in fifth year had told me that. I didn't investigate any further, but I knew. I didn't try to find who my real parents were back then, because if I had known, then the Order was bound to find out, causing all hell to break loose, so I chose to stay in the dark on the matter. I might be insatiably curious, but I knew when I was coming across things I wasn't supposed to know. I didn't care anyways. As far as I was concerned, the Grangers are…_were_ my parents. They had been killed in a random bombing earlier in the war.

"Interesting," he spoke. "The real time contemplation was also informative. I will have someone investigate your heritage. You may not want to know, but_ I_ certainly do. If it proves to be worthy, I may offer you a place in my army if you are interested, which you seem to be. If you aren't, well, I'm sure you know what that would mean for you," he informed me with a twisted smile. "Until then you'll be placed in a private cell in the dungeon." He saw the tiny flash of panic in my eyes. "There won't be any torture until I know more, and Greyback was killed shortly after your _escape_ last time." I shook my head in understanding as well as to shake off the feeling of him knowing all of my fears, and walked willingly with the house-elf he had called into the study we were in. A year ago I would have been horrified and enraged at seeing the enslaved elf, but I just didn't care anymore. They never had listened to me anyways. They _liked_ being slaves. As the house-elf grabbed my finger to pull me away, I looked around the room I had been in—a study with marble floors, thick dark green curtains, and expensive furniture—but I still had no idea where I actually was, it was elegant and rich, but foreign. As I was lead to the dungeon, I recognized the familiar surroundings.

"Back to Malfoy Manor," I muttered darkly to myself.

My cell was just like the others, except I was alone. I could hear the screams, but they didn't bother me, not anymore. I was dead inside. I vaguely wondered where Ron was, and then I remembered that I didn't care in the slightest. I hoped he was being tortured somewhere. I knew it wasn't like me to think like that, but I didn't care. The imagined sound of his tormented screams was like a balm to my aching soul. I smirked to myself. I'd get out of this. I'd get him back for what he did to me—I'd get all of them back. I would help take down the Order, and I would kill Ron myself. I'd kill him with or without the help of the Deatheaters if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06. I'd also like to thank SaTiNk06 and AvaC for reviewing.**

**What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Escape

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter. _Happy reading!**

* * *

I'd been in the cell for two days if my estimations were correct, which they usually were. Someone brought me a bit of food and water twice a day, and yesterday someone came for a vile of my blood. None of the other prisoners were brought food, so I knew that things weren't looking down for me at that point. I guessed Voldemort would know who my parents were sooner rather than later. It didn't take too long to run tests on blood magically, although I'd never done it myself. I wished they'd hurry up so didn't die of sheer boredom. I leaned into a corner of my cell to sleep. I didn't know what time it was, but my internal clock said it was night, probably late. There were no windows, so I couldn't be sure, but food was brought to me a couple of hours ago, so it seemed logical.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I heard a grating sound. The door to the dungeons was being opened. I assumed they were just taking someone else away, and looked up to investigate, but I didn't see anyone. It was curious because I could hear faint footsteps, but I couldn't see anyone. I didn't even see any tell-tale signs of disillusionment. The steps passed by my cell almost silently and stopped several cells away from me. There was silence, then: "_Ron_," I gasped. _The world must really have it in for me_, I thought.

"_Ron, is that you_?" the voice whispered harshly. It was Harry. I should have known he'd come to save Ron. Him and that stupid cloak of his.

"Harry?" Ron croaked.

"Yes. I'm going to get you out of here," he promised. He muttered a spell, but I couldn't make out what he said. Ron's cell door busted open. I could hear Harry remove Ron's shackles. There must have been someone else in that cell too, because there were eight shackles undone. Two people I guessed, Ron and someone else.

"Can you walk? Good, we need to get out of here," Harry spoke quickly. For a moment, I thought about moving to the front of my cell where they would be able to see me. I knew Harry wouldn't leave without me if he knew I was here, but I also knew Ron wouldn't tell him I'd been with him. I'd been 'away' for over a year. Ron would never let Harry know that he had contact with me and didn't tell him. I stayed hidden in the shadows at the back of my cell, frowning as Ron, Neville, and Harry passed in front of me. I hoped the all got captured trying to escape. How did they get in anyways?

They closed the door to the dungeon behind them, but Ron was at the back of the group, and closed it too hard in his haste. Someone had to hear that, and I knew they had when I heard someone shout the killing curse on the other side of the door. I didn't care which one of them it had hit, if any. I just hoped it wasn't Ron, because Ron…he was mine. I wanted to be the one to dispose of him…to make him suffer like he made me suffer. I relaxed against the wall again; the knowledge that one of them was probably dead comforted me enough to fall asleep.

I woke a few hours later to the door opening again, except the man stopped in front of my cell. It was Theodore Nott. I recognized him from Hogwarts, but he had mostly kept to himself, so I didn't know much about him. He opened my cell door, and I stood up.

"Voldemort is summoning you," he spoke clearly and with no emotion. I nodded and he grabbed my upper arm, leading me out of the dungeon. There was a bounce in my step as I left that dank cell. If it was up to me I'd never be back in there, or any cell, ever again. He led me to a room I'd never been in on the second floor, and opened the door. I looked in curiously. It was a bedroom, and it was beautifully decorated. The plush carpet was a soft shade of grey, and the drapes and comforter were a deep royal blue. The bed was huge, and it dominated the space, but there were two doors on the other side of the room, a desk, a bookshelf, and other odd pieces of furniture that fit into the atmosphere of the room. I looked at Nott with wide eyes, not understanding, and slightly frightened at what the room meant. Was he sent to rape me? No, Voldemort had promised. If I weren't so weary, I might have laughed. I was banking on a promise from the Dark Lord. _Ludicrous_.

"He insists that you be given the chance to clean up before having dinner. There are clothes and other essentials for you in the bathroom," he said as he pointed to one of the door opposite to where we were standing.

"Someone will come to collect you shortly," he said before he gently pushed me in the room and closed the door. I hadn't said anything. What was going on? Why was he so…not friendly or nice…but close enough? Why did Voldemort want me to be clean—which would admittedly make me more comfortable—and why did he want me to have dinner…with who? Him? I was so confused. Why were they treating me like a person? Was it my blood? Who _were_ my parents, I wondered as I slipped into the luxurious bath.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my betas: Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06. You're awesome. I'd also like to thank Freedom is my drug, SaTiNk06, and the guest user for the reviews.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think?**


	7. Family

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**I did some research for this chapter. I obviously had to change Voldemort's past to make this work, along with the Gaunt's. I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

I bathed quickly, against my better judgment; because I didn't know exactly how long I had until they came to get me. I walked over to the shelf in the bathroom where the clothes they had given me sat. I had no clue what I was expecting, but it wasn't a _dress_. It wasn't too fancy, just casual, but it was a dress nonetheless. I gave in and put it on. It fit, but I was a little depressed with the way I looked. I grimaced. I was _so_ thin…like I hadn't eaten in weeks. _At least the purple makes my hair look shiner than it actually is…almost healthy_, I admired. Sighing in defeat, I brushed my hair and sat down on the edge of the bed. I eventually leaned back, but my legs were still not on the bed. I must have fallen asleep that way, because I woke to a knocking on the door. Startled awake, I stared at the door, the memories from the past few hours rushing back.

"Are you decent?" a voice called.

"Y…Yes," I stuttered, and the door opened to reveal a handsome Italian man. _Blaise Zabini_, I recalled.

"Let's go," he said almost kindly and started down the hallway. I was confused again; he wasn't even going to drag me along…I was actually allowed to walk myself? With some hesitation, I followed him. We made our way down the corridor I had come up some time before, down a set of stairs, around a couple of corners, and we finally stopped at an ornate set of double doors. I met his eyes curiously, and he grinned at the question in mine.

"You will be having dinner with Voldie, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. I expect Draco will be along soon, but maybe not," my curiosity wasn't sated at all by his explanation and I grinned at his nickname for Voldemort, "He's been gone for about two weeks on a mission," he added and I nodded. I wasn't really interested in what Malfoy was doing, but rather why I was having dinner with Voldemort and a high ranking deatheater. I was unbelievably nervous. He opened the doors and motioned for me to enter. I nodded my goodbye and walked in.

They were already seated. Lucius and Voldemort looked at me with almost imperceptible interest, and Narcissa gave me a small smile. Her smile did wonders for my frazzled nerves. Voldemort motioned for me to sit across from the Malfoys on his left, as he was seated at the head of the table. It was strange, but I obliged, Narcissa's eyes comforting me as I settled in.

Voldemort spoke: "Miss Granger, I see you are looking better," he said and I nodded. "A mediwitch will examine you later. You may have injuries left over from the unfortunate condition we found you in. I know that those broken ribs you've been ignoring mustn't be comfortable," he said in a bored tone. "Tell me: what do you know of my family line?" he asked. I was a little taken aback by the question. Besides being odd, he already knew what I knew. Sensing my thoughts, he gave me a nod that prompted me to speak.

"I know that you're father was a Muggle…Tom Riddle senior. You're mother, Merope Gaunt, was a pureblood and a descendant of Salazar Slytherine. You were an only child and grew up in an orphanage after your father left your mother, who had been giving him a love potion. She died shortly after giving birth to you." All three of them nodded, but Voldemort looked a little worn.

"What none of you know," he began and then stopped, as if he was hesitating. He started again. "What very few people still living know, is that a large portion of that story is a lie," he said with a grim expression. Lucius looked shocked, and Narcissa looked worried. I just stared. "My mother had a child before she met my father. Her name was Victoria…my sister. My mother did not die so soon after my birth, but my father _did_ leave. My sister was a pureblood, but my mother never told us who her father was. I only know he was someone in France, who had been killed by his father for reasons I can only speculate about. Victoria was nearly ten when I was born, and I looked up to her. She was my _friend_," he forced out. "When I was five, my mother was robbed and killed by a group of Muggles on one of her trips numerous looking for my _father_," he hissed. "She loved him, but I don't know why. He treated her awfully, and he left her. I was separated from my sister and put into an orphanage. I didn't see or hear from her in years. After Hogwarts, I found her again. She was married to French pureblood from a quiet family, and she had a daughter…Scarlet Gaunt. She had kept the Gaunt name when she married, presumably because it was more prestigious. Then the war came. She was visiting her husband's family, whom I never got to know, in France, and when the Order found out about it, they surrounded the house and killed everyone inside; or so I had thought," he looked at me. "The bodies were burnt nearly beyond recognition, but they were all accounted for, including the body of a child. It was assumed that the child had been Scarlet because it was roughly the same size as she would have been. They were given a proper burial, and I set out for revenge," he paused, and met my eyes again.

"I mean no offense, but I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because of your blood. Scarlet _wasn't_ killed that night. She was likely put into a Muggle orphanage and adopted by Muggles…in this case, the Grangers," he answered. I stopped breathing. _What was he saying_? My mind was in chaos, and his words wouldn't process. "Hermione…your real name is Scarlet…_Scarlet Gaunt_." Silence. I fainted.

-Draco-

I had finished my last mission a couple of hours ago, but I was just arriving home because I had to make sure the prisoner reached the correct destination. As I walked into the house I felt an odd jolt run through my body. A little startled and confused, I made my way to the dining room even though I was already late to dinner. I stopped outside the door when I heard Voldemort talking. Curious, I pressed my ear against the door to listen, rather than interrupting. I listened quietly as I heard Voldemort explain what had actually happened concerning his family.

As he neared the end of his speech I heard him say "Hermione". I thought I must have been hearing things because there was no way she could be _here_, but then I'd heard her voice. _What was going on?_ When I heard nothing but silence, I quickly separated myself from the door and rushed up to my room. Upon entering, I locked the door and threw myself onto my bed, my mind racing. _She was really a Gaunt, Voldemort's _niece, I thought to myself. _Scarlet Gaunt._ He was exhausted, having just come home from a long mission, so he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06 for being awesome and helping me to make this the best it can be. I'd also like to thank BatmanPrincess43, SaTiNk06, and the guest user for the reviews.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think? Predictions? Suggestions?**


	8. Torture

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter. _**

**This chapter is a little later than usual, but as I've said previously, I'm going to start spacing them out a little more. Happy reading!**

* * *

-Draco-

_I slipped into the dungeons that night. It was pitch black, but I knew where I was going…I knew where her cell was. They had tortured her for hours beforehand. They hadn't asked her any questions, and I knew their goal had been to break her. I was only present for the last few minutes, but it was severe. I hadn't seen them torture someone that earnestly in a long time. I could only assume she'd been raped from her state of undress, but I wasn't surprised. That was often a method some of the male Death Eaters used, and Greyback was in the room. Not surprised at all. _

_When she was dragged away, I stayed in the room. Her torturers also stayed to laugh and brag about what they'd done. I was sufficiently disgusted with the whole situation, but I stayed to listen._

"_That was only the beginning," Bellatrix cackled. "We're bringing the little Mudblood back up later to finish the job," she purred. "Hmm, I think I'll use a dagger. Fitting end for a Mudblood like her, don't you think Draco?" she asked, looking at me._

"_A fitting end, indeed," I replied emotionlessly. Shortly after, I left the room. Once I was alone I thought about what she'd said. She was going to kill Granger. I didn't like her, but she didn't deserve to die. Something told me I had to save her. It wasn't as if I really _wanted _to, but it was more like an impulse that I couldn't ignore. That's why I was standing in front of her cell, preparing to enter. My heart rate had picked up and my palms were sweating, but I wasn't backing down._

_She was lying on the floor, wearing almost nothing. I could see most of her injuries, many of them serious. I decided to start with healing her most severe injuries first. I scanned her body with my wand, and got to mending her bones, and stopping any internal bleeding. One of her broken ribs had punctured her left lung, and I was surprised they'd sent her to the dungeons in her state. If they wanted to kill her later, then it wasn't a good idea, because she was already close to death as it was. I healed what I could, and also stopped most of her bleeding, although I made sure not to heal any of her cuts or bruises. It couldn't be obvious that I'd healed her._

_She was conscious the whole time, and she didn't even wince when I healed some of her more painful injuries, like the punctured lung. She just watched me with her expressionless brown eyes. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I guessed that I didn't really want to know. As I was fixing her last broken rib, I thought of a spell I'd learned the previous year. It was very dark magic, but it would protect her from the dagger, at least somewhat—the dagger wouldn't be able to kill her. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I cast the spell, slicing my palm in the process. I knew the consequence to me, but I knew I had to do it if she was to live. Something urged me to do it, so I did. I could feel a piece of my soul separate itself from my body, and I could only assume it attached itself to her, which I confirmed by her gasp. As I pressed the open wound across my palm to her forehead, her eyelids fluttered and closed; her breathing evening out. Oddly enough I still felt whole, but I knew that part of me was missing, as was the way of most old blood magic. I stood up to exit the cell, and as I was leaving I heard her whisper softly: "Thank you." I ran back to my room before she could say anything else or I was caught._

_The next morning, she was brought to one of the Manor's studies…brought to Bella. Bella had requested my presence, so I couldn't refuse. I had wanted to make sure she lived anyways, so I supposed I couldn't be bothered by her invitation. I watched as Granger went through several Crucios, her ear-splitting screams echoing through the room. When Bella brought out her precious dagger, I actually had to force myself to keep watching. My heart rate spiked, and I started to sweat slightly. Thankfully no one noticed, as all the attention was focused on Bella, who had began to carve the word "Mudblood" into Granger's arm. I knew it was a possibility that this would happen, but I started to feel the panic sink in anyways. When Bella whet to take the knife to Granger's stomach, her screams stopped, and she closed her eyes. I felt as if I would be sick. From the way Bella was looking at her I knew that this could be the end, because she was heading for the kill. I wanted to close my eyes, but I knew I couldn't as Granger's opened and focused on me. I held her eyes, as Bella lowered the blade slowly, as if she was trying to build fear. I held my breath. Closer. Closer. The blade stopped, and I let out the breath silently. It had worked._

_The next thing I knew, a house elf that I recognized as Dobby apparated in and took her before I could react. Bella has thrown the dagger after them, but it just missed the appartion and clattered harmlessly to the floor. I was immensely relived, but I did my best not to let it show as Bella tore up the room in a rage._

I woke up with sweat pouring from my body and the blankets tangled around my legs. I'd dreamed about it again, probably because I had heard her voice. I took a deep breath and lied back down, thinking about what had happened after that day. Voldemort was livid, Bella was murderous, and the Death Eaters were frenzied. I, however, remained emotionless. When Granger was taken, I felt as if a piece of me left with her, which I supposed was accurate enough. Most of the craze from the incident died down within that week, but there were still mutterings about it.

Not long after, I was sent on a short mission to take out a prominent French half-blood, and instead of asking me how it went, Voldemort wanted to see for himself. I knew I couldn't refuse, so I just let him in. I knew he'd see what I'd done, but I wasn't afraid to die. I also didn't regret it. It's not like I had wanted to do it anyways, I just _had_ to. When he saw what I'd done, he stood quickly and called in his inner circle, which I was a part of. I shuddered as I remembered all of the torture for my supposed misdeeds concerning Granger. I was actually surprised he spared me that day, but I guessed that he'd done it for my parents, who despite what most people believed, he had some sort of respect for. He didn't even kick me out of his circle or tell the others what I had done, which I guessed was because I hadn't actually thought about what I was doing when I did it. I laughed softly to myself. I bet he's thanking me now. I saved the only family he had left, and I was tortured for it. _Well, that should clean my record_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06 for helping me out. I'd also like to thank BatmanPrincess43 and the guests for reviewing, and all those who have favorited/are following my story. I'm glad you guys like where this is going. **

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think? Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. News

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter. _Happy reading!**

* * *

-Hermione-

I awoke in a soft bed, but I didn't open my eyes. I could sense that there were people hovering over me. I must have shown some outward signs of waking, because Voldemort spoke up.

"Child, I know that you are awake," he spoke in a normal tone…well normal for him, I guessed. I opened my eyes and looked around. Voldemort, Narcissa, and a mediwitch (I guessed from her robes), were hovering above me. Voldemort looked curious, which was immensely creepy, but the others merely looked concerned. Voldemort nodded to the mediwitch, who looked at me.

"I've healed your injuries, which consisted of a broken wrist, three broken ribs, a fractured skull, a dislocated shoulder, and some rather feminine injuries," she spoke hesitantly with concern etched into her features. "I'm surprised you were conscious at all. There was nothing I wasn't able to fix with a little work, and you should be completely fine after some rest," she finished.

"Thank you for healing me," I replied quietly and without much enthusiasm.

"It was my pleasure dear," she answered, smiling. Voldemort rolled his eyes at us, and motioned that the witch could leave, which she did briskly. My eyes drifted to his face.

"What you said earlier. That makes me your…niece?" I asked.

"Yes. You are my niece, and a pureblood. Very pure actually," he said, and I nodded. I was starting to process everything. The glee in his eyes was scaring me more than his curiosity. I would have guessed I'd be happy too if I just discover that I had a living family member…except I had…and I wasn't. I was simply overwhelmed.

"And my real name is Scarlet Gaunt. You didn't know my father personally, but my mother was your sister," I spoke mostly to myself, and he just nodded. "What happens next?"

"First, I should explain a few things to you," I nodded, "I will offer you a place at my side, but you will have to pass the initiation like everyone else. I will wait until you are fully recovered, if it is in fact your wish to join me," he looked at me questioningly and I nodded my assent. "Good. I also thought you'd be interested in knowing that you are a very wealthy individual. Upon the death of your father's family, their fortune, which was rather vast I might add, was warded. You are the only heir, so it was all left to you. The Gaunts disinherited my mother because of her involvement with my father, but they adored you, so you were their chosen heir. Upon their deaths, their fortune was also left to you."

I opened my mouth to retort, but he knew what I was going to ask. "The ministry can't touch it, so it's still there in full. They were actually rather frustrated by this entire event, from what I've heard. They had absolutely no idea why they couldn't access the heirless fortunes, but finding you alive explains that mystery. As far as I know, you also own several warded properties, which no one has been able to enter either," he finished. He leaned in closer so only I could hear what he said next, "Your combined fortunes even trump that of the Malfoys," he added with an evil grin, and I slowly grinned back.

"Wow. I only wish I could rub all of this in the Order's face. They'd surely feel sorry then," I said.

"That they would. I would also like to ask what you'd like to be called. Hermione, Scarlet, Miss Granger, or perhaps something else?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"I think I'd like to stick to Hermione for now, if that's okday. It's just more familiar, and I'm used to answering to it," I replied.

"As you wish. When you're feeling a little better, Narcissa will take you to Gringotts, and to buy new things. In disguise of course," he added, looking over at Narcissa, who I'd nearly forgotten was there. "If you need anything, just call for a house-elf," he said as he stood. He focused on my face for a second, and squinted his eyes at me, "You may very well have some powerful, permanent glamour charms placed upon you. It seems that Dumbledore's meddling continues even after his death," he added with a frustrated sigh before leaving. Narcissa turned to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I told her with no emotion. She looked at me concerned, but decided not to press the issue.

"We can go shopping tomorrow morning if you're feeling up to it. It's around ten at night now, so you should be able to sleep through the night. I'll have Skippy bring some dreamless-sleep potion up later," she said, standing. She wished for me to have a good night, and took her leave. When the door closed behind her, I sighed deeply. _Well at least now my life's interesting_, I thought to myself sarcastically. The house-elf popped in and handed me my potion with a nod.

"Is there anything else Skippy can do for miss?" he asked.

"No, but thank you Skippy, and please, call me Hermione," I said kindly. He bowed with a deep blush covering his face before leaving me to sleep. I downed the potion, not really caring if it was what she said it would be, before falling into a restful sleep. As the potion took effect, I thought about what I should buy the next day, rather than the more serious thoughts that demanded my attention.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas, Ms. Jane Doe and SaTiNk06. I'd also like to thank the guest reviewer for reviewing.**

**What do you think? Any suggestions? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Gringotts

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it. **

**This chapter, and the next couple, are about twice as long as usual. I couldn't force myself to break them up any more than I did. Happy reading!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with Skippy lightly shaking my shoulder and looking at me worriedly with his big eyes.

"Mistress said to wake Miss up, she did," he looked stressed. "Mistress said to tell her to get ready to go shop. Mistress will be up to get Miss soon," the elf looked at me and I could tell he was stressed about what my reaction to being shaken awake would be. "Skippy tried to wake Miss up without touching her, he did, but she wouldn't open her eyes." The elf wrung his hands in worried anticipation.

I smiled kindly at him. "It's perfectly okay, Skippy. I understand." Skippy nodded fervently and apparated away. Moments later he returned with a tray, bowed, and left again. I looked at the food on the tray, decided it was safe, and started nibbling on the toast. I wasn't really hungry. I wasn't ever hungry anymore, and it was apparent from the way you could see my bones protruding from almost everywhere on my body. I needed to gain weight or I was going to start becoming ill. I shoved the rest of the toast into my mouth, and started with the rest of the food. After a few minutes, I started feeling sick and ran to the bathroom. I lost what I had eaten and leaned against the toilet. Normally, I'd never do such a thing, but it was obviously very clean, and I thought I was going to be sick again…which, after a moment, I was.

After the nausea vanished, I slowly got into the shower. As I was reaching for the shampoo bottle I froze, and then broke out into genuine laughter. It was the same shampoo I used at Hogwarts. I hadn't smelled it on anyone here, so I could only assume they'd gotten it for me…or rather Voldemort had them get it for me. Oddly enough, he knew from my mind which shampoo I preferred. After my laughter subsided, I finished bathing and stepped out, curious as to what I was supposed to wear. Just like last time, there were clothes on the shelf, except this time it wasn't a dress. It was a set of comfortable looking dark grey dress pants and a powder blue cashmere sweater. There was also a warm looking dark grey robe sitting to the left of the other garments. I blushed at the lacy black undergarments, but I put them on anyways. I assumed Narcissa picked them out, so I just let it go.

I stepped out of the bathroom—ready to leave—to find that Narcissa was sitting on my freshly made bed. When I came out, she stood and met my gaze.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," I said to break the silence.

"Please call me Cissa dear. You look lovely in that color," she added, smiling.

"Thank you. I assume you are here to collect me for our little outing?"

"You assume correctly. We will have to make several stops. Tom said to take you to Gringotts in order to get your accounts in order, so I think we'll do that first, then we'll stop to find you some clothes to train in, then some dresses, and whatever else you'd like to get," she said mostly to herself.

"Tom?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh. I suppose no one you've been around calls him that. I mean The Dark Lord of course. He is an old friend," she smiled, and I just nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good." She started to turn, but spun back around. "I almost forgot," she pointed her wand at me and closed my eyes and flinched. "I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was doing first. I have absolutely no intention to harm you. I was simply going to put some glamours on you so you wouldn't be recognized easily when we went out," she said softly. I nodded and she proceeded to make my hair straight and a few shades lighter. She also changed my eyes to green. She nodded at her work. "Not as pretty as before, but it'll do. I think I should have gone with darker hair, rather than lighter, and those eyes don't suit you at all. Oh well, it's only temporary anyways." I smiled faintly at her compliments, and then we walked down to the entrance together.

We flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, and upon our entrance, everyone stared. They all knew, just as I did, that the Malfoy's were aligned with the Dark Lord, but they didn't dare to speak up. Narcissa smirked at a few of them, and we walked out with all eyes still directed at us. It wasn't as if they recognized me, or that they would attack Narcissa, but I was still unbelievably nervous. This was the first time I'd been outside in a long time, and their eyes made me immensely uncomfortable.

Narcissa filled the silence that tried to consume us as we walked with mindless chatter, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel more comfortable with the situation, or perhaps, around her. I had already decided that I could trust her. Besides, if what I was wearing was any indication, the woman had great taste in clothes. She seemed to understand my style, maybe even better than I did myself. Soon enough, we were in front of Gringotts, and a thought occurred to me.

"I don't have any keys," I told Narcissa…Cissa, and she smiled kindly at me.

"When your family died, the keys were given to Gringotts. They have them. They'll just do a couple of tests to determine you are who you claim to be, and the keys will be returned to their rightful owner."

"Oh. I never knew it worked like that." We walked in casually, and approached the desk.

"My friend here would like to get her accounts in order and make a withdrawal," Cissa spoke confidently.

"Key, please?"

"She has no key. Upon her family's death the key was returned as well." The goblin nodded in understanding.

"Name, please?"

"Scarlet Gaunt." The elf nodded again, and motioned for me to step forward. Once I was standing in front of him, he motioned for my hand, and Cissa nodded. I held my hand out to him, and he pricked my finger. I single drop of blood oozed out, and he pressed my finger onto a stone that had peculiar markings that I'd never seen carved onto every inch of its surface. Within moments, two keys appeared next to my finger on the stone. The goblin nodded, grabbed the keys, and motioned to the direction that would lead us to my vault…vaults.

We stepped onto the platform and got settled in. We passed more vaults than I could count. I was surprised at how deep inside we were actually going, but I didn't say anything. Older and richer families had vaults deeper underground than the others, and apparently, both sides of my family met those requirements. After a few minutes, we stopped in front of an inconspicuous vault. "The Fortescue Vault," the goblin announced as he stepped out. I assumed that this was my father's last name. Cissa and I silently followed the goblin, who unlocked the door, and disabling the many traps and curses that were placed on it. We stepped inside, and I gasped. It was more gold than I'd ever seen in my life. Narcissa was silent beside me. The goblin motioned that we should continue inside, and I was astonished at how deep it was. There were several family heirlooms lying about, and I couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled up inside me. I would return and look at it all sometime. We didn't have the time now, but when I did, I'd explore every single inch.

As I did a little exploring, Narcissa was chatting with the goblin. I took out the pouch with the extension charm Cissa had given me before we left the Manor, and started putting Galleons into it. I took more than twice the amount most people made in their entire life time, but I guessed I'd be buying a lot, and from what I knew, Malfoy's liked to go to rather expensive stores. I didn't feel bad about taking the money. It was mine after all, even though I'd never known my real father. With one last look around, I went back to Narcissa, and the goblin, who I'd heard her call Dalmar.

"I'm ready to go to the other one," I told them. Narcissa looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew she could see the almost foreign excitement in my eyes. "There are so many interesting things in here. I found some books, and some other heirlooms, and I can't wait to see it all." She smiled at me.

"Maybe we could fish around for information about your family some time," Cissa said kindly. I nodded, appreciating the understanding between us.

We started traveling even further down into the bank's vaults. Eventually, Narcissa pointed out the Malfoy Vault. We had passed the one for the Blacks before we got to the one that had belonged to my father's family. About two minutes after passing the Malfoy Vault we came to a stop, and Dalmar motioned for us to approach the door of a vault.

"Unfortunately, I cannot unlock the door to the Gaunt Vault, so I will leave it to you," he stated without interest as he handed me the key. I cautiously approached the door, afraid I would trigger some sort of defense, but nothing happened. I noticed that Cissa and Dalmar stayed back. I put the key in the lock and twisted it, counting my rapid heartbeats to keep time. Nothing happened for three heartbeats, and then I was enshrouded completely in a thick, unnatural mist that swirled as if it was sentient. I tried not to panic, considering I had a right to be there, and I knew the Gaunts wouldn't purposely off an heir. Thirty heartbeats later, the mist cleared just as suddenly as it had appeared, and the door opened before me. I took it as an acceptance, and motioned the others to follow me. Upon entering, I just stared in disbelief. There was no reaction that could have justified what I saw. Even Narcissa seemed shocked, and Dalmar just looked mildly impressed.

"This is quite impressive," Narcissa choked out.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this?" I asked breathily, my thoughts racing. If I thought the other vault was filled with interesting things, I didn't know what to think of what was in this one. It was at least ten times the size of the other vault, and it was filled to the brim. There was another room off to the side, and it was about the same size as my father's family's vault. It was filled with heirlooms. I continued to stare blankly at it all.

"Whatever you want, I suppose. The same thing anyone else would do. Buy whatever you want, do whatever you want, and don't worry about what you spend," she said with wide eyes. I walked deeper into the room to have a look around. Cissa had tried to follow me, but a force stopped her. I met her eyes, and she nodded in understanding. The wards that the Gaunts had placed on this vault wouldn't allow her to come any further into the room. Her nod told me I was free to look around, and that she'd wait at the entrance with Dalmar.

I peered into the second room and gasped. It was completely filled, just like the room with the gold, but in one corner stood a small, but elegant, table, with a pouch sitting atop it. I had unknowingly started to approach it, and before I had consciously made a decision to investigate it, I was already close enough to touch it. I picked it up with caution, and noticed that there was a folded up bit of parchment underneath of it. I opened the parchment slowly, and nearly dropped it after realizing what it was. It was a letter…and it was addressed to Scarlet…it was addressed to me.

_My Darling Scarlet,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably long gone. I had planned to give this gift to you in person when you got a little older, but I've always been one for realism and being prepared. I don't know what's happened to me, or to anyone for that matter, for you to be finding this now, but I want you to know that I love you no matter what, and I'm sorry for what happened with your mother. Your grandfather simply couldn't accept that she'd fallen in love with a muggle. I hope you don't turn out to be the same as he was. You are, or were, a lovely child, and I hope you become the understanding adult that I always believed you were destined to become. Blood is important, but it isn't everything. Remember that my child. Don't let anyone ever get you down, and help those who are unable to help themselves. I have no doubt that you will do me proud._

_Please accept this last gift from me, and keep it with you always. Your magic will be more easily accessed without your wand, until it becomes almost natural to cast without it. Your wandless will be harder to use without wearing the heirloom, but you will know how to get to your magic and channel it, which means you can be spectacular without a wand as well as with it, even if you're not wearing this. It will protect you in your most dire times of need. It was given to me by my mother, and I pass it on to you. Please keep yourself safe._

_Love always, _

_Grandma_

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe for their help. I'd also like to thank SaTiNk06 for reviewing.**

**What do you think? What's going to happen next? Please leave me a review and let me know? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Shopping

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**This is another long-ish chapter (by my standards). Happy reading!**

* * *

I looked at the short letter from my grandmother. There were a few seconds of silence before I collapsed onto the cold stone floor in quiet sobs. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands as my body shook. This was the only personal connection that could ever be formed with my family, and I knew that. These few words, written on a single piece of parchment, were the only words of love I would ever receive from my grandmother. She seemed like a great person, and I felt like another piece of me died after reading her letter. I'd never get to know her, and she would never see the person I've become…or that I could become. I missed her dearly, and I didn't remember her at all.

Pulling myself from my nearly inescapable misery, I stood back up, and picked up the small pouch again. I opened it, and emptied the bag in my hand. It was a necklace, but I could tell it wasn't something ordinary right away. It had a platinum chain that shone in the dim light that filled the room. At the end was a crystal. I didn't know what sort of crystal it was, but it was beautiful. It was a soft green color, but it was transparent. The crystal was approximately three-fourths of an inch long, and a quarter inch wide, and it was held to the chain by a platinum cap-esque thing with a hole through it. I clutched it tightly into my hand, took one last look around at the heirlooms, and walked back into the main room. I looked at Narcissa, but she didn't acknowledge me; she was looking off into the distance. I tried to get her attention by waving my arms, clearing my voice, and even saying her name. After a couple of tries, I realized she couldn't see or hear me at all. It was curious, but I felt oddly safe. I supposed I had everything I needed, so I walked past the invisible barrier that separated me from Cissa and Dalmar. Narcissa rushed up to me, looking frantic.

"Oh my goodness! I was so worried when I couldn't see you anymore. When you walked into the other room, it was like a solid sheet of black covered everything. I could still see fine behind me, but everything beyond the barrier, was black. Are you ok?" she demanded.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said confidently as I wiped the tear stains from my face. She just nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I want to ask you something first."

"Ask away, dear."

"I found this letter," I said, holding up the parchment. "It was addressed to me, so I read it. It was from my grandmother. She told me to take what was in the pouch sitting on the same table," I looked at Cissa and she just looked curious. I lifted my arm, and opened my hand so she could see what I held. The necklace sparkled in the brighter light. Cissa reached forward to touch it, but it shocked her. She looked at me with startled eyes as she jerked her hand away.

"It seems you are the only one able to touch it. I don't recognize it or the crystal it carries, but if your Grandmother Gaunt gave it to you, I don't think it will do you any harm. From what I've heard, she and your grandfather adored you."

I nodded, and undid the clasp. It was easy enough to clasp it myself, but once the clasp was secured, I fell to my knees. I could feel the pulsing magic rolling off of me for a few seconds. I could feel my core accept its assistance, and I could feel it accept my core. It was surreal. I felt warm all over, and strangely comforted. I looked up at Cissa, who was frozen on the spot, and smiled as the feelings disappeared. I nodded letting her know I was fine, and stood up. She took a slow, deep breath and walked closer to me to look at the crystal. As she peered at it, I also looked down. It wasn't green anymore. It had turned almost black, but you could see a myriad of colors swirling within the obsidian. I couldn't see through it anymore unless I held it up to direct light.

"It's beautiful," Cissa mumbled. "It seems as if it adapts to each wearer."

"It is lovely, and I assumed it would do something after reading the letter," I said. She was silent.

"Let's go," I told her with a kind smile.

The trip out seemed much shorter, but I suppose it was only because I was caught up in my thoughts. I wanted to explore both of the rooms, and I would get my chance eventually. I was also thinking about what I could do with some of the money, and then I remembered what the letter said. She wanted me to help others. I would help rebuild after this war. I would make sure muggleborns had a place in it, even if I had to start _another_ war myself. I know what it felt like to constantly be afraid because of your blood, and it isn't fair. I knew the Death Eaters didn't like anyone with less-than-pure blood, but I knew they didn't want to exterminate them all, like the Order, or rather a few members of the Order, had led me—and everyone else—to believe. I sighed as I realized how much shopping I would be doing during the next several hours.

As promised, we went to get clothes for me to train in first. I was surprised at the store she flooed us to. It looked rather small from the outside as we crossed the street to enter. My thoughts were put to rest, however, when we entered. It was enormous, and catered to practically any style. The clothes were also varying degrees of fashionable, but it was apparent that they were all quite expensive.

"I figured I would leave this part mostly to you, with my input, of course. Comfortable clothes to train in are rather specific to the person," she said happily.

"Ok, I guess I'll start looking then." About thirty minutes later, I had several outfits to try on. I decided to try on my two favorites first. The more tame of my favorites was a pair of coal grey yoga pants and a nicely fitting maroon t-shirt. I supposed it was rather plain, but it was quite comfortable. The second of the outfits however, was completely different. I supposed I hadn't really picked it to train in, but rather because it caught my fancy. It was a pair of black leather pants, which fit quite tightly. The top was a midnight blue, sequined tank top that reached to the top of my thigh, with lace lining the top and bottom edges. The jacked was leather, and reached to the back of my knees with a slit up the back, nearly to my bottom. The top of the jacket was fitted, but as it got longer, it slowly flared out, making it billow a bit when I walked quickly. I marveled at how it felt against my body. The leather was tight against my skin, but it was surprisingly thin, which made it comfortable. I tried on several more outfits, and Cissa brought me more to try on as I threw out the ones I didn't like. I ended up with several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, yoga pants, a couple of pairs of shorts, tons of tank-tops, several jumpers, another long coat, several pairs of shoes, some nice sweaters, dress pants, several sets of pajamas, several sets of warm robes, and a few other inconsequential things. When the lady at the desk told me what my order totaled to, my eyes widened, but I handed over the correct amount, which hadn't even made a dent in what I'd taken from my father's vault. "Now we can go find you some dresses!" Narcissa said excitedly, ignoring my groan in protest. We'd already been shopping for two and a half hours.

We made our way to the dress shop Cissa had chosen, and stepped inside. I just followed her because I really had no idea what I was doing when it came to dresses, and she seemed to know that. "Go over to those dressing rooms, and I will bring you things to try on," she said in an attempt to comfort me, which only worked a little bit. I went into the dressing room, and peeled off my clothes as I waited for Cissa to bring me some dresses to try on. A few minutes later, she came back with a staff member, and magically lowered several dresses over the door and into the room. I sighed as I took the first one off of the hanger. It wasn't really my style. It was dark yellow, and had far too many ruffles for my taste. I walked out in it, and Narcissa made a face that explained exactly how I felt, so I turned back around to try on another. Six "no" dresses later, I tried on a purple dress that stopped just below my knees. The bodice was fitted and it flared out at my hips. The straps were thinner where they attached to the dress, but they flared out a little as they approached the apex of my shoulder. There was some subtle beating on the bodice, but nothing flashy. I liked it, so I walked out to show Cissa, and she nodded in approval. A few dresses later, I came across what would be my favorite dress. It was black and light silver, almost completely lace. It was sheer, especially down my spine, my legs, the valley between my breasts, and a thin area below my ribs. It wasn't see-through where it counted, which was comforting. The sleeves were long, and also sheer, a pattern of the two colors. If it hadn't been see-through, it would have been extremely modest, but as it was, I loved it. Three hours later, I had fifteen dresses, and we were ready to go. I paid for them, and we left to get something to eat before stopping at the next store. I thought we'd be done after this, but unfortunately, it seemed that she'd thought of something else I needed to get.

We grabbed a quick, but filling, dinner before she dragged me to the next shop. As soon as we walked in, I wanted to leave. _What is she thinking_, I wondered wildly. She'd brought me to a lingerie store, and pushed me into the dressing room. She brought me a few things, some more modest than others, and I decided I'd get a couple to appease her. I also bought several sets of new undergarments, even though they weren't what I'd normally wear, considering this place didn't sell what I'd normally wear. Two hours after entering the store, we left. My cheeks were still flaming, and I hoped she didn't tell anyone about this particular experience. I was already mortified. A couple of day ago, you wouldn't have been able to convince me that returning to Malfoy Manor would make me so happy and relieved, but it did. Cissa showed me back to my room, and I returned my purchases to their original size, and put them all away, organizing them as I went along, and then I collapsed onto the bed. I was completely exhausted. Between Gringotts and shopping, I'd been out for nearly nine hours. Cissa had let me sleep until noon before waking me, making it nine now, and I decided to take another shower before going to bed. Before leaving me to myself, she promised we'd go out again when I woke to buy jewelry, which I wasn't looking forward to after today's trip.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas: SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe. You guys are great! I'd also like to thank Snapesbloodredneko, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and the guest user for reviewing. I will read and reply to all reviews. I'd also like to give a virtual high-five to everyone who is following this and/or has favorited it.**

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought? Any predictions? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Initiation

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything related to it.**

**If I'm not mistaken, this is the longest chapter yet. Happy reading!**

* * *

I was once again shaken awake by Skippy, who again, insisted that I get ready to leave with Cissa. I tiredly showered, and dressed in a soft red sweater and black dress pants. The glamours had worn off sometime in the night, so I met my natural self in the mirror. I frowned at my reflection and went to nibble my breakfast while waiting for Narcissa.

She showed up about ten minutes later, replaced the glamours from yesterday, and dragged me out again. She seemed like she was in a rush, which I assumed was her norm on days that she got to fill with shopping. We stopped at Gringotts again, at my insistence, so I could take out money. I'd spent about two-thirds of what I'd taken yesterday, and if I knew Narcissa, I'd need a lot to buy jewelry. After we left Gringotts, she dragged me to three different jewelry stores. I bought a couple of things from each store, and even put in a couple of custom orders with pieces that Narcissa insisted that I have. Many galleons and four hours later, we were on our way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa brought up something that I'd assumed had been bothering her all day.

"So, Hermione," she started, but stopped with hesitation.

"Yes," I asked calmly. She seemed quite stressed at this point.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Tom has been away on business." I hadn't really noticed, but I nodded anyways. Her eyes drifted to look at the ground. "He'll be back tomorrow, and he wants you to be initiated at nightfall. As I'm sure you can remember, he's having you go through a full initiation. Being his last living family member, he has decided to initiate you into the inner circle right away, rather than waiting for you to prove yourself. He said, and I quote, 'If she's my family, she can manage it. Otherwise, she'll be given to the very person she hates the most—if she survives of course.'" She looked back up to meet my eyes, and I assume she approved of what she saw, because her eyes lit up with acceptance at my confidence.

"Very well. Do you know what I'll be asked to do?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything further. I've never undergone the initiation to the inner circle, because Lucius did, and by default, I was in because of the connection our marital status gives us. He wasn't allowed to tell me what he had to do. I do remember what the regular initiation was like, and it was quite unpleasant, so I can only imagine what yours will be like. I do know the mark for those in the inner circle is slightly different, as mine changed after Lucius went through the initiation. I suggest that upon our return to the Manor, you relax and eat a nice meal." I simply nodded, and we continued to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron.

I continued thinking about what Cissa had said as we walked. "I was actually under the impression that you weren't a Death Eater at all," I told her.

"Most people do assume that. They think I'm only on this side of the War because of Lucius, but I do actually believe in what I'm fighting for," she assured me.

"Good to know," I replied.

Upon our return to the Manor, I bid Cissa good night, and returned to my room. I put away my new belongings, and decided to have a nap. I awoke around five to Skippy poking my arm.

"Skippy brings dinner, Miss."

"Thank you, Skippy."

"Does Miss need anything else from Skippy?"

"No thank you."

"Very well, Miss. Skippy will be back shortly to collect the dishes," Skippy said before apparating away again. With a sigh, I ate about half of the food he'd brought me. I was trying to ease myself back into eating full meals, and so far I was doing okay. After the first breakfast, I knew not to eat too quickly or too much until my body was used to getting regular meals. I was asleep again before Skippy retuned. I hadn't stressed about the initiation after returning to the Manor. It wasn't comforting to know that I could be back in Ron's hands, but I knew I could do what was asked of me at my initiation, even if it went against everything I'd ever believed in. I'd be in the inner circle, or I'd try my best to kill myself before I was returned to Ron. That thought comforted me enough to not be overly afraid of what I would be facing the next day.

The next morning went almost exactly like the past two mornings, except that Skippy didn't tell me to get ready to go shopping with Narcissa, which was a relief. I knew what was coming today, and I still wasn't afraid. I guessed I'd be nervous later on, but I was fine as I ate breakfast. When Skippy came to collect my dishes, I asked him where the library was, and with his instructions, I found my way there quickly. Amazed at the number of books the Malfoy's possessed, I picked one at random and sat down at one of the plush chairs to read. Sometime later, lunch was brought to me, and then even later, dinner. A little while after dinner, Cissa came into the library and suggested that I go back to my room, and put on something appropriate for my initiation. She recommended I wear something I'd train in and one of my cloaks. With that in mind, I put on a pair of dark denim jeans, a black long-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of trainers, and a deep navy blue cloak. Just as I was clasping my cloak around my shoulders, a house-elf, that I didn't recognize, popped into my room to tell me my presence was requested at the Manor's entrance. I quickly made my way down.

"Ah, there she is," Voldemort almost cooed, but I assumed it was a semi-normal tone from him when no one else in the hall reacted. He was flanked on both sides by what I guessed to be his inner circle, but I couldn't be sure because they were all wearing Death Easter masks. I hadn't seen Cissa recently, so I could only deduce that she was underneath one of those masks.

"Yes, my Lord," I said as I dropped down to kneel, as was custom.

"Stand, and grab Bella's arm. She will then apparate you to the location for your initiation. We will all follow." I nodded, and lightly gripped the arm of the masked Death Eater whose arm was held towards me. Within seconds, I was in a dungeon, but it was too poor looking to be in the Malfoy Manor. All of the others appeared around me in a chorus of pops.

"Hermione," Volemort spoke to get my attention, and I turned towards him. "The first stage of your initiation is pain—pain to warn you of what will happen if you displease me." He motioned Bellatrix forward and everyone else back. I braced myself for the pain that I knew was coming. I knew the taste of pain from that particular wand, as I'd been tortured by it once before.

"_Crucio,_" she shrieked out. I tried not to scream, and I held the pain in for as long as possible. I had no knowledge of passing time, as all I felt was intense pain in every fiber of my being. I screamed, but only once. My bones felt as if they were melting, and acid ran through my veins, trying to escape, as my skin was slashed open mercilessly. It felt as if could have been going on for hours, or perhaps only minutes; I couldn't really tell. When the pain stopped, I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. I knew there was no actual physical harm, but I couldn't help but to think that there should have been from the pain I experienced.

After being allowed a few minutes to recover, Voldemort motioned that I stand and take Bellatrix's arm again. I did as I was told, and before I knew it we were in an alley. I could hear cars on the road, so I knew we were in a muggle neighborhood. My stomach dropped, but I steeled myself for what could possibly be coming.

"The next step in your initiation is torture—to remind you of what you may be required to do in the future," Voldemort said bleakly, and I only nodded. He led the group out of the alley, with a disillusionment charm over the lot of us. Before too long, we stopped in front of a nondescript house.

"This home belongs to the Abbot family," the Dark Lord stated. "Not the girl you know from school, but rather, her parents. A muggle and a pureblood. They must be punished, and I present this opportunity to you. You will not kill her father, but you will kill her mother, who is a muggle. He must realize his mistakes. Make her death slow…painful," he said as he handed me an unfamiliar wand and a Death Eater mask. I, again, simply nodded and followed as we all approached the house. A faceless Death Eater entered first, using a simple _Alohomora_, and then came out a couple of minutes later, motioning for everyone to enter.

Upon our entry, Voldemort placed locking and silencing charms over the entire house. We walked into the living room, where the Death Eater who had gone in before us, had placed the couple. He was tied up in a chair from the kitchen, all the way against the far wall, and she was tied up and placed on the floor. Both were conscious, their eyes were spelled to stay open and attentive to what was going on, and all the furniture had been vanished. I had to fight the bile that was rising in my throat, but I knew what I had to do.

I slowly turned toward the man, purposely avoiding the muggle woman who I was supposed to kill. Voldemort spoke directly to him: "Mr. Abbot; well, well, well. It looks like we meet again after all. It's a pity your lovely daughter moved out with that Longbottom fellow. I'd love to meet her sometime. Oh, well; I'll just have to content myself with the two of you. I'm sure you know why I'm here," he said turning to glare at the man. "But just to make sure you fully understand, I'll tell you anyways. You've dirtied yourself with this muggle whore that you call a wife. You couldn't have thought this would go unnoticed by me. And just to think, I was considering offering you a place in my army, but as it stands, you'll have to pay," he hissed out with a feral smile on his face, motioning for me to continue. I didn't know if the man actually deserved what I was about to do, but I wasn't going to hold back, I couldn't afford to.

I slowly stepped toward the man, lifting the wand as I went. "_Crucio,_" I said quietly. Nothing happened.

"You have to actually mean it for it to work," I heard from behind me. Steeling myself, I tried again, but this time I envisioned Ron tied to the chair.

"_Crucio!_" I shouted, much more confident this time. The man screamed out in unbearable pain. I trained my focus on him more completely, and his screams increased in volume. I could feel the rush of power through my arm, and it was almost familiar. I'd never done dark magic before, so the feeling wasn't familiar to me, but the tingle of magic was, even though I hadn't done anything more than a contraception charm in quite some time. I lifted the spell a few minutes later, and Mr. Abbot slumped down in his chair, his bonds holding him upright. My sympathy was buried by this point. I had no choice but to banish it at hearing the screams of his wife, which were even worse than his, but for a different reason. _She must love him_, I thought bitterly.

"_Interno Ignis _(Internal Fire)," I shouted at him. I also knew what this one felt like. I knew he currently felt as if he was being burned from the inside out, even though no such thing was happening. I left it until his screams turned to sobs, and then his voice was too hoarse to hear anymore, but still conscious. I knew by this point that a spell had been placed on him to keep him lucid. I lifted my wand again, but someone wearing a mask pushed my arm down, motioning to move on to the woman. I nodded and turned around to face the woman, who had tears streaming down her face. She was silent, and seemed to accept her fate. She didn't look like she had the will left to keep living after witnessing the torture I'd put the man she loved through.

On Voldemort's signal, I _Crucioed_ the woman for almost the same amount of time I'd done it to her husband, while I thought of other creative, but cruel spells to use. If I had to do this anyways, I might as well impress. She, too, was forced to stay conscious. Deciding on a spell, I whispered, "_In Eculeo_ (The Rack)," and laughed internally at the spell inspired by a muggle torture device. Her scream echoed through the house as her joints were pulled out of their sockets slowly. First, you could hear the joints in her fingers and toes, then elbows and knees, and finally her shoulders and hips, each dislocating with a sickening pop. I lifted the spell before she could be fatally injured, as I was supposed to make this quite slow. I heard some murmurs of approval from the Death Eaters who were watching. Her husband was in shock, simply staring on at the scene because he didn't have the choice to look away; she was sobbing hysterically on the floor. I felt remorse and guilt slowly creeping up my spine, but I quickly pushed it back down. I _had_ to finish this; I _couldn't_ be given back to Ron. My fear pushed me to keep going, so I had to quickly decide on my next spell. I'd do one more, then I'd finish her, I promised myself.

"_Intra-De_ (Inside-Out)," I said with some measure of nervousness as I pointed at her stomach. I didn't know if this would work on a living thing, considering I'd only ever heard of it being used on clothes and the like, but I figured it would work as long as I wrapped my intention through my magic, and it did. Her stomach turned inside out, and she let out a shriek of pure agony. If my ears were ever going to bleed from a sound, it would be her scream. I knew instantly that I'd have nightmares about this…probably for the rest of my life. After the initial scream, her husband began screaming again as she sobbed uncontrollably. I left them to suffer while I counted to 120, then I calmly casted the killing curse. Immediately after casting that wretched spell, I forced my raging thoughts…myself…into the back of my mind. I couldn't falter; I'd already come this far.

All was silent, still, except for Mr. Abbot's subdued sobs.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas, SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe, for being awesome and catching my mistakes. I'd also like to thank BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing, and anyone else who followed/favorited. **

**Please leave me a review with your comments/questions/concerns/predictions/etc.? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Marked

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter _or anything related to it.**

**This chapter isn't betaed. I went through it a few times and corrected any errors I spotted, so it should be fine, but if you see anything, please feel free to let me know. Happy reading!**

* * *

After a short moment of near-silence, Voldemort spoke up. "Very good. You have but one stage left to complete of your initiation, although I fear it will be the least pleasant," he said almost nervously. If I hadn't just tortured someone to near death and killed another, I might have laughed. Of course he didn't actually want me to die; that would be preposterous. I'm his only living family, so he'd logically want me to succeed, even if he was a twisted bastard.

"I'm ready, my Lord," I said mock-confidently. With little delay, we apparated back to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Very well. The third, and final, step of your initiation is the acceptance of the Dark Mark—a mark to remind you that even though you are your own person, you are ultimately loyal to me. Normally, the mark is quite painful to receive, but it rarely kills those who attempt to accept it. But for you, my dear, the Mark is more. Your mark will be that of the inner circle, which is a graduated form of the standard mark, therefore, you'll have to accept both at once, and the mark for the inner circle alone is substantially more painful and possibly deadly. Few of those who have attempted to receive the mark for the inner circle have perished because of it, but that's merely because I hand pick those who are to receive it. It must accept your magic, and your magic it, otherwise, it will undoubtedly kill you. Taking both marks simultaneously has never been attempted, but I have faith that a relation of mine will survive," he spoke with trained indifference. I had a feeling I really wasn't going to like this, but I didn't have an actual choice in the matter. "Are you ready?" I looked around at the few masked Death Eaters surrounding me, perhaps for encouragement, perhaps to delay the inevitable, but I knew both were futile.

"I am ready."

He raised his wand with exaggerated movements, and with a few flicks of his wrist, I was in pain so unimaginable that the only way to describe it was by calling it indescribable, and even it was insufficient. I thought the _Cruciatis_ was severe, but it had nothing on what I was feeling now. It felt as if every cell in my body was exploding, and my body was slowly burning from the inside, all originating from my left forearm. I dropped to my knees shortly after the pain started, mostly unaware of my surroundings. I was determined not to scream…to show them that I could be strong…to show them that I was strong. The pain grew in its intensity, and I could feel magic and sweat pouring off of my body. In the small amount of thinking I could manage, I surmised the release was a defense mechanism activated by the pain, but I couldn't be sure. He said it would mingle with my magic, but he never said anything about this happening. As my flesh continued to melt while still attached to my body, I could feel the eyes of the Death Eaters focused on me. I was extremely cold, but I was burning at the same time. I knew my eyes were open, but no images registered; only the pain.

Minutes, or hours, later, the pain intensified yet again. I internally wished for death over and over again, but it wouldn't come. If this wasn't over soon, I knew I'd die. There was no way around it. As if on cue, the pain stopped. It didn't diminish, it didn't change...but merely stopped. At some point I'd closed my eyes again, so after a few moments, I wearily forced them open. I could see the grass underneath me, and I let out a sharp breath in surprise. Last I remembered, I was on my knees, but I was lying on my stomach, with my left arm smashed under my body and clutched to my chest. With some effort, I got back to my knees.

I wondered why it was so quiet, and when I took in my surroundings, everyone was staring at me. I looked around nervously; wiping the blood off of my lip; I must have broken the skin in my struggle to keep silent. "Hermione?" Voldemort muttered hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if I'd break or not.

"What?" I asked, my impatience leaking through to my tone. I was tired, my limbs ached from the pain I'd endured, and I wanted to take a bath. His face slowly broke out into the creepiest, and oddly proudest, smile I'd ever seen from anyone. I shrank back, further away from him and the other Death Eaters.

"Why are you all looking at me that way?" I demanded.

"Your Mark. It's…just look at it," I heard someone say. It sounded like Lucius, and I tried to locate the voice. Once I found it, I looked down, expecting the same mark as everyone else had. I gasped. My mark was red.

"Fitting isn't it, _Scarlet_?" Voldemort smugly asked.

"You did this on purpose?"

"Of course I did. It is my Mark after all." I simply nodded in reply. It was his mark, so it was no surprise that he was able to manipulate it at will.

"You have passed the initiation, and you are now a member of my inner circle. You will be trained in several areas. Lucius will train you to protect your mind, Bellatrix will train you in the Dark Arts, Draco will teach you how to fly, Blaise will tutor you in hand-to-hand combat, and I will personally work with you on your wandless magic, as I know you have a knack for it. You will soon be taken to get a new wand, but the one you have now will have to suffice until then," explained Voldemort in his businesslike tone. There were whispers among the small crowd about his assignments.

"I have to learn how to _fly_? But _why_?" I asked petulantly.

"It is necessary for a member of my inner circle to be able to fly on a broom," he answered with a slight chuckle and a raised brow. I opted to just nod so I wouldn't say anything that could possibly get me into trouble. "Your training will start promptly, but I feel it is necessary to give you at least a day to rest after that ordeal. I must say, I was impressed by you. You faired quite well with the nearly ten straight minutes of the _Cruciatis._ I also must compliment you on your choice in spells; very creative. And you survived the Mark, which is a compliment enough in itself."

"Thank you, my Lord," I said. I was feeling my exhaustion more acutely now, and he seemed to sense it.

"You're dismissed. Lucius, apparate her directly to her room,"

"As you wish," Lucius said with a bow as he lightly gripped my right arm. He smoothly apparated us into my room, and he quickly apparated back out. I thought about going to take a bath, but I didn't have the energy. I collapsed on the couch, which happened to be closer to the door than the bed, and fell asleep instantly, still fully clothed, and ignorant to the pain coursing through my tired muscles.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank the guest user, shaymars, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone else who is reading this.**

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you think...or anything else? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Nightmare

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything related.**

**Sorry about the short delay on this chapter. I'd also like to mention that this chapter isn't betaed, but I did read through it several times. If you see any errors, feel free to let me know about them. I will answer a couple of common questions about this fic at the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Screaming. So much screaming. "Please stop! Please!" the voice shouted. I answered with fresh tears streaming down my face._

"_I can't. I have to. Don't you understand?"_

"_Please!"_

"_I'm so sorry. I don't have a choice," I answered the pleading voice. I only got a garbled sob of a reply in return; if there were words, I was unable to make them out._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, feeling my soul shatter into a million pieces as I tried to hide my reaction from the others…to not feel bad about what I had done. But I did feel bad; horrible actually. It was silent, but I could still hear the screams echoing through my head._

I was startled awake by my nightmare and the tears pouring down my face. I was sobbing uncontrollably, curled into myself on the couch. I knew what happened in my dream was only partly true; I hadn't been able to say anything to the woman I was torturing. I felt the bile rising in my throat, and ignoring the extreme protest my muscles gave, I rushed to the bathroom. I retched until there was nothing, but I couldn't stop. I felt broken. I thought I already was, but this was like the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. I threw my sweating body into the shower, still fully clothed, and lay on the floor. As my mind raced, and my body shook, I silently hoped the sound of the shower would drown away my sobs. I needed to let myself be weak, even if it was only for a few moments. I needed to break down in order to allow myself move past what I'd done. I stayed on the shower's floor until the water needed adjusting because it felt like ice pricking my skin. Trying to mind the pain in my body, I slowly stood up and adjusted the temperature of the water. When it was hot again, I stripped myself of my clothes, and cleaned the remnants of the day from my body. As I got out and wrapped the overly plush towel around my body, I found that my sobs had slowed nearly to a stop, and I didn't feel nearly as bad as I had when I woke. _I would get through this_, I thought through my leftover hiccups. I wouldn't feel bad about doing what I had to do; it would all be worth it in the end.

Still exhausted, I climbed under my inviting covers to catch a few more hours of sleep. As I was trying to drift back to sleep, I stared down at my newly marked arm. I considered how I figured I'd hate myself more than I already did when I saw the mark against my skin. I thought it funny that the mark should actually make me feel better…more alive. The red really was quite pretty, even if only the color was special; I'd have to thank Voldemort for that when I had the chance. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the world. I didn't know when I would be called to start training, so I knew it was best to rest as much as possible while I had the opportunity.

-Draco-

"You're dismissed. Lucius, apparate her directly to her room," Voldemort spoke, his eyes turning to father as he finished his sentence.

"As you wish," father replied, apparating away with Granger in tow. When Voldemort waved the rest of us away, I wasted no time in getting to my own room. It may not have been me doing the deeds, but I still heard the screams, saw the mangled and bloodied body, and watched as Granger writhed on the ground. I wasn't as affected as I would have been this time a year ago, but the screams still had the ability to make me cringe as they bounced around my skull. I was completely exhausted, and I hadn't really done anything, so I knew Granger was much worse off. I threw my clothes off and climbed in the shower. Finishing quickly, I dressed and flung myself onto my bed. I could still hear the screams; I could still see the blankness in Granger's eyes as she tortured her two victims.

I drifted into a light sleep, only to be pulled back into awareness by muffled sobs. I knew whose they were…Granger's. There was only one room separating us, and she had every reason to be upset. I wanted to see if she was okay, but I knew it would be a mistake. She probably wouldn't like it if I intruded on her moment of weakness. When I heard her shower turn on, hiding the sound of her misery, I silenced my mind to the best of my ability, and let myself leave reality yet again.

-Hermione-

I drifted into wakefulness when I felt a presence in my room. I had no idea who it was, but I wasn't in the physical condition to be taking chances, so I feigned sleep. I knew it was a slim chance that whoever or whatever was in my room would be fooled by my pitiful acting, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Just as I'd finished deciding on my course of action concerning the intruder, a calloused finger prodded my arm gently. I slowly opened my eyes, only to have them met by the overly large ones of Skippy.

"Miss?"

"Skippy," I groaned. I was still tired and quite sore.

"Is Miss okay? How is Miss feeling? Does Miss need anything?" he rushed out.

"It's fine, Skippy. You can calm down," I said soothingly. "If possible, could you bring me something to eat?" I added as an afterthought. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew the request would set him at ease.

"Yes, Miss; of course," Skippy said excitedly before apparating to get me something to eat. He popped back in moments later carrying a huge tray filled with an immense variety of food.

"Skippy, why did you bring me so much?"

"Skippy knew Miss would be extra hungry, and Skippy didn't know what Miss wanted," he answered unabashedly, placing the tray on my table. "Does miss need anything else?"

"No, this is great, Skippy. Thank you," I said as kindly as I could manage with the pain still coursing through my body.

"Skippy is glad. Mistress Narcissa asked Skippy to give this to you, and requested Skippy tell you to eat, even if you weren't hungry," he handed me a small vial and nodded before apparating away again. I looked at the vial cautiously. I was sure they wouldn't hurt me, considering I'd just passed initiation. I popped the cork and wafted; it was a pain-reliever if judged correctly from the smell, color, and consistency. I quickly downed the potion, and almost instantly felt better; my appetite had returned slightly. I eyed the tray, picking up a scone and the tea. I had no idea what time of day it was, so I just continued to relax in my room, waiting for someone to give me information or orders.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank BatmanPrincess43, shaymars, aawesOmeNess, Christina, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Hermione Voldemort Riddle, Snapesbloodredneko, and the guest for reviewing.**

**-This is a Dramione romance; I just have to develop a few things before I can have them interact too much. I don't plan on this being a short fic.**

**-Hermione's mark is red; there's nothing else special about it. I made it red simply because I thought it fit with her real name.**

**-This fic started out approximately a year after Hogwarts, so Hermione is 19-ish.**

**Please leave me a review with your comments/questions/predictions/anything else? Thank you for reading!**


	15. Occlumency and A New Wand

**A/N: I don't own_ Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I've decided to put this fic on a schedule. I'll be posting a new chapter every fifth day from here on. Happy reading!**

* * *

I'd only been relaxing for a few minutes after finishing my scone when there was a knock at my door. I cautiously approached it, opening it enough to see the other person. It was Lucius. I opened the door the rest of the way.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You are a member of the inner circle now; you can call me Lucius," he replied, monotone, as he looked down his nose at me. It didn't look like he wanted me to call him Lucius at all, but I'd take what I could get. I knew he wouldn't like me right away—if he ever did—but he had to at least be respectful towards me.

"Okay, Lucius. What can I do for you?"

"I'm fetching you for the start of your training. If you'll follow me, Miss Granger."

"Hermione. It's Hermione," I smiled slightly at him, and he nodded in understanding. We started off down the hall, and eventually stopped at what looked just like another door to me. Lucius opened it, and I looked inside, ducking to the left a little to get a good view. It looked like it used to be a study, but most of the furniture was removed. In the center of the room, there were two comfortable looking armchairs—green of course—and the walls were lined with mostly empty bookshelves. There were a few other things in the room, like a small table, another chair in the corner, and a couple of paintings, but it looked bare considering the other rooms of the house. I did have to compliment the floors though; they were a lovely dark wood.

Lucius directed me to sit in the chair facing the fireplace, and he took the one that was facing the bookshelves more directly. I sat, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"How much to you know about protecting your mind…about Occlumency?"

"Well, I'm able use it…in theory. I've never actually tried it before. I've read a lot about it though."

"I suppose that's better than nothing. Where did you learn about it? I hope it wasn't the books in the Hogwarts library," he sighed. I looked down sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. I suppose that's worse than nothing then," he chuckled a little condescendingly. "Let's get started then, but first, I'm going to explain something to you."

"Okay. Explain away," I said with a small grimace.

"The mind is a muscle, much like any other. The main difference is what strength you instill in it is less easily lost; once you know how to do it, you'll always know how to do it. You train your mind similarly to the way you train any other muscle, except not everyone has the ability to flex it certain ways. Occlumency is not something that everyone can use, but I'm guessing, because of your lineage, that you'll have no problem mastering it. Those who can use Occlumency can use Legilimency, and vise versa. I suppose a decent way to explain it is just using the same muscle to a different advantage. That means when you master one, the other should be equally as easy for you to use," he looked at me with a raised brow.

"That's not at all what I learned from the books," I said slightly aghast.

"I didn't think it would be. As an experienced Occlumency user, I'm better able to make it understood than someone who's probably never used it before." I nodded, his statement making complete sense to me. "The ministry doesn't let actual Occlumens publish books about their talents. They consider the skill…undesirable, so they publish faulty information. It is generally frowned upon to invade someone's mind, even with their permission, but especially without. They don't want to make it seem like they're hiding anything from the magic community, so they just give information that isn't completely true." I sneered while he talked about the Ministry.

"Sounds just like them. Hypocrites," I hissed. He chuckled at me.

"Spoken like a true Death Eater," he said approvingly, although with some reluctance.

"…Thanks, I guess. What's next?"

"I'd see what you can do, but Cissa would have my head on a skewer; she wants to take you to Ollivander's before we start anything serious. She thinks you'd have a poor time if I messed with your head before going."

"Ah. Wouldn't want to piss her off," I said with a snicker.

"My point exactly. She can be scary when she wants to be," he said as he stood. "We're done for today. I'll let Cissa know. I imagine that she'll send a house-elf to collect you shortly."

"That's fine; I'll be waiting," I said as he ushered me out of the room.

An elf popped beside me before I even made it to my room.

"Mistress wishes you to meet her by the front floo entrance."

"Very well; I'll be there in just a minute," I assured the nervous elf, who nodded and apparated away. I accioed my purse, and made my way downstairs where Cissa was waiting, although a more apt description would be bouncing from foot to foot impatiently.

"You're ready? Let's go!" she said excitedly, as she pushed me towards the floo. She stepped in first and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron." With a sigh, I followed. As soon as I stepped out, I realized that in our haste to leave—correction, her haste—she forgot to disguise me. She seemed to notice right away too, because she pulled my hood over my head and motioned me to the bathrooms on the other side of the poorly lit bar. I quickly made my way over, Cissa only half a step ahead. Once we were in the bathroom, she ushered me into an empty stall, motioning for me to be quiet. She waved her wand several times over my form, putting my usual disguise into place. When the transformation was done, we both let out a sigh of relief, and left the stall.

Once we were almost to Ollivanders, and out of earshot of those around us, I let out a harsh breath.

"That was too close."

"It was; we need to be more careful, unless we want everyone to know you've switched sides."

"That would be awful; not because I care about what everyone thinks, but because shit would go down," I said, slightly exasperated.

"Exactly."

We entered Ollivanders, the bell over the door ringing as we walked inside. Ollivander made his way quickly out of the shelves of wands for as old as he was. He looked at Narcissa with a raised brow, then at me curiously.

"What can I do for you ladies today?"

"My friend here needs a wand," Cissa replied.

"Ah, very good. You look somewhat familiar my dear. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Cissa looked like she was about to say something scathing to the feeble man, but I stepped in quickly, although I'd always been a shoddy liar.

"I don't think we've met before, Mr. Ollivander," I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, you must just remind me of someone else. It's nice to meet you then…?"

"Scarlet."

"Scarlet. Let's find you a wand," he said happily. He started walking through the rows of wands, pulling a couple here and there. He brought me eight wands to try. As I'd already done this once before, I knew what he expected me to do. He handed me the first wand, and I tried to cast a simple light charm, it sparked, and I handed it back to him. None of the wands he brought me suited me, and I gave a deep, sad sigh. I feared this would happen…that I wouldn't find a wand that suited me as well as my first one.

"I've brought a wand of each type to you, and none have seemed to work correctly for you in the slightest," he looked deep in thought, so I didn't reply. We all just stood in place for a few minutes until Ollivander spoke again.

"I do have one sort of core I haven't tried yet. I don't think it'll work, but what have we got to lose by trying? But I must ask you to handle it cautiously. It's not for one with a faint heart or a weak soul," he spoke grimly, making his way back through the shelves. A short time later, he presented me with a dusty looking wand. I hesitantly plucked it out of the box that he held out to me. Unlike all of the other wands, he didn't touch this one himself.

I held the wand loosely in my grip. It was nothing like my old wand; my trusty 10 ¾ inch, vine, dragon-heartstring core. This one was as black as midnight and rather plain, but I liked it immensely. I waved the wand slightly, attempting a simple _Lumos_. A bright white light filled the room, eerily shrinking, until it looked like a _Lumos _from any other wand. My blood was rushing through my head, limiting my hearing, so I missed what Ollivander was trying to say at first, but I could see his bewildered eyes.

Once I regained my bearings, I asked him to repeat what he'd said.

"I'm quite surprised that wand took to you, my dear. Quite surprised indeed. I haven't sold one of those wands yet…I actually didn't even make it. I don't understand why anyone would, or how they could be capable."

"What is it?"

"That wand is eleven inch, ebony, with a Dementor's essence as its core."

"A Dementor's essence," I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, my dear. That's why I didn't touch it; it saps happy thoughts, although not at the same magnitude as an actual Dementor. It doesn't seem to have the same effect on you though," he added.

"I don't feel bad, or like it's taking away my happiness. It feels right…more so than even my first wand."

"Your first wand?" he asked. I mentally kicked myself for letting that detail slip. Narcissa stiffened.

"Yes, my first wand. It was destroyed some time ago, and I've been meaning to find a new one."

"I see. It's always a tragedy when one's wand it destroyed. Congratulations on finding a new one then," he said kindly.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"It's yours; I insist." I nodded to him in thanks, but as I waved goodbye, and he turned back to his shelves, I levitated a very generous tip onto his desk.

When we were back at the manor, Cissa asked to see my new wand. I handed it to her, giving her my complete trust. As soon as my fingertips left it, she dropped it, dropping to her knees at the same time. Panicking, I fell to my knees and put my hands on the side of her face, meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically. She blinked a few times, her eyes clearing.

"I wouldn't let anyone else handle your wand without you touching it," she said simply. I took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. At least I knew no one would steal it or be able to break it.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe for being awesome. I'd also like to thank SaTiNk06, CarlitaM, Snapesbloodredneko, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, and BrighestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing. I appreciate everyone who has followed/favorited.**

**What do you guys think? Please leave me a review to let me know? Any questions or predictions? Thanks for reading!**


	16. Broken Defenses

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Once Cissa said I could go back to my room, I rushed as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to try out my new wand. Unfortunately for me, Lucius had decided that we should work on my Occlumency today after all, and a house elf was already waiting in my room.

"Master Malfoy requests you meet him in the room you were in earlier upon your arrival," an elf resembling Skippy said before apparating away. I slid my new wand into my pocket with a sigh. So much for trying it out properly; it would just have to wait until later. I made my way down the maze of hallways to the study we were in earlier and knocked on the heavy door.

"Enter," Lucius drawled from the other side; I rolled my eyes at his arrogant tone, but I supposed that was normal for him.

"You requested my presence?" I asked politely.

"I did. I've decided we should start tonight. The sooner we start the sooner we'll finish," he said by way of explanation, waving his hand towards my seat. I sat, holding completely still and waiting for his instructions. "Before we start, I was wandering if I could request to see your new wand? Cissa stopped by moments ago and told me it was quite interesting, but told me I'd have to ask you for myself, which was quite odd," Lucius said, and I was surprised at the hint of curiosity in his voice. I slipped my wand back out of my pocket with some hesitation, and held it out for him to see.

"It's eleven inches, ebony, with a Dementor's essence as its core." He moved his hand forward as if to touch it. "Um, not to be rude, but I'd just like to warn you before you touch it: It seems to have an extreme effect on those who touch it if I'm not also in contact."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he assured confidently. I thought maybe he would be, but I still laughed internally. I hoped it did to him what it did to Cissa, just to knock him down a peg. I held the wand out to him, trusting that if he could wield it, he wouldn't harm it as far as I knew; Voldemort would have his skin. He took the wand from me with no caution. Just like before, as soon as my fingers left it, he slumped forward, my wand falling from his fingers. I was prepared this time, so I caught it before it hit the ground.

"I warned you," I said with a small chuckle.

"Very interesting," he muttered once he recovered. "Okay. Now that's out of the way, we can begin. When I enter your mind, just try as hard as you can to block me out; if you can't…well then I'll just know all of your secrets," he said evilly. _I'm screwed_, I thought as I threw up my mental shield and hoped for the best. I could feel him around the edges of my mind, checking my defenses. It was only a little unpleasant at first, but as he started to apply pressure, I could feel my head start to ache almost instantly. I ignored the pain as best as I could in order to focus on my shields. I could tell he wasn't actually trying to break through yet, and I waited patiently for his attempt. I suppose only a few seconds went by, before I felt him break through. It was like thousands of knives stabbed into my shield at once from everywhere, and my defenses didn't even hold for a second. I stood no chance, and now he had free reign of my mind. I could feel him shuffling through my memories at an alarming speed, not really stopping on anything in particular right away. Once he got to the memory of my escape, he slowed down. He watched Malfoy heal me, and I could feel his anger at the last spell his son casted. I didn't really know why, and he could sense that, so he moved along. He stopped when he reached my time with Ron. He watched many of the memories that I kept hidden away, and I ignored him as best as I could, even if he _was_ forcing me to relive some of my own worst memories. When he got to the point where Ron kicked me in the ribs, the point where I lost consciousness, my memories seemed to happen in slow motion, and I couldn't help but to think it was of Lucius's doing:

_He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to our bedroom, as both of my hands lingered protectively over my lower stomach. He pushed me onto the floor, and kicked me in the side of the head. It was enough to make me lose consciousness, but I felt the kick to my ribs before I was completely out._

_I woke up near where I was before I was knocked out and Ron wasn't in our room anymore. My entire body screamed in pain, but my hands immediately drifted to my abdomen. There was a sharp pain in my lower stomach, and I knew something had happened. Fighting the dizziness, I lifted my head and looked down. I way lying in a pool of my own blood—blood that originated from my womb. I had lost my baby. It was gone. I let my head fall back to the floor, and I just stayed there, staring at the wall, not even fighting off the shock that overtook my body and mind. _

At the end of that particular memory, I felt him pull sharply out of my mind. I peered up from my slumped over position, and he was looking at me, horrified. My head hurt, and I was incredibly ashamed of what had happened with Ron. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and curled into myself, my eyes drifting away from his.

"I had no idea," he said without emotion. "When I came to those memories, I admit I was curious. I knew of you from what my son complained about at Hogwarts, and about various Death Eaters' reports. I wanted to know what would make the unbreakable Hermione Granger torture another instead of risking her own life. It seems I now know. I'm not used to doing this, so bear with me: I'd like to apologize. I know that you knew I had access to everything, but I made you relive that awful day needlessly. I also know that you feel guilty about what happened…that you blame yourself; you shouldn't," he said, a hint of sincerity in his voice. "Also, _when_ he is captured, I'll do my best to make sure you're the one who gets to take care of him. No man should ever do that to a woman, especially when the child is his own, and be able to get away with it," he said, anger seeping through his tone. I kept my head down as I spoke.

"It's okay, but please, don't tell anyone who doesn't need to know. So far only you and Voldemort know, and I'd like to keep it that way. I know you'll probably tell Cissa, and that's fine, but no one else." I looked up at him, and he nodded. Still holding back my tears, I stood and started to make my way back to my room. Before I could get through the door, he stopped me.

"We'll work on your shield tomorrow, Hermione," he said with trained indifference. I nodded, and continued walking, making it to my room in record time. I quickly stepped inside, closed to the door, and dropped to my knees. My hands moved to clutch at my lower abdomen, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. The old pain was new again, and the walls I had built to hide the memories…to protect myself from them…were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my awesome betas, SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe, for their great corrections. I'd also like to thank shaymars, TheWhiteAngelWolfGirl, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, CarlitaM, and BatmanPrincess 43 for reviewing. Virtual high-fives to everyone who followed/favorited!**

**Please leave me a review with your questions, comments, predictions, etc? Thank you for reading!**


	17. Breakdown

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter _or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_We'll work on your shield tomorrow, Hermione," he said with trained indifference. I nodded, and continued walking, making it to my room in record time. I quickly stepped inside, closed to the door, and dropped to my knees. My hands moved to clutch at my lower abdomen, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. The old pain was new again, and the walls I had built to hide the memories…to protect myself from them…were gone._

As I kneeled on the floor, my mind was racing, playing back the memories yet again. I wanted Ron to pay for what he had done. Lucius was right, it wasn't my fault: it was Ron's. I could feel sobs starting to rack my body like they'd done countless times when I sat in the Malfoy dungeons, waiting to be retrieved by a Death Eater to learn about my fate, but I pushed them down, allowing my anger to take over instead. I was beyond reason. Who did Ron think he was? Even now he was controlling my life, and I had to put a stop to it. Tears forgotten, I grinned evilly. This would be the perfect opportunity to test out my new wand. I opened my door quietly, and snuck out of my room. I quickly made my way to the front door without being spotted, as was the perk of such a large manor. I was out the door before I could be questioned by anyone. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the barrier around the manor, knowing that once I stepped outside of it, I was free to apparate. With no hesitation, I walked out into the open. Raising my wand in front of myself, I apparated to the torture chamber—because no matter how many times he called it "home," that's what it was—Ron had held me in. I could feel the tears on my cheeks again, and the memories made another appearance. I hadn't thought this through before leaving, and I didn't feel I was ready to face any of this. In my blind rage, I set the building aflame. I couldn't control myself, and I continued mindlessly throwing spells at it.

-Lucius-

I rubbed my eyes once Hermione left the room. She had really gone through a lot. It explains the condition she was in when we found her at the home she shared with Weasley. It also explains her willingness to do whatever was required of her to be initiated. Feeling too compassionate, I pushed thoughts of the girl to the back of my mind. She'd get over it eventually.

I went to stand up, but the potion on the table beside me caught my eye. It was the pain reliever I was supposed to give her before she left. I'd bet she has an awful headache after I broke through her shield. I decided to take it to her. Glancing at the clock, I realized it had been some time since she left, but I didn't think she'd be sleeping with the memories freshly drifting through her mind, and a massive headache.

I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I let myself in. It was empty, so I checked the bathroom. Empty. I called for a house elf.

"Where is Hermione?" I demanded.

"She's not on the premises, Master," the elf said shakily.

"Do you happen to know where she went?"

"No sir. She appeared to be in hysterics, Master." Lucius sighed deeply.

"That will be all." The elf nodded and scurried away. _If I were Hermione, where would I go?_ I asked myself. I sat at the end of her bed and thought about her memories. Then, it hit me. She was searching for the Weasley. She wanted revenge. I knew it was my fault that she was drowning in the memories yet again, so I would check on her. I knew she'd be at the place she was held; where else would she know to look? I wouldn't interfere unless I needed to, but I felt it was my responsibility to make sure she was safe. I apparated to the correct location, as I was standing guard when she was captured here, and the whole building was on fire. I searched the grounds quickly for her, spotting her easily. She was firing spells at the already wrecked home, crying, and screaming. It was quite pitiful, especially knowing that the Weasley wasn't inside. Once he was captured, he never came back here, knowing the Death Eaters would be keeping an eye on it. The home, or the land it sat on, wouldn't ever be able to be repaired at this point; her magic would never let it.

As I was backing away, I saw a portion of the roof sliding off of the remains of the building, heading straight for Hermione. With little thought, and a deep sigh of trepidation, I lunged for her. We rolled out of the way at the last second, and the debris hit the ground, melting the new snow that was falling around us. I sprang us back up to our feet quickly, still holding onto her. Her skin was freezing, and I noticed she was wearing a t-shirt in the snow. By this point, she was fighting my grip, and kneed me in the stomach. I slid to the ground with her, but I didn't let her go; if she kept going she was going to hurt herself. Once we were kneeling in the fresh now, she was cling to me, her arms around my abdomen, sobbing into my chest. I awkwardly kept my arms around her, letting her mourn. I wasn't used to comforting anyone, especially a young girl.

As she continued to sob, I started musing about the spell Draco had cast on her. I didn't recognize it specifically, but I knew it was dark magic, magic that split his soul. Her feeling of completeness after it was cast is only further proof. I was angry when I saw it in her thoughts, but now I think it won't be as bad as I thought if it had the effect I thought it would. I smiled wryly, thinking about what this could mean.

By the time my mind was back in the present, I was patting her back. I was a little shocked, but I looked down at her fondly. _I always wanted a daughter_, I speculated. _Wait. What?_ _Hmm, seems as if I don't hate her as much as I thought I would. _I sighed again. Her sobs started to slow, and I lifted her chin so she would meet my eyes. She hiccupped.

"I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to leave the manor. I had to do something or I would lose my mind," she whispered softly. I could barely hear over the crackle of the fire in the background.

"It's fine; I understand," I said as softly as I could manage. She lifted her eyes completely at my tone. She searched my eyes for something, and I assume she found it, because she nodded and put her head back into my chest. It felt odd to me to comfort her, but it made me feel like I was needed, so I gave her the comfort she sought, continuing to pat her back as the last of her tears subsided. She shivered, reminding me that it was cold, and neither of us was properly dressed. _Why didn't I cast a warming charm?_ I wondered, kicking myself mentally.

"We should return to the manor," I told her. She nodded.

"My wand?" she asked. I looked around and spotted it a few feet away in the snow. I levitated it carefully into her waiting hand, and she tucked it into her pocket. I reached into my own pocket, grabbing the potion I was taking to her when I found out she was gone. I gave it to her, quickly telling her what it was, and she downed it. She seemed less alert after that, and slumped a little more into my arms. I raised my eyebrow. How could she be so comfortable around me? I've attempted to kill her, her friends, and everything she used to believe in? I ignored my inner turmoil—it wasn't Malfoy like and I refused to doubt myself—and apparated us back to foyer in the manor. It seems that Narcissa noticed that the two of us were gone. I eyed the grandfather clock in the corner. It was after midnight. I left to give Hermione her potion at 9:47. Cissa rushed to us as soon as we appeared, panicking at the image of me carrying Hermione like a child.

"What happened? Why isn't she conscious?" She rushed out so quickly that I barely understood what she was saying.

"Calm down, darling," I said softly. "She's only sleeping. It seems she's quite exhausted. If I'm being honest, I'd be tired too if I'd had the day she's had." Cissa took a deep breath, eyeing me critically.

"Wha-," I interrupted her before she could get her question out.

"I'll tell you once she's in bed," I said gently. I carried her up to her room, with Cissa following closely behind. Once I put her on her bed, covered her up, and waved my wand to change her clothes instantly, I turned back to my wife. She was looking at me curiously, her brow raised, and her lips pursed. I lowered the lights in Hermione's room, and we made our way out quietly, closing the door behind us.

Cissa and I made our way to our own room, and I kicked my shoes off by the door.

"Explain," Cissa demanded, no longer panicking.

"Today, after you two got back, I had her come in to continue her lessons. Long story short, I brought up the memories of what happened to her when she was with the Weasley boy," I said feeling angry and sad, but not showing it. I explained the abuse, rape, miscarriage, and altogether abuse she went through. By the end of the story, Cissa had tears streaming down her cheeks. "After I apologized, she left. About half an hour had passed, and I realized I didn't give her the potion for her headache. I decided to take it to her myself, but she wasn't in her room. A house elf told me he saw her leave, and she appeared to be in hysterics. It didn't take me long to figure out where she went. She was at the house where the Weasley boy had kept her. It was on fire, and extremely spell damaged by the time I arrived. I was going to just let her take her anger out on it, but a piece of the roof started to fall, I pushed her to the side, and it barely missed us. She tried to fight me, but I was afraid she would hurt herself. She eventually broke down, and I comforted her," I said plainly.

"You comforted her," Cissa repeated, like she'd misheard me or something.

"Yes. That's what I said wasn't it?"

"I suppose. It's just a little hard for me to imagine," she said skeptically.

"You don't believe me?" I asked, slightly angry.

"I wouldn't believe you if I hadn't saw how gentle you were with her when you arrived here with her," she said with an excited smile. I shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Are you _embarrassed_?" she asked with a laugh.

"Piss off," I said with mock anger, which only made her laugh harder. When she finally noticed my expression, she stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't really know," I said, my hand on the back of my neck. "I guess I just don't understand why she'd trust me. I'm a Death Eater, and I've not been kind to her—or really anyone—in the past. I don't like not understanding things," I said quietly.

"Oh, Lucius; from what I understand, she's forgiven you…all of us actually. I suppose what we've done doesn't compare to what she faced through a key member of the Order in her mind. You were also trying to comfort her, and I'm quite sure she knew that you were uncomfortable doing it, as it's not really your style," she said with a small smile. I shrugged, considering what Cissa had said.

"I suppose," I finally replied. She hugged me and pecked my cheek, and then I went to shower, sleep on my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas SaTiNk06 and Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, CarlitaM, and IvoryDarkWolf for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who liked/favorited.**

**Please leave me your questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? All feed back is appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Panic

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

-Hermione-

I woke and the memories of last night slowly tricked back into my mind. As soon as a picture of what had occurred formed, I started crying. I cried for my lost child yet again; I cried for the parents I'd lost; I cried for the friendships that were only lies, as they had given up on me; I cried for the two people I'd tortured; I cried for everyone who was killed in battle; I cried for myself. Apparently my sobbing alerted someone that I was awake, as there was a knock on the door. Irrationally, I started panicking. I began hyperventilating when the person opened the door. It was Narcissa, but I couldn't stop panicking. I could feel my fingernails pierce my flesh, but I couldn't stop. I knew she wasn't going to hurt me or anything I loved, but I screamed anyways. She quickly slid back out and closed the door. After a second I could hear her call my name gently, but it only made me panic more. By this point, I knew I was past any reasoning that she could provide. A few minutes later, I'd stopped hyperventilating, but I was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, clinging to myself as if it would keep me safe. I could only assume I was having some sort of panic attack. Lucius walked in, and when he saw me huddled up in the corner of the room, curled around myself, my wand clutched in my hand that was plastered around my knees, he put his own hands up. Unlike when Narcissa came in, I felt no panic, and I dropped my wand to the floor. Lucius took this as a good sign and approached me. He grasped my shoulders, trying to get me to meet his eyes, but I looked past him to see Narcissa standing in the doorway. I started to hyperventilate again. Lucius turned towards her for a second, and she nodded, exiting the room. He turned back to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I could only shake my head. He started patting me on the back like he'd done the previous night, as he spoke soothingly to me. Before I knew it, I had calmed down, and I no longer felt my irrational panic. I wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you for doing this; I know you probably don't want to," I said shakily. He shook his head.

"It's fine," he said looking at me curiously. He sat crisscross on the floor across from me. "If it's okay, I'd like to ask you a question?" he asked cautiously.

"Go ahead," I answered.

"Why didn't you panic when I entered the room? Why me and not Cissa?" he asked.

"That was two questions," I pointed out, but he only waited. I sighed. "I don't exactly know. Cissa is great, but I suppose I just trust you," I shrugged, not really wanting to answer his question. I knew why. He sort of reminded me of my own father, and I was attached to him. Cissa was really nice, but she was like a sister or best friend, not my mother. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again, but I blinked them away. He stood up.

"Okay then; I guess I'll leave you to it. We'll have another lesson after dinner. By the way, you are always welcome to join us at meals," he said with a slight frown. I could only guess that he was wandering why he'd said that.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He nodded and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, I picked up my wand and placed it on the table beside my bed. I grabbed some clothes, and headed for the shower. I felt like a new person when I was done. I was going to go to dinner tonight, and I was going to apologize to Cissa for my behavior. I also wanted to ask where Voldemort was, as I hadn't seen him in a while. I had several hours left to burn, so I put on a jumper and one of my heavy cloaks. I grabbed the book I was currently reading, my wand, and headed outside.

I sat in the west garden, and it was a little cold, but nothing I couldn't handle. After several failed attempts at focusing, I put my book down on the bench next to me. I decided to take a stroll around the garden because I hadn't seen all of it yet. I made my way along the stone path, stopping to get a closer look at the flowers that grew only in the winter. I could only imagine what the garden would look like during the summer when all the summer flowers were in bloom. I sat on a bench that was hidden by tall shrubs. I felt much better now, and much more at peace after last night. I observed the light filtering thorough the bushes, and decided I should try to practice some wandless magic before Voldemort started with my training. I thought about what I'd read about it. I knew you didn't need actual words to cast a spell. You needed to focus on your intention, know how to access your core, and channel the magic appropriately. I closed my eyes, focusing on making myself invisible. Minutes passed, and I finally opened my eyes. I wasn't invisible. I decided to try again, but this time I would keep my eyes open and envision what I wanted to happen. After a while, I started to disappear. Once I couldn't see myself anymore, I did a mental victory dance, until I heard a noise in the distance.

The noise was getting closer. I stayed put—not moving and barely breathing. I was invisible, so it wasn't like I could be spotted unless I was moving around. If I stayed still, whoever it was wouldn't be able to spot me unless they were actually looking for me. I slowly scooted to the far side of the bench before the person came into view. Seconds after I stopped moving again, the person walked into view. _Draco._

I had to force myself not to move when he sat down. Luckily for me, he sat on the other side of the bench. He should have sensed me, but he seemed distracted, so I just stayed still, and hoped for the best. _Should I make myself known,_ I wondered. I decided I should just wait for him to leave. After a few minutes, I got bored of the scenery, so I decided to watch him. Without turning my head, I moved my eyes to his form. He was sitting quite still with his eyes closed. I wondered what he was thinking about. All at once, he jumped up, and I barely stopped my gasp of surprise. He looked around once, but apparently he didn't suspect that someone was there, and proceeded to walk away from the bench. _Curious_, I thought; he seemed bothered by something.

-Draco-

I had nothing to do and a lot on my mind. I was just aimlessly wandering through the manor when I passed Hermione's door. I heard a small sound inside, informing me she was in there. I turned away, deciding to walk around the grounds. After making my way through the east garden, I decided to check out the west one, as I hadn't been there in while. I made my way through the mostly dead greenery to the bench in the back where I had liked to sit as a child. I sat down for a moment, thinking about everything that had been going on. After a few minutes, I realized that the feeling was back—like I was whole, even though I didn't know I'd felt empty before. Standing quickly, I took one last look at my surroundings before heading back inside.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas DustNight25832 (previously known as SaTiNk06) and Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank Twizard2013, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Filmstar xXx, CarlitaM, Snapesbloodredneko, Dramionelovin, and DustNight25832 for reviewing; you guys are amazing! I also appreciate everyone who followed/favorited. **

**Leave me a review with your comments/questions/predictions/other? I reply to them all, no matter how short or long; any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	19. Dinner With a Side of Conscience

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter _or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

-Draco-

With a sigh, I got ready for dinner. Mother supposedly didn't require anyone to dress up for dinner, but she'd have my skin if I showed up looking anything less than presentable. I liked my face how it was, so I always put on something more decent than what I would usually wear before I went to meals in the Manor, especially since Mother had demanded I be there tonight. I personally preferred to take dinner in my room, but one does not disobey Narcissa Malfoy. _Whoever said men were the superior gender must have hit their head at some point_, I thought with a slight chuckle as I considered my parents. I was still confused about what had happened in the garden, but I decided not to dwell on it, otherwise I would drive myself barmy. I made my way to the dining hall a few minutes earlier than normal. Truth be told, I was hoping to avoid our houseguest. I still wasn't used to facing Granger, especially now that I was expected to be _nice_ to her. It was peculiar really.

Like planned, I got to the hall before anyone else. It would probably be about twenty minutes before anyone else arrived. I sat in my usual seat, prepared for an unexciting few minutes. Just as I started to let my mind drift, _she_ walked in. Granger hadn't been to any dinners lately, so I'd actually assumed she wouldn't be at this one either. I'd only come early as a precaution, so if she decided to leave her room, I wouldn't be stopped by her, but it seems all my planning was for naught. She was wearing a knee-length, soft purple silk dress…not that I was looking…and she made her way to the seat she had occupied the one other time I'd seen her in this room. She'd be sitting next to my mother, my father at the head, and I would be diagonal from her. Thankfully, she just nodded slightly at me and sat down without speaking, fiddling with her fingernails. I took a deep breath in relief, and I assume she thought it was in impatience, because she looked up to meet my eyes. An increasingly familiar jolt shot through my entire body.

"If you don't like waiting, then why did you come to dinner so early?" she asked, the curiosity clear in her tone. I sighed again.

"I just like to be early," I lied. "Why are _you_ here so soon?" I questioned.

"I also like to be early. I wouldn't want to offend my hosts, especially when I was encouraged to show up tonight by your father." I raised my brow and grinned slightly. It seems that she may have won father's favor; either that or he's trying to impress Voldemort. The later sounded more likely to me.

"Interesting," I said with old disdain saturating my voice. I didn't really know how to talk to her without that tone, and it didn't seem as if I'd actually offended her anyways. She simply nodded, and went back to examining her fingernails. Thankful that I didn't have to talk to her anymore for the moment, I settled back into my seat, waiting for my parents to arrive. I was feeling that same peculiar sensation I'd felt in the garden now, and it was throwing me off balance.

-Hermione-

I'd gone to dinner early, as I didn't have anything better to do. I didn't think anyone would be in there, so imagine my surprise when Malfoy was sitting at the table with a vacant expression on his face. He didn't even acknowledge me until I'd almost made it to my seat. He looked up at me, although I don't think he was really seeing me, and returned my nod. I sat down to wait for Lucius and Cissa when I heard him let out a breath. Why was he here if he was so impatient? I was unable to silence my curiosity, so I asked him. He seemed to jump a little when I looked up, but I didn't think anything of it. His answering tone was nice enough, but when I answered _his_ question, the disdain returned. I didn't know what I said to offend him, so I just decided to stop talking. Cissa and Lucius would be here soon anyways.

Before long, Lucius and Cissa were in their seats, and the first course was about to be served. Before the food was served, I asked Cissa if she would step outside of the room with me for a moment, and she obliged.

"What is it dear?" she asked. I felt even guiltier at the kindness in her tone.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I could feel the tears that were threatening to spill, but I managed to keep them at bay. I had been crying way too much lately and it had to stop.

"It's okay, and, I understand. I'm not angry at you. I'm just glad you're okay, and that you're willing to let someone comfort you, even if it isn't me," she said with a smile. I was more confused than ever.

"Why are you all so nice to me? Is it because I'm Voldemort's niece? You never liked me before I was declared 'pure'." I said a little angrily. "I tortured a woman to death in front of her husband, who I also tortured. That was when I signed my soul over. I see their faces _every_ time I close my eyes, and I wonder if I've made the right choice. Should I have let myself be killed? Should I try to escape now? I don't have any family but that evil, snake-like man; I don't know him, but I know I don't want to lose him…even if he is crazy. What if I would have refused to hurt those innocent people? Would you still like me, or would I be no better than the 'mudblood' which I used to be?" I ranted. She looked startled.

"Where is all of this coming from?" she asked, bewilderment showing on her face. I sighed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry; please ignore me. I'm just struggling with my conscience right now," I said dejectedly. Before I could even think anything else, her arms were around me, and she was whispering in my ear.

"Hermione, I admit that at first I was only kind to you because of your lineage, but I know you now, and I'd like to think that you know me. Although he may deny it, Lucius likes you for who you are as well. I'm so happy you've decided to join us, and that you're still alive. Tom is a little obtuse, but I think he would be upset if you just left…matter of fact, I don't think he'd rest until he'd captured you, and I know that I would be upset. Believe it or not, many of the Death Eaters don't enjoy torturing people, and many question Tom's logic, but if we want a world worth living in, we must fight for it. I actually think you should talk to your uncle, Voldemort, about his actual ideals, as it seems to me you're still under the impression that some of the garbage fed to the Order is true. As far as torturing innocents goes, I'm sure you could also talk to him about that. He won't be happy about the request, but if you stand your ground, it's unlikely that he'll demand you kill outside of battle…that is unless you want to, in which case, there are plenty more where those two from your initiation came from."

"Thank you," I said into her shoulder, embracing her more fully.

"It's okay, dear. We all need a little mothering every once in a while," she said as she smiled down at me. "Are you ready to go back to join the boys for dinner?" I took a deep breath to regain my bearings.

"Yes," I answered. We made our way back into the dining hall, and although Draco and Lucius looked at us curiously, they didn't ask questions. The thought of not having to torture or hurt anyone else was exhilarating to me. It went against who I was as a person to cause harm to others, and I was tired of being someone who I'm not. I sighed happily as desert was served. I wouldn't hurt anyone else unless it was in self defense or in a battle, which in my opinion, is a life or death situation…_excluding Ron of course_, I thought as I smiled a private smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers for the last chapter: rairio, Twizard2013, CarlitaM, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16. Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed. **

**Please leave me your questions/comments/concerns/predictions/etc. in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	20. A New Sort of Training

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

-Harry-

I sat at the table in Grimmauld with Ginny, sipping a cup of tea after the most recent Order meeting. I knew I shouldn't think too much about it, but I couldn't help remembering the faces who used to sit around this table—the faces that are no longer here. I was thankful for those who remained, but I missed those who were killed dearly. I missed Hermione more than anything. _Where is she_, I wondered every night before I went to sleep. I chucked darkly when I thought about when I was searching for her, the long nights fighting with Ginny, and the arguments with Ron. Ginny thought I was in love with her and Ron was always too busy to search for her. Eventually, Ginny and I decided to just be friends, even though I never felt anything but the love a brother feels for a sister towards Hermione. I noticed Ginny looking at me, and I quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen. Wherever she was, I hoped she was safe and happy. I couldn't believe that she left, but I would have found her if she'd wanted to be found. With a nod at Ginny, I went up to my room.

Once alone on my bed, I couldn't silence my mind. The Order wasn't getting anywhere at this point. We were at a standstill with no new information coming in. A couple of the senior members were talking about planning an ambush on the Death Eaters in the Ministry, but nothing concrete had come of the meeting. We were strong and well prepared, but we needed an opportunity. I rolled onto my back, trying to push thoughts of the war from my mind so I could sleep.

-Hermione-

The morning after my breakdown with Cissa, my training with Lucius continued. I walked into the study we'd be working in, and he was already there waiting. I sat in my usual chair across from him and awaited instruction.

"You already know how Occlumency works in theory, so now we'll start practicing. I'm just going to start pushing into your mind slowly, and I want you to keep me out. When you can't hold on any longer, tap my arm, and I'll let up. We'll take a short break, and then continue. This way, you should develop the needed skills quickly. When you're able to keep me out successfully, I'll let you practice on me. Understand?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes. I'm ready," I said, my eyes meeting his. Almost immediately, I could feel the pressure in my head. I pushed, but I started to feel the same sensation as the last time he broke through. I took a deep breath, focusing more acutely. I could feel the exact points he was pushing on to break through. I focused on keeping up my walls on those exact points, and then pushed back. It stopped hurting, but I couldn't force him out. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead, but I couldn't get him out. I could instinctually feel that he wasn't pushing as hard as he could. I tried pushing again, but, yet again, it was to no avail. He started pushing back, and before I knew it, I was forced to tap on his arm so he wouldn't break through.

"That was actually better than I expected," he said as I panted.

"Thanks," I said somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't fret; you will get better."

"That's comforting, especially because you weren't trying."

"Ah, so you noticed," he said slyly.

"Yeah, I did. I appreciate the effort to boost my confidence, but it didn't work," I chucked.

"It was worth a try," he chuckled with me.

We continued to practice, but I didn't make much headway. After about four hours, he decided I'd practiced enough for one day. Before I forgot, I asked him about Voldemort: "Where is the Dark Lord?" He looked at me curiously, but answered nonetheless.

"He's recruiting Death Eaters. I'd tell you where, but I probably wouldn't be right. He moves quite quickly." I nodded at his answer.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know that either. He'll be back when he hits a slow spot in recruitment. If I had to guess, it won't be too long before he's back, as he's been gone for a while. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious really; I wanted to talk to him about some things," I answered.

"Very well. I think I should let you know that your hand-to-hand combat training with Blaise starts later today. If I were you, I'd grab a quick dinner and head to the room at the end of this hall." I sighed, but nodded in understanding. I was dead tired, but duty called. I did as Lucius said, grabbing a sandwich, and heading back up to my room. I quickly showered, washing the sweat from my training with Lucius off, and changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt. I supposed I was better dressed for fighting now than I had been in the casual dress I'd been wearing earlier.

Once I made my way to the room Lucius said I was supposed to meet Zabini in, I knocked on the door quietly.

"You can come in," a deep male voice said from the other side. I was oddly afraid, but I stepped in anyways.

"I'm here to start training," I said with confidence that I didn't really feel.

"Why else would you be here?" Blaise laughed good-naturedly.

"I don't know," I said as he walked in circles around me, examining me. I was extremely uncomfortable, but I tried not to let it show. My efforts must have been in vain because he asked me why I was being skittish.

"I don't know, just nervous, I suppose," I answered.

"You should be. I'm not going to do anything unnecessary, simply train you to fight, but it will not be pleasant in the slightest. By the end of this, you should be able to defend yourself without a wand." I knew that he didn't say anything especially reassuring, but I felt more comfortable. He didn't seem like he was pure evil, and he didn't seem malicious. He didn't remind me of Ron in any way.

"I'm ready when you are," I answered.

"Good. Sit in that chair," he said motioning to the chair that had been sitting in the center of the room. I sat down obediently, and he quickly tied me up without his wand. I was too startled to react, so I just stayed silent, waiting for him to say something.

"You're not going to like this—at all—but it has to be done. Before I get you to the point where you're able to defend yourself, you need to be able to fight off pain. This is how I was trained, and it worked nicely, so this is how I train everyone who Voldemort sends my way," he said sympathetically. I only nodded. Little did he know, I was already quite tolerant to pain. I knew what this part of the training held in store for me, and I wasn't afraid. I'd already been abused my fair share of times, what was once more? I actually deserved it this time; maybe I would feel less guilty after this. I hoped it hurt.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank BatmanPrincess43, CarlitaM, rairio, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and DustNight25832 for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. A huge thanks to Twizard2013 for suggesting that I include what was going on with the Order!**

**Please leave me your thoughts (of any sort) in a review? I'd be happy to answer any questions (as long as it doesn't give anything major away) or take suggestions. Thank you for reading!**


	21. Pushing Forward

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I'm sorry about this being late, but I've been quite busy since school started. I'm going to put in my planner when I need to post (when I put things in my planner they almost always happen when they're supposed to, as I live by it). From now on, I'm going to post once a week. _There is a poll on my profile for you to vote on which day! _I will close the poll next Tuesday, so get your votes in!**

**I finally added in a scene with more Draco/Hermione interaction than usual. Happy reading!**

* * *

I once heard redemption was like pushing an unmoving object up a steep slope, and that's what I thought about while Zabini was approaching me. He looked slightly sympathetic, and I promised myself that I'd remember that. I wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do. He was now close enough to touch me if he reached his hand out, and I closed my eyes, focusing on my own heartbeat.

After three beats, he struck. The back of his hand surely left an imprint across my left cheekbone. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but all I felt was adrenaline. The hits continued and spread out. Again, and again, and again, and again. Before I knew it, I was no longer in the chair, but rather lying on the floor, and still tied up. I took a few hits to the stomach, at least two to the ribs, and many more across the expanse of my upper body. I could feel myself scream, but I didn't hear it. I felt like it wasn't actually happening to me, as if I was dreaming, or watching it happen to someone else. Eventually, I blacked out.

I woke up sometime later with Zabini prodding my right cheek—as it was left mostly unscathed—and offering me water. I was untied, and as I tried to sit up, I fell back down with a whimper. It hadn't been so painful earlier, but now it hurt like hell. I tried to stay as still as possible, meaning I didn't reach for the water again. He seemed to understand, and brought the water to my mouth, allowing me to drink. He explained that he was allowed to heal any broken bones or major injuries, but the visible bruises would be glamoured. He told me I did better than he expected, but that I was still a girl (he chuckled when he said this), and that I was free to go when he was done healing me. He also told me that there would be a battle soon, and that my training would be pushed forward because of it. He told me Lucius would explain what I was supposed to do tomorrow after my lesson with him.

He waved his wand over my body several times, the pain residing a little after each one, and then left the room. I hadn't said a word. I felt as if I was suspended in something unnamable, and his words were still sinking in. it wasn't like he'd said anything hard to understand or unreasonable, it's just that I was processing things abnormally slow. Without even really considering what I was doing, I got up and slowly limped to my room. Everything hurt, but I supposed I did feel better about myself…but it was probably because all I could think about was how much my body hurt, particularly my left hip. It must have had some nasty bruising. I quickly ran a hot bath and submerged myself in it. My hair was caked with blood, and I refused to sleep that way when I didn't have to. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep with the hot water soothing my aches.

**-Draco-**

There was an uncomfortable pull in my chest for the last half of the day. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was painful enough for me to not forget about it. To distract myself, I was sitting in Father's office as he did some paper work for our company. After a while of silence—except for the rustling of paper and the scratching of his pen—he looked up at me. I didn't notice at first, keeping my hand pressing against my chest. I looked up, meeting his eyes, and a small, sly grin appeared on his face. It looked like he'd just won a major battle or screwed over someone who'd pissed him off, and I was automatically weary.

"What?" I asked him, my pitch a little higher than usual.

"Nothing, son. Why does there always have to be something? It seems you're in some discomfort," he said gesturing to my hand—which I'd just moved away from my chest—and his smirk grew broader.

"There always _has_ to be something because, with you, there always _is_ something," I replied, ignoring his inquiry about my chest. "I need to get out of this room. That shit-eating smile of yours is creeping me the hell out," I said before quickly making my way out of the room. I could hear his laugh echoing down the hall after me.

He knew what was happening to me, if something actually was happening to me. The uncomfortable feeling in my chest was actually growing more, so I decided to turn in for the night, as it was getting late anyways. As the pain started to lessen, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and a door slamming clumsily. I vaguely wondered who it was before sleep took me.

**-Hermione-**

I woke with my entire body shivering uncontrollably. I was still in the bathtub and my freezing limbs were numb. I blindly reached for the stopper, and pulled it with numb fingers. I could feel the water draining slowly, and the slightly warmer air was a relief. I reached towards the faucet, turning on barely warm water, gradually making it hotter, until I could feel my toes again. I relaxed my muscles with a sigh. I pulled the stopper again, and pulled my aching body out of the tub. I grabbed my towel, ignoring the pain in my left shoulder, and wrapped it around my body. I winced as I got dressed, and nearly broke down into tears when I accidentally bumped my hip with the closet door. It was going to be a long day, especially because I wasn't allowed to take anything to relive the pain.

My training with Lucius seemed to go quickly that day, particularly because he distracted me from the pain in my body by forcing me to focus on my mind. At the lesson's end, he explained to me what I was to do after leaving the lesson. I vaguely remembered that Blaise said my training would be speeding up.

"Voldemort has informed us that a battle will be taking place soon. He also suggested that we speed up your training, as he expects you to be ready—at least mostly—by the time it takes place. I've decided to go ahead and start your flight training with Draco, as it will be less taxing than any others I could have you start. If I put you with Bella you'd get overwhelmed because of the intense amount of training, and Voldemort isn't here to train you in wandless magic as of yet." I shook my head in understanding.

"When does the flight training start?" I asked surly. I really didn't want to be on a broom at all, and the prospect of Malfoy teaching me anything was definitely a put off.

"At six o'clock tonight in the back field." I nodded and left the room. I grabbed a pear and a book, taking both with me to read until I was to meet Malfoy.

I glanced at the clock and it read "5:52". It was a little early, but I decided to go ahead and make my way to the designated field. I could see his shadow long before I got close enough to see his features. The sun was starting to go down, but there was still plenty of light. As I got closer, I saw the two brooms at his feet, and took a nervous gulp. I was much more afraid of flying than I'd let on, but I really didn't want him to know that. He seemed decent as of late, but I knew him to be unpredictable, and I didn't feel like being made fun of. The entire situation was made worse by the fact that I was sore all over, especially my hip. I wanted to smack Blaise for that quite badly. I hobbled my way toward him at a slower pace than I was used to.

**-Draco-**

I could tell she was nervous before she got close enough for me to make out specific features. Her shoulders were slightly hunched over and she was walking rather slowly. She also had her arms crossed in front of her chest, which over the years, I've recognized to either be bossiness or the façade of bossiness to cover up her nervousness…depending on the situation. I stopped my peculiar train of thought when she got closer. She didn't look up at me right away, which I was grateful for. She just stood in front of me—albeit proudly—waiting for me to give her some sort of instructions. She was visibly shaking. _Perhaps this will be harder than I originally thought_, I mused to myself. I started with a deep sigh. I needed to at least be civilized if I wanted to keep my skull attached to my body.

"I need to see you on a broom before I can decide where to start. I assume you know how to properly mount one, as you took the same lessons as I did at Hogwarts," I said as politely as I could manage. She took a shaky breath, and without saying anything, mounted the broom. I could tell right away that she was uncomfortable. I slowly walked around her, inspecting her position from several angles. She was silent the entire time, but her eyes followed me whenever I was in her line of sight.

"Okay. It looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. You really have no idea when it comes to flying do you?" I asked, with only a little disbelief. She cleared her throat.

"I've none at all. I don't even like sitting on it to be honest," she said frowning. She was clearly still uncomfortable. I couldn't tell if it was more because of my presence or because of the broom. Her feet were still touching the ground, so I guessed the former.

"I can tell," I sighed deeply again. "Look Granger, I'll be on my best behavior during your training. It seems that you're uncomfortable enough on the broom so try not to be so uncomfortable around me. Relax. I promise I won't bite," I said without feeling. She nodded slightly and finally met my eyes. Hers were overly watery. "You're not crying are you?" I asked appalled. She quickly blinked several times, clearing her eyes.

"No; I wasn't crying. Why would I cry? I'm just nervous," she defended. I knew she was lying but I let it go. It wasn't any of my business anyways. I shrugged.

"Kick off of the ground into a hover," I instructed. I wouldn't let her go any higher than a few feet without fixing her position, but I needed to see exactly how afraid she was of that broom before I tried to get her to actually use it. She took a broken breath, and her knuckles turned white on the broom stick. I waited patiently for her to continue, and a few seconds later, she pushed off the ground. She was only three or four inches off the ground when she let out an ear-shattering scream. Panicked, I rushed and pulled her off the broom. She was hyperventilating and clinging to my jumper.

"Granger! Granger, calm down," I demanded now that my panic was gone. This whole situation was starting to make the harsh feeling in my chest return, and I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She seemed to return to normal as quickly as she'd started panicking, and I separated her from my person.

"I'm sorry about that," she said feebly. I nodded as an acceptance.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, motioning to the broom. She didn't look any less nervous, but she grabbed the broom again anyways. "Just sit on it again," I instructed. Once she was seated, I explained to her what it was that I was going to do so I didn't get hexed into the next century.

"I'm going to position your hips, which means I will have to touch you. Don't hit me." She looked at me hesitantly, but nodded anyways. I was starting to become unsettled by her silence, as I'd never known her to be so quiet. "Can you give me some sort of verbal acceptance of what I just said?" I asked, sarcasm seeping through my voice. To my surprise, she snorted.

"Go ahead. _I promise I won't bite_," she repeated my earlier words with a forced smirk. I would have been annoyed if I hadn't have known it was fake bravado and she was about to break down in tears.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe for helping me out tremendously. I'd also like to thank all of my lovely reviewers: CarlitaM, Twizard2013, Arangogirl, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Snapesbloodredneko. Thanks to everyone who liked/favorited. I also want to thank everyone for their patience, even though it was only a couple of days.**

**Please let me know what you think in a review? Thank you for reading!**

**On a side note, are you a member of the Bro Army? (If you don't know what that is, then the answer is probably no.)**


	22. Gentle

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter _or any thing associated with it.**

**I'm going to leave the poll on which day of the week I should post up for another week because I got very few responses. If you don't know how to access it, just go go my profile page by clicking on my username. At the top, in a bar under my username, the poll is visible. Just click vote now, pick what you want, and submit! Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Draco-**

"_Go ahead. _I promise I won't bite_," she repeated my earlier words with a forced smirk. I would have been annoyed if I hadn't have known it was fake bravado and she was about to break down in tears._

Before I really thought about what I planned to do, I walked to stand behind her and took a deep breath. I only had to bend down slightly to reach her hips because she was standing almost at full height, which was further evidence that she didn't understand how to sit comfortably on the broom. She could have eventually found a way to sit comfortably on her own, but I didn't have time for that, especially because her nervousness would drag it out. I deliberately reached down to grab her hips, but as soon as my left hand found purchase, she gasped sharply in pain. I promptly let go, sending her a questioning look. She took a couple of breaths before speaking.

"I had training with Blaise yesterday," she said as a way of explanation. Before I'd even considered it, I was approaching her again. She stayed perfectly still. I gently lifted the corner of her shirt, exposing the angry bruise that marred her skin. I lifted up my eyes to meet her eyes, but hers were emotionless. I nodded my understanding, letting her shirt fall back into place.

"Okay. Let's try again," I said, and she made no objection. I got back behind her, but this time, I sat down on the broom with her. She stiffened a little, but didn't push me away. Because of my height, she was forced onto her toes, making her put more of her weight on the broom, which worked to my advantage. I put my hands lower than before to adjust her position, so I didn't put pressure on the most painful part of her injury. I assumed it went quite far down, so I stayed as gentle as possible. She relaxed noticeably when she realized that I didn't intend to cause her any more pain at the moment. I angled her hips slightly forward, forcing a small arch in her back. She allowed me to move her freely, which I silently thanked her for. She could have made this so much harder by objecting to my help. Once I got her hips in the right angle, I expected her to relax naturally into the new position, but she held herself exactly as I'd left her. With a mental sigh, I removed my left hand, placing it between her shoulder blades, and pushing down slightly. She got the idea quickly, and leaned forward with my hand. She let out a small breath.

"Wow. This feels almost completely different. Now I sort of wish I'd put more effort into it when we were in school. I probably wouldn't be so afraid of flying if I had," she admitted, a tiny hint of excitement seeping through her voice. I raised an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it. It seems I'd decreased her discomfort slightly, even if it was almost imperceptible. While she held the position I'd put her in, I slid away from her and off of the broom.

"It's getting dark, so we'll have to end this for tonight. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. We have a lot of work to do before you'll be anything close to acceptable at flying," I said monotone. She dismounted the broom carefully, picked up the one next to her on the ground, and handed them both to me.

"See you tomorrow then," she said with a little more pep in her voice than she'd had earlier. Once she was out of my sight, I returned the brooms to their places, and headed inside. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**-Hermione-**

Malfoy was not what I expected. He was professional, and made sure that I knew what to expect before doing things—at least mostly. I was surprised at how gentle he was once he knew I was injured. By all rights, he could have told me to suck it up, but he didn't. I wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought I would be when I couldn't see what he was doing either. It didn't feel like I'd known him for as long as I had; it didn't feel like he'd been cruel to me for the duration of Hogwarts. I don't know if it was because he'd changed, or because I'd changed, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt during that training session. I'd trust him—cautiously of course—until he gave me a reason not to. After all, I hated Lucius a year ago, and now I don't think I would have made it to where I was without his help, so why shouldn't I give everyone a chance? I knew I needed to get some rest before tomorrow. I had training with Lucius, although it would be shorter than usual, then with Malfoy. I also had to train with Blaise again, even though I was still in quite a bit of pain. I felt I was getting the point of the harsh training though, because the pain was almost always in the back of my thoughts now, even thought it hadn't had time to heal yet. Still, I wasn't looking forward to our next session, especially because it was cutting into the time meant for sleeping.

I was still contemplating my new interest in what Malfoy had to teach me as I climbed into the overly-large bed that I'd come to call my own. Once I was comfortable, my first few nights in this room came to mind, and I remembered how amazing it felt to sleep in a bed again. I ran my hands across the duvet, sighing in contentment.

I barely had time to grab breakfast before I was to meet with Lucius, and I _just_ made it on time. He was so well put together at this hour that he must have been up for quite some time.

"Sit down so we can get started," he commanded when I walked into the room. There was a slight rush to his words that worried me a little, but I sat down anyways.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, but there was no sarcasm in my voice, only curiosity. He looked at me slightly angrily, but answered nonetheless.

"No fire. It's just that I thought I'd have more time to train you than I actually do, so we have to get more done in less time."

"Okay, then let's get started," I said. He nodded and immediately tried to push into my mind. Like always, I could stop him from getting in at first, but if he pushed—at all really—I stood no chance. We worked into the evening, never slowing down. By the time we were finished, I was mentally exhausted, but I felt proud of myself for the little progress I had made. I could now keep him out for longer than I had ever been able to before, but he still didn't use the whole of his skills to break through.

After I finished with Lucius, I grabbed a quick dinner and ate it in my room. I had about an hour before I had to meet with Malfoy, and I decided to take a nap. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, and I needed as much patience as possible when it came to dealing with the youngest Malfoy. I let Skippy know when to wake me up, crawled to the middle of my bed, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **** I want to thank my betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe for being awesome! I'd also like to thank BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Snapesbloodredneko, CarlitaM, and MrsBurns for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

******Please leave me your comments/questions/complaints/suggestions/predictions/etc. in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	23. A Light Within the Darkness

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I'm SO sorry about how late this chapter is.**

**I wanted to let everyone know that Wednesday won the poll for when I should post new chapters, so a new chapter should be posted this coming Wednesday. The poll is now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**This chapter has several changes in point of view, so make sure to notice that when reading. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

Almost exactly an hour after falling asleep, Skippy was pushing his boney finger into my cheek. I woke quickly, realizing I needed to rush be in order to make it to my lesson with Malfoy on time. I hurried downstairs before considering anything else and made it to our meeting place in record time. I was slightly out of breath, and Malfoy looked at me curiously before handing me the broom. I just looked back at him, clueless as to what he wanted me to do. He held eye contact, giving me a look that screamed I was stupid before I took the initiative to get on the broom. He was already sighing deeply in frustration and it wasn't even ten minutes into the lesson.

The short nap I'd taken earlier did little to refresh my mind, and it was taking me longer to process things that should have been processed automatically. Instead of getting on my broom, today Malfoy got on the other one.

"Can you hover?"

"Um, I haven't actually attempted it since Hogwarts," I said sheepishly.

"How about you try it then," he said rolling his eyes. I nodded solemnly as I took a deep breath in preparation. I reluctantly kicked off the ground, but I miscalculated the force I'd put behind my kick. Before I knew it, I was high in the air, and I was fighting the black lining around my vision. I was going to faint. It was unavoidable. Blackness.

**-Draco-**

I told the stupid bint to hover…_to hover_… and she goes off and shoots into the air. I thought she'd know to come back down slowly, but she just paused in the air. She wobbled a little, but she was too high up for me to see her facial expression. With a sigh, I pushed myself into the air after her, just as she started to slip off the side of her broom. That _idiot_ fainted! Before I could get to her, she was conscious again. I silently prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't scre-

"_Ahhhhh_!" So much for not screaming. _Thank you for not listening Merlin_, I thought sarcastically_._ I caught her quickly, and the impact pushed the air from my lungs. Her arms automatically formed a death grip around my neck, causing me to struggle to breathe. She seemed to realize this soon enough and loosened her grip, but only just. Her breathing was bordering on hyperventilating, but she was starting to calm down.

"Merlin, Granger. Calm yourself. You aren't falling anymore," I said frustrated, and her teary warm chocolate brown eyes quickly lifted to meet mine.

Time seemed to stop as we were stationary in the air, me sitting like a statue on the broom with her cradled in my arms. I felt that weight lift from my chest and her breathing started to pick up again. I rapidly blinked away the feeling and rushed to the ground, dismissing her and leaving before she could get in a single world.

-Hermione-

It was dark, then everything came back and I was falling. I heard myself scream, and I prepared myself for impact, but the impact that came was quite unlike that which I was expecting. He caught me—Malfoy caught me, and I was strangling him as a thanks. I quickly loosened my arms, but I was still too afraid to lose the death grip.

"Merlin, Granger. Calm yourself. You aren't falling anymore," he said frustrated, and I quickly met his eyes. His eyes seemed to hypnotize me as if he was the calm in the center of a storm, or the light within the darkness. I felt content, but I was anxious because of that contentedness. I couldn't understand what was happening. He blinked rapidly for a moment and quickly lowered us to the ground. Surprisingly, I didn't even flinch, as I felt safe enough with his arms wrapped around my person. He gave me our next meeting time and left before I could get a word in edgewise. Although I was relieved that this training session was over, I was dreading the lesson with Blaise that I would be going to next.

Minutes later, I found myself in the same study-like room Blaise was training me in before. He was there waiting, but he seemed to be in a much better mood than Malfoy had been in.

"Hello Blaise," I said politely.

"Hermione," he nodded. "We need to get started right away. I'm sure I'm not the only one of your trainers who is speeding you along. We really do need to put all of your training on rush," he added.

"That's fine. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Hit me," he said. I looked at him incredulously, but he only nodded in reply. I hesitantly pulled back my fist, letting it smack into his jaw. He barely even moved.

"You hit like a girl," he laughed, and I smiled in relief. I liked Blaise, and I really didn't want to hurt him. We continued to wrestle around, my objective being to pin him, and his being to not let me. I was failing miserably, and after a few attempts, he decided to switch roles. I had to fight him off. On the first go he quickly had my arms behind my back and his finger (or "wand") to my throat.

"Again," he said. He maneuvered me into a different position to trap me in a different way, and again, I was quickly defeated. My back was flat on the floor, he was straddling my abdomen, and my hands were being held above my head. I couldn't even hold onto the will to get free. My vision clouded and all I could see was Ron. My fight returned, and I fought back doubly as hard, tears streaming down my face. Blaise quickly let me go with a panicked look on his face.

"What?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you? I didn't even get that reaction when you were tied up and getting your ass kicked yesterday," he elaborated. I wiped the tears from my face before replying.

"No, you didn't hurt me," I said, avoiding what he was really asking me.

"What's the matter then?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione. It's _not_ nothing, or you wouldn't be so worked up." I sighed deeply, deciding to tell him something vague, but still true.

"It just reminded me of a similar, although completely different, situation." He seemed to sense that I wouldn't say anymore on the subject, so he just nodded in reply.

"We've actually been at this for about three hours now, believe it or not. It's late; you can get to bed," he said with a yawn. I thanked him quietly before making my way to my room. I could feel Ron's hands on my skin, like he'd left his imprint on my bones. He wouldn't leave. When I got to my room, I lost what little dinner I'd managed to eat before meeting with Blaise, showered, and retired to bed.

**-Draco-**

I fell asleep quickly, expecting no dreams considering how exhausted I was. The discomfort was present in my chest again, but I was tired enough not to let it bother me as much as usual. I drifted to sleep quickly, just as I expected.

_There was a weight on my chest, like something was crushing it. But there were also sharper sensations. Not like being stabbed, but more like the feeling of a twist or sprain, although it wasn't really all that comparable. Then the burning. Then mild panic._

_I couldn't take it any longer, so I got out of bed. Going on blind instinct alone, I made my way a few doors down from my own. Where was I going? Why wasn't the pain disappearing? It was darker, and I could hear whimpering and some thrashing, but not much else. I walked forward, following the sound, propelled by the intensifying pain in my chest._

_My knees hit something solid. I was so tired, and it was hurting more than ever. I climbed into the bed. It was comfortable. I wasn't alone, but the bed was warm and the pain was dulling. I found something warm to the touch near me and pulled it closer. The pain stopped, and my world faded back to grey._

**-Hermione-**

_Ron was there, hovering over me. He had me pinned to the bed, my hands tied to the bedposts above my head. I couldn't get free, and I knew what would come next. It was the same thing that always came next. I was helpless and he was going to hurt me again. _

_Less light. She's alone, on the floor and bleeding. I'm not in my body, but rather looking at it, at the helpless creature curled into herself, clutching her abdomen as if it held all the lost secrets of the universe, while the blood pooled around her and seeped through the carpet. "It's gone, it's gone, he took it," she muttered endlessly. I dropped to my knees and added to the sound of her sorrow with my own sobbing. There was no hope, no escape._

_Everything started to brighten; slowly at first, but becoming faster as time passed. There was warmth behind me, but I was too preoccupied to look. The girl had gone silent when I had, and the warmth enveloped me. I curled into the unfamiliar and comforting feeling, allowing the now silent girl to disappear._

I could hear the birds outside of my window, but little light filtered in through the curtains that were only partially opened. I could see everything clearly, despite the lack of light. I closed my eyes again, enjoying the unusual warmth I was experiencing. I considered my dream from last night. What had that warmth been? My dreams about Ron and-…were never interrupted unless I woke myself thrashing or crying. I focused my thought outside of my mind, and froze when I finally realized I wasn't alone. There was someone else in my bed, and I had absolutely no idea who it was. They were _touching_ me…_I_ was touching them! I cautiously opened my eyes again, but instead of looking straight forward like I'd done the last time they were open, I looked down, expecting to get a clue who it was that was with me. I'd expected Cissa possibly. Maybe she'd heard me having a nightmare and come in here to comfort me, only to have fallen asleep.

It definitely wasn't Cissa. It was male, and shirtless. Upon this realization, I violently pulled myself from it…his…arms. _Who in the hell?_ I thought harshly as I tumbled on the floor. I quickly sprang back up as he was opening his eyes, and I stopped breathing as I saw who it was. He looked just as confused and panicked as I did, which worried me even more than if he'd given me a dirty look.

"What? Why?" I muttered unintelligently. He seemed to realize something about the situation he was in because he quickly pulled himself out of my sheets.

"What's the meaning of this Granger?" he asked angrily.

"How would I know? _You're_ in _my_ bed, _I'm_ not in _yours_!" I shrieked. He looked deep in thought for a moment before his head shot back up, his eyes meeting my own. He went to make his way from my room, but I grabbed my wand and locked him in before he could.

"What is it? Why are you in here?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but everything's starting to make sense. I need to talk to my father," he said before unlocking the door wandlessly (although not wordlessly) and making his way out. I quietly considered why I was so calm about the entire situation, only coming to the conclusion that I was still in shock. I ignored the feeling of loss—of the warmth, odd familiarity, and…something else—as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my awesome betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe. I'd also like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: Twizard2013, KaylaJune90, Arangogirl, CarlitaM, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/concerns/criticism/predictions/etc. in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	24. The Accidental Bond

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. You finally get some information about the bond between Draco and Hermione. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Draco-**

Once I'd left Granger's room, I took a quick shower, and rushed to the dining room, where I knew my father would still be reading today's _Daily Prophet_. I quickly took the seat next to him, but he didn't acknowledge me.

"Father," I said frustrated.

"Yes, Draco?" he said amicably, which only made me more angry at the world.

"I think there may be…something…going on between Granger and me," I said reluctantly.

"I know," he said happily. I was stunned. After a couple of minutes of blank staring, I thought I should say something.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" I demanded.

"I meant exactly what I said. You forget that I train her in Occlumency, meaning I've had quite the view into her thoughts over the past few weeks. I know what you did that day in the dungeon, although I don't think you knew the details of the spell yourself," he explained.

"What does it have to do with that day?" I whispered uncomfortably.

"Everything. I thought you knew better than that, son. You used _Dark_ magic that day. Use some common sense. What does Dark magic use some of the time?" he asked, but I only stared back at him. He sighed, "What is one of the uses of an _Avada_?"

"It can be used to split the soul in order to create Horcruxes," I said, hoping I had the right answer. He nodded.

"Exactly, it splits the soul. You should never use a spell that you don't fully understand, Draco. This situation you're finding yourself in is a consequence of that," he explained. I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew what the consequences of that spell were. _The dream,_ my mind was screaming. I hadn't remembered at the time, but the last time I dreamed about that night, I remembered, and my dream-self knew. _Why hadn't I realized this sooner_, I demanded of myself. The only answer I could come up with was that I'd repressed the knowledge.

"What exactly did I do that day?" I asked, sweating slightly in my nervousness and my rediscovered knowledge.

"You basically gave her a piece of your soul," he said without any humor. "You're protecting her as we speak, and you don't even know it. I'm guessing you feel better when you're around her—more complete?" I nodded solemnly, my knowledge confirmed.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" I asked calmly, but there was panic raging inside of me. I already knew there was almost never a way to reverse blood magic, but I had to ask anyways, just in case.

"No. In fact, the feelings will only intensify. Once you form an emotional connection, she too will feel the need to be around you, as the shred of your soul that you've unknowingly attached to her, will strain towards you," he said. "It's only a matter of time," he said, sounding almost happy again. My heart was beating way too fast for it to be considered healthy.

"Why do you sound so happy?" I demanded of him. I couldn't stop repeating, _Voldemort is going to skin me alive, Voldemort is going to skin me alive_, in my head. I saw no good in this situation. She was intolerable, and I was going to be murdered by her uncle, the Dark Lord himself.

"Why shouldn't I sound happy?" he asked. "She's Tom's only living relative, extremely talented, and a rather good catch," he added.

"How can you be happy about my imminent death?" I asked almost hysterically.

"What do you mean your 'imminent death'? Think about this for a second, Draco. You were punished for that day, and while I may not have known the specifics, Voldemort certainly did, and I have no doubt that he recognized the spell you used. He already knows, and I doubt he's terribly unhappy about you being bound to her, considering it protects her and you're a member of his inner circle." I sighed in relief, realizing I had been thinking irrationally. I still couldn't imagine thinking of her as anything but annoying, but from what I understood, neither of us really had a choice in the matter. I had unknowingly made the choice for both of us, and now we both had to deal with the consequences. I let my forehead smack into the table.

"Oh, calm down Draco. Consider yourself lucky. She's actually not that bad once you let go of the past. Are you going to tell her?" he admonished.

"Easy for you to say; you didn't torture her on a daily basis for years. And, no, I don't think I will. She'll hate me even more," I said defeated.

"Probably. Women are strange like that. You'd think they'd like the idea of being bonded to a single person for life, but it seems to be quite the opposite, especially if they didn't have a say in the matter," he chuckled. I decided it was too much effort to pick my head back up off the table, so I left it, hoping to force myself to stay there until I died of dehydration.

-Hermione-

Malfoy was frustrating me immensely. If he had an idea about what was going on, why wouldn't he tell me? _Oh yeah_, because he's a prat. Before I could get myself too worked up about the situation, or fully consider what occurred this morning, I threw myself back on the bed. I didn't have to do any training until after lunch today, so I figured I could use some extra rest. I pressed my face into the pillows as I pulled the blankets out from under myself, realizing belatedly that they smelled strongly of _him_. I quickly pulled away, moving to the other side of the bed. If I was being honest, I was starting to freak out a little. I pretended I was home in my own room with my parents' only steps away, and my exhausted mind allowed me to drift to sleep rather quickly.

I must have been asleep for longer than I had planned because the sun was nearly directly above, indicating it would be noon soon. I stretched my arms above my head, taking in a deep breath. I idly looked at where I was. I knew there was something wrong with it, but my sleep-fogged mind couldn't pinpoint it. After a few seconds of staring, I jumped into a standing position on my bed. I was curled up in the spot _Malfoy_ had previously occupied. _What was wrong with me?_ I wondered angrily.

I quietly called for a house elf, and within seconds, Skippy popped into the room.

"What can Skippy do for Miss?" He asked happily.

"Hello, Skippy. If it's not too much trouble, could you grab me some lunch?"

"Skippy would be happy too, Miss. What would Miss like?"

"Just a blueberry scone, and perhaps some tea?" I requested.

"Yes, yes, Miss. Skippy will be right back," he said excitedly Apparating away. I shook my head at his irrational behavior. As promised, he brought my lunch just a minute or so later. As I ate, I considered how the elves got the food done so quickly without the results suffering. I had a few ideas, but I made a mental note to ask Skippy about it later. Right now, I needed to shower and get ready for training. Training meant that I had to banish all thoughts of today's events from my mind. I needed to focus, and the situation I was in wasn't helping.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe for being awesome betas. I'd also like to thank KaylaJune90, Twizard2013, dracosgirl007, PlaysWithScissors, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. I get an email alert every single time I get a review or a new follower, and it makes me irrationally excited. :)**

**Leave me your thoughts/questions/concerns/criticism/predictions/suggestions/etc. in a review? All feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	25. Fishing for Imformation

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

By focusing on the matters at hand instead of the situation I woke up to, the beginning of my day can only be remembered in a blur. I trained with Lucius, still making little progress, and the same went for my training with Blaise. I could feel myself getting stronger, but it still wasn't enough to hold either of them at bay. My mind was already working on overdrive before I had training with Malfoy. I had to sort out what happened with him before I saw him again if I wanted to keep my sanity. It made absolutely no sense to me. I sat in a near dazed state—staring at my wall—after changing into something a little more suited to the cool weather, as I would be outside for a while. _Nothing!_ I couldn't think of anything that would make him come to _my bed_ and not remember doing it. Before I could figure it out, or even come up with a good theory, it was time to meet up with him for training.

I forced myself down the steps at a reasonable pace even though my body and mind fought to stay holed up in my room. Counting slowly in my head as a distraction, I made it down the stairs, out of the door, and too soon, to the field we practiced in. He was already there, and he seemed surprised when I approached him. He quickly turned around to face me, and automatically, I began examining his features for any clues that he knew what went on this morning. His eyes widened just barely for an almost nonexistent amount of time; it was so slight that I could have been imagining it, but I latched onto it. He _had_ to know. While I was lost in thought, he'd walked over to me, handing me the broom I usually trained on.

"Let's get started," he said. "This time when I ask you to hover, simply hover. I won't catch you next time you faint," he promised.

"Yes sir," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored me. I was going to find out what he knew if it killed me. I sat quietly, planning and waiting for his instructions.

"Go ahead and try to hover again," he instructed. "But this time don't kick off of the ground so hard. Think of it this way, when you're rocking in a rocking chair, you kick off of the ground just enough to rock slightly, and then the motion of your body increases or decreases the rocking from there," he explained. With a better understanding of his "hovering" I pushed off of the ground. Without noticing, I'd clenched my eyes closed, but when I didn't feel myself shoot into the air like last time, I relaxed slightly and opened my eyes. He was looking at me expectantly.

"That was easy," I said disconcertedly.

"It usually is," he admonished.

"What next?" I asked.

"Just move around like that for a while, and get used to the feeling of moving without touching the ground. Before you leave training today, you need to be able to really get into the air, not just hover," he answered. I swallowed heavily before doing as he said. With his almost constant instructions, I was able to force myself into the air, but I was quite unsteady. No matter what he said against me, I felt extremely accomplished by the time I set foot on the beautiful, solid ground again. I could tell he was smothering a laugh at the obvious signs of my relief of returning to the ground, but I ignored him. I was trying to be nice so he would be more inclined to answer my questions, although I was doubtful that it would actually work. When he dismissed me, I didn't run off like usual, but followed him to the shed where the brooms were kept. He gave me an odd look, but otherwise disregarded my presence. It was almost like he'd forgotten about the…situation…from this morning. I didn't get it. After he'd returned the brooms to their rightful places and started back towards the manor, I chased after him, starting a poorly planned series of questions.

"What happened this morning?" I asked him calmly.

"I don't know," he answered automatically, which only made me more suspicious that he did know something about what happened.

"You have to know something," I insisted. "Things like that don't just _happen_," I said almost nervously. I shortly considered his proximity to me this morning and compared it to how I felt when Ronald was near me. It felt completely different, to the point that it wasn't even comparable.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said with annoyance seeping through his tone.

"Can you think of anyone who would know what to tell me?" I demanded. His eyes quickly flashed to me and away again. I hoped that he was usually better at concealing things from people, because he certainly wasn't fooling me that he didn't know anything.

"No," he answered with finality. Pouting, I tilted my chin up.

"Fine then, don't share what you know. What happened was not normal, and I need to understand in order to retain my sanity. I _will_ find out; it's only a matter of time. I'll talk to _Voldemort_ about it if I have to," I said angrily. He didn't look troubled in the slightest, but I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not, so I sped up to get ahead of him before he could reply to my last comment.

Ignoring a house-elf's offering to bring me dinner, as most of them had grown fond enough of me to seek me out to offer help; I rushed to my room, slamming the door behind me. I put a silencing charm around my room, and screamed in frustration. _Why couldn't that prat just tell me_, I screamed in my head. I would find out. Was he under the _Imperious_? But who would do that? I couldn't think of anyone, and if he was, surely he would have told me. No, it had to be something much graver for him not to share his knowledge, which is assuming I was right about him having said knowledge. Calming down slightly, I sat in the chair by my window. I wasn't hungry, but I knew by this point it was best if I ate something anyways. I'd definitely notice it tomorrow if I skipped a meal. I called for the house-elf that had offered me dinner earlier, apologizing for my previous rudeness and requesting a light dinner. As I ate I calmed down more and made plans to ask around. I was sure very few would know anything about the incident, but I was determined to find out. If I was correct, Voldemort would know the workings of everyone's mind, so he would probably be the one to know, that is if this _thing _wasn't a recent development; if it was, I'd just have to find out somewhere else. I would act normally around Malfoy, and everyone else, until I found something out, then I would confront him about it again. I smirked evilly before snuggling into my fresh sheets.

_Everything hurt so much. At first, I was floating somewhere between reality and consciousness, then he was there. Malfoy was there. I wasn't afraid. If he was going to kill me it would be a relief, if he wasn't, well there wasn't much he could do to make it hurt worse. I mentally braced myself for pain, but it didn't come, or at least not in the form I was expecting. It was the pain of healing. He was making the pain go away. He was making it stop. I didn't know why, but I didn't question him either. I just watched his movements, confused, but in a fog of relief. As I was watching, he cut his palm, casted something unfamiliar to me. The last of the pain disappeared, replaced only by warmth and a feeling of safety._

I woke with a start, but it was still dark. I felt as if I should realize something, but nothing came, and I quickly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas DustNight25832 and Ms. Jane Doe for being amazing. I'd also like to thank DustNight25832, UpToNoGood93, MrsBurns, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your opinions/questions/predictions/criticism/ect. in a review? I love to read what you guys have to say! Thank you for reading!**


	26. Dark Magic

**A/N: I don't own Harr****y Potter**** or anything associated with it.**

**Unfortunately, this chapter is currently unbetaed, which is completely my fault. I literally finished this minutes before posting it. I read over it myself several times to catch errors, but I most likely missed some. I'm going to send it to my betas tonight, and I'll make corrections when I get them. Happy reading!**

* * *

As I got stronger, time passed more quickly. Only two weeks after the incident with Draco, I was able to hold Lucius off for extended amounts of time, and on occasion, breach his walls, although I always pulled out before I caught anything but stray thoughts. I was able to fly…well at least mostly…and I was able to defend myself when it came to physical combat. I had no chance against Blaise when it came to offense, but he assured me that I was more skilled than I thought, but because of the amount of training and muscle he had, it was only logical that he'd still overpower me. Although I'd still have periodic sessions with each of them to hone my skills, my training with them was basically over. I was to start training with Bellatrix soon, and I was quite uneasy about her supposed methods. I had also practiced my wandless magic in my downtime, but I was nervous of what Voldemort would think of my skill level when he returned.

While my training was going swimmingly, everything else was, unfortunately, not. I'd tried to extract information from Malfoy on almost a daily basis, much to his vexation, and I had subtly been attempting to get information out of everyone else since the day after I woke up with him in _my_ bed. I had resolved myself to just wait and ask Voldemort, but I was simply too impatient. I _needed_ to know, and it was stressing me out tremendously that I didn't. Luckily, the Dark Lord would be back within the week. There've been rumors of many new recruits, and a plan that is to be set into motion. Lucius promised I'd be privy to more details when we were briefed on the mission. Although I had a vast knowledge of Dark magic from studying how to defend against it, and also a little from idle studying, I wanted to get in as much time with Bellatrix as possible. We would probably implement Voldemort's plan soon after he arrived, but I hoped he had at least a little time to give me pointers on my wandless skills. I was able to do most simple spells, and even several more complex ones. I had yet to try anything extremely complicated, but I was sure it wouldn't be too difficult to master. With that thought, I had to ask myself how much of my skill was mine, and how much of it came from the necklace my grandmother had left me, but I decided it didn't actually matter as long the skill was there.

I had just finished breakfast, and I already had the feeling that it was going to be a bad day. I had a dream about Malfoy last night, which only made me tenser. This had to stop; I needed to know _why_ he plagued my thoughts in order to make it stop. It was only a matter of time before I was called away to start training in Dark magic with Bellatrix, so I was attempting to mentally prepare myself for that, although it would probably be useless once she was in front of me. While my skills had improved on nearly every level, she still made me nervous, which I was sure was because of the flashbacks and nightmares I still had from when she tortured me nearly to death.

Just as I predicted, a house-elf I vaguely recognized popped in to my room to send a message from Bellatrix. I was to meet her in the second east study in fifteen minutes. With a sigh, I pulled on a comfortable pair of pants, as opposed to the ones I had planned to wear earlier. If I was going to be intensely uncomfortable mentally, I'd be damned if I wasn't at least wearing something comfortable. My nervousness seemed to multiply exponentially with each step as I made my way to the study. I kept telling myself she wouldn't hurt me…at least not without a purpose. _She had a purpose last time_, I thought almost bitterly, before banishing the unhelpful consideration.

I knocked quietly on the door to the study, and Bellatrix's voice calmly called for me to enter. I opened the door with as much confidence as I could muster. People like her could sense fear, and I couldn't give her a reason to torture me so soon. To Death Eaters, fear was one of the greatest possible weaknesses someone could possess, and I was anything but weak.

"Good morning, Bellatrix," I greeted her as pleasantly as I could under the circumstances. She only raised her brow in my direction.

"Hello," she said reluctantly. I felt a tiny shred of victory at her non-hostile tone. "Lucius tells me that you already have extensive knowledge on Dark magic, but unfortunately, mostly from a defensive standpoint, meaning that you've never actually casted most of the spells you'll be using." I nodded in reply. "Has Lucius taught you to filter your thoughts yet?"

"Yes," I answered simply. "You want to see what I know?" I asked for clarification.

"Precisely," she answered before prodding at my mental walls. Although I easily kept her out, partially because she wasn't actually putting forth much effort to get in, I opened a section of my thoughts to her. I could feel her shuffling through my knowledge on Dark magic, and I could also feel her surprise. I may have read a little more about Dark magic than I was strictly allowed to before Weasley hid me away. She pulled out shortly after entering with a vicious smirk directed at what seemed to be the world in general.

"You surprise me…Hermione." She said my name a little hesitantly, like she was unsure how to address me.

"It surprised Lucius too," I mentioned, disregarding her reluctance. "It wasn't like I ever planned on using any of it, but it was something I didn't know or understand, which is quite unacceptable to me." She sat pensively for a moment.

"I know a few tricks, you need to practice casting Dark spells, and you also need to build a tolerance toward those spells, but other than that, there's not much else I can do for you," she admitted.

"I understand," I said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"First of all, you need to understand the fundamental differences between casting regular spells and Dark spells. 'Dark' doesn't necessarily mean evil; it just means that the spell involves the soul in any measure, although most _are_ meant to cause harm in some form. Few actually cause damage to the user," she explained. I nodded in understanding. "They are also much harder to control, which I'm sure you realized at Hogwarts," she added as my mind flashed back to the fire in the Room of Requirement.

"I want you to try and _Imperious_ me," she said bluntly. "If you manage to gain complete control over me, then I want you to release me," she said, doubtful in my abilities. "Just so you know, allowing you to do this takes an extreme amount of trust on my part; prove to me that it's not misplaced," she added seriously.

"You have my word," I said hoping to reassure her, although it didn't seem she needed it. Closing my eyes briefly, I gathered my thoughts. She waited for my spell silently, and when I casted it, I could feel her mind. She fought against me immediately, and I barely held on. I could feel the stress of it on my soul, just like I had when I casted those spells on that muggle woman and her husband, but that was to be expected. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just odd, and slightly uncomfortable. Concentrating on the task at hand, I pushed against her will harder, feeling it slowly start to fracture.

"Walk to the window," I commanded. A look of struggle passed over her face. She was still fighting me. I focused harder, and tried again. "Walk to the window," I repeated. Without hesitation or any signs of protest, she walked over to the window. Although I felt as if I had complete control over her actions, I had to make sure, and that test proved it. I immediately released her. She put her fingers to her temples, rubbing slowly.

"Very good," she said tiredly. "I actually didn't expect you to do it on the first try, but it seems Lucius taught you to focus your energies better than I thought," she acknowledged. "Unfortunately, I'm not actually used to having to fight against the _Imperious_, because whenever it is casted at me it's much too weak establish any control, meaning I've developed a massive headache from struggling against you," she said almost regretfully. "I think we'll finish for today, although we've only been at it for about half an hour. You should be finished within a couple of days anyways. Tomorrow, I'll be testing your ability to fight off spells like the _Imperious_, among others," she said almost gleefully. I grinned at her. _You could take a person out of the evil, but you couldn't take the evil out of the person_, I thought almost affectionately. I couldn't believe how easy it was to get along with most of these 'awful,' 'slimy,' 'evil' Death Eaters. I liked several of them more than most of the Order members, and I had only known them for a tiny fraction of the time that I'd known the people who were supposed to be my friends and support system. I thanked Bellatrix and returned to my room, ready for a nice long nap.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my betas DustNight****25832** and Ms. Jane Doe for their assistance. I'd also like to thank rario and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing, along with everyone who followed/favorited.

**I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be some action soon (possibly within the next two chapters). I'd love to write more longer chapters and more often, but unfortunately, my schedule doesn't allow for that.**

**Please leave me your thoughts (or anything else) in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	27. Stressed

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**My apologies for yet another unbetaed chapter. It's completely my fault...I need to start typing chapters a few day before they need to be posted. Unfortunately, I'm actually quite busy on top of being a procrastinator. I proof read it myself, but I have no doubt that I missed things. If you find something, feel free to let me know, and I'll fix it. Otherwise, It won't be changed until i get it back from my betas. Happy reading!**

* * *

I woke up way too early on the day that was to be my second session with Bellatrix, prepared for the day, but nervous nonetheless. I was immensely curious about what was to occur with her, but I was also dreading the pain she'd undoubtedly put me through. I was mostly worried about how I'd react. I felt that I was over what she'd done to me when I was a prisoner, but I wouldn't know until I was placed in a similar situation, which I had no doubt she'd do. One of the hardest things to do is to stay composed while your emotions are raging, and she surely knew that. With a sigh I finished my breakfast, and started making my way to the study Bellatrix had designated for our training.

About half-way to the study, I started to feel odd. Overly stressed was perhaps the way to describe it, but it felt like it didn't belong with my other emotions at that moment. Trying to ignore the feeling, I pushed ahead, but stopped when I heard voices coming from not too far ahead.

"He will be here in two days, Draco," Lucius hissed.

"Don't remind me," Malfoy replied desperately.

"She will find out, and you know it. She will ask him, and I have no doubt he'll at least point her in the right direction. It's sometimes unfortunate that she's so bright," Lucius said exasperatedly. _Her?_ She didn't want to assume, but all the facts said that they were talking about her. She _knew_ those bloody tossers understood what was going with the Malfoy situation.

"I honestly don't want her to know. She'll hate me even more than she already does, and it doesn't exactly feel pleasant. I didn't even do it on _purpose_, and I still have to suffer on a regular basis. Whenever she's in pain, my stress level skyrockets," Malfoy said in one of the most flustered tones I'd ever heard from him. _It was something he did…on accident?_ I felt dread slowly filling my veins. _What had he done?_ I thought anxiously. It had to be something awful if he was this distraught about it. There was an awkward pause in their conversation which allowed me to regain focus, and I knew I had to hurry to the study if I was going to meet Bellatrix on time…the only problem was I had to walk down the hallway they were standing in. I fervently hoped it didn't occur to them that I had been standing there while they were talking. I was starting to think that the stress I was feeling was mine after all. Bracing myself, I moved into their line of sight, not looking at either one. Once I got close enough, I muttered a small "Hello" before rushing past them. Unfortunately, Dra…_Malfoy's_…eyes caught mine, and he looked right through me, seemingly down to my very core, causing me to tremble slightly. I averted my eyes as quickly as possible, but the damage had been done. His eyes confirmed that he was talking about me earlier with his father. My need-to-know multiplied, but I had no time left to contemplate it, because I was almost certain I was late for my meeting with Bellatrix. With a sigh, I knocked on the study door, entering when she called out.

"You're thirty seconds late," she stated snippily.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I got sidetracked by something in the hallway," I admitted. She shook her head slightly, but didn't press the issue.

"It's no matter. Today, we'll be testing your resistance to various Dark spells," she said with a creepy grin on her face.

"I have a feeling that this is going to hurt…a lot," I said reluctantly.

"That's an understatement," she replied gleefully. Taking a deep breath, I decided that the sooner we started, the sooner we finished, and the sooner I'd have time to think, so I tried to hurry things along.

"What's first?" I asked.

"I suppose it's only fair we start out with the _Imperious_," she sighed, quickly flicking her wrist and casting the spell at me. I had been completely unprepared for it, as I hadn't really had any warning. I supposed it was better that way because you didn't get much warning when you were facing an actual enemy. I immediately threw up my mental shields, stopping her before she even got to poke around in my head. I wouldn't let her get a hold in my mind; I wouldn't let myself be controlled, even if it was supposedly for educational purposes. She pushed to the point of pain, but I held out, and she eventually gave up, pulling out of my head with little difficulty. A thought occurred to me then. _Could I trap someone in my head?_ I had never actually heard of anyone doing it, but I didn't see why it couldn't be done. I didn't know why anyone would want to hold someone inside their head, but it could possibly be useful at some point.

Bellatrix and I were both panting slightly from our efforts, but I could tell from the maniac gleam in her eyes that we were nowhere close to finished today. I hadn't expected us to be. Before I could say anything, she was casting the _Cruciatus_ at me. My walls were already up, but I pushed more strength into them. Because the _Cruciatus_ didn't actually cause physical pain, it could be blocked…at least in part. Turning my focus away from the imminent pain directed at me from Bellatrix's wand, I focused on my own mind. When the curse hit, it felt like my insides were being shredded while thousands of hot, electrified needles were piercing my skin, but it hurt much less than it could have. I was able to stay silent, and mostly still. At the onset of the pain, I forcibly locked my knees and elbows, refusing to move them. I could feel the blood running down my chin from where my teeth were digging into my lip, but the pain it caused was inconsequential. When Bellatrix grasped that I wasn't going to react like she'd expected, she let up with a small smile.

"I'd love to say I'm pissed that you're not screaming in pain from my curse, but I'm not. Your skills are intriguing. I wonder if Lucius completely understands what you're capable of," she mused. I thought she was mildly crazy by that point. It might not have hurt as much as it used to, but I'd still choose death over it with a smile and a handshake any day.

Regaining a tiny measure of oxygen back into my body once I allowed myself to breathe again, I prepared for the next onslaught of pain. The feeling of extreme stress was back, but this time I was positive that it wasn't mine, as odd at that seemed. I didn't have time to think about it, so I tucked it into the recesses of my mind for later examination. I wondered if it had anything to do with Malfoy; I would have bet it did if what I heard early was any indication.

Hours after leaving my room—my sanctuary—I was dragging my almost useless body back through the door. I was exhausted, covered in my own blood, and beat up to the point where pain stopped having any effect on me. I'd have to remember to thank Blaise for teaching me how to let myself go numb and keep my wits about me next time I saw him. After quickly showering, ignoring the sting of the tiny scratches leftover from one of the curses Bellatrix had thrown at me, I lowered myself into my bed, snuggling into the fresh sheets. I was supposed to train again tomorrow, Voldemort would be back within days, and I was stressed out of my mind for no apparent reason, although it was fading away now. At least I hadn't panicked when she started casting spells at me like I'd expected. Instead of thinking about all of the things that needed my immediate attention, I allowed my body to relax into the mattress and my mind to relax into the sweet darkness that it offered freely.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my betas, DustNight and Ms. Jane Doe for being awesome. I'd also like to thank MrsBurns, KaylaJune90, MuseAmusant, and BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing, along with everyone who followed/favorited. Email alerts make me happy!**

**Please leave me your thoughts/suggestions/predictions/questions/anything else in a review? I promise to respond. Thank you for reading!**


	28. Contemplation

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**This is another unbeated chapter, but as always, I reread it myself to catch possible errors, although I'm sure I didn't get them all. A couple of chapters ago, I said there'd probably be some action by now, but I decided I needed to clear up some possible confusion about where Hermione stands on several topics. There will be action, and it will be coming up soon, as I'm sure you realize because of Voldemort's "plan". Happy reading!**

* * *

The day following my slight discovery upon hearing Malfoy and Lucius talk was no better than the previous. My life was once again becoming routine, and instead of relishing in it as I might have done a few years…or months really…ago, I was frustrated. The only thing that kept me silent was the knowledge of Voldemort's return and subsequent plans. I was excited and apprehensive all at once, but I had to stay focused, so like always, I was forced to push most everything that needed my attention out of the forefront of my mind. I decided that it was unhealthy to compartmentalize different thoughts and emotions, but that was unfortunately the only way I knew how to operate. I could feel the tension building in my shoulders before I even started my daily training.

Bellatrix decided it would be my last day of training with her, as we made no real progress together. She gave me a few tips and pointers, but nothing I wouldn't have figured out on my own with a little experience. Regardless, I was thankful for her help. At the end of the session, which was considerably shorter than the other two had been, I thanked her and was on my way. I wanted to practice a little wandless magic before Voldemort arrived at the Manor, but it was difficult to find the time. Returning to my room, I started attempting to do small and insignificant spells to rebuild my familiarity, as I hadn't practiced in quite some time. Unfortunately, I was already quite frustrated and unfocused, and my thoughts refused to be silenced. Giving in, I threw myself face down on my duvet to think. I had a few things I needed to work through.

What were my actual feelings towards the Death Eaters? The Order? What would I do if Voldemort's beliefs were actually what the Order had fed me? I was supposed to talk to him about it, but what if he believed in the death and enslavement of muggle-borns? What if he asked me to kill another innocent? What was I going to do about Malfoy? What was my plan if I ever got my hands on Ronald?

After a few moments of thought, I decided that the Death Eaters were my family…both literally and figuratively, although some were much closer to me than others. Cissa was like a second mother, Lucius was the closest confident I'd probably ever have, not to mention a second father, Bellatrix was like that crazy but loveable aunt, and Voldemort was like that uncle you hardly ever saw, although I had a feeling that was going to be changing quite soon. I knew that I could also consider Blaise a friend, and Malfoy an…acquaintance. I couldn't say that I didn't miss some of my "friends" from the Order, particularly Harry. I didn't actually think he'd desert me, but rather that he'd stick with me through almost anything. I just couldn't believe that he had given up on finding me so soon, or that he never noticed anything off with Ron. My new status made us natural enemies, and I knew it was almost inevitable that either he or Voldemort would die at the end of the war. I didn't know which would be worse, but I knew I'd be destroyed either way. If Harry died, I'd lose someone I once considered my friend for most of my life, and if Voldemort died, everyone close to me now would be persecuted to the full extent, including myself.

I sincerely hoped that Voldemort didn't actually want to kill everyone who had muggle blood, or even enslave them. I knew what it was like to feel constant danger and the threat of death simply because of who your parents were, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I highly doubted he actually thought that way, considering he was a half-blood himself, but I supposed anything was possible. If he really did believe in those things, I'd try to get him to see things from my point of view, but my success was highly doubtable. I decided not to stress myself out about it anymore than was necessary until I heard his arguments. I would _not_ kill another innocent person unless my life or the life of someone I loved depended on it. It simply wasn't in me. I would fight in battles like any other Death Eater, but I wouldn't aim at someone who couldn't defend themselves. Any possibility of that faded after I was forced to torture Abbots family during my initiation. I would never forget that, and I would take it as a personal lesson on my limitations.

As far as the situation with Malfoy went, I was quite stumped. I hadn't had time to do any research, and even if I had, I had no idea what I'd look for. I didn't know all the effects of the supposed spell he'd cast on me. I just knew that our emotions were connected somehow, as that was the only explanation I could think of for his comment on my pain and his stress, and the extreme stress I felt for no apparent reason. If that stress was any indication, he _really_ didn't want me to know what he'd done, even if he hadn't done it on purpose. I was insanely curious, but I was also terrified. Did I really want to know? I had the feeling I'd find out eventually on my own, but I knew it was futile to try to stop my curiosity. I'd ask Voldemort, and then decide where to go with the information I gained. I just knew that I _missed_ his company since our flying lessons ended a few days ago, and yesterday when our eyes met, I had the strangest reaction I'd ever had to anyone. It almost physically hurt to admit the connection to myself, but as long as I didn't know about what he'd done, I would blame it completely on the spell.

When it came to Ronald, I knew exactly what I was going to do. _He will pay_, I thought, feeling a dark smirk flit across my face.

Taking a deep breath, I was able to clear my thoughts once again. I was still overly stressed (of my own making), but I at least had a slight handle on what was going on around me. I missed Cissa and Lucius, so I would go to dinner tonight. With a final sigh, I sat up in my bed, and returned my attention to my wandless magic. Closing my eyes, I focused on lighting the room. When I opened them again, the room was exactly how I'd envisioned. Through my practice, I realized it was harder to complete a silent wandless spell by speaking words inside of my mind than just focusing on my goal. With that in mind, I pushed myself harder than ever before where wandless magic was concerned. By the time I had to start getting ready for dinner, I was covered in sweat and completely exhausted. I could feel my magic buzzing and crackling around the room (and probably down the halls) from the sheer amount of magic I'd released and because of the numerous spells I'd attempted. I dragged my tired body to the shower, and dressed quickly, making it to dinner in almost record time. I sat down to a rare dinner with the two people I felt closest to in Malfoy Manor. Malfoy was conspicuously absent, and when I curiously inquired about his absence, Lucius laughed slightly, claiming that Malfoy was sleeping. I shrugged, wondering why I even cared in the first place. I could hardly focus on the matters at hand, and I was getting more excited by the minute about Voldemort's imminent arrival, and then the battle that he'd supposedly been planning. I could hardly wait for him to see how far along I'd come with my wandless magic, and my training in general. Although it was an odd feeling, I wanted him to be _proud_ of me.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Ann, PlaysWithScissors, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Twizard2013, and Mrs. Burns for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**To Ann (anonymous reviewer): I'd love to write longer updates, but I simply don't have very much time. I promise that when I have breaks from school, my chapters will be longer. :)**

**Please leave me your thoughts/questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	29. Beliefs

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**This chapter is longer than usual (I hope that pleases all of you who demand longer chapters). Happy reading!**

* * *

Just as promised, Voldemort's arrival came quickly. The Manor was abuzz, and there were unfamiliar Death Eaters milling about. The masks made me insanely nervous, but I knew that they knew who I was, along with my standing with Voldemort. They wouldn't touch me. I left my room with trepidation, but confidence. I hadn't had a chance to talk to His Evilness since his arrival, and now was as good of a time as any. I wasn't required to wear my mask at the Manor, as it was considered my current place of residence, so it got a lot of strange looks from the Death Eaters that I met on my way to the far north study, which was where Voldemort currently resided. Ignoring the whispers, I made my way to Voldemort unscathed, and timidly knocked on the door.

"Enter," Voldemort said with no emotion. I took a strengthening breath and pushed open the door. He was sitting behind the desk with his head down, scribbling on some parchment. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him, so I could only assume the recruitment had gone according to his planes. He looked up when I didn't speak.

"Ah, Scar—Hermione. What can I do for you?" He asked, still sounding bored.

"I actually had a few questions for you," I replied, getting my confidence back and skipping straight to my point. He finally gave me his full attention, and nodded for me to continue. _At least someone appreciates my questions_, I thought bitterly, considering the Order.

"What exactly is your stance on muggle-borns? I've been lead to understand that it's not what I've been taught." I questioned.

"I thought you might ask that question eventually. As I'm sure you know, I'm a half-blood, which should automatically tell you that what the Order says I believe in is _rubbish_. Do I like muggles? No. Do I want to kill every single one of them? No again. I want balance and I want separation. If a Mudblood wants to be a part of wizarding society, they must completely renounce their muggle background, otherwise their magic will be drained from them, their memories wiped, and they will be placed back into muggle society, none-the-wiser. If they refuse, then they will die. The combination of the two worlds endangers our way of life, and I will not stand for it. Understand?"

"Yes, actually. That makes much more sense. It never added up that you'd hate anything with muggle blood when you aren't a pureblood yourself. How do you drain someone's magic?" I asked with barely containable curiosity.

"I actually have a potion being developed as we speak. Severus has been thinking on it for some time. Anything else?"

"Now that that's cleared up, I have a more sensitive question to ask you," I said hesitantly. He rolled his eyes at my reluctance. I had to ask myself it he was like this with everyone, or if I was different.

"Are you always this…normal?" I asked out of nowhere. He raised his nonexistent eyebrow in my direction.

"Of course not. The way I see it, you are the only family I have left, even though we don't really know one another, and I'll treat you accordingly until you give me a legitimate reason not to. If any of the others asked me questions so boldly, I'd likely be forced to put them back in their proper place," he answered with a smirk. I swallowed thickly, and nodded. "That's not what you were going to ask me," he added.

"It wasn't." He allowed me a pause to collect my thoughts. "You've seen into my mind, and you've seen in Malfoy…Draco's…mind, correct?" I knew the answer already, but I waited for his nod anyways. "There seems to be this odd…connection between the two of us. He and Lucius both know what it is, but they refuse to tell me. You would be the only other person to know that would possibly consider giving me information. Do you know anything about it?" I asked quickly, barely taking a breath. His evil grin returned.

"I was wondering when you'd start figuring it out. I actually know quite a lot about the particular spell he used on you. Do you remember that day in the dungeon? You were badly injured, and he came out of nowhere to heal you. You even noticed that he cast something unfamiliar on you that was overly comforting," he said informatively. I wanted to smack myself almost instantly.

"I thought it was some kind of calming spell," I said stupidly.

"You convinced yourself that's what it was. What about when you were trying to kill yourself when you were with the Weasley scum? You even considered that you couldn't because of something Draco did. I'm almost positive you know the nature of his spell already, Hermione," he said almost gently.

"You're right," I said plainly, with tears in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away.

"Truthfully, I knew you had suppressed the information. I'm sure you've been feeling like you were on the brink of knowing for quite some time," he added.

"What spell, exactly, did he use?"

"It is a dark spell known as _Aeterna Connexio Perpetua Protectione_, which translates loosely to 'eternal connection of perpetual protection'. Because of the blood exchange involved, it forms a bond that can only be broken by the death of one of the bonded. I'd suggest you do some research, but I already know you will," he said. I nodded absently, thinking over what he'd said. After some time had passed, he spoke again.

"Lucius, Blaize, Draco, and Bella all said that your training is completed, and that you're proficient. I can't say I'm surprised as I've seen what makes you tick up close, but I'd like to test a few things for myself if you don't mind. I was actually going to have someone fetch you later on," he explained. I looked up to meet his eyes, and I felt an intense force hit the shield I kept up as a reflex after my training with Lucius and Bellatrix. Upon realizing what was happening, I reinforced my shield and focused on the points where he was trying to enter. He was quite a bit stronger than Lucius, and worlds better than Bellatrix, and I was getting a little discouraged. Ignoring my inner debate, I pushed back harder, holding my ground. I could feel a severe headache forming, but I kept fighting. I don't know how long I held him off, but he eventually let up, and I let my mental shields drop except for the one I always kept up, just in case. My hands automatically moved to my head, as the splitting pain traveled behind my eyes.

"Very good. I expected a lot, but I never expected you to be able to keep me out. Would you like me to get rid of that headache?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him skeptically. If I was being honest, his excitement alarmed me.

"I understand your skepticism, but I've been working on the skill for quite some time. Trust me," I nodded, and with my teeth grinding painfully, I lifted the last of my shields, allowing him to enter my mind freely. I realized the level of trust that took on my part, and disregarded it. Like he said, we were family, and I would give him the benefit of the doubt. I could feel him moving around in my mind, but it wasn't painful in the least, it was actually soothing. I didn't know what he was doing, but I was grateful as my headache subsided. He pulled out of my mind smugly.

"How did you do that?" I asked in wonder.

"It's actually rather hard to explain. You have to completely ignore the person's thoughts, focusing solely on the pain they feel, and where to find it in their head. I've tried to do it with pain elsewhere in the body, but it doesn't seem to work as well," he clarified.

"What do you do once you know exactly where to find the pain?" I asked.

"That's what's so hard to explain, and in fact, I don't think I can. It's something instinctual, but it took me a substantial amount of time to get it right. I actually killed someone by accident about three years ago in an attempt to get rid of their headache as a test. It was quite unpleasant. I nearly got trapped in their head," he added. I cringed. "Don't worry, I've mastered it since then," he said trying to reassure me after seeing the look on my face.

"Brilliant," I said. "I don't know if I want to try it if I could kill someone in the process."

"Who knows if you will? You seem to be quite skilled in matters of the mind, even more so than myself," he said speculatively. "You also know for sure that it can be done, which would probably boost your confidence, whereas I didn't," he added. "Regardless, it's your choice if you want to master it or not."

"I may try it if the opportunity presents itself," I said to placate him, although I had no real intention to make any attempt at it.

"Okay. I'd also like to know how your wandless magic is coming along. Cissa told me the hall that contains your room was thick with magic only yesterday, which I took to mean you were practicing at something." I nodded.

"I actually _was_ practicing it yesterday," I admitted.

"How's it coming along?" He asked. I thought for a few moments, considering what to say.

"Can I just show you what I did yesterday?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged his bony shoulders, not really knowing what I was asking. Taking a deep breath, I entered the very forefront of his mind, projecting the thoughts that I wanted to show him. He gasped in surprise at my actions, and I guessed he thought I wanted demonstrate my skills to him, rather than to show him _literally_. My little practice session flashed before my eyes again, and I could feel him analyzing the events in my memory as if they were playing in fast forward. Once the memory finished, I pulled my mind away from his, and looked at him, a little curious for his reaction. He shook his head slightly, took a slow breath, and met my eyes again.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said quietly. I shrugged. "It seems your wandless magic has also advanced. I was going to see if you wanted to work on it some tonight, but it doesn't seem I could teach you anything you aren't learning on your own. You will continue to get better with practice, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask," he said once he regained his bearings. It seemed like I really threw him off with my slight invasion. I'm sure it didn't happen to him often, but it wasn't like I was intruding on his thoughts. His walls were up, as I assumed they always were, and I had no intention of prying into his mind. If I had intended to, I almost think he couldn't have stopped me anyways.

"Thank you," I said. After a short moment of silence, he spoke again, his voice noticeably graver.

"Before you leave, I want to brief you on the plan for the next few days. There will be a battle in two days, likely around 10pm in the ministry. We have a prisoner from the Order, and while they are not significant to the scheme of things under any circumstance, we will get a reaction. Potter will be drawn out, and we will ambush him. I have no doubt that he won't be alone, and we won't either," he explained, all the while examining my features for some kind of reaction. At the mention of Harry, I visibly cringed, but otherwise, I wasn't bothered by the plan he'd formed. "I know the thought of betraying Potter still bothers you, but I have complete confidence that you'll remember where your loyalties lie when the time comes," he said plainly. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll be ready. Thank you for answering my questions," I whispered, quickly getting up and exiting the study. I sprinted to my room, ignoring the stares of the Death Eaters. Once there, I quickly closed, locked, and silenced my door, and let myself cry. I knew this would happen, and I'd already resigned myself to the fact that I'd be losing someone I cared for, but not knowing _who_ was an uncomfortable feeling for me. I could feel Malfoy's curiosity at my discomfort, and I idly wondered where he was. How close was he? Was it normal to feel this connected with him? I'd have to do some digging on the spell he'd cast. I honestly thought I'd be angry about the whole situation, but oddly enough, I only felt comforted. Maybe being tethered to Malfoy wouldn't be so bad, or at least that's what I'd tell myself. I knew there was more to him than I was ever allowed to see, and I wanted to know more about him. If he was willing to tie himself—mentally and emotionally—to me for the rest of his life in order to save me, then he definitely possessed redeeming qualities.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Snapesbloodredneko, Arangogirl, ScarletBetty, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Twizard2013, and Slytherin Princess 1313 for reviewing I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	30. Captured

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Hello everyone! This is another longer chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

The two days leading up the battle passed in a blur. I'd researched the spell Malfoy used on me almost as soon as I was able to pull myself together after my meeting with Voldemort. After hours of fruitless searching I found a heading labeled _Aeterna Connexio Perpetua Protectione_ (which was exactly what I'd been looking for) while skimming a nondescript book of dark spells involving blood offerings. Nearly trembling in excitement, I focused on the text:

_**Aeterna Connexio Perpetua Protectione**_** is a little known and little used spell. It requires the caster to injure himself or herself before casting. Once the caster has been injured, he or she must chant "**_**Ligatis nos, tuere eos. Anima mea pertinet ad eos. Sumus ligatam**_** (Bind us, protect them. My soul belongs to them. We are tied.)," three times over while waving their wand in a reverse figure eight motion. The effects will be immediately discernible to both parties, but any major physical manifestations should disappear quickly. The caster will continue to feel a sense of loss when separated from the vicitim, but the victim will only feel adverse effects when an emotional bond between the two forms. In extreme cases, the victim will feel a sense of comfort before an emotional bond is formed. The major effects include an emotional connection dependant on the proximity of the bonded, the protection of the victim from certain physical deaths, and a pull between the bonded that borders on need. While this pull is not apparent right away, the stronger the spell and the emotional connection, the stronger this pull will be. The bond formed by **_**Aeterna Connexio Perpetua Protectione **_**is only able to be broken by the death of the caster or the victim. Each case varies depending on the individuals involved at the time of casting.**

I'd guessed at mostly everything I'd read, but it didn't make it any easier to know I'd guessed right. I wanted to confront Malfoy about this, as I'm sure he'd read this exact book at least once, but I couldn't find him. He must have been off on an errand of some sort or locked away in a room. Shrugging to myself, I continued on with my day. It was strangely easy not to dwell on my situation with Malfoy. I was almost grateful for what he'd done. At least I was now. I was pissed that I couldn't off myself when I tried. I wouldn't yell at him or reprimand him. He did nothing wrong, although I didn't think he thought of the situation in that light. I'd do what I could to let him know I was thankful to him.

As the battle drew nearer, I grew more restless. I was itching for some action and I was sick of sitting in the Manor. I couldn't go anywhere because I could be recognized, and simple glamours only went so far. Plus, it wasn't safe. Everyone was being questioned and forced to show their forearms by various Order supporters. It was only a matter of hours until we departed to the Ministry. I wanted to talk to Malfoy before we left…just in case one of us didn't return. I needed to thank him, and to let him know that what he'd done was okay. What seemed to be days later, it was time to go. Before exiting my room, I slipped on my deep black robe and mask. I was nervous beyond belief, but excited nonetheless. I knew the excitement would be gone once I actually was forced to battle…to hurt someone else…but I couldn't dwell on that. I knew why we wore the masks; they let us be someone we aren't. They let us think it was okay to be an animal, because it is the mask…the character, and not us. It didn't exactly work for most people, but it was better than nothing.

All the Death Eaters were to meet by the front door of the Manor, so that's where I headed. I was surprised at the number of Death Eaters waiting. There were many more than I suspected. Voldemort's recruitment must have gone well after all. I walked to where I was supposed to be—to the front with the other members of the inner circle—and stood my ground to wait. Within seconds, Voldemort opened the door from the outside, and we all exited, gathering around him.

"My loyal Death Eaters, today we fight. We fight for what we believe in, we fight for our families, we fight for the future generation, and we fight for our very right to exist as magical beings. We will go to the ministry, and we will take out as many Order members as possible with as few casualties as possible. Tonight, my friends, we will be victorious!" Voldemort shouted to the silent horde. There were catcalls, and it seemed as if everyone was ready to fight. I was getting more nervous by the second. Just before I apparated away, a set of stormy silver eyes caught my own by accident. My nervousness dissipated at once. I would protect my new family at all costs.

Once the pops of apparation had subsided, the ministry was dark and silent. Harry was supposed to arrive within fifteen minutes a few rooms away. I knew he wouldn't be allowed to come alone, but I also knew he'd prefer it. I waited patiently for the signal to move forward. Minutes later, a red spark was shot into the air, and the Death Eaters surged forward. We funneled into a smaller room that was already crowded with Order members. There were jets of light everywhere. Keeping my cool, I dodged around the room, deflecting spells that my fellow Death Eaters were unable to. Sometimes it was hard to separate friends from enemies because of the sheer speed everything was happening at. Before I knew it, I was hit with a stunning spell from my left, and I collapsed to the ground. A Death Eater, that I knew to be Blaise from his mask, rushed over to me, freeing me from the wretched spell. We were surrounded by four Order members by the time I was able to get up. It seemed they were more focused on Blaise than on me, presumably because of my small, unintimidating stature. Blaise and I stood back to back, throwing spells one after another. Blaise took down the second largest Order member. For the first time, I actually looked at the people surrounding us. _Molly!_ She was standing a little to my right, aiming directly at me. She fired an unknown spell at me, and I barely dodged it. It hit the side of my mask, throwing it off. I heard her gasp, but I had no time to pause. I quickly stunned her, and a young man next to her. Blaise had taken care of the other two, and we parted ways again. I continued dodging, trying to help out who I could. At one point, I came across Bella who had just taken a right hook to the jaw and was spitting out blood and teeth. I didn't hate her anymore, but I couldn't help but to chuckle slightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Lucius, his hair peeking out of his hood. I was forced to the shadows. I would be a main target if I was visible, and my hood only hid so much. I wasn't sure if they would try to hurt me, but I'd definitely be captured. As I analyzed the situation, I saw Ronald creeping up behind Lucius, who was battling two Order members. Ron raised his wand, a spell on his lips. In pure panic, I rushed forward, my hood falling back. Just as Ron had finished speaking and a jet of purple light left his wand, I threw myself into him. _I was too late!_ I thought miserably. My eyes shot to where Lucius was lying motionless on the ground. I couldn't tell if he was breathing, or alive at all. Weasley was unconscious from where his head had bounced off of the ground, so I rushed over to Lucius. The Order members that he'd been battling began to circle me, but I didn't care. I shook him, demanding that he open his eyes. A spell hit me from behind, and everything went black.

Sometime later, I was shaken awake by none other than Harry Potter himself. My entire body ached, and I had no idea how the battle had finished. I could feel panic slowly building through my system, but I repressed it as well as I could. I had been captured, I was tied to a chair in a room I'd never seen, and Harry was staring at me looking beyond curious and troubled. _Lucius._ Before anything else could register, I fainted.

What felt like only seconds later, Harry was gently prodding my cheek, and chanting 'wake up'. I opened my eyes blearily with disorientation. At the look in his green eyes, I had to fight back tears. He was _ecstatic_.

"Where am I?" I whispered quietly.

"At a safe house," he answered back in the same tone. When I looked back up at him, he had a smile stretched across his face, and he rushed forward to hug me. With his arms around me, I finally began pitifully sobbing into his shoulder. I would get out of this. I had to. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry you're tied up. The other members of the Order said it would be the safest since you were under the _Imperious_, just in case you were still being controlled, but you obviously aren't," he rolled his eyes with a small laugh. "I've missed you so much, 'Mione," He said miserably. His words had the opposite of his desired effect on me. I was so _angry_. He just assumed I was being controlled.

"Potter," I spat. "How long did you look for me before you decided whatever you decided?" I asked randomly with rage leaking through my voice. He looked confused for a second, and then his face fell again.

"For a very long time," he said sadly. "I eventually figured you just didn't want to be found," he said looking down. I assumed that would be his excuse. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. If I had known that the Death Eaters had captured you, I would have stopped at nothing to get you back," his voice broke near the end.

"Is that what you think?" I asked angrily. "That I've been _trapped_ by Death Eaters this whole time?" I wanted him to know everything, but it was doubtful that he'd believe me if I simply told him.

"Weren't you?" He asked deadpan. He was still examining his feet. I chose not to answer him. Was he honestly that thick? After a while of silence, he spoke.

"The Order wants me to examine your memories because you've been with the Death Eaters. They think you may have valuable information, but they also thing that there's a reason you've stayed with them so long, meaning you might lie. I'm sure you don't mind, but I suppose it doesn't actually matter," he said moving in front of me again. _Doesn't matter!?_ I thought almost hysterically. I'd show him some information, alright, but it definitely wouldn't be what he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: I got a really awesome response from the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed: BatmanPrincess43, MrsBurns, Arangogirl, Snapesbloodredneko, PlaysWithScissors, Slytherin Princess 1313, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, DustNight25832, and emiwat14. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. **

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	31. Harry

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**_  
_

**This is another longer chapter, and there are a few switches in point of view, so keep an eye out for that. Happy reading!**

* * *

_I'd show him some information, alright, but it definitely wouldn't be what he was looking for._

**-Hermione-**

Harry crouched down to be at my eyelevel, waving his wand and saying the appropriate spell. I could feel him attempt to get a hold on the edges of my mind. With a cruel smirk, I roughly shoved him towards what I wanted him to see. He was completely startled at his loss of control, allowing me to easily get a grasp on his mind from within my own. The memories of Weasley starting playing through my mind, and I let them flow freely. I let him see _everything._ After the first night I went missing, the first night Ron beat me to the point of unconsciousness, Harry tried to pull out. Deciding that this was the perfect time to test a theory, I held him in place, completely trapping him in my mind. He struggled, but he was no match for me. When he couldn't get free, he started to panic. I quickly calmed him with my mind, stopping the flow of my memories. If he was in a state of pure panic, what he was seeing wouldn't register, and I needed it to register. Once he understood what was going on, accepting it reluctantly, I started the memories again. I could feel his horror and disgust at what Ron was doing to me as the memories played. I slowed down once I reached the memory of losing my child. I honestly didn't want to relive it, but he deserved to know now that I'd forced him to see everything else.

"_Let me guess? You want me to tell Harry? It's not going to happen. No one will know. I'm going to pay someone to come here and deliver the baby, and kill them afterwards," he spat at me._

"_I was merely curious. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't care if you tell anyone or not," I plead earnestly._

"_Don't lie to me, Hermione. I thought you'd learned that didn't work by now. You've always been an awful liar," he yelled. He was furious. He hadn't been this mad since the night I tried to escape, and I knew something bad was going to happen. He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to our bedroom, as both of my hands lingered protectively over my lower stomach. He pushed me onto the floor, and kicked me in the side of my head. It was enough to make me lose consciousness, but I felt the kick to my ribs before I was completely out._

_I woke up near where I was before I was knocked out and Ron wasn't in our room anymore. My entire body screamed in pain, but my hands immediately drifted to my abdomen. There was a sharp pain in my lower stomach, and I knew something had happened. Fighting the dizziness, I lifted my head and looked down. I way lying in a pool of my own blood—blood that originated from my womb. I had lost my baby. It was gone. I let my head fall back to the floor, and I just stayed there, staring at the wall, not even fighting off the shock that overtook my body and mind._

Ignoring my own despair, I quickly showed him when the Death Eaters captured us, skipping over anything that would give my true identity away. I slowed down again when he was busting Ron out of the Manor's dungeon:

_The door to the dungeons was being opened. I assumed they were just taking someone else away, and looked up to investigate, but I didn't see anyone. It was curious because I could hear faint footsteps, but I couldn't see anyone. I didn't even see any tell-tale signs of disillusionment. The steps passed by my cell almost silently and stopped several cells away from me. There was silence, then: "Ron," I gasped. The world must really have it in for me, I thought._

"_Ron, is that you?" the voice whispered harshly. It was Harry. I should have known he'd come to save Ron. Him and that stupid cloak of his._

"_Harry?" Ron croaked._

"_Yes. I'm going to get you out of here," he promised. He muttered a spell, but I couldn't make out what he said. Ron's cell door busted open. I could hear Harry remove Ron's shackles. There must have been someone else in that cell too, because there were eight shackles undone in all. Two people I guessed, Ron and someone else._

"_Can you walk? Good, we need to get out of here," Harry spoke quickly. For a moment, I thought about moving to the front of my cell where they would be able to see me. I knew Harry wouldn't leave without me if he knew I was here, but I also knew Ron wouldn't tell him I'd been with him. I'd been 'away' for over a year. Ron would never let Harry know that he had contact with me and didn't tell him. I stayed hidden in the shadows at the back of my cell, frowning as Ron, Neville, and Harry passed in front of me._

I could feel Harry's remorse, and I knew he actually _was_ sorry, but like he said, feelings don't really matter in war. Allegiances do. Before I let him go, I reluctantly revealed my true identity and Voldemort's actual ideas. If the truth couldn't convince him that the Order was wrong, then I didn't know what could. Exhausted from the sheer amount of pain I'd forced myself to go through again, I let Harry slip freely out of my mind, my chin dropping to my chest and tears streaming down my face. He immediately dropped to his knees, crying facedown into my robes.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Hermione. You have to believe that I had no idea he had you. I can't believe he'd be capable of that, but I guess I don't really know him at all," he sobbed brokenly. "You do matter to me Hermione. You're my sister, and I don't care who your family is," he said strongly through his tears. I stayed silent, letting him share my grief. He eventually sat back up, wiping the traces of tears from his eyes. He nodded his head quickly at me, before walking behind me. I had no idea what he was doing, but I didn't panic. He wouldn't hurt me. He quickly disposed of the ropes holding me into place, and I brought my arms to the front of my body slowly because of the stiffness and pain in my shoulders.

"I will never be able to make this up to you, but I can die trying. Go back to them. You're safer there, and I know that's where you want to be. Wait until nightfall, and run about two miles away from this building. You'll be able to apparate then. I have to go. I will see you again, Hermione, but on different terms," he said confidently. "I will bring you your wand with dinner later, and I will keep Ron away," he promised. I stopped him as he started to open the door.

"Harry! Don't touch my wand with your bare skin," I warned him.

"I won't. I learned my lesson when I picked it up at the Ministry. Very nice by the way," he smiled. I returned his smile slowly, feeling more like myself than I had in weeks.

Just as he'd promised, he brought me dinner, my wand wrapped in a cloth he'd been holding under the dish.

"Ron isn't here. I sent him on a useless errand to get some fresh fluxweed, which is not in season," Harry said reassuringly.

"Thank you for this, Harry," I said sadly, thinking that it was likely he'd be lost to me forever despite today. "I need to get back as soon as possible," I said almost desperately, thinking of Lucius. "When can I go?" I asked.

"You can go now," he answered quietly. Everyone has just left to go to their respective homes. Crossing the room to him, I embraced him tightly, ignoring the apologies he was still spewing.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered quietly, wiping a few stray tears from my face and pecking him on the cheek. He nodded silently, and I left the room, not looking back once. I could see that he was troubled by his posture. _Was he going to confront Ron?_ I didn't know how I felt about that. I rushed out of the first door to the outside I found, and forced my body to move faster than I thought I was capable of. At what I estimated to be half a mile away, I stopped, tucking myself behind a tree. With a deep breath, I took out my wand. I needed to let them know I was okay. I closed my eyes, focusing on the night I was taken by the Death Eaters. It wasn't exactly happy, but I was happy when I looked back on it, and it was all I had to work with at the moment. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, expecting to see a ghostly otter. With a gasp of surprise, I inspected the silvery fox dancing playfully in front of me. I stared in complete shock for several seconds before I was able to collect myself. I'd always heard that if you went through a dramatic change that your Patronus could possibly change, but I never expected to experience it firsthand. Deciding to think more about it later, I quickly whispered and sent my message. With thoughts of Lucius stinging my mind like thousands of hornets, I resumed running.

**-Draco-**

There were so _many_ Order members, but luckily for us, most of them were poor duelers. I quickly took out several people, pushing towards the center. I could feel Granger close by, and even though I _did not_ care about her, I was curious to see how she was doing. Before I could get there, I heard an ear splitting scream. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Granger!_ I could only feel pure misery and hopelessness coming from her. I rushed towards the source of the sound, quickly fighting off anyone in my way, friend or foe. I got there just in time to see her slump over my father's body. Potter quickly grabbed her arm and apparated away before I was able to react. I was frozen in place. _What was I supposed to do?_ I wondered desperately. I moved to my father's motionless form quickly, apparating him back to the Manor. He had to be okay, and so did she. My breath was coming much too fast to be considered normal, and I didn't know what to do about my father.

Just as I thought I was going to lose my mind, I heard a few cracks of apparation around me. The battle must be ending, and I was never more relieved. I could feel the unwelcome tears stab at my eyes, but I forced myself into composure. Levitating my father to his room quickly, I ran down stairs. My mother greeted me happily, but before I could even get anything out, she knew something was gravely wrong.

"What is it, Draco?" She demanded.

"It's father. He's in your room, and I don't know what's wrong. Granger was slumped over his unmoving form when I finally got them in my line of sight. She was screaming, and they took her," I said, starting to hyperventilate again. Without saying anything, she rushed up the stairs. I needed to find Voldemort, and send up someone to help my mother, and standing there feeling sorry for myself wasn't getting anything done. I couldn't feel anything from Granger for the first time in a while, and it had me extremely on edge. _What if she's dead?_ No! She can't be dead. She can't.

I pushed through a laughing crowd of Death Eaters, mildly jealous at how carefree they were at that moment. Voldemort wasn't hard to find, and as soon as I was in front of him, I dropped to my knees. He looked mildly alarmed at how frazzled I was.

"My Lord, Granger has been taken by the Order, and something is wrong with my father," I rushed out almost too fast for anyone to make out what I was saying. He seemed to understand though. There was a short pause, and then he asked where my father was. I told him, and he rushed off, his fingers pressed to the mark on his arm. There was nothing else I could do, so I walked slowly and sat outside of my parent's door, fighting back tears.

_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. I failed_, I repeated like a mantra in my head. I had to do something or I'd go mad. Too much time was passing and she was probably in danger. I doubted Potter would hurt her, but the others might. I needed to find her as soon as possible. Determined, I pushed through my parents' door. I was leaving, with or without backup, and they couldn't stop me.

It was silent in the room. The bang of the door opening was like an explosion, but I knew I couldn't lose my nerve. Walking calmly up to Voldemort, who was sitting on a chair by my father's bed, I kneeled and waited for permission to speak. I hated waiting to be acknowledged, but that's how it had to work for now. I quickly glanced at my mother who was sitting on the other side of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Your father is in some sort of magical coma. The medics said that it was his body's last defense before shutting down, and that there's nothing they can do to wake him up. They say he's probably in an almost unbearable amount of pain, and that he'll probably…die before he wakes up," she said, breaking down into sobs. I dropped my head into my hands, fighting off my own sobs. Everything was crumbling. I raised my head back up slightly, and directed my attention to Voldemort once again.

"What of Granger?" I asked him almost desperately, forgetting about proper procedure. He looked at me with the closest thing to warmth I'd ever seen from him. He knew about the bond, and he apparently approved. I wished I could feel the relief that his approval should have brought, but I only felt apprehensive for his answer.

"I can tell that she's alive from her mark. Give it time. If I hadn't seen some of her skills first hand, I might be worried, but as it stands, I'm confident that she'll make it back on her own." He could tell I was about to protest, but he held up his hand. "If we haven't at least received word from her by morning, then we will form a search and rescue team," he promised. I was slightly relived, but not enough to actually make a difference. My father way dying and Granger was missing. He held my eyes for just a moment too long, and I knew he saw the desperation in them. I couldn't hide it at this point. He knew I intended to act no matter what he said. With a deep sigh, he waved his wand and I collapsed to the floor, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

**-Voldemort-**

I had no doubt that the Malfoy boy would go after her. He couldn't help himself, and I couldn't blame him. I wanted her safe as much as anyone, but I couldn't risk the lives of a whole team when she was probably safe, so he had to be stopped. The Potter boy wouldn't allow her to be harmed, and none of them could match her skill anyways. Weasley would be the only possible problem, but even he wasn't stupid enough to do anything to her among the other Order members. For all they knew, she had been _imperioused_ to fight for me. Her mark should be hidden by her shirt, and they wouldn't think to check for one.

No matter how confident I was in her abilities, as time started to pass, I grew more worried. It wasn't a sentiment I was exactly used to, and I didn't really know how to handle it. Lucius was unresponsive, Hermione was missing, and I had to knock Draco out. If she didn't send word or come back soon, I'd lose it. Draco hadn't stirred from the spell I'd put him under and Cissa was sleeping curled up next to Lucius's motionless body.

The clock was ticking, and before I knew it, it was nearly morning. I'd hadn't heard anything about her yet, and I started to panic. Quietly approaching the youngest Malfoy, I performed the counter curse to wake him. He looked up at me groggily for only a second before springing to his feet.

"_Why_? Why did you stop me?" He demanded. Ignoring the need to punish him for his insolence, I replied calmly.

"She was likely safe, and running after her like an idiot would not have been beneficial. What if you put her in more danger? What if you got caught or killed yourself?"

"I don't care. I can't feel her anymore…couldn't feel her," he said confusedly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can feel her now," he said stupidly.

"And?" I demanded, getting frustrated.

"And I don't know. She's all over the place. I can't tell what she's feeling precisely, but it is painful. She's giving me a headache, so I imagine she must have a pretty severe one by now."

"I'm not surprised. I know she's uninjured, but that means nothing for her mental or emotional state."

"I have to find her," he plead desperately.

"I know. It would seem to me that you aren't simply doing this because of the spell anymore. You've surpassed that and have trouble keeping your distance. Go," I said. He nodded his head, pulling out his wand. Just as he was about to apparate, a beautiful smoky fox tumbled through the window, sparkling brightly in the rising sun. Draco paused in mid-step, staring at the silvery creature.

"I want to say it's hers, but I've seen her Patronus before. It was an otter, not a fox," Draco said.

"It is definitely hers," I replied. It drifted in front of us, seemingly focusing its attention.

"I'm on my way back. I should be there fairly soon," it said, ending abruptly. I took a deep breath in relief. Now if only Lucius would recover.

* * *

**A/N: I got a fantastic amount of reviews from the last chapter! Whenever I get an email alert saying I got a new review, it makes my day just a little better, so thanks to Slytherin Princess 1313, Guest, Arangogirl, Mrs. A. Drake (sorry about the spaces, but your name disappears without them) , anidot90, Snapesbloodredneko, kayla fillpot, naenaenicky, Booksmusiclove, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Isabella, and amg. supernatural ****(sorry about the space, but your name disappears without it)**. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome!

**What did you think about the flashbacks to the previous parts of the story? Did it annoy you, or was it helpful in understanding what was going on?**

**Please leave me a review with your comments/questions/predictions/anything else?**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Have a great day even if you don't celebrate.) Thanks for reading!**


	32. Explosion

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one even more. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

Before too long, I'd passed the two-mile mark. I slowed to a walk and slipped between two nearby buildings, gathering my wits about me so I could apparate. I was able to apparate right outside of the gates of the Manor, and I was thankful for it because I didn't know if I could handle the stress of waiting to check on Lucius much longer. I could feel Malfoy's relief, but it matched nothing I felt at that moment.

Barely pausing at the door, I pushed past the Death Eaters that were still milling about. I had no idea where Lucius was, but I was willing to bet that if he was injured, he'd be in his own room. I rushed there as fast as my body would carry me, ignoring the burning in my lungs and limbs. I quickly pushed open the door, and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that waited for me. Narcissa, Voldemort, Malfoy, and Lucius were all in the room. Malfoy looked like he felt, which was a mixture of worry and relief, Cissa was a mess, and Voldemort's expression was unreadable.

"Before you say anything about whatever you're planning to talk about, tell me what wrong with Lucius," I demanded in a deadly calm voice directed at no one in particular. I was met with momentary silence until Voldemort finally decided I deserved a reply.

"He's in some sort of magical coma. The healers are unable to help him at this point, and he's expected to die before he is able to wake. He's apparently in a massive amount of pain," he answered with no emotion. I expected he was simply covering up what he was actually feeling, so I ignored the anger caused by his uncaring tone that was creeping up my neck. Without speaking, I approached Lucius's still form on the opposite side of Narcissa. I only stared at him for a moment before dropping to my knees and burying my head in his duvet. I couldn't stop the tears once they started.

"I wasn't fast enough. I saw the spell coming, but I couldn't reach him soon enough," I sobbed, my voice muffled by the comforter.

"There was nothing you could have done," Cissa said wearily, trying to sooth me through her own despair. She didn't understand. If only I had been a little faster, or able to process the situation more quickly, Lucius wouldn't be facing death. My sadness was slowly being replaced by pure rage. _Hadn't Ron ruined my life enough already? He had to take Lucius too? My baby wasn't enough?!_ I could feel my magic start to crackle around my slumped form, but I had no will to stop it. I didn't care if the world ended as long as Lucius would be okay. I couldn't lose someone else I loved to that beast of a man.

**-Voldemort-**

She was getting too worked up, and her magic was becoming uncontrollable. I could feel it permeating the air at an alarming rate, and something was bound to happen. It didn't seem as if Draco or Narcissa had noticed yet, but I could feel it prickling at my skin, and I knew we needed to get out of here. I delayed though. She could possibly stop it, that is, if she wanted to. I had no idea what her night had brought her, but I assumed it was unpleasant, and that probably meant I shouldn't be too optimistic in her controlling her pent-up magic willingly.

It seemed Draco was aware of whatever emotion was plaguing her, and his expression wasn't reassuring. He seemed to be sensing her magic dancing around the room by this point and Cissa was looking at the girl's drooping form worriedly. We needed to get out before her magic got any more intense.

"We need to leave this room. There's too high a concentration of her magic and it's only increasing," I said hurriedly.

"What will happen?" Cissa asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but we better not stick around to find out," I said as I made my way to the door. I could tell that Draco was reluctant, but he followed, knowing that her magic probably wouldn't hurt _her_. Before I could exit, Narcissa called out.

"Help me get Lucius," she whined. "He could be further injured if Hermione actually loses control." With a reluctant nod, I made to approach Lucius, but there was a barrier around them now. I threw a couple of spells at it, but there was no way I would be able to get through it without hurting Hermione and Lucius.

"She's trapped them in," I said, dread spreading through my system. Narcissa started throwing spells at the barrier, but Hermione's magic was becoming too strong for us to stay in the room unharmed, and she was unresponsive to Narcissa's screaming and Draco's pleading.

"We have no choice but to leave him. Out, out, _out_. Get to the hallway!" I shouted. Draco threw a sobbing Narcissa over his shoulder and hauled her out, and I followed soon after, closing the door behind myself. I quickly set to work placing barriers of my own to trap her magic in the room, hoping that whatever happened wouldn't break through all of them. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon, and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it at this point. Draco started hyperventilating, unable to stop himself. I knew it was his body's reaction to her state and it was caused by the spell, but it only made the situation seem more dire.

I could feel the exact point where the magic surrounding her peaked, and the explosion that followed threw all three of us to the floor, and sent a jolt through our bodies. She had shattered every single one of my barriers, but thankfully, her intent didn't seem to be pain.

Quickly recovering, I pushed off of the ground, and opened the door. Draco and Cissa were right behind me. The room was in shambles, the windows were shattered, and the wallpaper appeared to be scorched. Hermione was slumped over Lucius, and both were completely still. I needed to check on them, but I approached slowly. Her magic was still buzzing around her, and there was no telling if she was still using any of it. When I reached out to touch her, a painful shock traveled through my arm and I was forced to jerk my arm away to avoid injury. Quickly trying Lucius, I found it was the same.

"I can't touch them," I stated dully. I'd honestly expected something like this. On closer inspection, I almost immediately noticed something different about both of them. Lucius's breathing had leveled out and deepened, and she had noticeably changed. Her hair was darker and less frizzy, and her skin was paler. _She's managed to break the glamours_, I thought, impressed with her abilities. She looked much more like a Gaunt now, and it suited her.

I could hear Cissa approaching behind me. She too tried to touch them, and she too failed. I was about to start trying some magic of my own, but Draco beat me to it.

"I can get her," he said confusedly. I looked at him curiously.

"How do you know?"

"I don't really understand. I just know that I can. It's almost like she's calling to me…or her soul is. It sounds creepier when I say it out loud," he answered. I almost pitied the boy. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he cast that spell, and I knew he was struggling with accepting that he was forever bound to is once-enemy.

He stared at her intently as he approached her, but he didn't seem surprised at the change in her appearance. When he noticed my questioning stare, he simply said "it's more natural," and went on his way. He reached her swiftly, and scooped her frame up in his arms easily. She automatically curled into him, pressing her tear-covered face to his chest.

"Take her to her room," I told him.

"Check Father first, please," he replied. I obligingly cast some diagnostic spells on Lucius, and he was perfectly normal. Everything I was getting from him told me he was sleeping, which was definitely not how it was only minutes ago. After he heard my verdict, he left the room with a nod, and Cissa collapsed on Lucius's sleeping form, her sobbing renewed, only for a different reason this time.

**-Draco-**

I was oddly content with this whole situation and it alarmed me that I would feel that way. Granger had just did some crazy shit with her magic, broke Voldemort's barriers, destroyed my parents' room, healed my father, and broke some permanent glamours, all in the span of a few minutes. I knew I would be the only one who could approach her. Her magic may have been running rampant around her and Father, but we were connected on a deeper level, and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that.

I scooped Granger up off of my father's still form. She was completely out, and when I picked her up, there was no protest. Her body relaxed into my arms and against my body, her head burying itself into my chest. My breath hitched almost imperceptibly without my permission, and I tried my best to hide it completely as I asked how Father was. Upon learning that he was perfectly fine, I began the journey to Granger's room with her in my arms, closely examining the changes in her appearance.

If I was being honest with myself, she was attractive before. I'd consistently picked on her for her appearance, but she'd grown into it over the years, making it her own. While I was a little overwhelmed by the new changes in her, I was also relived. There was always something off about the way she looked, and it was comforting to see her true self come out. It only enhanced her physical beauty. It would be interesting to see how she would react to the change when she regained consciousness.

Finally making it to her room, I placed her on her bed gently, and moved to leave. It would be suspicious if she woke and I was still hanging around, and she was too smart for her own good. I could only assume she didn't know what was going on between us yet because she hadn't confronted me, and I wanted to keep it that way as long as possible, which probably wouldn't be long anyways. If her capture had taught me anything, it was that I couldn't be without her. I'd love to blame that sentiment solely on that wretched spell I cast, but I couldn't. She'd wormed her way past many of my barriers, and there was nothing that I could have done to stop her. Sighing, I continued towards the door, but before I was out of her reach, her hand shot out and gripped my wrist. When I turned around to look at her, her eyes were half open, and she was pouting, looking at me with a plea in her eyes. I had to restrain myself so I wouldn't embrace her…because that would have been bad. She looked miserable.

"Please don't leave," she whispered quietly. I nodded with a sigh, pulling a chair to the side of her bed, and sitting down. Her eyes still hadn't left me, but she didn't seem completely coherent. I averted my own eyes, focusing on my shoes. Seconds, minutes, or perhaps hours passed before I felt her hand on my arm again. I'd honestly thought she'd fallen asleep, but I was apparently wrong. I looked back up to meet her eyes, and that same pleading look was back in them.

"What?" I asked, trying not to betray anything I was feeling, even though she could probably tell already, because I could tell she was torn about something and slightly nervous. She didn't speak, simply opting to tug on my sleeve. I could feel confusion take over my features. Her eyes flashed from my face to the space next to her.

"You want me to get up there with you?" I asked with disbelief. It's not that I didn't want to, but I was bewildered that she would want me to. I looked to her for an answer, and she nodded. The look in her eyes told me I shouldn't refuse her, and before I knew it I was walking around the bed, and lying next to her, keeping the maximum distance allowed by the king-sized mattress between us. I was extremely tense, and I had no idea what was expected of me, so I just closed my eyes, hoping she'd follow my example. Within a few seconds, I felt the bed shifting, and I knew she was moving closer to me. The blanket was spelled to be on top of us, rather than under us, and before I knew it, she was curling into my side. I wanted to get up and run, knowing she would regret this when she returned to her right mind, but I couldn't. She'd feel rejected in her current state, and that could hurt anything that could possibly form between us. She rested her head on my shoulder, she looped her arm over my torso, and she hugged her body to my own. There was nothing I could do to protest if I didn't want to resist. Giving up, I moved my arm to circle her waist, causing her body to relax. A wave of contentedness washed over her, and I was finally able to relax in her arms as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my lovely reviewers: Guest, Arangogirl, shaymars, Twizard2013, Isabella, emiwat14, Slytherin Princess 1313, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and Blood Red Gun. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome!**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/criticisms/anything else in a review? Did you think the romantic-ish scene awkward? Thank you for reading!**


	33. Malfoy and Granger

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Here's some more one on one Draco and Hermione for all of the Dramione addicts. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

I woke comfortably the morning after whatever happened with Lucius. My arms were wrapped around a warm, solid form, and I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't exactly know who or why, but I wasn't alarmed. I didn't feel threatened by the mass next to me, but rather comforted. The first thing I saw was the neck of the individual I was sprawled across. It was familiar, but still no cigar. Looking further up, there was a recognizable face and white-blonde hair. _Malfoy_, but I supposed I knew who it was before I even opened my eyes. I vaguely remembered hearing Voldemort say that Lucius would be fine, and then nothing until I plead with Malfoy to stay with me. I don't exactly understand why I did it, but I felt I'd shatter if he left. I was frightened, exhausted, and I didn't want to be left alone. As I started at him, I considered that he actually stayed, and questioned how I ended up snuggled into his side with his arm thrown over my waist. I found that I didn't really care at the moment. _He'd stayed_, I thought. It was a hard concept to grasp for me. _He was nothing like I thought_ _he was_, I mused. We hadn't spent a huge amount of time together apart from my flying lessons, but he was generally civil and sometimes even patient. I smiled at his sleeping form as his eyes moved under his eyelids. He could be waking up, but he was probably just dreaming. It was quite early still if the light outside was any indication.

I wondered how Harry was doing. Did he confront Ron? Would he? He'd promised me we'd meet again, but under different terms, whatever that meant. He surely didn't mean we'd meet as allies again. He was a Phoenix and I was a Death Eater, and by all rights, we couldn't be friends. At the end of the war, either he was going to die or Voldemort was, and distance between us would be beneficial. I couldn't afford to keep our bond strong, as it would only end up causing me pain.

Malfoy stirred slightly again, and my eyes moved back to his face. He was still quite soundly asleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about as I observed him. It didn't seem unpleasant, but that was all I could discern. After a few minutes, he frowned and a crease formed between his eyebrows. Without thinking, I reached up and smoothed it away. He relaxed again, but I did the exact opposite. _What was I thinking_, I demanded from myself. Sure I was comfortable, but this was _Malfoy_. He might have saved my life, which I would forever be grateful for, and he might have stayed with me when I needed someone, but he was still _Malfoy._ I quickly berated myself for judging him. He was not the person he'd shown everyone at Hogwarts. There were layers to his personality, and I'd barely scratched the surface. I found that I wanted to know more, to dissect his personality, to understand him. I was staring intently at him when he opened his eyes.

His first reaction was to stare back in shock, but he eventually calmed down some, although he didn't relax again.

"Go ahead, yell at me," he said calmly when I didn't say anything. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why would I yell at you?" I asked. He looked beyond confused at that.

"Maybe because I'm next to you in your bed _again_, although it stems from your half-awake pleading this time," he said with disbelief. I only shrugged.

"I vaguely remember asking you to stay. It wouldn't be overly shocked if I wanted to be close to a human in the state I was in last night either, so I don't care that you're next to me. I actually thought I was dreaming when I asked you to stay," I mused.

"So let me get this straight. You're not going to yell at me, you're not pushing me away or running, and you're speaking to me calmly like a civilized human being?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it," I said with some sarcasm. We digested that silently for a few moments before I thought to speak again.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For staying. For healing me that day in the dungeon. For saving me. For everything you've done with or without my knowledge to help me," I said honestly. He looked somewhat startled.

"You know about it then?" He asked, afraid of my answer.

"I assume you mean the bond? If so, the answer is yes."

"For how long?"

"Since Voldemort's return. I wanted to talk to you before the battle, but you where nowhere to be found," I replied nonchalantly.

"And you're not angry?"

"No."

"Do you know the full effects of the spell?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand," he stated plainly.

"What, exactly, do you not understand?"

"You have no choice anymore. You are bound to me emotionally until one of us dies. We will be drawn to one another, and we can do nothing to stop it. We can avoid each other, but I'm starting to fear that attempting it will be a failed endeavor, and you're not angry. It goes against everything I know about you," he said quickly.

"It goes against everything I know about myself, but I realized I'm more thankful to you than anything. I admit I was quite angry at first, but I let it go," I said calmly, realizing neither of us had moved from our snuggled up position other than shifting our heads to make eye contact.

After my declaration, our eye contact held. I eventually started to feel awkward, likely of my own making, and looked down. I could still feel his eyes on me, and he seemed to be deep in thought. A few minutes later, I felt him relax again.

"What exactly happened when you were captured?" He asked curiously.

"It was Harry who'd captured me. We talked, I showed him some things, and then he freed me," I said with no hesitation.

"No one hurt you?"

"As if Harry would allow that."

"Do they know about your heritage?"

"Yes," I said quietly. He looked confused again.

"Yet they didn't hurt you. I can't see Potty accepting a blow like that without some sort of major reaction," he said.

"There was a major reaction, just probably not the one you'd expect," I said thinking back to what I forced him to see…what Harry now knew about Ron. He seemed to sense my reluctance to answer because he stopped asking questions. We stayed in our position comfortably, both of us disinclined to move, because once we shifted the illusion we'd created would be shattered. We'd be Granger and Malfoy again. By the time he spoke again, the light in my room was changing as the sun rose.

"What do we do?"

"About what?" I asked absently.

"The bond. What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do about it? Fighting it is useless. We just let it play out I suppose," I shrugged slightly from my position. He made no reply other than a slight nod. He was staring at me again, and I couldn't help but to wonder why.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I demanded.

"Oh, no reason," he said slyly.

"There is obviously a reason."

"Okay, you caught me," he said sarcastically.

"So, what is the reason then?"

"I think you'd get the picture better if you saw for yourself," he said conjuring a mirror with his wand that he slid of his pocket. I noticed he was still fully dressed for the first time. He even had his cloak on still.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked before he could get the mirror into my line of sight.

"Of course I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a little warm, but not uncomfortably so," he finally answered. "Now look," he demanded. I obediently looked into the mirror, staring blankly for a few seconds before jumping to my knees. He seemed a little startled at my sudden movement, but he recovered quickly. There were no words I could say to describe my shock.

"See why I was staring now?" He said as he fingered one of my frizz-less black curls.

"Merlin," I breathed, poking at my paler skin. "When did this happen?"

"When your magic exploded," he answered.

"I look so different." He shrugged in response.

"It suits you," he said before getting up. "It's time I get going," I stated. I averted my eyes from the mirror to look at his face.

"I'm glad your eyes are still the same. Good day, Granger," he said before making his way out of my room. Although it was rather abrupt, I understood why he left. The situation would have grown awkward soon. I continued inspecting my features, finding new quirks and the loss of some old ones. My teeth were straighter, my hair black and smooth, my skin paler, my freckles gone, and my lips a shade or so darker. I smiled at my improved complexion, before putting the mirror down and making my way to the shower. I wouldn't over-analyze waking up with Malfoy if I could help it, besides he seemed to be doing enough over-analyzing on his own. I was comfortable around him, and that was enough for me to accept him and to attempt to accept the bond between us. I thought, _screw it_. I could do whatever I wanted. I wouldn't live forever and if I wanted to do something I'd usually consider reckless, I'd do it…after all, we _were_ at war.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank shaymars, shrishti. 1701 (sorry about the space, but the formatting messes up if I don't put it there), Arangogirl, Slytherin Princess 1313, Guest, Mrs. A. Drake (again, sorry about the spaces), BatmanPrincess43, DustNight25832, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome!**

**Please leave me you comments/questions/criticisms/predictions/advice/anything else in a review? Thank you for reading, and see you next Wednesday!**


	34. Confrontation: Part I

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I'm so sorry that this is a day late. It was finished yesterday, but my computer decided it wanted updated and it was far past my bedtime before it was done. It'd just be depressing if I fell asleep during a chemistry test. **

**I also want to warn you that this chapter might be a little disturbing. There is a portion from Ron's point of view, and I tried to get into his head a little. It includes some_ foul language, suggestions of rape, and suggestions of violence_. If you don't want to read it, just let me know, and I'll send you a summary of what happens in reply. It shouldn't be too bad, but I've had a couple of my friends in real life ask me to give them some warning, so I just thought I'd put it out there for everyone. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Harry-**

Hermione had left only minutes ago, and I was already thinking over what I was going to say to Ron. He would be back soon because he couldn't complete the impossible task I had given him, and I had a pretty strong feeling that no matter how much I planned out what to bring up that I'd end up screaming at him. I instinctually felt that Hermione didn't want him touching her, which is why I had sent him away in the first place. She could have been flinching from any number of reasons, but her discomfort, even in sleep, was palpable. I couldn't even comprehend how he could do this, or how he thought it was acceptable. I always knew he was possessive and had some issues with his anger, but I never thought he was this bad. _I should have known_, I berated myself. Hermione didn't want me to blame myself for what he did to her, but I couldn't help it. He had kept her locked away the _entire_ time. I didn't even think to check…why would I? I thought Ron was my friend. I thought he loved 'Mione. I guess I was wrong on both accounts. I couldn't be friends with someone who did that to another person, especially to Hermione who was like my sister. It didn't matter that she wasn't who I'd always thought she was—she was still the same person deep down. A name was really only a name, and what sort of person would I be if I condemned her just because she had pure blood? _Not a very good one_, I thought. I couldn't blame her for not speaking up when I was freeing Ron from Malfoy Manor, no matter how much I wanted to. If I were in her position, I wouldn't have wanted to risk being in Ron's hands again either, even if it did mean I had to embrace the Dark Mark. The thought made me shudder. She was a _Death Eater_. It was odd to consider that the person I thought to be the most devoted to the cause of the light, at least besides myself, had drifted to the dark, although her explanations of the "dark" were starting to seem a little lighter than I was comfortable with acknowledging at moment. I could feel my world shattering around me and my views on several major issues shifting around in my head.

I had never recognized that the Order was so ambiguous, or that the Death Eaters had a legitimate cause that was easily supported. Why had they allowed everyone to believe they wanted to kill all of the muggleborns? Was it perhaps the Order's doing? I reasoned that it had to be, otherwise Voldemort was purposely losing support. But what about my parents? I had no answer to that. I sat silently in the chair Hermione had occupied earlier, deep in thought. What was I going to do? I didn't know, but I would start with confronting Ron. I would have to try extremely hard to not turn to violence. I wanted to hurt him so much that it was probably unhealthy, but I knew if I started, stopping could be a problem if he showed no remorse, which from Hermione's thoughts, I doubted. My mind returning to Hermione, I got stuck on the thought of her miscarriage. Ron had actually done that. He had killed their unborn baby, simply because he was highly unstable and Hermione had mentioned _me_. _Why couldn't I have noticed any of this earlier?_ _He must be quite the actor_, I thought as I dropped my head into my hands. Ron's delay allowed my anger to brew, and brew it did.

**-Ron-**

_She's mine again_, I thought cruelly. Well, she had never _not_ been mine, but she was within my reach again. I probably should have been worried that she'd mention something to Harry, but I was quite certain that she was too afraid to. She knew what I was capable of when crossed, and she knew better. Plus she couldn't do anything to fight me off if she was tied up. I had suggested that she'd been _Imperioused_, which is unlikely, but then how else was she still alive? She was a Mudblood. The Death Eaters should have killed her. _Maybe they kept her as a pet_, I considered. Despite her unresponsiveness she was always a good fuck. I felt the heat rise up my neck. She was _mine_…they had _no_ right to touch her. Quickly calming myself before I drew in any unwanted attention, I reasoned that they might have had her, but I'd had her more, and I'd have her again. I would enter her little "cell" as soon as Harry finished interrogating her, and she'd pay for letting them touch her. She'd pay, and she'd keep her prissy little mouth shut until I could hide her again. I quickly made my way over to my unassuming best mate.

"Harry, when can I see 'Mione?" I demanded impatiently.

"As soon as I finish questioning her," He said calmly, but I could detect the excitement in his voice. I pushed more.

"But she's back Harry. You have to let me see her! She's unconscious anyways. What harm could it do?" He thought for a moment.

"I suppose it couldn't do any harm at all," He admitted before shooting to his feet as if he was just waiting for an excuse to enter the room. I win again.

We swiftly made our way to the small room she was being kept in, stepping inside, locking and silencing the door. I considered knocking him out to be alone with her, but I decided against it. I'd get my chance with her later. She was sitting in the kitchen chair in what looked to be an uncomfortable position, but she was fully unconscious. Harry just stood, staring blankly and looking a little lost, by the door. I approached her without a care, and stroked her cheek. It was as soft as ever. _The Death Eaters must have wanted to keep her feminine body feminine_, I thought bitterly. I noticed that she'd put on a little weight, which surprised me. Voldemort wasn't known for treating his prisoners well. I sneered at the thought of him treating a Mudblood benevolently, but luckily Harry wasn't paying any attention to me. My eyes traveled back up to her face, which looked to be contorted with pain. I pushed my thumb against the line that had formed between her eyebrows, and she flinched away from my touch even in unconsciousness. I wanted to hit her for her boldness, but Harry's presence meant I couldn't. He'd know if I treated her like anything but a _princess_ right now.

"Ron. Maybe we shouldn't touch her," he whispered as he finally approached the comatose whore. I obediently took my hand away from her cringing form, and she relaxed again as a result. Harry raised a curious brow and put his hand on her shoulder. No reaction. My anger shot through the roof. He put his hand on her cheek, and she continued to be relaxed. _She'd pay for this_, I screamed viciously in my head. If she thought I was rough with her before, she had no idea what she had coming.

"We'll be back later, Hermione," He whispered to her motionless form before heading toward the door, and motioning for me to follow, which I did reluctantly. It wouldn't do for me to raise any suspicion right now.

"I wonder why she reacted that way when you touched her," Harry asked curiously.

"I have no idea," I answered, trying my best to sound like a wounded child. It seemed to placate him, and we continued our way down the hall and away from the abomination in the small room. He put some tea on when we reached the kitchen and sat down tiredly at the table.

"I'm so happy that she's back," he said sounding more relieved than I thought was possible.

"Me too," I replied sounding as happy as I could manage. We sat in silence for a while, sipping on our tea when it was done. Several minutes later, Harry spoke again.

"I've noticed we're out of fluxweed, which could be helpful if Hermione is under some sort of spell. I'm not allowed to leave, but you could go fetch a fresh batch," Harry said reluctantly. "I'm sure she'll be awake and interrogated by the time you get back, and if we need the fluxweed, it would be the perfect time to have it," he added. I sighed deeply. I really hated Harry sometimes. My Mudblood was back and he wanted me to find him a weed.

"Fine," I said, dragging myself from my chair. "I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you," he said as I exited the room. If she was indeed under a spell it needed to be dissolved. I wanted her to know exactly what was going on when she was in my possession again.

**-Harry-**

A while later, I could hear the side door opening, and I knew it would be Ron. I'd moved to the kitchen table to wait because I knew it would be the first place he'd go. He sauntered in with a scowl on his face.

"There is no fresh fluxweed. It supposedly out of season," he said annoyed.

"I know," I answered simply.

"You knew it was out of season?"

"Well yes, Ron. But I _know_," I said, surprised at my own calmness.

"You know what?" He asked. I could detect a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Everything. I saw it in her head."

"_You looked into her mind?_" He hissed. I thought about being completely honest and saying she held me there, but I decided it would be better for Hermione if I omitted some details.

"In a way," I answered vaguely.

"What, exactly, do you know?" He demanded as he collected himself again.

"I know you held her captive, beat her, raped her, killed your child, and all around abused her. You hid her from me to do unspeakable things to her person. I know you are unstable and explosive, and I know you are much more cold and calculating than you pretend to be. I know that I don't really know you at all," I said, my anger reviving as I spoke.

"She lied!" He shouted desperately.

"No. She didn't lie. You did." He screamed in rage, and stormed to the room she was in earlier.

"She's not in there."

"Where is she?" He exploded.

"Gone," I answered simply.

"What? Her bonds disappeared and she walked away? Doubtful."

"I let her go."

"_Why_?" He screamed in rage.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be somewhere where she doesn't even feel an inkling of safety. She doesn't deserve to have to endure your presence after what you did." I was still dangerously calm. I didn't have much of a choice on how to react when Ron was starting to become frantic.

"_You let her go_," He whispered. I didn't say anything, and a second later his eyes latched onto mine.

"Why? Why would you do it, Ron?" I asked.

"Because it's what she deserved. It's what the little bitch still deserves. She's just a Mudblood whore, but she's _mine_."

"Who are you?" I demanded. I couldn't believe how well he'd played me. How well all of them had.

"I'm Ronald fucking Weasley," He shouted as he lunged at me. I neatly dodged him, but I was surprised that he attempted to physically attack me.

"You let her go, and now I'm going to make you pay. Besides, you know now. I can't let you live," He spat angrily. It was clear to me that I had no idea who this person was, but I had an idea who he was the whole time. In retrospect, I had noticed the signs, but chose to ignore them.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to thank all of my awesome reviewers: DustNight25832, Twizard2013, Mrs. A. Drake, shrishti. 1701, kaylajune90, shaymars, snapesbloodrednecko, and rosescorpius4eva. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**The second half of the confrontation will be posted on Wednesday!**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/criticisms/predictions/or anything else in a review? Thank you for reading!**


	35. Confrontation Part II: A Gift

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Here's the second part of the confrontation. The chapter next week will most likely be longer, as I'll be on Christmas break. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Harry-**

"_You let her go, and now I'm going to make you pay. Besides, you know now. I can't let you live," He spat angrily. It was clear to me that I had no idea who this person was, but I had an idea who he was the whole time. In retrospect, I had noticed the signs, but chose to ignore them._

"You can't let me live?" I said with a chuckle. "As if you could kill me. You forget that I'm 'destined' to kill _Voldemort_. Your power is nothing compared to his. You don't scare me."

"You're always so cocky. I subdued Hermione," he added for effect.

"She accepted you because she thought she loved you, and by the time she realized what was going on, you already had her spirit shattered. Luckily, it seems that she was able to put it back into some semblance of order. Her 'subduing' had nothing to do with physical strength—you used her strong emotions to hurt her."

"And I'll do it again as soon as I get rid of you," he growled.

"Au contraire, Ron. You'll never have her again. She's too smart to fall for it twice, and too powerful to tie down. She's protected now far more than even I could have ever managed."

"What do you mean protected?" He demanded.

"I mean you couldn't get to her if your life depended on it. If you came within so much as a hundred miles of her, her _allies_ would _destroy_ you before she could even get to you." I said with my voice bordering on shouting.

"She has no allies. I am her only ally," he hissed. I laughed condescendingly. He was deluding himself.

"You are nothing, Ron. She loathes you," I said with a sneer. He shrieked in rage and started ripping out handfuls of his hair. He really _was_ psychotic.

"Her feelings don't matter anyways. I don't care if she likes me. Your feelings are another matter though," He said maliciously.

"Don't try to play mind games with me. Just get to your point."

"Very well. Did it occur to you that a certain red-headed witch knew about Hermione almost the entire time I had her?" He asked with a grin.

"_What?_" I choked out. Ginny. She wouldn't keep this from me would she? I thought back and immediately remembered her attitude whenever Hermione was brought up. She evaded the subject, also saying that if Hermione wanted to be found, we would find her, and that we should stop looking. I nearly dropped to my knees. This could _not_ be happening. Focusing solely on the betrayal I felt, my anger gained momentum.

"Ah, you know it's true. I can see it in your eyes."

"It doesn't matter. Hermione is safe and you'll never touch her again," I said through clenched teeth. "If it is the last thing I do, I'll make sure she's safe from the likes of you."

His eyes darkened, and his jaw tensed. Instead of replying, he pulled his wand out of his pocket. As if in slow motion, I could see his wand moving, his wrist rotating, and his lips forming syllables. My body dodged before I even thought about doing it, barely escaping a jet of green light. He'd tried to kill me. I was surprised, but I knew I shouldn't have been. He screamed again when he realized I was still unharmed.

"Why won't you just _die_?" He screeched.

"Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," I shouted as I ran towards him. He didn't expect a physical attack. I knew that if I threw a spell at him he'd dodge or deflect it. My fist connected with his jaw before he realized what was going on. I definitely broke a couple of knuckles, but I continued to hit him. I wanted him to hurt like she did, but I knew I couldn't cause him enough pain to match what she felt. On the fourth hit, he lost consciousness and my anger faded. _How should I dispose of this rubbish?_, I wondered. It would be unfair to keep him from Hermione. If I turned him in to the authorities, he'd claim she was brainwashed by the Death Eaters, and he'd get off with it despite any of my input. Hermione would want him anyways, and she could have him. I'd kill him myself, but he had been my best mate only hours ago. I found that I couldn't stand him for what he did, but I couldn't bring myself to take another life. Taking him to Malfoy Manor seemed as good a chance as any to get back into Hermione's good graces, and perhaps even feel out the Death Eaters. If the Order, especially the Weasleys—because I knew they all knew he had her—thought I would take this hit without retaliation, they didn't know me at all. Voldemort may be crazy, but he's had a point the entire time. Ron would simply go missing.

With my decision made, I quickly bound and silenced him. I made my way to the apparation point, with Ron in tow, under a disillusionment charm. I apparated to Malfoy Manor to turn Ron over to the Death Eaters, purposely tripping the wards. The irony of the whole situation wasn't lost on me.

**-Lucius-**

I was sitting in my study alone, working on some paperwork for Malfoy industries. I usually had my employees do it, but I thought I'd do these particular ones myself. I was just finishing when I felt the wards being tripped. There were two individuals waiting at the gate. They were both oddly familiar. They were waiting, which meant they probably didn't want to cause any harm. I quickly made my way to the gate, and was not surprised to not see anyone.

"I know you're there, so you might as well show yourselves. I can even see the shimmering," I demanded.

"My apologies. I forgot about the disillusionment charm," said a voice. Within seconds, Harry Potter was in front of me waving his wand with Ronald Weasley being levitated beside him, unconscious and bound. This had to be a trap…it couldn't actually be Potter.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" I demanded, and he looked at me as if I was stupid for a second before realization dawned in his eyes.

"Ah, you don't think it's actually me. I can understand why, but I assure you it is. I mean no harm, and if you let me in, I'll explain. I'd like to be rid of this lump of useless flesh as soon as possible," he said plainly. _What the hell_, I thought. It wasn't like he could overwhelm me or apparate out of the Manor. I had him if he stepped through those gates, regardless of who he actually was. With a wave of my wand, he was able to step through the gate with his prisoner. I motioned for him to walk ahead of me—you never turn your back to an enemy—and he surprisingly walked forward without complaint. I led him to the study I'd previously occupied and directed him to put the Weasley boy on the floor. He dropped him onto the hard floor without a second thought. I raised a brow.

"You're serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here," he stated confidently.

"How do I know you are truly Potter and that is truly the Weasley boy?"

"How can I prove it?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Let me search your mind," I answered. He hesitated. I knew I could do it forcefully if I wanted to, but this could be a golden opportunity if it actually was him. Hermione was fond of him, so I would try not to needlessly hurt him. On my quick inspection of his person, I noticed that the knuckles on his right hand were obviously broken. I quickly looked over at the red-head on the floor, and saw the marks on his face that explained why Potter's knuckles were broken.

"You can search his," he finally said. I nodded in understanding and made my way over to the trash on the floor. Peeling his eyelids back, I was able to delve into his mind easily. It was definitely Weasley and Potter, and this one had a sick mind. He'd have made a fantastically awful Death Eater, and a great best friend for Greyback, I thought with a small shudder. Greyback even disgusted me, and I was glad he was dead. I made my way back to my seat silently.

"You know everything I presume?"

"Probably not everything," he admitted. I looked at him questioningly. "She held me in her mind forcefully, only showing me what she wanted me to see, but it was enough," he added. I smiled a little at her skills.

"And you were stupid enough to come here?" I asked.

"Stupid? Maybe. He's for Hermione. I gift, so to speak."

"Ah. That's noble of you," I said with some difficulty.

"I suppose, at least depending on your definition of "noble"," he shrugged.

"You do realize that I have to keep you here, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I actually wanted to speak with Voldemort anyways. It seems I've been wrong about a few things, and I'd like a second opinion on that revelation." I still didn't like this boy, but he seemed to have grown a pair, and I had to respect him for it.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" I asked with disbelief.

"No. I came here of my own free will, and I'm sure I will eventually leave in the same fashion," he said.

"You sound awfully confident for the archenemy of Voldemort. Do you expect to have a nice chat with him, and be allowed to leave?"

"That's exactly what I expect," he said with no hesitation. "I would like to see Hermione though," he added. Hermione. It was actually lucky that Potter came when he did, and I told him as much. Narcissa was out with Hermione—shopping—trying to help her get rid of the gloom that had surrounded her lately, although it was obvious to me that shopping would never do the trick. I was fairly certain that seeing the Weasley boy would not do well for her mental state at the moment. Draco had left on a mission that morning, and Voldemort was who knows where, but he'd be back later.

"Very well then. I don't think it would be wise for Hermione to know you're here. She's been…off since she came back, and she's just starting to return to normal. The two of you would very likely cause her undue distress. I will, however, take the Weasley boy to the dungeon for safe keeping. I can promise you he'll be alive when she's ready to deal with him, although probably in quite a bit of pain, he will be hers to deal with. In the meantime, it's probably for the best if she doesn't know either of you are here," I finished. _Draco_ shouldn't know either, I added mentally. He'd have issues keeping it from her along with the issues of what had happened to her. As far as I knew, he had no idea what occurred when she was with Ron, and I was sure he'd kill Ron as soon as he found out.

He looked at little upset, but accepted what I had said. "What do I do until Voldemort gets here?" He asked.

"You can help me chain him up if you want to," I said with a smirk. Potter looked a little shocked at my display, but nodded nonetheless. I knew he hated Weasley at that point. We leisurely made our way down to the dungeon, and Potter seemed to know his way around too well.

"We knew it was you who helped him escape last time," I said.

"I figured as much. This time he won't be so lucky. None of the Order members know where either of us are." I stopped in front of a back cell. This one was special. It was separated from all the others, and the door was invisible. There were no bars, and he would be strapped to the wall. Potter looked mildly impressed when we entered, and I magically put him into the chains. On our way back up to the main floor, I explained to him what was to happen.

"Since I'm quite certain that you have no intention to fight, I won't put you in a cell. I'll put you in a guest room, although I will trap you in that room. You understand that I can't really trust you, and I probably never will, but I won't treat someone who Hermione likes and who is helping her with blatant rudeness."

"Lead the way," he said, nodding his agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers: anidot90, Vilia, Twizard2013, Snapesbloodredneko, shaymars, Slytherin Princess 1313, and DustNight25832. Also, a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited!**

**Please leave me your comments/thoughts/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	36. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**I hope you all a happy holiday.**

**This chapter contains torture (Muahahaha!). Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Harry-**

Once Lucius left, I sat alone in the posh room he'd placed me in. A little girly for my taste, but I didn't plan to be there for very long. I knew I'd be first priority when Voldemort arrived, and in all honesty, I was looking forward to it. I already had proof that the Death Eaters weren't what I thought they were. If they had been the evil beings I was lead to believe they were, Lucius would have been much worse…possibly even would have killed me on sight. I had to admit to myself that he was still a jerk and admirably cold, but he wasn't what I had been expecting at all. I was shocked when he offered to let me help chain Ron up, but agreed nonetheless. If I could cause Ron pain, I was all in, and I seemed to gain some esteem with Lucius when I concurred so easily. It was time I thought about Ginny and the rest of the people I'd considered family for so long, but I couldn't bring myself to do it just yet, so I did my best to silence my thoughts as I stared at the high ceiling.

**-Voldemort-**

It was nearly time for bed when I arrived at the Manor. Before I could even reach my room, a house elf appeared before me.

"Master," it bowed.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Master Lucius requests your presence. He says it's very urgent, he does," the elf trembled.

"Very well. You're dismissed." Filthy little creatures. At least Lucius made sure his were somewhat clean. I quickly made my way up to Lucius's favorite study to see what was so urgent that it couldn't wait five minutes.

"You requested my presence," I said as I entered the room. He immediately stood and walked towards me.

"Erm, yes. We have an…issue?" He stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering, and why did you make your statement into a question?" I demanded. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My apologies. I honestly don't know how to explain this without you thinking I'm crazy."

"Just tell me."

"Very well. I have Potter in a guestroom. He wants to talk to you," I could feel the shock on my face, but he continued. "He came by earlier today with the Weasley boy in tow, unconscious I might add, and helped me chain him up. I'm sure he means no harm. He's been quiet all day, awaiting your return."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely." I sighed deeply. I didn't know how Potter was still alive if he was this stupid.

"I assume he brought Weasley because he knows what happened?"

"Yes. I searched the Weasley's mind. Quite sick."

"I suppose I'm obligated to speak to him then. I wonder if he realizes that I'll just kill him before he leaves. We're about to win the war because Potter is handing it to us."

"I asked him something along those lines, and he said that he expects to leave just the way he came in. He apparently has some questions. I have a feeling that it has something to do with what Hermione forced him to see."

"Forced him to see?"

"When he entered her mind, she held him there despite his struggles. She forced him to watch."

"Clever girl," I hummed.

"My thoughts exactly." We both sat silently for a few moments.

"Where is he?"

"This way," he said, leading me out of the room.

We quickly reached the guestroom he'd put Potter in earlier in the day. The boy was sleeping. I approached him with a snort and clapped so he'd wake. He shot straight up immediately, holding his scar. Once he realized where he was, he focused his attention on me, still rubbing his scar. I knew it caused him pain, and it was all I could do to not smirk. It would be so easy to kill him. He was sitting there, half-asleep, and with his guard down. Hermione's feelings in this situation didn't matter. It was either him or me, and I definitely didn't plan on letting him kill me. Despite the severe urge I had to finish him, I figured I needed hear what he had to say.

"You have questions?" I asked curiously. His eyes flashed to Lucius.

"I'd rather him not be in here." I raised my brow at his demand, but nodded at Lucius anyways. Once he was gone, I spoke again.

"Go ahead then." He nodded at the opening I was giving him.

"Is what Hermione showed me the truth? I suppose I need to hear it from you."

"That depends on what you're referring to. I'm guessing that everything she showed you was the truth, but I guess I could expand if need be."

"The credo of the Death Eaters. Your beliefs."

"What do you already know?"

"I know that Hermione would have never joined you if your purpose was to eradicate all muggle blood, which means that's rubbish. I know your lot isn't as evil as the Order makes you out to be from Lucius's behavior."

"Hermione's choices are irrelevant to this conversation. In all honesty, I don't think it mattered what we believed in as long as we got her away from that freckled monster," I said heatedly but continued. "No, I don't want to kill everything with muggle heritage. I want separation of the two worlds. Muggles have no place here and we have no place with muggles. If a witch or wizard is born to muggles, I want them to make a choice. When that witch or wizard comes of age, I want them to abandon their magic or abandon the muggles. We will die out as a race in just a few generations if the magic in our blood continues to be thinned by muggle influence. I intend to stop that. On the whole 'evil' concept, it really depends who you talk to. Most of them are decent, but you run into a few who are a little…unstable."

"I figured as much. It's just difficult for me to wrap my head around the fact that I've been lied to all my life."

"That's the Order for you."

"Where does this leave us?"

"Where indeed." We sat silently for a while until I spoke again.

"What do you _want_ to do?" I asked.

"I _want_ to help you," he said with a sly smirk. I couldn't help but to return it.

"You _want_ to help me. Harry Potter betrays the Order for the Death Eaters. Ha!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I realize this is mainly for Hermione's sake, from my end as well as yours. I suppose this makes us allies for the time being?"

"Yes, allies," he nodded holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I never thought I'd see the day. This war isn't even a war anymore, but a massacre," I stated as I shook his hand. He flinched at the temperature of mine, but he didn't comment on the coolness of my skin.

"I fully intend to make the Order pay," he said with a gleam in his eye that gave me no choice but to believe him.

"Very well. I assume you know to keep this a secret? That includes from Hermione. She can't handle this right now. I'll see what I can do about that."

"Like I'd parade this information around in a room full of Order members."

"Well then, if you don't have any more questions, I suppose you're free to go," I said, thinking of how I was determined to kill him before he left this room only minutes ago. "In the mean time, you should probably determine who your friends and enemies truly are."

"See you soon then," he said without emotion as he went to exit the room. He was blocked by Lucius's spell. "Of course," he said as he turned back around to face me. I snapped my fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Take Mr. Potter wherever he wishes to go," I commanded. The house elf nodded quickly, looking to Potter for further instructions.

"12 Grimmauld Place?" He requested and he was gone within seconds.

I sighed once I was alone. _And the plot thickens_, I thought sarcastically. I needed to find a way to pull Hermione out of her depression soon or the Weasley boy wouldn't be alive long enough for her to have her revenge. She needed to know what was going on, and she had every right to, as a member of the inner circle, but it could possibly break her. Not that she wouldn't be happy about it, but it would be overwhelming, and she couldn't take overwhelming in her state of mind. Draco also needed to know about what was going on, and I needed him to know what happened to Hermione when she was with Weasley. It would be best if she told him, but it would be challenging to get her to do so willingly. I needed to think, and there was no better way to achieve that than letting off some steam. With that in mind, I made my way down the dungeons.

I knew where Lucius would put him, so finding him was no trouble. He was sleeping uncomfortably against the wall.

"_Praestrangulo_ (smother)" I muttered. The sound of the oxygen being pulled from his lungs was discernible for a second, and then all was silent. He started squirming uncomfortably in his sleep. Within a few seconds, he was awake and attempting to pull air into his lungs. I chuckled at his futile efforts, watching his face change shades and his eyes roll back into his skull. I released him from the spell before he lost consciousness, as that would have been counterproductive. He panted harshly when I allowed him to breathe.

"Oh, you're awake," I said cheerily.

"I am now you sick bastard," he seethed as he tried to spit on me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to act when you're chained to a wall and at someone's mercy? I think not." He sobered slightly at the reminder, and I continued. "I'm sure you don't know this, but you've hurt someone who's dear to me. My only remaining family member to be precise," I hissed with narrowed eyes.

"As if anyone could ever be dear to a snake," he mumbled. "Who?" Ignoring his comment about my inability to hold things dear, I answered.

"Think about it; I'm sure you can figure it out." He thought for a moment.

"Well, considering I'm here and the last place I was, I was with Harry, you must have found Grimmauld or he handed me over. As the first seems unlikely, it must be the second, but that still doesn't answer the question of the family member you're referring to."

"Stupid boy. You know her as Hermione Granger."

"You lie!" He screamed. "She's a Mudblood. She's mine." He started panting again, losing any measure of composure he'd been clinging to.

"That's where you're wrong. Her name is not truly Hermione Granger," I said, not intending to divulge any further information to this worthless piece of rubbish. He made to reply, but before he could get a word out, I _Crucioed_ him. It was times like these I was glad the dungeons were sound proof. It wouldn't do for Hermione to hear him scream, but the noise he was making was like music to my ears. I let off after a while so he could recuperate. It wouldn't do any good to force him into madness.

His blood-shot eyes turned to mine shortly after the spell stopped, and I could see the sweat dripping from his disgusting form.

"You're going to kill me?" He asked with no emotion. He wasn't afraid of me.

"Merlin no," I said with my previous cheer returning. "I'm going to save you for her. She has some lovely plans, I assure you. I got to see them for myself when she first came to the Manor. Very inventive." He looked shaken at that and I almost full-out laughed at him. He was afraid of her, but not me.

"You're afraid of her?" I asked sarcastically.

"If I was afraid of anyone, it would be her," he admitted shamelessly. "She's crazy when unrestrained. She has to be controlled, and I'm the only one who can do it," he stated confidently.

"You're a fool," I grinned. "She needs no one to control her. She's powerful. More than you, more than Potter, more than even me if I'm correct, which I always am. She will tear you to shreds," I said, my grin turning into a full smile. He seemed alarmed by my confidence, and rightly so. I knew what she was planning to do to him, and it almost made me feel sorry for him. _Muggle books could be interesting after all_, I thought.

"Then why are you here?" He hissed.

"To cause you pain. I'm sure I won't be your only visitor. Once word that you're here gets out to the few people who know what you did to Hermione, I'll have to give them direct orders to stop them from killing you," I said, thinking of another fun spell to use on him before I took my leave for the night. Thinking of a fantastic one, I waved my wand once again.

"_Lente detractaque pelle cute, et ponunt eam rursus_ (slowly flay the skin, and put it back again)." His scream was nearly deafening, and the sounds of his teeth gnashing were audible. While the _Cruciatus_ was immensely painful, it was a mental pain and caused no real physical damage, this one did. The victim could feel his or her skin being pulled from their body slowly, detaching from the skin and muscle with unbearable stabbing and ripping sensations. They were kept fully conscious and aware, and when the spell finally ran its course, the skin snapped back into place like it never happened. Quite gruesome to watch, but the pain it surely caused was worth it.

I knew how I'd force Hermione to tell Draco, which would lead to her depression dissolving. _Torture is always mentally stimulating_, I thought as I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to shaymars, Slytherin Princess 1313, Twizard2013, anidot90, love-them-all10, shrishti. 1701, DustNight25832, Mrs. A. Drake, and Snapesbloodredneko for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. You're all awesome.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/criticism/anything else in a review? I'm especially interested if anyone has any guesses to the book I was referring to in this chapter (it would be crazy if someone guessed it...and Lily/Ms. Jane Doe, if you give this away I will find you). Thanks for reading!**


	37. Abella Baudin

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I have to apologize because this chapter isn't as long as usual. I'm quite occupied currently, but no worries...the updates will keep coming. I may update again before next Wednesday if I find the time to write another chapter because this one was so short. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

I'd been moping around for days. I knew I didn't really have a reason to, but I couldn't help it. Malfoy helped a little at first, but he was still distant. We may have been bonded, but we were not quite friends. I wanted a friend…a confident. Sure, I had Lucius, Narcissa, and even Voldemort and Blaise, but it just wasn't the same. I wanted Harry, but I knew I couldn't have him. I should have been detaching myself from him, not feeling closer. There was the clear chance that he would die, and even if he did live, it would mean my death because I was a Death Eater. He would have no control over it. Sighing, I crawled out of bed to take a shower. There was really no use, but it would at least be a little comforting. Voldemort had called a meeting for around noon, so I still had about an hour. He promised not everyone would be in attendance, which was only slightly comforting.

As I finished picking through the breakfast an elf had left for me when I was in the shower, I decided I wouldn't be too early if I left, so I made my way to the dining room, where the meeting was to be held. I was the only one there, so I took a seat at the far end of the table, away from the head. I still didn't quite understand where I was expected to sit, so I'd just claim a random seat until someone corrected me. I suppose that was one of the downsides of being around the aristocracy when you weren't raised among them. I soon got lost in the patterns on the marble table, and before I knew it, the room had a couple of other occupants. Snape, Lucius, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Voldemort. It seemed that they were all staring at me by then, so I pulled my knees away from my chest and nodded to show I was paying attention.

"Hermione," Voldemort said.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Why are you all of the way down there?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I looked back at the marble a little sheepishly.

"I didn't exactly know where I was expected to sit," I replied. I could see the humor flash through his eyes when I looked back up, but it was quickly gone as he motioned for Lucius to explain the seating to me.

"During meetings, we sit according to rank. In this case, the Dark Lord will be at the head. As the next two in rank, Bella and I will be on his immediate right and left, followed by you and Draco, and then by Snape and Dolohov," he explained. I nodded in understanding, and moved to sit next to Bellatrix. She no longer made me nervous, so it wasn't really a hardship, although I couldn't say we'd ever be completely comfortable around each other. It was hard to forget what she'd done to me when I was here as a prisoner, and the thought was hardly comforting with Snape sitting on the other side of me.

Seemingly satisfied with Lucius's explanation and my willingness to move, Voldemort sat down himself. I sat silently, waiting for him to get to the point.

"We have a mission that needs to be carried out," he stated. I sighed. _Why else would we be here? Just get on with it._ "Unfortunately, it is quite dangerous and will have to be carried out with caution." _Blah, blah, blah. _"It also requires a disguise, which will be explained further shortly to those who will be involved. Not everyone will be privy to the specifics of this mission, but I thought you should all be informed of who it pertained to at least," everyone besides Lucius and myself looked at him curiously. Lucius was obviously already in the know, and I couldn't really care what he was saying at the moment.

"Hermione, Draco, this mission will be yours." At that my attention snapped back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"This mission will be completed by you and Draco," he said, finality in his tone. I didn't necessarily have anything against going with Malfoy, but I'd never been on any sort of mission before, and I didn't know what to expect…especially if it was dangerous. I would probably just end up dragging Malfoy down, if I was being honest with myself. I stared at him blankly.

"Everyone but Hermione and Draco are free to go," he added as an afterthought. Everyone cleared quickly, but I stayed in place, and I could see that Malfoy did the same from the corner of my eye. Clearing my voice, I asked the question that was eating at my mind.

"Why us?"

"Because of your youth," he said, but if I didn't know any better I would have said he wasn't being completely honest.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"I need you both to go to France. You probably won't be immediately recognized, but you will be given alternate identities, because they will figure out who you were eventually otherwise. There is a group there, claiming to be following me. I normally wouldn't mind the support, but this lot is brutal. You may think we kill a lot of innocents, but we have nothing on them. It's all a game for them, and it has to stop. They are giving the cause a worse name than it already has, and I'm losing valuable support elsewhere because of it. They will accept you much more readily as you are similar in age to them, and you both could be considered attractive. Stop them with whatever means you'd like…just make sure they aren't able to regroup," he finished. I nodded slowly, but Malfoy didn't move. Voldemort directed his gaze at him, and he too nodded.

"You will be Bret Abel and Abella Baudin," he said will no emotion.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked

"Tonight."

"How should we alter our appearances?" Malfoy asked.

"Come to me before you leave, and I'll take care of it."

"Back stories?" He asked. Voldemort's eyes immediately turned to me. I could only imagine what he was thinking. I wasn't good with rude crowds, in fact, I tended to have rather scarring memories of them.

"You were born in France, but both grew up in Germany, which is where you met. You're in a casual relationship, and you wish to join the cause," I nearly flinched at that, but I was able to hold it back. "The rest of the story will be up to the both of you." Malfoy merely nodded, but I was growing more nervous by the second.

"I suggest you two start packing. I'm expecting you to take two to three weeks to get in with them properly. They aren't as smart as you, but they aren't imbeciles. Their trust should be fairly easy to earn if you go about it correctly," he finished with a dismissal. Malfoy and I both took our leave to pack. I rushed to my room, my mind racing. I didn't know if I was ready for this. I couldn't even function properly here, let alone somewhere I've never been with people I don't know, and only Malfoy as support. I thought about that last tidbit for a second, realizing it didn't seem as bad when I was being sent with him. I supposed it was because I knew he would protect me if it came down to it. I wasn't afraid of physical pain, but just knowing that he would help, willingly or unwillingly, was slightly comforting.

Time passed quickly as I got my things together, preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do. _Abella Baudin_. I could do this.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank the Guest, shaymars, Snapesbloodredneko, anidot90, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and Mrs. A. Drake for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Just to let you know, no one (outside of those I know away from the internet) guessed the book I was referring to in the previous chapter. You'll find out eventually.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	38. Arriving in France

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Just as promised, here's another chapter before Wednesday. I still plan to post Wednesday as well, so no worries. Like the last chapter, this one isn't as long as usual, but that's simply because they originally should have been a single chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

The time to leave came before I felt that I was ready. I quietly made my way to Voldemort's room, focusing on the footsteps behind me. I knew it was Malfoy because I'd heard his door close seconds after I left my own. Upon reaching his door, I knocked softly. Voldemort quickly answered, and ushered Malfoy and I inside.

"How to alter your appearances…" he murmured tapping his wand against his chin, and getting straight to the point. Malfoy and I both stood silently as he thought.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. He stood directly in front of Malfoy and waved his wand a few times. Malfoy's hair darkened into dirty blonde, and his skin took on a slightly darker shade. His eyes changed from their stormy gray to a muddy green. I was almost sad when I looked at him. Voldemort then turned to me, and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later he told me to open them, and when I did, he nodded, seemingly satisfied with the changes. He handed Malfoy a handkerchief.

"In a few moments, that portkey will take you to the appropriate location. You will be staying in the hotel across the street from the alley you will arrive in. When you get to the desk, tell them you have a reservation for Bret Abel. That's you Draco. They will give you the key to a room, and everything else you will need can be found in this room," he explained, and Malfoy and I nodded our understanding.

"Both of you take hold of that handkerchief," he demanded, and we did as he said. In a mere second, I felt the pull at my navel that indicated the activation of the portkey.

Following Voldemort's directions, we quickly made our way into the hotel room, which we were to share. I immediately noticed there was only one bed and vowed to fix that problem before I went to sleep. We both stood just past the threshold of the room silently, neither of us knowing what to say for a while.

"We should form a plan," I finally spoke up. He shook his head a little and directed his attention on me.

"Yes. What do you suggest?"

"Well…we could just watch them for a while first to see how they operate, then slither our way in?"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad," he admitted. "But we should probably come up with something a little more specific." I was slightly surprised by his non-combative tone. "So tomorrow we will follow a couple of members of this group to see what they do, where they do it at, and how they go about it. Based on what we find, we formulate a plan to get in. Once we're in, we begin gaining their trust. Sound good so far?" He asked.

"Sounds like a good plan. We should probably wait until we know what they're like before we plan any further though. The rest really depends on what they're like."

"Agreed," he said as he approached the folder on the desk in the corner of the room. I followed him and peered around him to see the folder for myself. It was filled with dates, names, locations, and times. At least it was something useful. He made eye contact to make sure I could see the information, and then placed it back on the desk. He made his way to the bathroom silently just as the clock chimed midnight.

I quickly took stock of room, beyond the bed, and was pleased with what I saw. It wouldn't be so bad living here for a couple of weeks as long as Malfoy and I were able to stay away from one another somewhat. I wandlessly transfigured the king-sized bed into two queen-sized ones after a second of hard concentration. I needed to practice more if I was going to improve. Happy with my results, I walked over the closet on my side of the room, and organized my belongings. Pulling out a pair of pajamas, I sat on my bed to wait for Malfoy to exit the bathroom, realizing he'd only been in there for about three minutes. Magic made everything happen quickly if you wanted it to, including unpacking.

Two minutes later he exited the bathroom. I looked up at the noise of the door opening, only to be greeted by his slightly shocked face. I could only assume it was because of the drastic change in the room. He didn't say anything as he made his way to his side of the room, where he sprawled out on his bed. With a nod in his direction, I slipped into the bathroom, showering and changing into my night clothes. Thankfully I thought to bring my more sensible pajamas, meaning the ones Narcissa didn't pick out, as I hadn't known if we'd be sharing a room. Minutes later I made my way out of the bathroom, only to find him asleep in the exact position I last saw him in. He looked odd with his altered appearance, but knowing it was still him brought a small and reluctant smile to my face as I snuggled into my own covers. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

I was surprised to hear the sound of a shower when I woke, but I quickly remembered where I was, which led to me remembering why I was there. I groaned into my pillow, reluctant to get up. I could tell it was still early, but I needed to get ready, and we needed to start investigating and getting used to our temporary names and stories. I sat up, staring at the wall and contemplating the day as Malfoy showered. After a few minutes I realized I was pretty hungry, so I grabbed the room service menu off of the nightstand, and started perusing through it. Before I had glimpsed anything to my liking, Malfoy exited the bathroom, and for a second, I was startled. He didn't look like himself, which I already knew of course, and I realized that I really didn't like it. Even though I knew it was him, I was still nervous. He looked confused at the look of mild horror on my face.

"What?" He asked, his hands quickly moving to his face and searching for any imperfection.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, not wanting to explain. It would make no sense to him anyways, considering he didn't know anything that happened before I got to the Manor. He looked at me oddly before dismissing it.

"Breakfast?" He asked, eyeing the menu in my hands.

"Yeah, although there doesn't seem to be anything appetizing on this menu," I answered. He held out a hand for it, and I obligingly handed it to him, so he could see it for himself. After a second he looked back up.

"I hate to say it Grang—Abella, but your right," he agreed. "We'll just have to grab something when we leave."

"That's fine. I'm going to go get ready," I said moving to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans and a long sleeved red t-shirt. I heard him snort from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I demanded turning around.

"Nothing. It just figures you would wear red," he said, alluding to my Gryffindor background. I just shrugged and left for the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got dressed, but when I went to handle my hair I froze at the sight in the mirror. A second passed before I shrieked.

I could hear Malfoy's quick footsteps to the door, followed by his loud knocks.

"Are you alright?" He demanded. After a few deep breaths, and some poking at my hair, I was able to answer.

"I'm fine," I stuttered.

"What the hell, Granger?" I opened the door and pointed to my head.

"No one thought to warn me of this?" I demanded. I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"It's not so bad," he tried to assure me. I wanted to smack him. My hair was just darker than his and perfectly straight.

"Ugh. Talk out freaking someone out in the morning," I hissed as he snickered. "I suppose I'm really awake now," I added sarcastically. He continued to snicker at my dramatics.

"You know I don't know if I can deal with this whole changed appearance thing. It just makes me feel…off. It is necessary though," I said, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Granger?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if I could make it so we didn't look different to ourselves, or each other, without changing how others perceive us." He thought for a moment.

"I don't know of anything," he finally replied. I was considering wandless, nonverbal magic. I didn't need a spell, merely an intention, but I didn't know if I'd be able to alter Voldemort's spell. I supposed it was worth a try.

"Please don't interrupt this," I plead as I closed my eyes. I was a little out of practice and I knew I'd need to focus to alter the powerful appearance changing spell on the two of us. Without waiting for an answer, I turned my attention to what I wanted. _I_ wanted to see the real Malfoy, I wanted _him_ to see the real Malfoy, _I_ wanted to see the real Hermione, and I wanted _him_ to see the real Hermione. I could feel my magic moving within me, and after a few seconds, I opened my eyes. Malfoy was looking at me with slight surprise, and I smiled at his appearance.

"It worked," I said happily.

"What, exactly, worked?" He asked. I was somewhat confused.

"Do I still look different to you?"

"Well, no, but how did you do it?"

"I just focused my magic on what I wanted and let it take action," I explained.

"But the changes in our appearances was one of Voldemort's spells," he said still confused.

"And?" I asked.

"And nothing." He finally said, shaking his head. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah. An early start will be better anyways."

"My thoughts exactly," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Mrs. A. Drake, Slytherin Princess 1313, shaymars, Snapesbloodredneko, the Guest, and Twizard2013 for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome.**

**Please leave me your questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	39. Investigating and Shopping

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Here's another chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

After fixing our appearances, we made our way into wizarding France. To say it was different from Diagon Alley would be an understatement. The buildings were more gothic, and overdone, which I vaguely recognized as baroque, or at least something close to it. We quickly made our way to a little café near our hotel, and walked in without really even recognizing the name of the establishment. The host quickly ushered us to a side table, and handed us menus. I could feel his eyes on us, and I desperately wanted to hit him for staring, but I simply ignored it, looking through my menu.

The waiter came back rather quickly for how crowded the little café was, asking for our orders.

"What can I get you today, Mademoiselle?" He asked in a voice I deemed quite inappropriate. I could see Malfoy's eyebrow rise from the corner of my eye.

"I'll take a chocolate croissant a glass of milk, please," I said. He nodded and reluctantly turned to Malfoy.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll also have the chocolate croissant, but with a black coffee," he answered with no inflection in his tone.

"Very well," the waiter said, walking away with one last glance at me. As soon as he was out of sight, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I had tried my best to pretend that his staring didn't bother me, but I felt I could relax a little once he left. I heard Malfoy chuckle from across the table, and I whipped around to face him.

"What, exactly, is so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing," he answered between quiet laughs.

"Sure. It's fine. Go ahead, poke fun at me." He continued to chuckle as I turned away from him, my face even redder. I quickly reined in my emotions. If I learned anything with that loss of control in Lucius's room, it was that I needed to stay in control.

Before long, the creepy waiter came back—once again staring, and almost tripping over his feet—with our food. I was grateful when he only nodded at us after sitting our order down. We quickly began eating, still mostly silent, which was becoming increasingly awkward. He seemed to sense it too, and tried to make conversation.

"Milk, Gra—Abella?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, milk. Is there a problem with that?" I asked curiously. "It is usually considered appropriate to have with breakfast," I added.

"I didn't say it wasn't. I just thought you'd be a coffee person."

"I actually don't care for it," I said with a shrug.

"To each their own, I suppose," he shrugged, slipping back into silence as he sipped his coffee. Thankfully it wasn't quite as awkward this time. The waiter returned with our bill, placing it on the table, taking our dishes, and walking away. Malfoy and I both reached for our pockets, glancing at the other when we noticed what they were doing. He smirked at me again.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. I sighed.

"What kind of deal?"

"How about you pay for breakfast, and I'll pay for dinner? I'd just pay for it all, but I have a feeling I'd get _Crucioed_ if I suggested that."

"That's fine," I said picking up the bill. Some writing in ink at the bottom caught my attention.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me."

"What?" He asked. I just handed him the bill. He saw the floo address almost immediately, and I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"First full day in France and someone is already trying to pick you up," he snickered, and I nearly growled at him. "Calm down," he said, "you're already taken remember?" I thought for a second before it dawned on me.

"That's right. We're a 'casual couple'," I said. He simply nodded, standing as I placed the money for the bill on the table, leaving the filthy and tainted bill behind.

"Where to first?" I asked him, as he'd memorized the folder that morning before I was awake.

"We're actually quite close. Just follow me," he whispered. We walked quietly before I remembered the comment I was going to make before I was distracted by that stupid waiter's address.

"By the way, I wouldn't have _Crucioued_ you for your earlier suggestion," I laughed, "but you might have lost a limb."

"That's precisely why I didn't suggest it," he rolled his eyes.

We soon walked into a dimly lit bar…club…I honestly didn't know the difference, as I had little experience with them. He led us to a table behind a group of four questionably dressed women, and motioned I sit down across from him. We could clearly hear the women chattering over drinks. I just wanted to know who drank so early in the morning.

"We need to order drinks if we don't want to look suspicious," he whispered almost silently. I nodded in understanding. "What would you like?" He asked as he stood up.

"Anything without alcohol," I said, and he rolled his eyes at me for the second time that day. I watched him walk to the bar, focused on what the women were saying. I assumed we were here for a reason, and since he'd positioned us so close to them, I could only guess they were members of this French group we were supposed to destroy. By the time Malfoy got back, they hadn't said anything interesting. The only thing I'd heard so far is that the tall blonde one thought someone named Anton was sexy and the others agreed. When he sat down, handing me my drink, he raised an eyebrow as to ask if I'd heard anything of use yet. I shook my head, and he sighed. I wished we could just expect them to be talking about what we wanted to hear, but I knew that was unrealistic.

Just as I was considering how unrealistic hearing what we were after was, they lowered their voices some, catching my attention. I focused more than I had previously, and I could tell Malfoy was focusing too. We could hear them whisper.

"So there's going to be a party here tonight, and everyone's going to be here," the tall blonde one whispered. The others looked excited. Because she had inside information, I assumed she was of the highest rank of the four.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait," the one with black hair hissed happily.

"Anton decided we need a short break from planning missions to enjoy ourselves," the blonde added.

"I'm so glad Amanda was killed," the one with dark blonde hair said quietly. The others nodded and I nearly shuddered at how heartless they sounded.

"That makes us the only girls left," the one with red-ish hair whispered. "They will definitely be more focused now. I want to bed André," she said happily. The others nodded again. These women seemed a little insane to me. I discretely examined their appearances again, gasping with realization. If I wanted to fit in easily, I'd have to dress more like them. I shuddered with distaste. Malfoy could feel my annoyance through our connection, and he looked at me oddly, cocking his head to the side. My annoyance temporarily subsided at the picture he made. He looked like a little boy, not a badass Death Eater on an undercover mission. I laughed out loud at the path my thoughts had taken. He looked at me even more curiously at my mood change, and I just shook my head.

"What's so funny, _Abella_?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered with a giggle.

"Liar," he stated.

"Okay. I was laughing at you." He kept looking at me, waiting for me to explain. "You looked so…cute with your head cocked like that," I snickered.

"_Cute_?" He hissed. I nodded, only laughing harder at his offended look. He finally shook his head, ignoring me completely. The women's conversation had gotten repetitive, talking about men they had screwed, or wanted to screw, and what they were wearing that night. I cringed again. It seemed I was in need of a wardrobe update, and I wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. Malfoy seemed to sense my change in mood again because he sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked. I nodded quickly, and we exited the establishment.

"So we're going to that party tonight?" I suggested.

"It's a good idea. If they're all there we can get some major investigating done, plus we wouldn't be noticed because of the location. There will be plenty of people there." I sighed deeply in frustration.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" He asked confused.

"No, it's a perfect opportunity."

"Then why are you so huffy?" He demanded.

"Did you see what they were wearing?" Recognition dawned in his eyes. "I don't own anything like that, Malfoy. If we are to fit in, I need clothes like that."

"You make it seem like the end of the world," he said.

"I don't exactly like shopping," I said giving him a dirty look. "Your mother isn't here to pick out my clothes," I added. He rolled his eyes again, and I hoped they fell out or got stuck that way. I seemed to be becoming more violent as the day progressed.

"I think I can help you there," he smirked. I nodded nervously. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I didn't know if I liked it. He lightly grabbed my arm, and pulled me down another street. He seemed to know his way around well enough, but I could only assume he'd been here a few times, which was likely. He stopped in front of some fancy wizarding boutique. I felt the need to strangle him at that point, but he ignored my seething, pulling me inside and back to the dressing rooms.

"You stay here," he commanded. I plopped down on the chair, and he walked back into the main part of the shop. I had no idea what he was doing, and I was certainly surprised when he brought back several outfits for me to try on. I had to fight a smile. He threw the sizable stack into my lap, and motioned that I go try them on.

"I want to see them," he said before I closed the door. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? I need to make sure it's similar to the style of the four we met earlier." It sounded like an excuse to me, but I shrugged. I'd have to wear it in public anyways, so there was no harm in showing him.

I quickly pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, putting on the _thing_ on the top of the pile. I didn't even really know what to call it. I could see more of my skin than was hidden, and I would absolutely never wear this as Hermione. It did seem to match what the slags at the bar were wearing though.

I opened the door, and stepped out of the dressing room with a grimace. Malfoy looked up immediately, and I couldn't detect any visible changes except the slight widening of his eyes. Unfortunately for him, I could feel most of his emotions. I didn't know if I should smirk or cringe at his attraction.

"That one's good," he said quickly after clearing his voice, and I nodded in reply. I went to try on the next one, which wasn't as good apparently. After about two hours and too many scraps of fabric to count, he decided I had enough outfits that he deemed good enough. I sighed happily as we left the store, not because I was happy with my purchases, but because I was finished. I sped up to get away from the awful boutique. He grabbed my arm again, and I had to stop myself from cursing him.

"Not so fast."

"What now?" I growled.

"Aren't you a girl?"

"What kind of question is that?" I demanded.

"Girls, especially slags, love to accessorize. You'll also need heels."

"Shoot me," I mumbled, following him down another street.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with," I whimpered.

Three more stores, thirty pairs of shoes, and more accessories than anyone should own later, he decided we could return to the hotel to put away my purchases and eat lunch. I could have sworn by that point that he was some freak of nature, but I assumed he'd been with enough trashy women to know what they wore, so he was probably the best one to help me buy those sorts of clothes. I was completely sick of him by this point, but the thought of lunch and no more shopping lifted my spirits some. I tried my hardest to ignore the fact that I would have to go out in public in one of those awful things I bought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Batmanprincess43, Twizard2013, and Snapesbloodredneko for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited. Almond flavored cookies for everyone!**

**Please leave me your questions comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	40. New Friends

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**Here's another new chapter. I also fixed several errors in the last chapter, which I apologize for. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

I slipped on a tight red "dress" with a deep sigh. I knew I was going to hate this and I hadn't even exited the bathroom yet. Malfoy clearly thought my desperation was funny, because I could hear him chuckling through the door.

"Quiet, Malfoy!" I yelled at the door. He only laughed harder, which prompted me to burst through the bathroom door. He didn't quite have his shirt buttoned, and I averted my eyes immediately, a blush of deep scarlet coloring my cheeks. _Ha, Scarlet_, I thought considering that was my real name. Shaking myself back to reality and remembering why I was in this position to begin with, I scowled at Malfoy.

"It's really not that funny," I hissed. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Since when are you so expressive anyways?" He went quiet at my question and I expected him to snap at me.

"Since there's no reason to hide what I feel," he stated simply. I was confused for a short moment, but then the knowledge of the spell came crashing back. I'd almost forgotten it wasn't normal to feel what he felt. I scowled at that.

"Thanks for reminding me that what I feel isn't always my own," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Ah, my pleasure, Granger," he said with a smirk. The need to smack him hadn't worn off since our shopping trip earlier in the day. I walked back into the bathroom, still avoiding the view of his chest, with a snort.

Completing the finishing touches on my disguise, I forced myself to walk out of the bathroom once more. My eyes instantly flicked to Malfoy, just as his eyes moved to me. I couldn't tell if what I felt was a mirror of what he'd felt earlier again, or if it belonged to me, so I disregarded my emotions—or perhaps his emotions—for the moment. It just reinforced my earlier discomfort of not knowing exactly where what he felt started and what I felt ended.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be," I said nervously.

"You do realize there's no reason to be nervous? You're not Granger, you're not even Scarlet. You're Abella." I thought about his words for a moment before I spoke again.

"I suppose you're right," I admitted, standing up a little straighter. "Let's get this over with."

On our way back to the little club we'd been in earlier, Malfoy and I discussed our first impressions of the women. I made it clear that I thought they were immature slags who needed knocked down a notch, and he never disagreed. Just as we were coming to the end of our discussion, one of the women came into view. It was the one with the dark blonde hair. I quickly recalled how callous she'd been about the death of a fellow member of her group, and I felt a surge of anger, which gave me confidence. I stood taller, and pretended to be full of myself. I'd do my best to take them down after overhearing how they treated their comrades. It was sick, and I sincerely hoped not everyone in her little cult behaved as she did.

We made our way into the bar without any problems, but it seemed as if the party was already in full swing. There were a couple of drunk individuals hanging about and hitting on the girls that were there, which made me walk a little closer to Malfoy. I knew I could defend myself, but knowing he'd stop them from touching me in anyway because of the spell and my connection to the Dark Lord was a comfort.

In one corner there was a group that was slightly clustered together, so that's where Malfoy and I chose to start. We stood, chatting about random things as to not seem suspicious, and listened to their hushed conversation. They were talking about an attack in a week's time. I automatically knew we had to stop them before then. They clearly planned to needlessly slaughter muggles for sport. I could feel rage slither up my spine as they spoke.

Before long, I saw the tall girl with the blonde hair slip into the bathroom. I quickly followed after a look to Malfoy. This could be our chance to get in, and he seemed to understand. The girl was standing at the mirror reapplying her makeup, and I 'accidentally' bumped into her. She whipped around quickly, nearly growling at me. She quickly sobered up at the look of disgust on my face. She looked at me curiously, waiting for me to apologize.

"Please tell me you're not a Mudblood," I hissed disgustedly, staring at the arm that had touched her. Her perfectly plucked brow shot up, and she grinned evilly.

"No worries. I'm pure. From your attitude I assume you are also a pureblood?" She asked interestedly, the bump forgotten.

"Of course," I said indignantly, no longer staring at my 'tainted' arm. "If I wasn't I'd go hand myself over to Voldemort," I said simply, worried that my vehemence would make her suspicious. As I answered her last question, I made my way over to the mirror next to her, to reapply my lip-gloss, as if that had been my plan all along. She was still looking at me interestedly.

"What?" I demanded. She looked at me for a second more before holding out her hand to me.

"I'm Rosalie." I stared at her hand before taking it.

"Abella," I answered without emotion.

"Well, Abella, this might seem odd, but I have someone I'd like you to meet." I shrugged at her request. When she exited the bathroom, she motioned for me to follow her and I did. _Too easy_, I thought as we made our way to her group. Malfoy quickly caught up to us, and grabbed my hand. Despite the urge to yank it away because of how…disturbing…it felt, I allowed it. We were undercover after all.

"Abella! I wondered where you'd gotten off to," he whispered, ignoring the penetrating look from Rosalie. I could almost _feel_ her eyes appraising him, and I suddenly wanted to gouge those eyes out. Astonished at my violent urge, I turned back toward her.

"How rude of me. Rosalie, this is M—Bret. Bret, this is Rosalie. We just met," I added.

"Pleased to meet you, Bret," Rosalie said huskily. Wasn't it just a few hours ago that she'd wanted "Anton"? Their conversation had made it sound as if they were in a casual relationship of sorts. Her eyes flashed down to our connected hands, before she quickly motioned for us to follow her. I hid the small smile at my success.

The three of us approached a tall, muscular, and tanned man at the nucleus at the group. Rosalie smiled at him seductively before whispering in his ear. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't a great whisperer.

"I think I've made us some new friends," she said with glee.

"Good. We just lost Amanda, and the mission is coming up. We could use any help," he whispered back.

I was slightly surprised at his complete trust in her judgment, but I was forced to focus on the situation at hand again when Rosalie turned to introduce us.

"Abella, Bret, this is Anton. Anton, Abella and Bret."

"What a pleasure," he said quietly as he kissed my hand and shook Malfoy's.

"It's nice to meet you," I answered, and he leered at me. I could feel the muggy air on my mostly naked skin, and the combination made me want to curl into myself, but I resisted.

"It seems Rosalie here has taken some interest in the two of you," he explained. "How do the two of you feel about mudbloods? Muggles?" I made myself sneer, and Malfoy followed suit. Our faces seemed to answer his question sufficiently and he moved on to his next question.

"Have you ever heard of Voldemort?"

"Of course," Malfoy answered quickly. "If there ever was a great man, he's it. What he's doing to cleanse wizarding society is genius," he said pompously. Anton nodded.

"I assume both of you are purebloods then?" He asked.

"Come on Anton. Do you think I would have brought them over here if they weren't," Rosalie huffed. He spared her an annoyed glance before turning back to us.

"Would you be interested in joining the cause?" I pretended to think for a quiet moment, and I could tell Malfoy was doing the same. I spoke up first.

"What exactly does that entail?"

"We find Mudbloods—muggles—and dispose of them. We promote blood purity. Eventually, we will make it to Lord Voldemort's inner circle. Soon enough, word of us will reach him, and he will be pleased by what we've done here." The irony of his words wasn't lost on me. Here was Malfoy and I, members of the inner circle, pretending to join something that was meant to win Voldemort's favor, and that he wanted gone.

"Sounds like good fun," Malfoy interjected.

"When do we start?" I asked, letting fake eagerness seep through my voice. I was honestly a little shocked at how easily we got in. We might not have been purebloods for all they knew. They simply took our word for it, not bothering to check out our story or anything. They must have been more desperate for members than we originally thought.

"Fantastic. Give Rosalie your addresses, and she'll owl you the information for the next meeting. We'll do great things, and you'll be glad you got involved. In fact, if you pass the tests, you'll be able to participate in the battle next week."

"Tests?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. We can't just take your word that you're pure, but we don't want to bother with records. If you can pass the tests, you're pure. It's really the only way. A Mudblood would never have the magical skill to finish them. We learned the hard way that the tests were necessary, unfortunately. A few months back, a member of the Order of the Phoenix joined. She's dead now, but that's not the point. We decided to start the testing after that," he said, starting to ramble. _I knew there had to be a catch to joining_, I thought.

"What kind of tests?" I interrupted.

"Just a few magical ability tests," he said slyly. Malfoy simply nodded. I had a strong feeling that we weren't getting any more information from Anton that night, and that he'd already said more than he'd meant to say. After all, none of the people currently in the group had passed his tests because they weren't required until they were already members. Their skill couldn't touch ours, and it gave me a measure of confidence. I quickly glanced over at Malfoy, only to see his dark smirk. He was clearly thinking along the same lines that I was by that point.

We chatted with various members of the group for a few minutes before claiming we had to leave. We pulled Rosalie to the side to give her the hotel address and room number we were staying at. She looked at us curiously when Malfoy handed it to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you staying in a hotel?"

"We just moved back to France from Germany," Malfoy answered. She still looked curious.

"We're both originally from France, but grew up in Germany," I added.

"You're brother and sister then?" She said, pulling a face. I paled.

"No, we just found one another there," I quickly added. She seemed to relax some at that.

"I'll be sending information soon," she finally said. Malfoy began walking away after nodding, but I lingered for a moment, sensing she had something else to say to me.

"I hope we become great friends, Abella," she said, her eyes softening when Malfoy was unglued from my side. I fought the grimace that wanted to appear on my face, opting to nod politely instead. "That's a lovely necklace," she added staring at the necklace my grandmother gave me.

"Thank you," I stated plainly before quickly shuffling in the direction Malfoy had gone. As soon as I was united with the ferret and I was sure she couldn't see me, I tucked the necklace out of sight.

"Do you think anyone might recognize me by my necklace?" I whispered worriedly. He was silent for a moment as he thought.

"It's actually very possible, considering the Gaunt women have possessed it for generations. It's one of a kind…completely unique." I nodded in understanding, vowing to keep it away from prying eyes, but also realizing I couldn't bring myself to remove it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Mrs. A. Drake. Filmstar xXx, and BatmanPrincess43 for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	41. Secrets and Nightmares

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**This chapter was actually a little challenging for me to write, considering I'm not so great with emotions. Hopefully I actually accomplished what I set out to do. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

We had made our way back to our hotel room rather quickly, mostly because of my near jog. I slipped into the bathroom without a word, having stored my pajamas in there the previous night. I nearly destroyed the awful red dress in an attempt to get it off, forgetting for a moment that I had a wand I could have easily used within my reach. I could almost feel Malfoy roll his eyes at me.

"You're fine, Granger," he sighed.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have to wear a nasty little dress and shoes fit for a prostitute to be stared at for the duration of the night," I huffed back. I could hear the annoyed sound he made, but I could tell that he wasn't actually annoyed. He found this funny…jerk. Ignoring any further comment he planned to make, I showered and readied myself for bed. When I exited my safe haven, I went directly to my bed without glancing at him. It was early but I was exhausted. We'd been shopping and plotting for most of the day, and I wanted to rest. I knew I needed to think about the tests that Anton was talking about, but I honestly just wanted to sleep. Malfoy seemed to have other ideas. Of all people I would have thought he wouldn't want to talk about it…but I was wrong.

"So, what do you think about Anton's tests?" I turned my head from its face down position to face him before answering.

"Honestly? I'm not too worried." He looked a little surprised.

"Don't look so startled. I did train with some of the best, and I wouldn't be on this mission if _my uncle_ thought I wasn't ready."

"I sometimes forget you're actually related to him," he grimaced, glancing down at my red Dark Mark that was only visible two the two of us while the glamours were in place. The color itself was a sign that I would always be different from the rest of the Death Eaters, and surprisingly enough, I was glad for it. I might not ever have a healthy relationship with Voldemort, but perhaps we would someday accept one another as family.

"That makes two of us." Pause.

"Can I ask you something?" He said hesitantly.

"Go for it."

"How did you…end up here? As in with the Death Eaters? I heard that you came in with Weasley, but why didn't Potter take you when he took him? It makes no sense." I had hoped he wouldn't ask anything too personal, but Merlin clearly had it out for me. I stared down at my pillow for a while before answering.

"He didn't know I was there."

"Why didn't you let him know you were? You could have gotten away."

"And if I didn't want to?" I asked rhetorically, making it clear that I didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened?" He asked. He was giving me the perfect opportunity to tell him everything, but I couldn't. I knew we would be connected for the rest of our lives, but we weren't on a personal level, and what had happened before I came to the Manor was deeply personal. I didn't want him to know…to think any differently of me. I turned my head away from him.

"Nothing happened," I said with finality, hoping he would drop the subject. Thankfully, he got my oh-so-subtle hints, and stopped asking questions. I could hear him settling down for the night, but I couldn't focus on anything but keeping the tears at bay. I couldn't go a single day without thinking of what Ron had taken from me, and having to think about it more often was _quite_ stressful. I forced myself to block away the outside world, and to let my mind drift to happier thoughts as I slipped into a restless sleep.

**-Draco-**

I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I was terribly curious. I could sense her unrest at my initial line of questioning, and I could also sense her dread and hopelessness as I continued to push. The sheer desperation is what made me stop. Despite it making me even more curious, I couldn't stand what she was feeling. I could only imagine what it felt like to her, considering what she felt was much more concentrated. What could cause her so much anguish just by it being brought up? She didn't even tell me anything, except perhaps she hadn't wanted to leave with Potter when he sprung Weasley from the Manor's dungeons, which didn't sit well with me. It told me I should blame them…for what, I didn't know, but whatever it was had to be their fault. Why else would she not have left with them?

I could hear her breathing evenly from the other side of the room, although she didn't look very comfortable. She was partially curled into herself, and moved frequently. With the sound of her breathing and the lack of distracting emotions from her, I was able to fall asleep rather quickly.

* * *

I couldn't tell how long I'd been asleep when I heard it, but it clearly wasn't very long. It was still dark out, so I couldn't see her, but I could definitely hear her. I quickly grabbed my wand, warding off my rising panic at the feeling of misery emanating from her unconscious body.

Illuminating the room with a simple spell, I could finally see her. I knew she had nightmares often, but I'd never felt feeling with this intensity coming from her when she slept. She was sobbing harshly into her pillow, the blankets tangled around her legs. That's not what caught my attention first though. What caught my attention was the blood. Brilliant red against the snow white of the duvet. I was startled, but instinct told me to quickly scan for the source of the blood. My eyes caught on her hands, which were covering her partially exposed stomach. There was blood on them. I looked closer, but before I could come to any conclusion, she let out another harsh wail, her fingernails tearing into the skin on her abdomen. I quickly pried her hands away before she could do anymore damage. She was still asleep and I had no idea what to do. She was clearly in distress, if I couldn't see it plainly then I could definitely feel it. She had several deep slash marks in her stomach that were obviously caused by her perfectly manicured nails.

"Granger," I whispered, shaking her slightly. No response.

"Granger," I said a little louder, trying not to jostle her to much for fear of her opening the self-inflicted wounds further. Still no response.

"Hermione," I whispered harshly, shaking her slightly again. She shot up, and because I wasn't expecting our reaction, our heads collided. She fell back down, but quickly started struggling against my hold on her. I kept holding her, just in case she was going to hurt herself again.

That seemed to be the wrong decision, because her wailing turned to screaming, and her mild struggling turned into frantic attempts to escape my grasp. I let go quickly after that, and her bloodied fingers moved to cover her face.

"No, no, no, no," she whimpered. She didn't seem coherent.

"Granger," I said softly, but in a normal tone. Recognizing my voice, she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Malfoy," she breathed. She was startled, but she looked at me as if I was saving her life. I was immensely relived that she finally realized what was going on, although I could tell some of the relief I felt belonged to her. Despite her reprieve, the tears didn't stop. I sat next to her silently for a while before I remembered the blood. I reached for her stomach, and she immediately jumped away from me, backing up against the headboard. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I was just going to see how badly you hurt yourself," I assured. She quickly glanced away from me and down to her stomach, pausing for a moment to consider it. She looked at it oddly, as if she hadn't even noticed it. She ran her hand across it, and observed the blood she brought away with it. They were quite deep for something she'd done with her fingernails.

"Do you want me to heal them?" I asked gently. She seemed to be in a state of shock. She stared at me blankly for a second before glancing back down at her stomach, and then back up at me. Seeming to decide something, she shook her head yes. She watched me carefully as I picked my wand back up, and even more carefully as I performed the spell. I didn't feel any extreme negative emotions towards my person, but I could feel her cautiousness. I cleaned and made her bed with another flick of my wand. We sat in silence for a while longer before I spoke again. It seemed that she didn't have anything to say. It was so hard not to ask what had caused all of this. I had a feeling it had to do with me dredging up the past, but I knew better than to ask at that precise moment.

"You should get some sleep," I whispered. She simply nodded, lowering herself back to her pillows and closing her eyes. I got up and moved back to my own bed with a sigh. I tried my hardest to fall back to sleep, but it was impossible to forget the deadness in her eyes before she realized who I was.

* * *

I sat in my bed silently until the room started to brighten. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I knew I needed to get ready. It wouldn't do to look this ragged when she woke. She'd already be stressed enough, and she didn't need to know how much this had bothered me. I needed to know why…why she was feeling what she felt…or I would go mad.

She was sitting on her bed when I was finished getting ready. Her knees were clutched to her chest, and her face was buried between them. Despite how loudly I closed the door, she didn't seem to hear me. I approached her cautiously, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped as if I'd shot electricity through her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring her negative reaction to my touch.

"I'll be fine," she croaked as she moved to standing, wiping the fresh traces of tears from her face. "Thank you for helping me," she whispered as she slipped into the bathroom herself.

**-Hermione-**

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't. Think. About. It._ I chanted as I stripped out of my clothes again. I'd been clean enough when I went to bed, but I was covered in dried sweat now. Before stepping into the shower, I glanced at my stomach. I honestly expected at least a little scarring, but there was none. Malfoy seemed to be reasonably efficient with basic healing spells, and I was glad for it. It was the first time I'd actually caused myself physical damage as I slept, and I was only partially sorry that Malfoy was witness to my weakness. Who knows what I could have done if he hadn't been there to wake me up. I could feel the tears beg to be released again, so I stepped into the shower, turning the water as hot as it would go.

I could remember everything from the night, from my dream, clearly. It was the night I lost my child, but the Death Eaters never came. Ron…he was angry because I lost it. _Nothing was ever good when he was angry_, I thought with a shudder, wishing the water was hot enough to melt me away. I tried to brighten my outlook some, because I was clearly distressing Malfoy. He had no idea why I was suffering, and I wanted to keep it that way. If I couldn't at least repress it, then he would have to find out eventually. I'm not cruel enough to make him withstand this torture forever with no clue as to why. I already almost felt the need to apologize to him for the way I reacted when he was trying to help me. I was still trapped in the nightmare, but I was also partially conscious. The combination led me to believe that he was Ron, which meant I fought against him. I stepped out of the shower, turning off the water behind me. I needed to pull myself together. It wasn't the time to be breaking down. I was on a mission, and there would be tests and challenges to face soon. I couldn't go weak now.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Jordanna Alexandra, Mrs. A. Drake. Ashely Ayoub, Glue eyes' bff, HarryPotterGeneration, Me, Snapesbloodredneko, TheCrazyEven, Slytherin Princess 1313, and wannaburs for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? If you have any fantastic ideas for what the tests Anton should make Draco and Hermione take, throw them at me. I have some ideas, but I'm always open to adding in things everyone wants to see. Thanks for reading!**


	42. The First Test

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Another new chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

Once I was ready, Malfoy and I went about our day as if the previous night had never happened. Like I'd never had a violent nightmare, like he didn't know I was suffering, and especially like he didn't know I was hiding something. As much as I would have loved to say it wasn't his business, I knew it was. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. We had to go to another outing with the Death-Eater-want-to-be group, which we were informed of by owl. It didn't mention specifically, but it alluded to the fact that we'd be undergoing their "tests" today.

"Malfoy?" I asked as we were making our way to their headquarters.

"Yeah?'

"How should we go about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do we throw everything we have at them, or do we hold back so they don't know? I assume we should hold back so we keep the upper-hand, but I just need to be sure of a game plan before I enter their nest."

"That's what I planned on doing. It wouldn't do us much good to have them fear us. That would just make everything harder because of the suspicion it would cause."

"Exactly my thoughts. Do you have any ideas about what they could be?"

"I thought you said you weren't nervous," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not nervous. Just curious," I said haughtily. He laughed.

"I was being serious," I griped.

"I know. That's why it was funny."

"I don't get it," I mumbled. He just laughed again.

"Did you do drugs this morning or something?" I demanded.

"No. I'm just a little tired," he said in near hysterics. I immediately went quiet, and he quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? You have no reason to be sorry, Granger."

"Yes, I do. Not only did I keep you awake, I tried to attack you when you were only trying to help me," I said with a slight tremble in my voice.

"I'm sure I'll wake you up for a similar reason somewhere along the line. And the part about you attacking me was mostly my fault. I could feel that you were in distress, and I tried to wake you anyways. I should have expected your reaction," he explained, obviously trying to make my anguish go away. I knew he was just feeding me rubbish to make me feel better.

"If you say so…" I whispered.

We continued or walk in silence, and I scarcely noticed the scenery, which was the main reason why I made Malfoy walk instead of flooing or apparating. After a while, he spoke again.

"We need a signal of some sort in case there's trouble." I thought for a moment, and I couldn't help agreeing. "I know we can already feel the others' emotions, but emotions can mean anything."

"How good are you at Occlumency and Legilimency?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"When I was practicing with your father," _and Harry_, I added mentally, "I got pretty good at sending non-verbal messages." He just looked at me curiously. "It's a lot like looking into someone's mind, except you don't break past the barrier; you just stick a thought into the forefront of their mind. If they also posses the skills, they'll be able to pick up on the small intrusion and the new thought," I explained.

"Can I try it now?"

"Go ahead." He concentrated on me for a moment, and I could feel the flicker of his mind on the edges of my own. I stood patiently while he tried to send a message without messing with the barrier around my thoughts. I eventually stopped him.

"You're trying too hard," I told him. "Just toss it in there. It requires no examination of my shield. Just pretend it isn't there at all." He nodded in understanding and tried again. I got his thought quickly that time.

_Interesting. This could definitely be useful._ I threw a thought back at him with a small smirk.

_There's much more to this than you'd think. I'll have to teach you sometime._ He just raised his brow as if to challenge me.

"I like it," he finally said aloud.

"As do I. It's quite useful on occasion."

"How long have you been able to do it?"

"Not very long actually. Possibly a month or two after I arrived at the Manor."

"Impressive."

Our conversation quickly had to switch paths once our destination was in sight. It was an ordinary looking building, but I could feel the magic around it. It was definitely expanded on the inside, which was apparent as soon as we crossed the threshold.

"Welcome," Anton greeted. I held my hand out to him like a pompous pureblood would do, and he kissed it in a manner I would personally refer to as creepy.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," I said as sweetly as I could manage without vomiting on the expensive carpet.

"The pleasure is all mine, Abella." He looked to Malfoy with a nod, "Bret," he said with a small grin.

"Anton," Malfoy nodded.

"I'm sure the two of you have already put two and two together, but we're going to go ahead and get the testing out of the way. We would like you to participate in the next outing, so the rush is necessary." Malfoy and I both nodded in understanding.

"Could we please not beat around the bush? I'd rather just get straight to it, if that's okay with you," I said, batting my eyelashes stupidly. It seemed to work well enough.

"Of course. We'll start right away," Anton said as he led us down a side hallway. I could see Malfoy roll his eyes from the corner of my own.

"Is something the matter, Bret?" I asked, my voice laced with noticeably fake friendliness.

"Nothing at all," he snickered quietly.

We stopped outside of a nondescript door, and Anton turned to us.

"We'll start with one-on-one dueling. Abella, you'll be matched with Maggie. She's one of the better duelers, so watch your back. You'll go first," he said as he opened the door to the make-shift dueling room. The girl with the black hair was waiting inside, along with everyone else we'd seen at the bar. Anton motioned for Malfoy to join the others on the sidelines as he walked me to Maggie.

"The goal is to knock the other to their back. No unforgivables, nothing fatal," he said as he stepped back.

Maggie and I shook hands and walked to opposite sides of the room. With a deep breath, and a quick glance at Malfoy, I started my slow approach toward her. She moved gracefully, like a cat, but she didn't frighten me. I could feel her magic brushing against mine violently, but I ignored it. Once I could see her eyes, I knew that she was focused solely on me, and I wished I could say the same about myself. I was a little scatter-brained. She threw the first curse, which I quickly dodged. She did her spells nonverbally, so I didn't know what to expect next. I quickly threw my own binding spell, just barely missing her. I let her get closer to me. I needed to seem weak-ish if I was to accomplish the female-in-distress persona that I'd been playing so far. She shot another two curses at me, both of which I "barely" dodged. She clearly would have no chance against me in a real duel. Tired of playing games, I sidestepped another curse (which was a color mostly found in extremely painful ones) to throw out another binding spell, this time hitting her squarely in the chest despite the shield she'd put up. She dropped to the ground instantly. After a few seconds, I approached her and freed her from my spell, holding my hand out to her. She ignored my hand and sneered at me as she got up.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged as I approached the main group.

"Well done, Abella. Bret, Daniel, you're next."

Malfoy approached the center of the room, and shook Daniel's hand. I vaguely remember glimpsing him at the bar, but I hadn't caught his name before. Copying our movements, Malfoy and Daniel approached one another. Instead of waiting until they were closer together, Daniel shot a silent curse out right away. Malfoy, who was caught slightly off guard, was clipped in the shoulder by Daniel's spell. He was clearly in pain, and I wondered what the spell had been. Malfoy kept approaching Daniel, and started throwing out spells of his own. His left arm was still hanging at his side, and I could clearly tell he was impaired by using his right arm. He would have to get a little more serious if his pain didn't subside, which could cause suspicion. Without thinking too much about it, I focused my complete attention on his shoulder, directing my magic around it. I nearly gasped when I got a read on the injury. It was broken. _How rude_, I screamed in my head. _Who uses a spell that destructive in a simple duel_? My anger gave me even more focus, and I forced my magic to surround his shoulder again. I could feel where the imperfections were. I could even feel where he'd dislocated it and didn't get it put back properly. I didn't know if this clarity was because of me or because of the connection we shared, but either way, it proved itself useful. I was able to quickly mend his shoulder without my wand. My eyes had closed at some point, and I opened them with a small gasp. It had been so _easy_. I knew my magic was more potent when I was affected emotionally, but I was sure the ease came with it being used on him. It was definitely something to consider in the future.

At the absence of pain, he rolled his shoulder. I could feel his confusion.

_You're back in the game_, I thought happily. He smirked and subtly nodded at me before casting another spell at Daniel. Within a few minutes, the mediocre dueling that even I knew was way below Malfoy's skill level, was put to a halt as Daniel fell face-first to the floor.

"Nicely done, Bret," Anton said from somewhere to my right. You can help him up now. Malfoy nodded and approached the unconscious Daniel, quickly lifting the spell. He got the same reaction I did when I tried to help Maggie up, except Daniel purposely bumped into the shoulder that would have still been broken on his way back to the main group.

"We'll do the next test shortly. You guys are free to grab lunch. Just be back by one."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Snapesbloodredneko, TheCrazyEven, the Guest, Ashley Ayoub, and Mrs. A. Drake for reviewing. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/suggestions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading, and see you next Wednesday.**


	43. Separating Friends From Enemies

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Sorry about the late chapter. I had an awful headache last night, and if I'd written it, it would have been absolute rubbish. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

The time between the tests seemed too short, and Malfoy and I were back at headquarters, awaiting instructions. The others showed up only minutes after we did, clearly surprised that we were already there.

"Abella, Bret," Anton nodded. We both nodded in reply. He made his way down the same hall we'd gone down before, and again, we followed him. When we were back in the room from earlier and the others were seated, he explained the second test.

"So, as you surely know, mudbloods are weak. They don't deserve their magic. They don't know how to use it properly. As purebloods you do know how to use it. All purebloods are capable of wandless magic, although some are better at it than others. The second test is to complete a wandless spell. You can pick the spell, because it doesn't matter. If you can do it at all, it's proof of your pure blood," he explained.

I internally rolled my eyes. Of course he would think that. Anyone could do nonverbal magic, and there were plenty of purebloods who couldn't do anything without their wand. I would have bet my vast fortune that most of the people in this room couldn't do a single wandless spell.

"Verbally or nonverbally?" Malfoy asked. I quickly glanced at him, worried about his question.

_You can use wandless?_ I thought at him.

_Yes, but I'm not very good at it,_ he admitted back. I let out a small breath of relief. _I already know you can, considering you healed my shoulder and I could see no wand when I glanced at you_. I just smiled.

"Either is fine," Anton clarified. "You'll be going first this time, Bret," he said as he looked at Malfoy. Everyone was staring, and he was visibly nervous. I thought quickly, preparing myself to do a wandless spell for him if he couldn't manage it.

Malfoy closed his eyes, and I could feel that he was concentrating through our connection. The seconds ticked by, and my stress grew exponentially. Finally, he managed to conjure light in the palm of his hand with a whispered word. I sighed in relief.

"Fantastic. You pass," Anton said with an evil grin on his face. "Abella," he nodded to me. I quickly considered what to do, spotting the water bottle next to Maggie. With a grin of satisfaction, I focused on the bottle, and it followed the actions in my thoughts. The water bottle exploded violently—plastic splitting and collapsing—but instead of splattering everywhere, the water hovered in midair. Closing my eyes, I brought it over to myself, forming a thin spiral around my body, spanning from my head to my feet. I opened my eyes to see my handiwork, smiling beatifically. I might have been showing off, but I was having fun doing it.

No one said anything for a while, and then Anton came over and patted my back through the gaps in the water spiral. I took that as the indicator to stop, so I moved the water back over to the destroyed water bottle, repairing it and placing the water back inside of it simultaneously, making it look like rewind on a muggle VHS player. I was getting good, and it was getting easier to use magic without my wand. I would still keep it with me though; it was too beautiful to neglect. Anton's voice brought me back to the present.

"How…?"

"Practice, and natural ability I suppose," I said with a shrug. He blinked a few times before he was able to reply again.

"Exceptional," he hissed as he stared at me almost hungrily. I shuddered slightly in disgust. He turned back to the others in the room.

"Come back in fifteen minutes," he said as he stalked off.

Malfoy quickly dragged me out of the room.

"What was that?" He hissed angrily.

"A wandless spell," I stated sarcastically.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't show the full extent of our power unless we had to," he ranted. I finally got his line of questioning.

"I didn't," I defended. "Honestly, I could probably use the unforgivables without my wand. It's really all the same if you think about it. I did heal your shoulder without my wand if you remember," I explained.

"Okay, whatever," he said with a sigh. "I keep forgetting that you're a freak of nature," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing," he said slyly. I smacked his arm mock-angrily before laughing. I quickly stopped myself. _Am I actually flirting with him?_, I wondered. I was, and I was _clearly_ losing my mind.

"We should go back inside," I suggested mildly.

"Fine," he said as he led the way back into the same room we were in for the other two tests. Everyone else was already there.

"For the third, and final, test, you will cast _Morsmordre_, and paint the mark of our lord in the sky. Not only do you have to be a pureblood to cast it, you have to be worthy to follow Voldemort," he whispered as if he was telling a secret.

I rolled my eyes again. He was an idiot. You had to have the Dark Mark to truly cast it, but you could cast something similar without the Mark. The symbol wouldn't exclude the dark aura of the real one if you didn't bear the brand, but what he wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He turned to go outside, and everyone followed. The sky was darkening and it had started sprinkling, setting the mood for the symbol perfectly. I had never cast it myself, but I was certain I could do it, especially because I was going to use my wand. I imagined Malfoy had cast it before because he seemed casually confident.

"Go ahead, Bret," he motioned to the sky.

Malfoy nodded and took a deep breath before shouting the spell, and moving his wrist in a complex motion that was difficult to follow if you didn't already know it. The slithering, smoky image spread across the gray sky immediately, and Anton nodded in approval.

"You're good. Welcome to our little family," Anton said easily. He glanced at me and nodded at me to go ahead with the spell.

Copying Malfoy's movements, I took a deep breath and gripped my wand. It felt like an extension of my arm, despite how little I'd actually used it recently. I quickly whispered the spell, waving my wand as Malfoy had, and the Mark appeared in the sky.

"I knew you could do it," Anton stated imperiously. "Welcome," he said almost kindly. I nodded and smiled as widely as I could without making it's falseness too obvious.

"That was fun," I chirped. "Is that all?"

"That's all. You've proved your worthiness. Both of you," he said as he handed us a folded sheet of paper. "The details of the next mission."

"Thanks. When will the next meeting be?" Malfoy asked.

"The meetings aren't exactly scheduled, but someone will let you know," Anton added as he bid everyone goodbye. He apparently had some other engagement awaiting him because he was off in a rush.

_We should mingle,_ I thought at Malfoy.

_Whatever you say_, he agreed.

_That's what I like to hear_, I threw back. He rolled his eyes at me before moving over to where the main group was standing. I subtly tried to avoid Maggie, as she had seemed pissed at me for beating her, but she approached me on her own.

"It seems I've misjudged you," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, it would seem that way," I confirmed, waiting for her to get to her point.

"Daniel and I decided that we were out of hand. I want to apologize for being a poor sport," she said, obviously trying to make peace with me. She knew I was more powerful than her, and the last thing anyone wanted was a powerful enemy.

"Apology accepted then," I said as I held my hand out for her to shake. She took it without hesitation, happy to have made an ally. Little did she know we weren't allies at all, and it was my goal to take her, and her little group, down. We approached the rest of the cluster together, putting up a front of friendship, and she introduced me to Daniel.

"Abella, this is Daniel, my brother," she said simply.

"Daniel," I nodded and he kissed my hand. I immediately wanted to wash it, but I resisted the urge…barely. He leered at me, and I knew that Malfoy had sensed my discomfort by the stare he was directing toward his new _friend_ Daniel.

The four of us chatted about insignificant things for a while. We talked about the best restaurants in town, good places to shop, good hotels, where not to go, where to go to kill mudbloods and muggles, where to go for entertainment, and where to go for certain magical items. It was mildly pleasant if you could ignore how ignorant and stuck up Daniel and Maggie where, but I had to get away for at least a second, so I excused myself.

I quickly made for the bathroom, belatedly realizing that Daniel was following me.

* * *

**-Harry-**

"_In the mean time, you should probably determine who your friends and enemies truly are,"_ Voldemort had said. Who were they? Really? Ginny had known about Hermione all along, Ron had been the one to squirrel her away. What about the others? They had lied to me. The whole Order had. They were nothing to me anymore. I thought I'd loved Ginny, but I only felt hatred and rage toward her now. I'd make her pay eventually, but I wasn't quite sure how yet.

"Harry?" Ginny asked from the doorway of Grimmauld. _Just the person I never wanted to see_, I thought sarcastically as she destroyed my train of thought.

"Yeah," I yelled as pleasantly as possibly from my place at the kitchen table. I hadn't been doing anything there. Just sitting. And thinking. And staring. Blankly. I could hear her casually make her way into the room.

"Have you seen Ron lately?" She asked as she sat down. I looked up at her, not letting even a single flicker of emotion show on my face or in my eyes.

"Not since a few days ago. He told me he had something to do right before he left," I shrugged. "Why?"

"No one's seen him in nearly a week," she said quietly.

"So. It's not the first time that's happened. He's probably out doing whatever it is he does with his time," I bit out not able to remove the slight edge from my voice.

"True, but he usually sends me an owl. There's been no owl."

"Maybe he's just busy," I suggested, thinking about how the last time I saw him I was helping Lucius Malfoy chain him to a wall.

"Why aren't you worried about this?" she demanded. I sighed.

"When he disappears, he never sends me owls, so how was I to know that he wasn't doing what he normally does? Despite that, I'm sure he's just preoccupied with something. There hasn't really been any action lately, so I highly doubt he's in any sort of predicament." She put her head in her hands.

"But he was a target. They captured him once, and you helped him escape Malfoy Manor. They might have taken that personally."

"I'm pretty sure Death Eaters don't take things like that personally. Now if you had tortured one of their family members, they might take that personally," I added for kicks.

"Well I'm pretty sure he hasn't done that," she said confidently. _Fool_.

"Exactly. He's fine. Don't worry about it, he'll be back soon enough," I said with finality. She seemed slightly comforted by my lies and it was all I could do not to grin.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Mrs. A. Drake, DollyJani, Snapesbloodredneko, TheCrazyEven, Silvana, DracosGrl, and Ashley Ayoub for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/suggestions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	44. Daniel

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**This chapter is a little more focused on the relationship between Draco and Hermione, and the next one probably will be too. I think it's interesting, so hopefully you will too. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Draco-**

I saw Daniel follow her, and I simply couldn't allow that. He'd been staring at her as if she was a piece of meat for the majority of the night. I needed to show some dominance or Daniel would start walking all over us. Granger's nervousness was also picking at my composure. She couldn't actually be afraid of him.

_Could she?_

I quickly shook the question off, catching up with Daniel with faster steps. Granger had come to a dead end in the hallway, passing the bathroom up in her rush to lose her pursuer. She turned around rapidly, staring directly at Daniel. I peeked around the corner, so she couldn't see me. I wanted to see what Daniel would do before I stepped in so I could judge just how strong of a claim _Bret_ needed to make on _Abella_. Not Draco on Granger.

He continued approaching her casually, and she looked like a cornered animal for a moment before she composed herself. She glanced back at him seemingly without a care, but I could feel her fear. She was afraid of him. A little punk who she could destroy with only her thoughts. I didn't understand, but I didn't have the time to consider it. He was getting closer, and it was getting harder to stay hidden. She stayed in place as he encroached on her personal space, trapping her against the wall between his arms. I could see her breathing speed up slightly, but she was still mostly composed. He was whispering to her, but I couldn't make it out, but when he leaned in to her still form, nipping at her neck I decided it was time to step in. She had already pushed him away, and was glaring at him viciously, but it wasn't enough. He didn't seem deterred until he saw me approaching, and he quickly stepped away from her.

"Ah, Bret," he said breathily.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded hotly.

"Um…chatting with Abella here about some _personal_ matters," he said suggestively. I could feel the surprise on my face.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"A death wish? Why would you say that?"

"Abella and I are together," I said plainly. "She's taken."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh," I stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, man. I had no idea. I thought you were related. You just seemed so close."

"We are close," I said with a slight smirk, moving to put my arm around Granger. She jumped slightly, but allowed the contact.

"Well. Don't I just feel like a tosser. How about you let me make it up to you?" I motioned for him to continue. "We could all meet up for dinner later tonight. You, me, Abella, and Maggie."

"Okay," I shrugged after a moment of thought. Granger's pinch to my side also told me to accept. She wasn't nervous anymore. Oddly comfortable if anything. I glanced down at her quickly, and then at my arm around her waist, which was holding her snugly to my side. Interesting.

"Great! I'll let Maggie know," he said as he turned around to walk away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, I turned to Granger, not bothering to remove my arm.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah. I need some peace if I'm going to deal with that bloody git later," she whispered vehemently. She pulled her wand out of its place in her hair, finally realizing that my arm was still around her waist. Her face blushed scarlet as she pulled away.

"I'm going to apparate," she said embarrassedly.

"I'll be right behind you," I said with a grin.

**-Hermione-**

I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when we received the owl with the restaurant's location. We were supposed to meet them there in fifteen minutes. I walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. I was a little confused, and grateful towards Malfoy. He'd stopped Daniel from doing anything, not that I thought he actually would…or could for that matter. I was just afraid. It seemed to be a common thing with people anymore, especially males. I taunted myself internally for my trust issues. I was being weak. Despite my self-loathing, Malfoy made me forget, even if just for a moment. He made the pain go away, leaving comfort and safety in its place.

We left the hotel room together, quickly apparating to the correct location. Daniel and Maggie were already waiting for us.

"Good to see you," Daniel said to Malfoy. Maggie hugged me as if she'd known me her whole life.

"Abella!"

"You sound so excited to see me," I said curiously.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm used to so much fakeness, and you seem wholly genuine. How could I not be happy to see you? It's so refreshing!" It was hard to believe that this was the same girl I'd met earlier today, but I supposed everyone who wanted to be a Death Eater had to put on an act. Well, except for me. I smiled kindly at her.

"Lead the way," I said, motioning for Maggie and Daniel to take the lead because they clearly knew the place. The staff waved to them, and the hostess took us straight to a back table. We sat down quickly, and sent in our drink orders. Of course everyone but me ordered alcohol.

"You don't drink, Abella?" Daniel asked.

"On occasion. I just like staying in control," I shrugged.

The friendly chatter continued through dinner, and part of the way through desert. We learned all about Daniel and Maggie. Their likes, dislikes, pasts, and hopes for the future. Near the close of the meal, the conversation shifted.

"Yeah. I've done that once or twice," Draco said, laughing slightly at something Daniel had said. "You know, I really thought I was going to have to smack you around today." That caught Maggie's attention.

"Oh Merlin. What did you do this time Daniel?" She demanded hotly. He glanced at the remainder of his desert, obviously hoping she would drop it. He wasn't that lucky.

"_Daniel!_"

"Please shut up. I just propositioned Abella here." I gave him a dirty look, which Maggie caught.

"She doesn't seem to agree with that assessment," she hissed at him. He sighed deeply.

"Okay. I may have tried to pressure her…" he added. Maggie caught her breath.

"Of course you did. You were just let off of house arrest for that stupid shit, Daniel," she screamed at him as everyone in the restaurant stared. He looked away sheepishly.

"Don't bother coming home tonight," she said deathly calm as she stormed out of the establishment.

A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. "This again," he said desperately.

"Will she really keep you out?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah. I'll be thrown back ten feet if I try to enter. She's done it before."

"She seems slightly unstable," I added. Daniel merely raised his eyebrows at me.

"I don't suppose I could bother the two of you for your couch tonight?" He asked slyly. After a moment of hesitation, Malfoy answered.

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt."

_What are you playing at?_ I thought at him violently.

_Gaining his full trust. He could be a valuable ally if it comes down to it._ He thought back.

_Fine. I suppose I can deal with it for a single bloody night_, I thought as I gave in.

"Fantastic!" Daniel exclaimed as he threw money for the bill on the table. Malfoy side-along apparated him to our hotel room. When we all arrived, I wanted to smack myself. The room was like two separate rooms, and Daniel was clearly suspicious.

"What the hell?" He asked as he examined the room. Thinking quickly, I made up a believable lie.

"You can take that bed over there," I said as I motioned to Malfoy's bed. "Bret only keeps his stuff over there, considering the closets on this side are overflowing," I said convincingly. Daniel nodded hesitantly as he made his way over to Malfoy's bed, and I was thankful that the cleaning crew had been around today. His bed was freshly made, as if it had never been slept in. I walked over to my bed and threw myself on it for show. Unfortunately my ultra-short dress rode up even further on my thigh, catching Daniel's eye. Malfoy quickly moved to block his view, and then sat on the bed next to me. As if to not scare me, he reached towards me slowly. I could feel him trying to reassure me. He gently gripped the edge of the dress and tugged it back down, all the while glaring at Daniel. I understood what he was doing when Daniel nodded slightly in reply. He was claiming me…or rather reinforcing the claim he'd made earlier. It was clear that Daniel wasn't happy that I was unavailable.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I told them as I made my way to the bathroom. Everything stayed silent, until I heard Malfoy call out to me.

"Er, Abella?" He yelled.

"Yeah?" I yelled back through the door curiously.

"I'm sure you've already thought about this, but try to wear something a little more conservative tonight," he said. I could hear the humor in his voice, and I couldn't help but grin myself. I had been wearing pajama pants and tank tops to bed, but he was making it seem like I wore close to nothing. I decided to play along. We needed to keep Daniel fooled anyways.

"Sure thing," I yelled back with a giggle. The men never said a word as I prepared for bed, despite it being quite a while until bed time. I could feel Daniel's eyes follow me as I made my way back to Dra—Malfoy. I needed to stop that. I could tell he was still suspicious about the beds, and I didn't blame him. What sort of couple chooses a room with two beds? No sort of couple.

"I'm going to have a drink at the bar. Either of you care to join me?" He asked as he stood. Malfoy and I both shook our heads, and Daniel nodded in understanding.

Once we were alone again I was able to take a deep breath. "This is going to suck royally," I complained.

"Probably," he chucked as he got up to grab some things from his side of the room. He seemed to realize something, and looked back at me curiously.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's obviously going to expect us to sleep together," he said hesitantly. I felt stricken for a moment, but he held my eyes. I considered it for a moment, and decided he had no ulterior motives. He wouldn't hurt me, and as much as I disliked admitting it, I trusted him. With my life. With myself. _With everything but information_, my conscience screamed. I ignored it.

"Then that's what we'll do." He nodded. I knew he could feel that I had made my decision, and that I was more or less comfortable with it. He moved back over to my bed with a book in his hand, and I picked up my own. We read side-by-side in silence, passing the time by quickly.

We were just getting ready to turn in for the night when Daniel barged through the door, stumbling just slightly. He was tipsy, but not quite drunk, and he was smiling dumbly at us.

"Look at you two love birds snuggling," he laughed. I looked down at the space between Malfoy and myself. It was easily a foot and half.

"Yeah," Malfoy replied, "what's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just making an observation," he said as he threw himself onto Malfoy's mattress. "Most couples just sit closer together," he said suspiciously. Malfoy sighed. This night was going to be longer than either of us had thought.

"We're going to bed," I stated with a slight edge, which he seemed to detect. He almost seemed bipolar to me. When we were with Maggie, he'd been a perfect gentleman. Without her, he was a suspicious prick. I wasn't sure which one was the act yet, but I had a sneaking suspicion that we were seeing more of his actual personality now than we had earlier in the day.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" He asked sarcastically as Malfoy and I moved to get situated.

Malfoy looked at me with wide eyes, which I was undoubtedly returning. If we didn't do it, there was no way we'd ever gain Daniel's trust, and by this point, it was clear that he was a key player, so we needed it. I could feel Malfoy's nervousness and I knew his thoughts had taken the same path that mine had. I shrugged almost imperceptibly, not calm enough to communicate mentally, but he seemed to understand what I was trying to say. My palms started sweating as he moved closer to me. I was nervous, but for a completely different reason than I expected.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Mrs. A. Drake, the-hooded-figure2, Snapesbloodredneko, DracosGrl, TheCrazyEven, APeaceOfPie4Everybody011, LillianMarie2, and Booksmusiclove for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**DracosGrl: There's actually something like that in chapter 7. :)**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	45. Passion and Contemplation

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I'm sorry about the delay, but I've just been extremely busy lately. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. The point of view changes a few times, so make sure to note that. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

_My palms started sweating as he moved closer to me. I was nervous, but for a completely different reason than I expected._

He was close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my face. My nervousness was building quickly, and if he didn't get on with it, it would peak before our lips touched, and I would freak the hell out. Just as that thought entered my mind, I could feel his lips on my own. Gentle, but enough to convince Daniel. Before I could understand what was happening, my eyes fluttered closed, and my hands came up around his neck, and I let him deepen the kiss. His lips lit a fire in my soul, and erased everything. There was nothing but him surrounding me. His scent, his touch, the sound his breaths made. I could feel his hands make their way to the sides of my face, and then Daniel chuckled from across the room.

The spell was broken.

I quickly opened my eyes and untangled my hands from Malfoy's hair, where they had guided themselves. I scooted away from him discreetly, which was difficult to do considering how close we'd drifted together. I was still reeling from what had happened. I just kissed Draco Malfoy, school nemesis and Death Eater extraordinaire. My Hogwarts self would have punched me in the face and then fainted.

A quick glance at Malfoy told me he was considering something similar, but he quickly pushed the feelings aside, and turned to Daniel, who was still laughing.

"I never expected a show," he said semi-drunkenly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep," he demanded, as he waved his wand. All the lights had been extinguished, and I could feel him move closer to me again. I wanted to flinch away, but I resisted, remembering the feel of his lips against my own. Like fire. I could hear him breathe deeply as he situated himself on the opposite side of the bed, and following his example, I snuggled beneath the covers, facing away from him. I was apprehensive of sleeping next to him…or perhaps it was because there was a creep only a few feet away from me…either way, I knew I'd have a tough time falling asleep.

As if sensing my wakefulness, he rolled over, pressing himself against my back, and gently placing his arm around my waist. I wanted to shove him away, but he was so warm against my coldness. I slowly relaxed, and drifted off to sleep.

**-Draco-**

She was nervous, and it only served to amplify my own nervousness. Pushing what I felt and what she was feeling as far away from myself as was possible in that moment, I moved in to kiss her. If I didn't do it now, I would lose my nerve, and by extension, Daniel's trust. Besides, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

As soon as our lips met it was like fire. Like uncontrollable and indescribable fire, branding me from the inside. I sort of expected something like this, although not at this magnitude. We were bonded, and this was strengthening that bond. Not to mention I was developing some questionable feelings toward her that I was pretty sure had nothing to with that stupid bond. My eyes drifted closed shortly after hers, and I was encouraged by her eagerness. I had definitely not expected her to be this accepting and…passionate. She'd caught me off guard, and I could do nothing but deepen our kiss. Her lips moved against mine as if they were made to fit perfectly, and I was losing myself to her. I had no power to stop it as her hands tangled in my hair.

Then that bastard chuckled, and the spell was broken. I could feel her surprise and panic, and I instantly knew everything had changed. If I were to go back in time and tell myself what just happened, I would probably torture myself to insanity.

I turned to Daniel, pissed that he had ruined our moment.

"I never expected a show."

"Go to sleep," I hissed, as I extinguished the light with a wave of my wand. I quickly situated myself opposite of Granger, trying not to make her more uncomfortable than she already felt. I wanted to say something to her, but now wasn't the time. Daniel would hear, and then what we'd done would have been for naught…not that I regretted it. Quite the opposite actually. She situated herself next to me, facing away. A few minutes passed, but her apprehension didn't fade.

Taking a chance, I moved closer to her. I knew there was a huge possibility that this would accomplish the opposite of what I desired, but it was worth it if it would make her comfortable enough to sleep. I moved so that I was directly behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She stiffened at first, but slowly, she relaxed into me. She was oddly cold, but our temperatures soon evened out, and she drifted off to sleep. I followed soon after, ignoring the obnoxious snores coming from the other side of the room.

**-Hermione-**

I drifted gently into wakefulness as dawn entered the hotel room. I was warm…comfortable…too comfortable. I quickly realized that there was a body tucked behind my own, and stiffened, only relaxing somewhat when the memories from the previous night trickled back into the front of my mind.

Slightly distracted by Malfoy's deep and even breathing, my hand drifted to my lips, remembering how his felt against them. How the control disintegrated, and how I hadn't wanted it back. I was afraid of that feeling. I needed control. I needed distance. I needed normality. None of which could come from this situation. But the cons were also the pros. What I felt frightened me. I had thought I felt this way for Ronald, but that didn't turn out favorably. How could I trust Malfoy with myself? I didn't know if I could. I sneakily rolled over to face him.

His proximity intimidated me, but I just took it for what it was. He wasn't even conscious, and the frown lines that usually marred his features were gone. The only word that came to mind was angelic, but it wasn't quite apt. Despite my own bias, I knew my observations were spot on. Everyone wanted him. _But he was mine._

The thought gave me pause. _Was_ he mine? Was the bond enough to make him mine? Did I want it to be enough? I thought about it as I memorized his features in sleep, so much more peaceful than when was awake.

He wasn't mine, and I didn't want the bond to be strong enough to make him mine. If I decided I wanted him, I wanted him to want me because of _me_, not because of some bond that he forged in desperation.

I hesitantly brushed his hair away from his forehead, but he didn't stir. I wanted…I didn't know. But I wanted something, and that something was indefinable. I couldn't find the words, perhaps because I didn't know them, or perhaps because they didn't exist. I gently brushed a single finger across his lips, feeling them twitch slightly at my touch. I didn't fear him waking, as his breathing didn't change in the slightest, although it would have been unbearably awkward for him to wake to me staring contemplatively at him, and touching him more intimately than I had ever touched anyone before.

After a while, I discreetly pulled away from him, and out of his inviting arms. I need to shower, and I'd rather do it before Daniel woke. He bothered me to a disturbing degree, and I honestly wanted to hurt him every time he spoke.

-Draco-

I woke as she rolled over in my arms, although I was careful to keep my breathing steady and even. Minutes passed without further movement and I started to think she was still asleep, at least until I felt her brush my hair to the side. The intimacy of the movement startled me, but I remained "sleeping", curious as to what she would do next.

I could practically feel her eyes on my face, and I did my best not to react to her attention, keeping my face expressionless and relaxed. I was tempted to skim the edges of her mind in order to figure out what she was thinking about, but I resisted. It would alert her to my wakefulness, and likely incur her wrath.

Then she touched my lips.

I almost shattered, but I kept up the illusion at the last second. I couldn't help the tremble of my lips, but she seemed to not look too deeply into it. I could feel her breath on my face, and tried to prepare myself for anything. If she kissed me, I didn't think I would be able to hold still.

Regrettably, she pulled out of my arms, and I could hear her rusting around in the closet. I could still hear Daniel's snores, and I fought to not grimace. I hated that man.

**-Lucius-**

I woke up sweating from a dream—or more precisely, a nightmare. The curious thing was that the memories put on display weren't mine, but Hermione's. It was of the night we found her, of her lying helplessly on the floor of her bedroom in a pool of her own blood.

In a sort of rage, I snuck out of my room. Despite it being the dead of night, there were still a few Death Eaters moving about in the Manor, but they ignored my presence. I silently made my way to the dungeon. He would pay for what he did. I wouldn't kill him, as that was her revenge, but I would cause him unbearable pain.

His cell door was like a beacon to my distressed mind, and I quickly opened his cell door.

He was awake, and raised his head at my entrance. He looked bored, but I could sense the undercurrent of fear in his eyes. He didn't know what I had planned, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I suppose you know about Hermione as well?" He asked deadpan.

"You have no right to say her name," I hissed venomously.

"I have every right to say her name. She's _mine_," he said, slightly crazed. I sighed deeply. He was so thick. Would he ever get it through his head that she wasn't _his_, wasn't _anyone's_, and that he would pay for all the pain and distress he caused her. I scoffed at him.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate that sentiment."

"It doesn't matter. She _will_. I'll make her." I laughed at him again.

"You are chained to a wall in a Death Eater's dungeon. Hermione loathes you, everyone here loathes you, and you will not leave this place alive. The only reason you're still breathing is because we're waiting for her to get back, so she can kill you herself."

"She knows I'm here?" He asked eagerly, as if she would help him. What I was saying clearly wasn't getting through to him.

"You are _insane_. She doesn't know you're here, and she is, in fact, not here. She will be soon enough, and then you will pay. Dearly."

"You lie. She loves me," he whispered vehemently.

"She does not love you. I wouldn't put it past her to personally deliver your mutilated remains to your traitorous family."

"Don't talk about my family that way!" He screamed. I looked at him curiously.

"I'll talk about the lot of you however I please to. Hermione doesn't know yet, but I do. They knew. All of them. Ginerva knew the details, but the others were aware you held her against her will. Do you honestly think she'll let that go? That Potter will let that go? You've almost single handedly decided the outcome of the war," I explained calmly.

"Hermione won't do that. She knows what's right, and she'll break free from the likes of you the first chance she gets," he said confidently.

"Your delusional, and I'm finished talking," I stated plainly as I raised my wand.

"_Doloribus sanguinem et sanguinem per dolorem. Poris puncta in anima vim sanguinem. Magicam et sanguis gradum per, cruentatur, perdam, adducite intolerabilem agonia_ (Pain through blood and blood through pain. Pores are punctures into the soul, the life force, the blood. Magic and blood seep through, bleed, destroy, bring unbearable agony)."

All of the sudden, he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Blood slowly oozed out of every pore on his body. Not only blood though. The ruby was mixed with a silver oily substance. I grinned at the magic leaving his body. It wasn't permanent of course, but it was incomprehensibly painful. The spell pulled the magic from his core, bringing blood with it, slowly draining the life-force. He would die if I didn't stop it in time, but I intended to. His magic would recover in days, but the psychological trauma of losing it for any period of time would take much longer to overcome. He wouldn't even be alive long enough to do so.

I watched as he writhed, silent now. His screams were noiseless, and he could no longer produce sound. The immense pain he felt was enough to make me smile genuinely for the first time in days. I felt worlds better than I had only minutes ago, and Hermione's memories…my nightmare…drifted from my mind.

Reluctantly, I stopped the spell. Weasley fell limp against his chains, no longer having the strength to support himself. He was still breathing, but he was weak. With no small amount of frustration, I realized I may have kept the spell going for just a little too long. I cast a few mild healing charms on him with a sigh. As much as I loathed doing it, he needed to live. Hermione would never forgive me if I killed him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to lauran. enquist, Jordanna Alexandra, the-hooded-figure2, DarkFairy8605, Mrs. A. Drake, BatmanPrincess43, TheCrazyEven, Twizard2013, ashlidare, gust, MRS. Dramione, and KaylaJune90 for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/thoughts/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	46. Free Time

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**Thanks to my snow-day this chapter is a little longer than usual. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

I avoided making eye contact as I walked out of the bathroom, which was hard because he walked right past me to enter the bathroom himself. As soon as I heard the door close behind him, I glanced over at Daniel, and I could feel my hate simmer. Ignoring his still-sleeping presence, I sat down at the vanity in the corner of the room to apply my makeup, despite how much I loathed doing so.

He was stirring in just a few minutes, and I fought myself to not glance at him again.

"Abella," he said sleepily. _Time to start pretending again_, I thought angrily.

"Daniel," I answered cordially.

"Sleep well?"

"Sure. And yourself?"

"Fine, thanks." He sounded much more lucid. "Sorry about last night."

"Sorry for what?" I asked feigning confusion.

"For implying that you and Bret weren't actually together. Clearly you are."

"Oh. It was really a stupid idea, but it's whatever. I have no problem proving I'm loyal to him," I said haughtily.

"Do you love him?" He asked casually.

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" I replied reluctantly.

"So you don't then?" I took a deep breath, curious as to how I was supposed to answer him without giving anything away.

"I never said that. I do…I do l-love him." I said quietly. I knew Malfoy was listening to our conversation because I could feel the jolt that he felt from that statement. I just couldn't place if it was a positive or negative sort of jolt.

"You didn't sound very confident."

"I love him, and it doesn't matter what you think," I said, more sure of myself this time. He simply nodded in reply, and I fought myself to not punch the smirk off of his face. It was then that Malfoy decided to show himself.

"Have you been harassing my fiancé again?" He asked Daniel with a tone that implied he wasn't being serious.

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah," he answered sarcastically.

"I don't see a ring," Daniel said back just as sarcastically. I sat at the vanity, stunned at what he said. We never agreed on this, but I wasn't too offended. Hopefully he was able to lie his way through me not having a ring.

"I just haven't found the perfect one yet."

"Don't you usually do that _before_ you propose?"

"What can I say? I'm a little unconventional."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to jump in the shower if you guys don't mind," he said as he moved in that direction, snapping his fingers to call a house-elf to bring him clean clothes.

Once he was in the bathroom, the awkwardness in the room was suffocating. Malfoy glanced quickly at me before returning to the bed, plopping down with his face in his pillow.

"What's the plan today?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. I shrugged, but then I realized he couldn't see me.

"You mean after we ditch the stooge?" I asked seriously.

"I can't believe how casually you were able to say that sentence," he chuckled into the pillow. "Yes, _after we ditch the stooge_."

"I don't know. There are no meetings today, and I can't think of anything else productive we could do," I admitted.

"Then think of something fun. We're in _Paris_." I thought contemplatively for a moment.

"Have you ever watched a movie?"

"A moo-vee?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes, a movie. And clearly, no, you haven't. It's like a muggle moving picture with sound…except longer and not real."

"Interesting. Are you suggesting that then?"

"It could be fun," I said.

"I did say you could pick. When we get rid of him we'll head to a muggle town and watch one."

"Sounds good," I replied as Daniel exited the bathroom.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked.

"To convince my sister that I can come home of course."

"I don't see why we need to be there for that," Malfoy added.

"To tell her I've been on my best behavior."

"But you haven't," I said.

"But do you really want me hanging around for another night?" He asked.

"You do have a point there," I conceded. "Fine, let's go," I said as I moved toward the door.

"Why don't we just apparate?" Malfoy asked. I shrugged and we both stood near Daniel, who put his hands on our arms and apparated us to the front of the house he shared with is sister.

"Here we are," Daniel exclaimed. We all approached the door, which he knocked on cautiously. "Maggie, please answer. I'm sorry," he yelled. It was a few minutes, but she came to the door.

"You piss me off so much sometimes, Daniel."

"I know. Forgive me please? I really am sorry."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm _sorry_. I've been on my best behavior. I stayed with Bret and Abella last night," he said, motioning to us. She looked over to us and raised her brow.

"Is he lying?"

"Not at all," I said confidently. She sighed deeply.

"Fine," she said. "Get your arse in the house then," she said to Daniel. He quickly scurried inside. She glanced back at me.

"Won't you two stay for tea?"

"We'd love to," I said with an internal grimace.

"Actually, I have some errands to run. I'll swing by and pick you up in about an hour, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, I suppose," I said with a curious shrug. I had no idea what sort of errands they were, but they must have been important if he was leaving me alone for them.

"See you soon then," he whispered as he pecked my cheek. I hid my shock as well as I could as Maggie ushered me inside. I could hear the pop of Malfoy's apparation.

**-Draco-**

Daniel had a point. If I was going to pretend we were engaged, she would need a ring for show. I left her with Maggie to go to the jewelry store in wizarding Paris where father bought mother's ring. Our engagement may not have been real, but I would still find her a nice ring. She would have to wear it after all.

All of the jewelry in the store was goblin made, and the store was run by an old, rude goblin. I'd been here on occasion, but I doubted he would recognize me, considering the disguise I wore.

"Ah, the young Malfoy is paying me a visit. What do I owe the pleasure?" He croaked.

"You recognize me?" I asked startled.

"Of course. You may be under disguise, but you can't fool me. Too much experience," he answered proudly.

"Alright then. I'm actually looking for a ring. Something unique."

"Be my guest," he said gesturing to the counters. I nodded and proceeded to peruse the glass cases. Nothing caught my eye, and he seemed to notice.

"Nothing to your liking?"

"No, I'm not really finding anything that suits her," I admitted.

"Ah, so we're finding something to suit a lady. Not that suits you and you want the lady to wear." I nodded slowly.

"I do have some stock in the back room. Let's say they're a little more…well just _more_. Plus more expensive. Not many people have ever even seen most of them."

"Sounds good," I said as he led me to the far end of the store and through some heavy curtains. He showed me a small display in the corner that was filled with rings. Almost immediately, one caught my eye. It was beautiful and intricate, but still simple. The diamond centerpiece was cut in a rose, raised from the surface of the ring, and outlined in an impossibly thin line of platinum. There were emeralds cut into leaves on each side of the centerpiece, also outlined by platinum, which extended into the band. It was incomprehensible to me how the goblin could achieve such detailed work in such hard substances.

"That one," I said as I pointed to the ring.

"Ah, fantastic choice. It took me ages to get the petals and leaves just right. It's spelled to fit the wearer exactly without any distortion."

"Great. I'll take it," I said almost impatiently.

"You'll make your lady very happy," he said as he slipped the ring from its place and into a black velvet box.

_I couldn't wait to give it to Granger._

**-Hermione-**

I sighed with relief when I could sense Malfoy again. Maggie was pretty pleasant, but I was sick of her useless chatter. I was excited to leave, and that movie sounded better than ever. Malfoy quickly made his way to the room we were in after the house-elf let him in.

"Are you ready, Abella?"

"Yes, thank you," I said as I stood politely. "Thank you for your graciousness, Maggie," I added.

"It was no problem. Please come back soon!" She exclaimed as we left.

I took a deep, calming breath once we were out.

"What the hell were you doing?" I demanded. "She's okay, but in small diluted doses, which is exactly opposite of what I just experienced," I growled.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just had something I needed to do, and she seemed like she really wanted you to stay for tea."

"Fine then. Ready for the movie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't sound so tortured. You freely agreed to this," I said. "Now apparate us to the nearest muggle town," I commanded.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he followed my order with a mocking bow.

Luckily the theater was in plain sight of where we landed, so we didn't get lost. It was also lucky that we were able to understand French, because everything that was playing was in French.

"Which one do you want to see?" I asked, gesturing to the posters on the wall. He scrutinized each one before pointing at the one he wanted.

"_The Titanic_?" I asked.

"Looks interesting," he shrugged.

I quickly paid for our tickets, and we found our seats. I'd never watched this one, and clearly he hadn't watched it either, so it would be an adventure for both of us.

He seemed to settle into the movie after a short bout of jumpiness, which allowed me to pay more attention to it.

_I love you, Jack._

_No…don't say your goodbyes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it._

_I'm so cold._

_You're going to get out of this…you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here…Not this night. Do you understand me?_

_I can't feel my body._

_Rose, listen to me. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor…promise me that you'll survive…that you'll never give up…no matter what happens…promise me now and never let go of that promise._

_I promise._

_Never let go._

_I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go._

I turned my head into Malfoy's shoulder to muffle my sobs, and I could feel his body shake slightly with his own tears.

"Why didn't the person taking the picture help them?" He demanded with horror in his voice.

"It wasn't real, Malfoy," I said patiently.

"It looked real to me," he argued.

"It's supposed to look real. That's the point." He ran his fingers through his hair wildly.

"That was awful. When can we do it again?" I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Let's get lunch," I said.

"Lead the way."

I led him into a corner coffee shop, and into a booth. We quickly ordered our food, and talked about the movie as we ate.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the muggle town, and the museums it held, and I couldn't have been happier. The town was beautiful and everything seemed interesting, which was the first time it seemed that way in my recent memory.

Soon enough, it was time to head back to the hotel. The sun had gone down quite some time ago, and we had a meeting in the morning. I let him apparate us back to the hotel despite not wanting to leave yet.

I changed into my pajamas as soon as we got there, cursing the tiny dress and heals I'd worn all day. When I exited the bathroom, he was also already in his pajamas, and sitting on my bed with a small box in his hand. I moved to sit on my side of the bed. Once I was situated, he turned to face me.

"This is for you," he said as he handed me the box. "It's what I was doing this morning." I gently took the box from his hand and opened it. Nestled inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"Why?" I asked, choking slightly over the words. "Why did you buy this?"

"I told Daniel we were engaged," he answered casually.

"But this must have cost you a fortune," I said disbelievingly.

"I actually don't even know how much it cost. I just handed him a bank note. It doesn't matter anyways. It was the right ring, so I got it."

"The right ring? We're not actually engaged," I said skittishly.

"I know. But you have to wear it, so I thought I should pick one that I thought suited you, and this one was the best."

"I can't accept this," I whispered, pushing the box back into his hands. He took a calming breath before slipping the ring out of the box.

"I'm not giving you an option," he said as he grabbed my left hand, and slowly slid the ring on the appropriate finger. I was already fighting back tears. _Why did he have to do this when I was already confused?_ I stared at my hand intently, examining the ring and the way it sparkled in the dim lighting.

When I looked up, he was gazing directly at me, and his mercurial eyes pulled me in. Before I understood what was happening or who made the advance, our lips were melded. I was pretty sure it was me who started the kiss, and I wasn't about to stop it. I realized what I was doing, and I didn't care. My back hit the pillows, and the kiss deepened. His hands moved down, and he started tracing slow, lazy circles on my hips. Without my permission, my body stiffened in recollection of past events, and my eyes filled with tears. He sensed the change instantly, and pulled away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" The floodgates broke at his caring tone.

"I want to but I can't. I don't know how, and I'm scared." I sobbed.

"Calm down, Hermione. What is it that you want, and why are you scared?" He said soothingly, but I continued to sob.

"I want to kiss you…I want you to kiss me. I want to let myself love you for real, and I want you to feel the same," I said hysterically.

**-Draco-**

Her words sent a jolt through my body. So it wasn't just me. She felt the same way, but there was clearly something holding her back, and she seemed to want to tell me.

"And why can't you," I asked calmly.

"I've been lying to you," she cried. "Well not _lying_ lying, but lying by omission."

"What do you mean?"

"About why I became a Death Eater. About how they found me. About why I'm so different now than I was before."

"I don't understand," I admitted. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know I can. That's why I hate myself so much for not telling you," she said through her tears.

"Then tell me," I said plainly, not understanding the problem.

"I _can't_."

"Why not?" I asked quietly, afraid of what it was she couldn't tell me.

"Because I just _can't_."

"Can you show me then?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me as if I'd given her the answer to every question she'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Mrs. A. Drake, kaylajune90, DarkFairy8605, Twizard2013, Jadepowell, shaymars Guah Guah, and Guest for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	47. Showing Him

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_Can you show me then?" I asked cautiously._

_She looked at me as if I'd given her the answer to every question she'd ever had._

**-Draco-**

She nodded her head quickly, and before I knew it she was grasping the sides of my face and looking into my eyes, which was unnecessary, but it made the transfer easier.

"Are you ready?" She asked shakily.

"Whenever you are," I whispered back.

I closed my eyes as her memories started playing.

_Weasley was there. He had her locked away. He beat her. Raped her. Over and over again. She tried to kill herself, but the knife stopped before it could pierce her skin. My fault. The pain continued. She wanted freedom, but couldn't get free. Desperation, hopelessness, rape, pain. Sneaking Weasley's wand…contraceptives. Gone. She's pregnant, and he figures it out. He stops hitting her. Potter, she mentions Potter. Immediate regret. He hurts her again. Kills the baby. Blood everywhere. Death Eaters. Pulling her off of the floor. Voldemort. Niece. Dungeon. Freedom._

I held completely still as the flood of memories stopped. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes only to see that hers were still closed and that there were tears running down her face. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face into her hair. I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed, yet I knew it was true.

"You're disgusted now, aren't you?" She muttered into my chest.

"Why would I be disgusted with you?" I asked, honestly curious. She looked at me then.

"You saw what he did to me."

"It wasn't your fault Granger."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. It still happened," she whispered brokenly.

"It does matter though. You're safe now, and I promise when I find him, he's finished," I said confidently. She was shaking her head franticly.

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked slowly, more confused than ever.

"He's mine. I will make him suffer. He killed my baby and hurt me countless times. I'll make him pay and continue on with my life," she hissed. I couldn't help my grin.

"As you wish, Hermione," I said as her tears disappeared, replaced with sheer determination.

"Hermione? Since when do you call me Hermione?" She asked me. I hadn't meant to, it just came out that way, so I simply shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"No reason I suppose…Draco." A small smile spread across my face at her use of my first name. It was definitely a start.

"So I assume you feel a little better now?"

"Marginally."

"That's better than nothing, but you look knackered. You should probably get some rest," I suggested. She nodded her head in agreement, and lay down on her side of the bed. I followed her quickly, and moved to lay directly behind her. I could feel her small chuckle, but she was relaxed, and didn't make any comments, so I assumed I was fine where I was despite Daniel not being there. She was asleep quickly.

Once I knew her breathing was even and she probably wouldn't wake up any time soon, I slipped out from my place behind her. I had some business to take care of. I couldn't believe that father kept this from me. I _knew_ that he knew, and I wasn't pleased at all.

Exiting the hotel, I took the risk of splinching to apparate directly into the Manor. It was still pretty early, so no one was asleep. I quickly stripped away my disguise, and made my way to my parents' room, beating on their door harshly. Father quickly answered the door and was clearly surprised to see me.

"What the fuck?" I demanded.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You knew about the Weasley and you didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Draco. It wasn't my story to tell, and I honestly hope you didn't react this way in front of Hermione," he explained.

"Of course I didn't! Are you daft? She would have felt even worse."

"Which is exactly why you should calm down now," he added. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. He was right. Exploding did me no good in this situation.

"Speaking of Miss Granger, where is she now?" Father asked curiously.

"She's sleeping in our hotel room," I said tiredly.

"Well, since your anger has been mostly settled, don't you think you should be getting back to her?" I quickly realized he was right.

"Good point. See you later then," I said as I walked out of his room. Before I apparated away, I could hear him telling mother what had just happened. His laugh told me he'd predicted this whole thing. Ignoring my lingering anger, I slid back into my place behind Hermione as if I'd never left.

**-Hermione-**

I woke and immediately recognized that Draco was behind me, sleeping soundly. I felt much better than before I told him. While I was still trying not to blame myself, I could clearly _feel_ that he wasn't disgusted by me. I could feel his rage, but I could also feel his protectiveness, which was a comfort to me. I slid out of his grasp to shower, and he didn't even twitch. He must have been exhausted.

As I was getting dressed after my shower, I noticed the ring on my left hand. It really was beautiful. I quickly finished getting ready for the meeting, and Draco entered the bathroom after me passing me and greeting me pleasantly. I was a little surprised, but returned the greeting. He wasn't generally a morning person.

By the time he was finished, we were both ready for the meeting. Grabbing breakfast on the go, we quickly made our way to the meeting place…the same place we completed the challenges. I took a deep breath. I would have to face them all again today. Daniel, Maggie, Anton, and Rosalie. The others were pawns.

Anton greeted us excitedly.

"You guys are right on time! I have some news."

"Go ahead then," I said with an internal sigh.

"We're moving the attack on the muggle village to tonight. It's going to be great fun!" He exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Draco said with mock excitement. _Freaking psychos._

"Everybody needs to be here by eight pm tonight. You're free to go for now." Draco and I turned around to walk out, annoyed because we'd gotten ready for a meeting that lasted less than five minutes, but relived that the mission would probably be concluded by the next day. I was stopped by a hand grasping my shoulder. Slowly turning around, I met the eyes of Anton.

"I want you to stay for a while longer. There's something I need to discuss with you," he said slyly. He moved his gaze to Draco, "You may go," he said, but it was clearly a command. I met his eyes, letting him know I would be fine alone with Anton. I could defend myself.

As soon as Draco turned around, Anton led me to a room off to the side, and closed the door behind him. We were alone, and he approached me slowly, as if he had me cornered. I discreetly fingered my wand, which was hidden in my sleeve, not that I would need it if he attacked me.

"Abella," he breathed. "I want you," He said bluntly. Surprised at his straightforwardness, I snorted quietly.

"Is that funny?" He asked.

"Somewhat. You seem to be quite used to getting what you want," I replied calmly.

"I always get what I want. Always," he stated plainly.

"I hate to break it to you, but you won't this time," I added.

"And why is that?" He asked as he moved even closer to me, fingering the necklace that was tucked into the bodice of my dress.

"I'm taken," I said as I held up my left hand, showing him my ring, and silently thanking Draco for getting it for me.

"And? I can get rid of him if need be."

"You will do no such thing," I hissed. He continued fiddling with the chain of my necklace.

"Telling me what to do? Feisty," he joked. He pulled the necklace completely from my bodice, gazing down at it.

"You know what I can do. If you hurt him, I may just lose it," I threatened, thinking only of Draco's safety.

"You have no sense of self preservation do you?" He asked offhandedly. He was distracted, staring at my necklace. I hoped against hope that he wouldn't recognize it. "You're necklace is familiar to me for some reason, but I can't seem to place it. Where, exactly, did you get it?" He asked, forgetting our conversation for a moment.

"It was my grandmothers," I answered confidently, and his attention finally returned to me.

"Hmm. You truly are a wonder, Abella. I will have you…it's only a matter of time," he whispered in my ear as he pushed himself against me.

"I think not," I growled. "Remove yourself from my person, or I'll have to do so forcefully. I promise you won't like how I do it either," I said with self-assurance lacing my tone. He quickly pulled away, surely fearing for his manhood, and allowed me to remove myself from the corner he'd backed me into. I quickly left the room, only turning once to sneer at him.

Draco was waiting just outside of the building.

"What was that about?" He asked. "You were pretty pissed, but I figured you had it handled, otherwise you would have made it clear that you needed my help," he added.

"It was fine. I'm pretty sure he recognized my necklace, but he couldn't remember where from, so I guess that's a plus. He also tried to proposition me. He even told me he'd get rid of you if you were in his way of getting what he wanted," I explained.

"And what exactly was it that he wanted," Draco asked knowingly.

"Me."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah, he didn't seem awfully discouraged, unfortunately," I said.

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself, we should be fine. After all, we'll be finished with all of this soon enough."

"That would be bloody fantastic," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I got a ton of reviews last chapter! Thanks to anidot90, Jadepowell, Shrishti. 1701, Guest, JordannAlexandra, shaymars, Snapesbloodredneko, Slytherin Princess 1313, kaylajune90, Guest, , Astyrii, BrownEyed-ItalianBombshell, Guest, Vanellope malfoy, Twizard2013, and Mrs. A. Drake. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are awesome!**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	48. Irrational

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

The few hours before the gathering flew by, and we were back at the meeting place, waiting for everyone to arrive. Within minutes everyone was there, and the turnout was almost sad. It truly was a small and mostly amateur group.

After some brief explanations, we got moving, heading to our location. Draco and I had discussed our plan down to the very last detail. Everyone was apparating into a muggle bar in London. We would apparate before everyone else, which would go largely unnoticed in the loud room, in order to remove all of the muggles from the establishment. Once everyone else arrived, we planned to stay hidden for as long as possible, and to stun all of the weaker members. We'd keep it discreet as possible, but some would undoubtedly understand that we weren't with them once we were recognized. Once the weakest were out of the way, we could move on to the more affluent members, taking them out in small groups, or one by one. If anyone cast to kill, we would reciprocate immediately. The survivors would be taken to Voldemort for punishment, and we'd finally get to go home. If the plan got botched, we'd communicate with the technique I taught him and improvise.

Just as we predicted, the volume in the room raised with the number of people, allowing us to apparate away with almost no notice, and we portkeyed the muggles to a safer location. The bar was completely empty except for us, and we hid behind the counter to wait for the rest of the group to arrive.

The pops sounded shortly after we were settled. I could hear the murmurs of confusion throughout the group. They were expecting a crowed muggle bar, but there was no one. Pulling quickly, but silently, out of our hiding places, we began stunning them. I aimed for Anton first, which went against the plan, but I thought it was a good idea to catch him when he was off guard. I knew he was stronger than he liked to let on, and I almost felt threatened by him. As I'd predicted, he dodged my stunner, and I was forced to move on. I hit Maggie next only so I wouldn't be forced to hurt her later. Draco and I dodged and fired more spells than anyone was able to keep track of.

Soon enough, everyone stupid enough to get hit was down, and the others were taking a more measured approach. Ducking behind tables, rolling out of the way, etcetera. If we were ever going to end this we'd have to split up and take them on individually.

I darted out of my hiding space and into a side room, fully expecting to be followed by some of the psychos, while others would stay there to fight Draco. As expected two of them followed me, Daniel and a man whose name I couldn't remember. I quickly stunned the unnamed man, but Daniel dropped his wand in surrender. I nodded to him, and turned towards the door, despite how much I hated the man. I knew there was something up with him that I wasn't supposed to know, but I was starting to suspect that this mission was partially set up. It was too convenient that both Draco and I were enlisted, and we would be put in compromising situations. It had Lucius's and Voldemort's fingerprints all over it, but it was also hard to believe that they'd put this many followers at risk for something so trivial, so I could only conclude that Daniel was the aspect that was set up…not the others.

Before I could reach the door, Anton burst through. But he wasn't alone. He had Draco. The blood caked into his light hair instantly stressed me out, and I was immediately preparing to strike. Anton's wand was held to his temple, and his hand was wrapped around Draco's neck. Anton had a split lip, and a broken nose, but he was otherwise fine.

_How did this happen?_ I demanded in Draco's mind. His thoughts were severely muddled either from trauma or a spell, but he was able to reply.

_Four of them. Together. All cast at once. Couldn't stop it._ He struggled to project. I turned my attention back to Anton.

"Let him go," I growled.

"Ah, wouldn't you like that. Your precious _Bret_," he spat. His eyes were on my chest and I quickly glanced down, noticing my necklace had been made visible sometime through my fighting. His eyes darted back up to my face.

"I said _let him go_," I said threateningly.

"It seems I'm the one with the bargaining tool here, so how about we make a bargain?" He suggested. I could imagine what he wanted. "I'll get this sorry excuse for a man out of your way, and you'll be _my_ fiancé. We can greet Voldemort together," he exclaimed. He was a lunatic.

"In your bloody dreams. Let Dra-_Bret_ go before I start getting irrational," I demanded sharply.

"It seems you don't understand. You're blinded by him," he said in good humor as he tightened his hold on Draco's neck. Draco was under a spell and he wasn't able to struggle, but I was too unfocused to undo it without my wand. I stared silently as Anton drew his wand down Draco's face, helpless to do anything without putting him in even more danger. I could feel the anger and desperation building in my system.

"I guess I'll just have to kill him to make you see," he said jovially as he put his wand back to a rapidly less-conscious Draco. I could feel my rage peaking, and I could feel my magic crackling around me. The last time I'd felt anything this strong was when I broke my glamours and restored Lucius, but this time it was different. It was pure rage, and I screamed out. Magic released with my scream, and once again, the glamours placed on my person were disintegrated. His eyes widened at the pulsating red Dark Mark on my forearm.

"You…you have the Dark Mark. H-how?" He demanded, all humor gone from his voice.

"Because I'm a Death Eater you stupid prick. And you just happen to be strangling someone I'd rather not lose," I hissed.

"You? A Death Eater?" He wondered aloud. I kicked a stool near me in annoyance. He was still holding Draco, but his grip had loosened around his neck, which I was silently grateful for.

"Yes. Me, a Death Eater," I said sarcastically. "And a bloody member of the inner circle, and a bloody Gaunt. Now that were fully acquainted, let's please move this along. I have better things to do than deal with scum like you," I growled, trying to make it seem as if I wasn't too concerned about the man he held in his grasp. I could see Daniel smirking silently in the corner of the room, only reinforcing the belief that he'd been put up to all of this.

He thought silently for a few heartbeats before grinning. "The proposition still stands, you've just increased the payout. You've given me an in, and I intend to take advantage of it," he said. "And I knew I recognized that necklace of yours," he added. He focused his attention back on Draco.

"_Avad_-," he started, but I couldn't take it. I was too pissed to even function correctly, and the only thing I wanted to do was attack him…so I did.

I lunged at him, tackling him with all my might, and effectively pushing him and Draco to the floor. I sat on his chest, punching every part of him I could reach. He'd fight back as soon as he gained his bearings, but reason was lost, and I could feel the magic and adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"How-_punch_-dare-_punch_-you-_punch_-threaten him-_punch punch._ I will-_knee_-bloody-_scratch_-kill you," I screamed.

**-Draco-**

I couldn't move, and I had no idea what he cast on me. I could feel her magic building, and I knew she had no intention of restraining it, but I was still surprised that she broke through the glamours so easily. She was screaming violently at Anton, but my attention drifted to Daniel, who looked like the proverbial cat who caught the canary. Like this was exactly what he wanted.

Hermione was slowly losing all of her rationality, which was dangerous for a normal person, but her magic was so volatile that it didn't matter. If you were within her vicinity and on her bad side when she lost control, you were done for. My focus drifted back to Daniel, and I was shocked when she attacked Anton physically. He was slightly taller than me and much more bulky, but she appeared to be past the point of caring. I was able to roll out of the way just in time to avoid her frantic strikes. She was clearly blowing off some steam, but Anton was recovering from his surprise quickly, and she would be in major danger when he did. I thought frantically for a solution to my predicament. I needed to protect her.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Saarahelizabeth, Hailbookhunter, TheCrazyEven, ashlidare, Snapesbloodredneko, DarkFairy8605, Twizard 2013, Aliesha D, , and Guah Guah for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**I have to admit that this is probably one of my worst chapters in a while. I just couldn't get into writing it, and it seems to be missing something fundamental as a result. Hopefully the next chapter flows more clearly.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/suggests/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	49. Mortality

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything related.**

**Sorry about the evil ending on this one (okay...I'm not really sorry). Happy reading!**

* * *

_She was clearly blowing off some steam, but Anton was recovering from his surprise quickly, and she would be in major danger when he did. I thought frantically for a solution to my predicament. I needed to protect her._

**-Draco-**

Thinking quickly, I directed my thoughts at Daniel. He'd assist if he knew what was good for him. If Hermione was hurt, I wouldn't want to be the person nearest me. My thoughts were still muddled, but the spell they'd put on me was wearing, so I was able to focus easily enough.

_Take this spell off of me. Now!_ I screamed in his head.

He appeared to be shocked by my presence in his mind, but he could also sense the urgency in my command. Without another thought, he flicked his wand at me. Despite the dizziness that assaulted me, I lunged toward Hermione just as Anton had forced himself to his feet. I'd gotten her out of the way in just the nick of time, narrowly missing Anton's fist. A nasty bruise was quickly forming on his right cheek bone, his lip was split, and his nose was clearly broken, but he was otherwise fine.

"You're going to regret that you little bitch," he said calmly as he pressed the back of his hand to his bleeding lip. "I don't care who you are," he added a little more angrily.

Hermione paid him no mind. She was breathing heavily and gripping my forearm tightly. She almost seemed confused about what had just happened, but she seemed to understand when she glanced at Daniel. She quickly looked back at Anton and sneered.

"You have no power over me. You'll never have me, and I won't allow you to hurt _Draco_," she hissed, no longer caring about the disguises. Anton started approaching us, and I moved Hermione slightly behind my body, which she immediately protested to.

"You're hurt," she whispered so only I could hear. I was touched by her concern, but she didn't seem to understand. Anton was now out for _her_ blood. Not because she'd hurt him all that much, but because she was bold enough to attack him physically, and succeed at knocking him down. It was humiliating to get beat up by a girl.

"It doesn't matter," I almost silently whispered back. Anton took another step toward us.

"Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said with sarcasm lacing my tone.

"I'll do whatever I please," he declared as he took another step. Hermione seemed to crack a little more at that, but she was able to retain some level-headedness. She was staring at him with a blank look, and as he moved to take yet another step, he slid backwards violently until he slammed into the far wall, not too far from where Daniel stood watching the events unfold. Daniel quickly scurried away, but I assumed he was on our side, considering he'd freed me from the spell, so I let him move without any complaints.

Anton looked surprised, but he quickly cleared his expression of any emotion.

"How…?" He asked as his eyes drifted to the look on Hermione's face. I took the chance to glance down at her quickly, as she still stood partially in my arms. She had the evilest little grin on her face, and I fought not to smile, despite the situation.

"You," he growled viciously. She just raised her eyebrow, challenging him. I almost felt useless. She was doing all of the work, and I could hardly step in unless I had to. The spell I was under earlier—which I didn't recognize—had weakened me severely. If it came down to it, I would shove her the rest of the way behind me, and attack with everything I had left. I had a feeling that it wouldn't come to that though.

Anton started moving toward us again, but she wandlessly pushed him back again. Something changed then. The emotion in his eyes switched, and he wandlessly called his wand, which landed in his hand before either Hermione or I understood what he was doing.

It happened almost in slow motion. I was pushing Hermione behind me, and the aqua jet of light shot out of the tip of his wand. Hermione rolled out of my arms, pushing me backwards and swinging a leg behind my own unexpectedly, effectively tripping me. My eyes were glued to her form as my body dropped to the floor, and the jet of light hit her directly in the abdomen. I had no idea what it had been based on only the color and he hadn't spoken the spell aloud. I felt helpless as her knees wobbled and her senses were assaulted with pain severe enough for me to feel it through our connection, but the pain quickly faded to nothing as she steadied herself.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered as her magic started crackling around her again. I couldn't feel anything from her, which worried me immensely. Had she figured out a way to block the connection? If she had, why would she block it now? She seemed to be in a hurry to finish this as she once again threw Anton to the far wall, but harder this time than the last.

"How do you feel, _Abella_?" He said with humor. She only growled in response, and I could see her wavering slightly. _What had he done to her?_ She quickly whipped out her wand, stunning him before he could dodge the stream of light. She had him magically bound and silenced before he even hit the floor.

"He's not getting out of that bind," she said with no emotion. "Let's take care of this quickly."

I followed her command mindlessly, not understanding what was happening. She was only feet away from me, yet it felt as if she weren't there at all. Within a few minutes, we had the whole group bound and ready for transport. That's when I remembered Daniel, who was sitting with his back against the wall in the same place I'd last seen him.

"What do we do with him?" I asked her. She took a stuttering breath before replying, and I noticed how pale she'd become.

"He's with us. I'm certain he was a set-up. He's a Death Eater," she said quietly, her tone almost desperate. Her knees buckled, and she was falling to the floor. I rushed to her as fast I could, catching her just before she hit.

"Hermione. _Hermione_," I said as I shook her slightly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was strained. Her hand moved to her mouth quickly as she started coughing. When she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood.

"If I'm right, and I'm pretty sure I am, we need to get her out of here now. There's nothing you or I can do for her at this point. She needs to be seen by Severus," Daniel said, speaking for the first time. "She was right," he added. I nodded quickly, motioning to the still bodies on the floor.

"Go! Take her, I'll get them," he said motioning for me to leave frantically. I started to panic at the severity of his expressions, and quickly apparated us directly inside the Manor.

I landed in the main foyer and screamed for help. Blood had started trickling out of the side of her mouth, and she'd lost consciousness. More quickly than I could have hoped for, father and mother were in the room, and they'd sent a house-elf for both Voldemort and Snape as soon as I'd demanded it. Neither was in the Manor, but I wasn't surprised at how quickly they'd arrived. Voldemort would never let her die, and despite hating on her throughout school, Snape had never actually disliked the girl.

Snape rushed to Hermione, just as Daniel was arriving with about twenty prisoners and a revived Maggie. I ignored them completely, focusing on the fading Hermione.

"What happened?" Snape demanded harshly.

"She was hit by a spell. It was aqua, and he did it wordlessly. She was mostly fine after the initial contact, but she started going downhill. I can't feel her. I felt her after the hit, but soon after there was _nothing_," I explained panicked. Snape nodded, understanding what had happened, and he quickly assessed her, with some input from Voldemort.

"I know this spell," he said as he got to work. "And I really hope I got here soon enough," he added under his breath, clearly not intending for me to hear.

"What do you mean you _hope_ you got here soon enough?" I demanded hoping beyond hope that she'd be fine.

"Her internal organs are being attacked by dark magic and shutting down. The spell has been in her system too long for me to say if she'll survive. I have to stop the dark magic, or she has no chance," he nearly yelled at his focus being broken. I stayed silent after that, watching him wave his wand silently over her, not recognizing some of the complex patterns he was making. I tried my hardest to stop my eyes from drifting to her, but I couldn't. She was as white as fresh now, and almost transparent. Like she was already dead. I couldn't stop the tears that came, but I didn't care. If she died, I didn't know what I would do. I _needed_ her.

**-Hermione-**

I could see that Anton was up to something, and as soon as he drew his wand, I had a plan formed. As the jet left his wand, I shoved Draco backwards, tripping him with my leg. As he fell to the floor, I moved myself in front of him. I could feel how weak he was, and I couldn't risk him getting hit by whatever Anton was casting. It was meant for me anyways. I watched the aqua light hit my abdomen, and nearly doubled over. The pain was excruciating, and I barely stayed standing. By Draco's intake of breath, I knew he could feel some of it, and through sheer power of will, I blocked him from it. If I had to explain it, I'd be at a completely loss, but I knew I needed to protect him and that was my way of doing it, so I assumed the bond allowed me to so.

The pain faded, but I knew it was an illusion. Damage had been done, but I had no way of sensing just how much. I could feel myself fading slowly, and I knew I needed to rush this along. I slammed Anton back against the wall, stupefied him, and used a powerful binding and silencing spell, confident that he wouldn't be able to free himself without a wand. I told Draco we needed to round up the others, and answered his questions robotically. I felt faint, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I looked carefully at Draco, and he clearly couldn't feel what I felt, which I was thankful for.

I felt the last of my strength leave me, and I no longer had the power to stand. I could feel my body rush to meet the floor, but there was nothing I could do. A strong pair of arms caught me before I hit, and I was silently thankful. I could feel him shaking me slightly and I could hear him calling my name, but I couldn't respond. I tried anyways, and starting coughing, simultaneously feeling something rip inside of me. I stoically observed the blood on my hand. Blood from where I'd split (and probably broken) my knuckles punching Anton on one side, and the blood that I'd just coughed up on the other. _I'm dying_, I thought as I lost consciousness.

* * *

Everything was blissfully quiet and dark. It was like drifting across water at night with my eyes closed, and I had no immediate desire to return to the pain I'd left.

I drifted for a while before the pain returned. It was much worse than before, and it was silent around me. I could hear breathing and the swish of a wand if I listened hard enough, but it was difficult to do with the sensations traveling throughout my body. My insides felt like they were being prodded and tugged, and I could only assume I was being healed. When I'd lost consciousness, we were ready to head back to the Manor. The pain increased again. If I had to take a guess, I would have said that the spell was attacking my internal organs, and what I was feeling was their repair. It almost made me wish the person healing me would have just let me die; it would have been less painful by far.

Another wave of pain hit, more severe than any before it, and I couldn't hold onto the block I'd placed between Draco and myself. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I could vaguely hear a thud and a gasp to my left, but I couldn't think about it. I couldn't think about anything as everything returned to blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Guah Guah, Hair Like Starlight, Mrs. A. Drake, Snapesbloodrednekio, DarkFairy8605, TheCrazyEven, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, Twizard2013, LillianMarie2, and HarmonyGames for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are great!**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to everyone who offered suggestions as to how the last chapter could have been improved. I thought about changing it, but ultimately decided to run with it. It's a challenge, and I plan to use it to my advantage. Suggestions like those truly help writers improve, so thank you.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	50. Pain and Devotion

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**Sorry about this being a little late. I'm on spring break and I didn't even realize yesterday was Wednesday. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Draco-**

I was watching Snape heal her with rapt attention, when I could suddenly feel her again. I couldn't stop myself from dropping to my knees at her pain. It was incredibly intense, and I took on as much of it as I could. Perhaps if I took more of the pain, she would feel less, although I doubted it.

"Either you're killing her, or it's working," I forced out to Snape, who'd quickly glanced over to me.

"Of course it's working. I'm just worried about it working enough," he muttered. Seconds later she screamed. It was ear piercing, but at least she had regained consciousness. Unfortunately she was out again just as fast, and I knew my idea about sharing pain was meritless. She would continue to feel all of it no matter what I did. I could still feel the pain coursing through my body, and I knew it was only a tiny fraction of what she was feeling. I watched as Snape stood and took a step back from her.

"That's all I can do," he said quietly. "I've stopped the dark magic, and set her wounds to heal, but she must do the rest on her own. I can't stop the pain without interfering with the other spells I've cast."

"You mean she has to find a reason to live. To choose to stay in this pain instead of leaving it behind?" I asked disbelievingly as I wiped the sweat from my brow. I fought not to vomit at the sensations I was feeling.

"That's exactly what I mean. She's strong, Draco. Have a little faith," he replied sternly. I nodded silently as I scooted closer to where she lay. My mother handed me some pillows to make her more comfortable.

"Why can't we just move her to a bed?" I asked curiously.

"The Dark Lord suggests that she isn't moved more than what is necessary. It could kill her," she answered quietly. I took the pillows without further questioning and carefully situated her still body. There seemed to be a silent understanding that I should be the one by her side. Whether it was because I could feel some of what she felt or because they knew of the bond, I didn't know, and quite frankly, I didn't care.

"Will she wake up soon?" I asked no one in particular as I fought back tears. It hurt so much, and I needed to see that she was okay.

"She'll wake up when she's ready. I've put her in a magically induced coma so she can heal," Snape answered.

"How long, do you think?"

"As long as she needs, Draco." I nodded to show I understood before sitting cross-legged by her still form. People started to leave the room slowly, but I ignored them. I needed to know she'd be fine. I could feel her, she was alive, and I would stay until she opened her eyes again.

**-Voldemort-**

"Do you think she'll live?" I asked Severus once we left the room.

"I think she has a good chance, especially if Draco stays by her side. They've clearly grown closer, and I can't see the bond they share hurting her," he answered confidently. I nodded, taking his word for it. I had some business to handle now that they'd delivered the scum. Especially the Anton character that Daniel had been telling me so much about.

"Would you like to accompany me, Severus?"

"Certainly, my Lord," he said as he moved to follow me. I mindlessly made my way to the dungeons, deciding what I should do with them.

"Did you notice her ring, my Lord," Severus asked.

"Yes. It was quite beautiful if I do say so. I feel as if my goal was accomplished, but I'll wait for her to wake to celebrate," I answered, thinking about what I'd done. I liked Draco, but if he hurt her, I'd be forced to kill him. Slowly.

I could hear their pathetic chatter as soon as I opened the door. With a calming breath, I crossed the threshold with Severus directly behind me.

"Silence!" I screamed at them, and they immediately listened. I turned to Daniel.

"Why didn't you silence them?" I asked curiously.

"Entertainment," he answered plainly, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Very well," I said as I turned to the prisoners.

"What to do with this lot?" I wondered aloud. "Which one hurt Hermione?" I asked Daniel.

"That would be Anton," he said gesturing to the man shackled in the far corner.

"Bring him to the front," I commanded. He was quickly moved closer the front of the cell where I could talk to him properly.

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" I asked calmly.

"I killed her, didn't I?" He asked with glee. I could see the savageness in his eyes, and I immediately thought of someone who was even crazier…someone who would tear him to shreds for touching Hermione. _Weasley_, I thought as I smiled evilly.

"I have an idea for this one," I explained. "It may be a sort of reward to the maggot, but it will definitely be bad for this one, and I'm willing to make the trade," I said jovially.

"What, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Bring him out," I commanded, ignoring the question. I directed Daniel to take him further into the dungeon and he easily complied. Anton didn't even struggle. _Cocky bastard._

"Stop here," I instructed as we stood in front of Weasley's cell door.

"Weasley?" Severus asked. I nodded gleefully.

"One moment," I said as I entered the cell alone.

Weasley was awake, staring silently at the stones making up the floor from his place chained to the wall. He glanced up when he heard someone entering.

"What do you want?" He spat violently. I did a little dance inside my head. He was in a nasty mood already, so this would be even better. I conjured a chair and sat.

"Hermione was recently sent on a mission," I explained without any delay. "She's been gone for quite some time, but she came back a while ago. She was hurt. Someone tried to kill her, and nearly succeeded," I said with a slight smirk. He struggled against his chains, and I could see the madness in his eyes.

"I'll kill him them," he screamed manically.

"Excellent," I hissed. I reached into my robes, pulling out a small vial. I held it to his lips.

"Drink," I commanded. He resisted.

"No. I won't. Let me go!"

"Tsk, tsk. It's only a pepper-up potion. I have a surprise for you," I said. He looked at me skeptically, but drank the potion. I knew he was too curious to refuse. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"You have a surprise for me?" He asked with an air of calm, but I could hear the rage simmering underneath.

"He used a curse on her that causes unimaginable pain followed by death. I'm quite sure he had intended to take her eventually, dead or alive," I said quietly, riling him up further.

"Take her? Take her where?" He demanded. I met his glare with one of my own.

"_Take_ her Weasley. I'm sure you know what I mean, considering you've done it countless times yourself," I answered. I didn't know how true it was, but it would undoubtedly piss him off.

"_Who_? Give me a name," he hissed, beyond reason at the thought of someone besides himself touching her. I congratulated myself for knowing exactly which buttons to push.

"I can do better," I replied. "How about I send him in and unlock your shackles?" I suggested.

"_Now_," he demanded. I wanted to curse him for his tone, but I was getting what I wanted.

"Very well."

I stood, vanishing the chair as I did so. I quickly made my way back into the hall, grinning all the while.

"My Lord, if I may say so, you look a little insane at the moment," Daniel pointed out.

"Put him in the room," I commanded. Daniel and Severus both looked at me a little strangely, but Daniel eventually did what he was told. Once the magical latch clicked, I focused on the Weasley's chains, hearing them drop to the ground. All was silent for a short while. Then the screaming started. Like music to my ears.

"We'll check on them later," I said calmly as I started walking back to the front of the dungeons. "I think we'll wait until Hermione and Draco are available to pass judgment on the rest of them. Some may be worth saving," I said as I made my way out of the dungeons and on to the main floor.

**-Harry-**

Dealing with the Order's lies was becoming increasingly taxing, as was Ginny's whining about Ron. Several search parties have already been sent out to search for him, but they'd had no luck. I always had to stop myself from laughing at them, considering I knew exactly where he was, down to the very room.

I needed to start planning. Soon enough, Hermione would know about Ron, and about me. I could switch over for real, and we could end this war. But I couldn't leave without Ginny. Not because I loved her. Quite the opposite actually. I'd have to ask Voldemort of he had any good ideas on a suitable punishment for her. As possible ideas flitted through my mind, the witch in question burst through my bedroom door. I was recently moved into the Burrow by Molly, who'd decided I wasn't eating enough living on my own, which was preposterous. I might have believed that rubbish a few weeks ago, but now I saw directly through it. They just wanted me closer. I was their ticket to fame and power. And besides, I ate just fine on my own. Hermione had taught me how to cook before Ron had taken her. I turned to Ginny, attempting to listen to what she was saying.

"…Still no owl. What do I do, Harry?" She demanded as she threw herself next to me on the bed. I hadn't caught all of what she was saying, but I was sure it was the same as every other time she'd come to my room blubbering.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ginny. Ron can defend himself. He's probably just caught up with his latest conquest," I tried to soothe.

"What do you mean his latest conquest?" She asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sure you know what I mean by that," I answered stoically.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean by that," she answered, anger leaking through her tone at what I was suggesting.

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to catch her in a lie.

"Because he's faithful to his girlfriend…fiancé…whatever they are," she answered offhandedly.

"Ron is going steady with someone?" I said, acting as if I was shocked. She glanced back up at me quickly, as if she realized she'd said something she wasn't supposed to.

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked, feigning surprise to cover up her slip.

"Apparently there's a lot I don't know about," I answered stiffly, knowing exactly what she was doing. Next would come the topic change.

"So, what do you want for dinner? Mum's cooking, but I thought we could try and go out somewhere?" She asked, and I fought not to sneer at her. Of course I was right.

"How does Japanese sound?" I asked, thankful that I wouldn't have to pretend too much longer.

"Like nasty. I hate going to muggle London to eat. It's so…muggle," she nearly hissed. I wanted to hit her, but I'd sworn to myself I never would. So much for equality.

"That's why it's _muggle_ London. Since my suggestions clearly have no merit, where would you like to go?" I asked angrily. Merlin, I hated every single one of them. Bloody hypocrites.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Snapesbloodredneko, BatmanPrincess43, Jordanna Alexandra, Guah Guah, MacaqueAttack713, Twizard2013, MissMaryLiz, Ashley Ayoub, and for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited.**

**I just want to let everyone who reviews as a guest or without logging in know that I reply to every review that I can reply to, and that if you sign in, I would be happy to reply to yours as well.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	51. Reunion

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

As I slowly gained awareness, I examined what I could feel. Something woke me up. It must have been the hand petting the hair away from my face but it really could have been any number of things. There was whispering, but it was only one voice. I recognized the voice but I couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't see. The pain was still there…still severe, but much more manageable. What I knew was that I was on a hard surface surrounded by soft and warm. There was someone I recognized with me, and I felt a pull towards them. That same person touched me periodically. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my mind.

_Granger? Can you hear me? Please say yes._ I knew what woke me now. He was silently trying to communicate with me, and I desperately wanted to respond. I focused as hard as I could, trying to send him something…_anything_ to let him know that I heard him. I could feel his worry and stress through my pain, which meant he was going to give himself a heart attack if he didn't calm down some. The thought of living without him oddly stung. I remembered the ring on my left hand, and wanted to smile despite the situation and how'd I'd gotten it. Focusing even harder and blocking out everything I was aware of but him, I set him a single thought.

_Calm down._

I could hear his sudden intake of breath and quick exhale. He seemed quite surprised.

_Hermione,_ he thought, and I could feel the relief in his thoughts. I wanted to reply, but I found I was exhausted. I still couldn't move and the pain was increasing again, so I allowed myself to drift away again.

* * *

The next time I came to I was looking directly into the eyes of Severus Snape. He looked at me with a small frown, and I silently wondered why. I could feel everything, I could see, and I was pretty sure I was fine. My whole body ached, but I could move.

"Miss Granger?"

"Hermione," I squeaked. I attempted to clear my throat.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Please call me Hermione," I was finally able to add. He nodded and held a glass of water to my lips. I drank greedily until I could breathe easy again.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The blood on my hands," I answered almost instantly and he nodded.

"You were right about Daniel, apparently. Draco caught you and Daniel urged him to leave, which he did. He apparated directly into the foyer and got myself, Voldemort, Lucius, and Cissa immediately. We got here quickly, but it hardly seemed to be enough time to heal your injuries. The spell that hit you was one that caused dark magic to attack your insides, slowly killing you with as much pain as possible. I did what I could and put you in a magically induced coma. You slept for around six days, and now here we are," he finished. I thought silently for a moment.

"And Malfoy?" I asked. He looked like he was going to dodge my question, but he finally answered.

"He was by your side until I demanded he leave so I could check you just a few minutes ago. We moved you to your room two days ago when you were able to communicate with him," he explained hesitantly.

"And where is he now?" I asked quietly. He seemed to sense the subtle demand in my voice, but ignored it for a moment.

"Drink these," he said handing me three brightly colored potions. I quickly downed them, not even questioning what they were. My pain lessened almost immediately, and the headache I hadn't even noticed I had had disappeared.

"Much better, thank you. Malfoy?" I asked again.

"If I had to take a guess, he's right outside of your door wearing a path into the floor. I silenced the room, so he has no idea you're awake," he finally answered. I nodded, and he seemed to understand it was a dismissal.

"Please send him in," I said as he made his way toward the door. He had nearly touched the handle when I spoke again. "Professor?"

"I'm not your professor anymore, but what?"

"Thank you," I said as I smiled weakly but genuinely at him. He nodded stiffly at me before exiting the room and I fought not to laugh at how uncomfortable he'd looked.

I stared at the door longingly, waiting for Draco to come in. _Draco_, I paused. It was weird but I intended to keep using it, despite not doing so when I was talking to Snape.

**-Draco-**

I was pacing outside of her door like a madman. This was the longest I'd been away from her side in days. I only left for ten minute intervals to use the bathroom and shower, and I did it close to wherever she was. I took what meager meals I could stomach wherever she was.

Snape had silenced the room, so I was left waiting blindly. He was supposed to be checking her, and I was going insane wondering if she'd had any improvement since she told me to calm down. I snorted slightly at the thought. She used all of her bloody energy just to tell me to calm down. I could feel that it drained her, especially when the pain started increasing again. I wanted to yell at her for it, but I was too relived that she was okay to be angry.

I was contemplating blowing the door off of its hinges when Snape finally stepped through. He looked uncomfortable but relived, and I hoped desperately for the best.

"How is she?" I demanded.

"Awake," he said, and I could feel the shock on my face. "She's week and probably tired, but she'll be okay. I just gave her some potions, so she's not feeling too much pain at the moment." I stared at him blankly, not completely processing what he was saying to me.

"Stop making that face and get your arse in there," he hissed. "She's asked for you." I turned in place and headed directly into the room. I was acting on instinct alone by that point and I didn't even realize what I was doing. I closed the door behind me and looked at where she'd been for the past couple of days.

She met my gaze and smiled. Without considering the consequences, I rushed to her side and embraced her. I buried my head in her mass of hair, relieved beyond words. I tried to stem the tears running down my face before she noticed. I'd just spent days wondering if she'd survive, and doubting it every time her pain flared.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair.

"For what?" She asked quietly.

"For not protecting you. I failed," I admitted as her arms wrapped around me in return. She snorted, and I couldn't help but glance at her face.

"You have got to be kidding me. You really think that was your fault?" She demanded. I hadn't at first, but I did now and she seemed to read me perfectly as I turned my gaze downward. Several moments of silence passed, and I could feel her eyes on me. I refused to look up.

She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her after only a few seconds.

"It is not your fault. I can feel your guilt, but it is misplaced. I tripped you purposely, and I chose to take that spell. I don't need you to be my Superman, Draco. I want you there, but not as my protector. As my equal," she said quietly as she held my gaze. I could feel her intensity, and I knew this was a turning point. What happened next would all depend on my reply, but I found myself ignoring my analysis.

"You've been more than just my equal for some time now, Hermione," I whispered, only realizing it as I said it aloud. She just stared at me, seeming to get what I was trying to say, and as I leaned closer to her she didn't flinch away. We'd never kissed when we weren't under any duress, and I didn't know what to expect, but I was grateful that she was comfortable enough not to push me away. Her eyes fluttered closed as she realized my intent, and my lips brushed hers softly. I pulled back to look at her…to read her face, and I was happy with what I saw there. I leaned back in to kiss her, and she accepted willingly, her tongue darting out to brush my bottom lip. I complied, deepening the kiss, but I soon pulled away. She pouted at me and I struggled not to laugh.

"You just woke up after six days of being in a coma meant to heal lethal injuries. I'd rather you not have any sort of relapse, so please just relax," I insisted with a small chuckle. She nodded contently, and I could tell she was tired. It was amazing to me considering she'd been out for a solid six days, but I supposed that wasn't really good sleep. Her body had been healing, and I could feel that her pain was almost gone, which was probably because of the potions, but it had to be more relaxing to her than it was to me.

She laid back down, melting into her pillows and I took that as my cue to leave. We'd made progress, but I didn't want to wear off my welcome or scare her away. As stood and started backing away from her she tugged on my sleeve.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I just figured you'd want to be alone," I answered honestly. She kept tugging until I sat back down.

"I'd rather you stay, if you don't mind," she said confidently.

"Of course," I said as I lowered myself into the chair next to her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confusedly. She only pointed to the space next to her and grinned. I smirked at her but sat next to her. She didn't seem pleased with that either as she sat back up.

"You're not getting the idea. I suppose I'll just have to manhandle you," she mused. I looked at curiously, not understanding her meaning. She caught me off guard as she shoved me down, and I couldn't hold back my laugh. A weak, damaged Granger had just shoved me into a laying position on her bed because I wasn't getting her hints. If I didn't know better I would have made a suggestive comment. She looked at me smugly before returning to her pillows again and snuggling into my side. She waved her hand and the blanket from underneath us appeared on top of us. I hadn't planned to protest, but she seemed to think I might.

"Don't even think about protesting. I can tell you're just as tired as I am. I can feel it, and I can see the dark circles under your eyes. I know you stayed with me the whole time," she said plainly. I laughed quietly at her.

"Yes master," I said sarcastically, but I could feel my eyes drifting closed. The danger was over for now, and she was safe in my arms. She was _mine_.

**-Voldemort-**

Snape had told me Hermione was awake, but I had some business to take care of before I could see her. I'd left Anton with Weasley since the day after his arrival. Five days now. I knew Anton was dead by the end of day one, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt the Weasel to suffer. He was surely ready to be put out of his misery, considering he'd been trapped with a dead and decaying body for nearly a week.

I stopped in front of his cell for a moment to listen. It was completely silent. I opened the door, and slipped in, only slight surprised with what I saw on the inside. If I didn't loathe the boy, I'd congratulate him on a job well done. The room was absolutely covered in blood, and I could easily tell it wasn't only Anton's, but it was mostly Anton's. Weasley was curled in a ball, sleeping against the far wall. He didn't wake when I came in, so I wasted little time in shackling him in place. Undue risks were simply…undue. I continued looking around the room, trying to spot Anton, or rather, what was left of him. It was in the corner opposite Weasley. "It" because if I hadn't known it was human I wouldn't have guessed that's what it was. It was a mass, and parts of it were detached. There was something by what I assumed was its head that looked somewhat like an arm, but it was completely separate from the main mass. _I definitely made the right choice with this one_, I thought as I cleaned up the mess quickly. Now I could go see Hermione. She'd woken several hours ago, and I almost felt bad that I hadn't been to see her yet.

I made my way to her room quickly, but when I knocked there was no answer. I opened the door quietly, and was again surprised by what I saw. Hermione and Draco were sleeping silently, her head on his chest and her arm around his stomach, and his head leaning on hers with his arm around her midsection. I decided it was best not to interrupt their sleep. Their closeness had been the true goal after all. I gleefully made my way to Lucius's study to discuss our recent success.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to BrownEyed-ItalianBombshell, IvoryDarkWolf, Jadepowell, Mrs. A. Drake, Guah Guah, ashlidare, Jordanna Alexandra, Snapesbloodredneko, shaymars, MissMaryLiz, the-hooded-figure2, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, and madisonwaaalsh for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. You guys are great!**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	52. A Gift of Sorts

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I had a few good laughs writing this chapter, so hopefully everyone enjoys it. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Their closeness had been the true goal after all. I gleefully made my way to Lucius's study to discuss our recent success._

**-Voldemort-**

I pushed into Lucius's office with a flourish. We'd gotten them together, and I would bet my last Horcrux that her depression had faded, and Draco probably felt quite a bit better.

"Why do you look so pleased, my Lord?" Lucius asked from his place behind his desk where he'd been filling out paperwork for various Malfoy business ventures.

"Well, I just cleaned Anton off of the dungeon floor. Weasley did a splendid job with him, if I do say so myself. Shredded to bits," I explained but my smirk didn't fade. I made my way to a chair on the other side of his office and admired its silky green fabric.

"That's good to hear, but I sense that's not all you have to share. Am I correct?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Of course it's not all I have to share," I said barely containing my excitement. I gently extracted a copy of the memory of Hermione and Draco curled around one another and sleeping and slipped it in a vial. "Take it to the pensive," I instructed. He nodded in understanding and opened a door on the far side of his office, pulling out an extravagant pensive. He quickly watched the memory and emerged with a smirk of his own.

"Excellent," he hissed happily.

It was then that Narcissa walked in, and she knew what we were discussing immediately. She looked at us as if she was ten steps ahead.

"Please don't explain. I just saw for myself. They're so cute," she gushed. "Congratulations you two. If I didn't know better, I suggest starting up a matchmaking business," she said laughingly.

"Oh, come on Cissa. You know as well as I do that the bond pulls them together. It's not impossible to resist, but neither would ever feel complete without the other. It had to be done. Otherwise they would have resisted forever," Lucius reasoned.

"If you say so. I'm quite sure they were heading in this direction on their own. Your involvement just expedited things," she said.

"Details, details, Cissa," I said. "Our way was much more fun," I admitted.

"But your way almost got Hermione killed," Cissa said.

"But it didn't," I pressed, knowing that I took a big risk sending them on the mission.

"We were lucky this time," she added.

"Hopefully there won't have to be a next time," Lucius inserted. There was a short pause, and I decided that we needed to talk about informing her about the Weasley. There was no reason to keep him in the dungeon longer than necessary if she was ready to deal with him. I knew she'd be eager to exact her revenge.

"Do you guys think she'll be ready? To learn about Potter and Weasley?"

"Possibly," Lucius said quietly. "She's quite resilient, and the negative effects of the bond should be waning."

"If I may my Lord, I think you should wait until after you've talked to her to determine if she's ready. I'd imagine that she'll be fine…relived even…but it's better to be safe than sorry in situations like these. Plus you need to get her opinion on who should be spared in that bunch of idiots that was brought in the other day. I know Draco already gave you his opinion, but I'm sure hers is equally valued," Cissa explained.

"You have a point Cissa. I'll give her a short while, but no more than a couple of days. I want Weasley to be fully aware still when she gets to him. She has something quite spectacular planned for him. When I saw it in her mind, I was a little surprised at how long she'd been planning it," I said conspiratorially. Everyone seemed pleased with that solution, but chose not to ask about what she was planning. I knew Lucius had seen it in her mind, but he didn't seem to be inclined to let Narcissa know.

"Well this chat has been fun my fellow hens, but I think I'll take my leave now. I need my beauty sleep," Cissa said jokingly and headed out with a nod.

"I'm also going to go. Feel free to get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted," I said to Lucius with a dismissive wave. He snorted quietly, but I ignored him. He was lucky I liked him.

I planned to go to bed and talk to Hermione in the morning. If I could tell she had improved from our conversation about the cockroaches that she was sent to obtain, then I would let her know about the rest. Otherwise it would have to wait. I was curious to know if she'd tell Draco immediately or after the fact. I guessed that if she told him everything, she'd wait until after she took care of the Weasel. Otherwise Draco may beat her to him, and she'd never get her chance.

* * *

After having a house elf make sure they were awake, I made my way to Hermione's room. Draco had just stepped out to shower and change clothes, so it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her alone. I thought I might have trouble prying Draco from her side, so this was ideal. An unfamiliar house elf was taking away what remained of her breakfast as I walked in.

"Hermione," I greeted.

"Voldemort," she replied brightly. She looked thoughtful for a second. "Do I have to call you that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's a mouthful. Like a really bad nickname that stuck," she said. I was only offended for a moment. I thought silently for a few heartbeats.

"I suppose you don't. But what would you call me?" I asked with some humor.

"I don't know. Tom, maybe? I mean that is your name," she said reluctantly. I couldn't help the flood of warmth that I felt at her familiarity. I would have _crucioed_ anyone else, but she was my niece. _Family_. It was a relatively new concept to me, but I liked it nonetheless.

"Sure you can call me Tom," I chuckled slightly. _Uncle Tom_, I thought to myself with a snicker. So mundane.

"Okay then, Tom. It's good to be back," she smiled.

"Quite good. As much as I love heartfelt reunions, I need your opinion on a few things," I said sarcastically as I scrambled to recover from our earlier topic of conversation.

"Throw it at me then," she nodded.

"It's about the group Daniel apparated in. Who's salvageable?"

"Define salvageable. There are some Death Eaters that I wouldn't define as salvageable, but they're still Death Eaters," she said with no inflection.

"There are some unwholesome characters among us, but all are unwaveringly loyal to me and the cause," I explained.

"Loyalty. In that case, probably only Daniel and Maggie. But they're already Death Eaters," she said. "What will happen to the rest of them?"

"That's what Draco said too. The rest of them will have their memories erased, their magic drained, and they will be placed into the muggle world," I explained. She visibly relaxed.

"Now that that's out of the way, I need to ask you something," I said.

"Go ahead then," she said confusedly.

"It's rather personal," I added. I was hesitant to get back into an emotional discussion, but it couldn't be avoided in this case. I needed to know how she was. She nodded, giving me the go-ahead.

"I need you to tell me how you are. Honestly," I said, realizing too late that I hadn't made it into a question.

"I'm fine. Better than fine really. I'm glad you sent me on that mission, although it was clearly a set up," she shrugged. I was a little annoyed that she'd figured it out, but relived that it had worked. I was sure she didn't know the true goal of the mission, which I was grateful for. I was pretty sure she'd curse even me for something like that. My status as the Dark Lord be damned.

"The depression?" I asked.

"Gone," she confirmed. "Was it because of the bond?"

"The depression?"

"Yes."

"It was. It would have gotten progressively worse for both of you eventually. But it seems that it won't be a problem in the future. He knows everything now?"

"Everything," she nodded absently.

"Even the baby?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Very well. I'm taking a small risk here, but I have some news," I said hesitantly. I said I'd wait, but I was sure she could handle it. Draco was there to support her if she couldn't, but I was reasonably certain that it wouldn't come to that. She may even be happy about Harry and the Weasley, but I wasn't sure how she would be once the Weasley was gone. He drove her—made her push herself. My hope was that Draco would give her a new reason to fight against the world.

"News?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's about Potter," I admitted. All of the color drained from her face and I could tell she was worried about what I would say next. I quickly reassured her.

"It's not bad," she relaxed a little again. It was amusing to watch her expressions. She was nearly an open book. "You showed him everything, and he realized he'd made a mistake. He came to me, and we talked," my voice lowered to a whisper. "He wants to help us. He wants to see you," I looked back up at her, and she had tears in her eyes.

"You're not going to kill him?" She whispered.

"No. We're now allies, so there's no reason to. The war will be over sooner than any of us thought." She took a few deep breaths before talking again to regain her composure.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No," I said and paused, considering how to continue. I would have to settle for bluntness. "He brought you a gift of sorts when he came to talk to me," I added.

"A gift?" She questioned confusedly. I nodded.

"A certain redhead that you've been dying to get your hands on. Even helped Lucius chain him up," I said. Her eyes were alight with understanding, and I could see the fire burning behind them, leaving devastation in its path.

"_Where_?" She hissed demandingly. I genuinely smiled at her expression. Weasley would wish that I'd killed him before she got back.

"Chained up in the dungeon, of course. I believe that you have some preparations to make. Do you want me to inform Draco? I'm sure he's curious at what you're feeling at the moment," I asked.

"No need. I must do this alone. My…coma brought on some realizations. I can block Draco when it's for his own good, and this seems to be one of those instances," she nearly growled. "I'll be off now if there's nothing else."

"I've nothing else. Potter wants to see you as soon as possible, but he can wait for another day or two," I explained.

"Good. I have work to do, but I'm sure I'll see you later, Tom. And thank you," she added with a diabolical smile. I was mildly curious if people spontaneously died around the world because of that sneer, and if so, exactly how many.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to anidot90, UpToNoGood93, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, ashlidare, MissMaryLiz, DobbyTheElf7, DollyJani, Slytherin Princess 1313, BatmanPrincess43, the-hooded-figure2, Ashley Ayoub, and Twizard 2013 for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who liked/favorited. I received some great feedback for the last chapter!**

_**DollyJani: There's an explanation in chapter 36. If it's still fuzzy, let me know and I'll add something in.**_

**Please leave me your questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	53. Preperations

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything related. I also don't own the other work mentioned in this chapter.**

**Sorry about the slight lateness. This was ready to post last night, but the website wasn't working for me. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione-**

As I gathered my materials in the shadier parts of Knockturn Alley, I found myself feeling guiltily about not telling Draco what was going on. It was technically his business now, but I didn't know if he would understand that this was my revenge and that I needed to do it alone. Steeling myself against my worries, I decided to tell him. I'd have to make him swear not to intervene in any way, maybe even make an unbreakable vow, but regardless he deserved to know. I pondered how I would tell him as I collected the last of the supplies I would need, quickly vanishing the disturbingly grotesque spiders to my own room.

I arrived back in the Manor in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. I had been gone for several hours, and I was sure he was wondering where I'd gone off to. He knew I was fine through the bond, but he had no idea what I was up to. Ron's life would be snuffed out before sunrise and I had to get this little confession off of my chest before it got too late to accomplish that goal.

He was waiting for me in my room when I got there, staring questioningly at the spiders I'd sent in. They were thrashing against the side of their cage violently, attempting to attack one another and Draco. I quickly covered them with a sheet, effectively directing his questioning gaze at me.

"Do you have something to share, Hermione?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, actually," I said clearing my throat. "But first, you need to promise me something."

"…Okay. I can't promise to promise you something unless I know what the promise is about," he said quickly. I sighed before answering. It was best to just get it over with.

"Ronald is here. In the dungeons," his eyes darkened almost immediately. He started to stand. "_Stop_!"

"Why?" He hissed dangerously.

"Promise me you won't go to him. Promise me that you'll let me handle him on my own," I demanded.

"But…"

"No buts. I need to do it. He deserves it…and I deserve it. I need retribution and I can only have it if I do this alone," he looked like he was going to say something but decided to stay silent.

"It's not like he can overpower me anymore. Even if I somehow lost my wand and he was able to overpower me physically, I still have my wandless…and our connection." He sighed angrily as he ran his hands through his hair, and I was glad he still didn't know I could block him out if I really wanted to.

"I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter if you like it," I stated plainly. "I will restrain you if I need to," I added for effect. He chuckled.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, love. I'm no Hufflepuff Granger. I understand your need for revenge. Are you certain that you'll be okay around him?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm not so certain that he'll be okay around me," I said diabolically. He glanced at the covered cage in the corner.

"Those are for him?"

"Of course. He has an uncontrollable fear of spiders. I had an associate mutate those beauties there to suit my purposes," I revealed. He nodded in appreciation.

"When?"

"As soon as I leave this room. Everything else is set up so I can have instant access. I'll be back by morning," I explained. He nodded, but didn't look surprised.

"I suppose I'll wait here then," he conceded grumpily. I smiled excitedly as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room ignoring his grumbling. I had a weasel to torture.

* * *

I walked to the cell at the far end of the dungeon, knowing that was where he would be. He was a powerful wizard, but not powerful enough. And stupid. He couldn't escape without Harry's help, but this time Harry was on my side, and Ron was doomed. I grinned as I pushed through the door.

My attention moved directly to the shackles on the wall, but they were empty. I was extremely confused for a moment. And then something hit me from behind, making everything go black.

* * *

I woke up some time later, attached to the shackles on the wall where Ronald was supposed to be. I felt panic…and desperation…but I knew Draco couldn't feel it. I disabled our connection before I walked in the room. He felt whatever he was feeling and only contentedness from me. I was trapped and that psycho was in the room with me. I slowly opened my eyes, ignoring the throbbing on the side of my head.

He was there, sitting on an old stool directly in front of me. He immediately noticed that I was awake and stood.

"Hermione!"

"How did you get out of the shackles?" I demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah. We'll not be discussing that now. Let's just say I've made a friend."

"You bastard! Let me down _now_," I hissed.

"I don't think so," he said as he stared at my wand lying on the floor. "The most curious thing happened when I touched that," he said pointing down.

"Isn't that interesting? You can't wield it. Only I can you _fucking_ idiot. Let me _down_!" I nearly screamed as panic starting overtaking my senses. There was something I was forgetting, but the panic was making it harder to focus on anything but the leer he was sending in my direction. I froze as he entered my personal space. I wished that my arms and legs weren't bound. I felt vulnerable and afraid in a way that I hadn't felt in a while. I stayed silent.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said seductively. I was terrified, but he continued.

"The dark side has done some good for you it seems," he said as he fingered a curl by my face. "Although I can't say that I like the new look as much as I liked the old one." He got closer to me but still kept his hands to himself.

"You smell exactly the same," he said as he leaned in close to my neck and inhaled. I fought back the tears with all of my might. He stayed that way for a few minutes, every second feeling like an hour to me. I was completely frozen…at his mercy. He grabbed my waist roughly, his hands drifting up to grab at my chest as he forced his body against mine. I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"I'm quite glad that you've never had children, my love. Your figure is too perfect to ruin with childbirth," he growled into my neck. My world stood still as something broke in me.

He had the gall to mock the loss of my _child_. My _baby_. So _casually_. And he thought he could _touch_ me like this? Like I was his _possession_? He continued touching me, and I finally realized how stupid I was being.

The fear was gone, replaced with pure rage. He thought he had the upper hand. Hell, I'd thought he had the upper hand. He had no wand, and I had wandless magic. I wanted to smack myself as I started laughing hysterically. He pulled back slightly.

"What the fuck, Hermione? Did that blow to the head rattle your brain?" He demanded. My laughing subsided as his hand connected with my cheek. That was it. No more. I met his eyes.

"Dear Ronald. Please assess this situation for me? I seem to be a little confused about something," I said sweetly. He looked at me like I'd lost it, but started speaking nonetheless.

"We're alone in a cell, presumably in the Malfoy dungeon. No one is close enough to hear us, and I'm quite sure no one will be interrupting for quite some time. You're chained to the wall, and I'm free. You're mine…at my mercy…"

"There," I interrupted him. "That's where I'm confused. I'm yours? At your mercy?" He laughed without humor at my questions.

"Stop playing stupid, Hermione. You know exactly what's going on and what's going to happen from here," he said as he grasped my chest roughly again. I ignored the pain.

"On the contrary Weasley. You were never really in control," I whispered in his ear as I unlocked my shackles without my wand. He was stunned, and in the next second he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. I'd frozen him in place. Only his eyes moved as I approached him.

"You will never be touching me again," I informed him. "You hurt me…you k-killed my child," I hissed, "and you will pay dearly," I finally managed. I stared into his eyes briefly, penetrating his mind to find the identity of the traitor. _Parkinson_. Now that that was out of the way, I had free reign.

I could practically feel his rage and anxiety as I circled him like any lioness would circle her prey. He wasn't worried for his life, which proved how stupid he really was.

I flicked my wrist in his plain sight and a long, flat table appeared behind me. It was made completely of stone and well suited to what I planned to do. I'd thought about this for endless hours, and finally decided what I would do. It was something similar to the muggle novel _1984_ by George Orwell. He called it Room 101—a torture chamber where one was forced into their worst nightmare. Except that main character was afraid of rats. I was switching it up, but it was basically the same concept. I'd break him before I killed him…like he'd broken me before I'd been accepted by the Death Eaters. His eyes followed the motion of my fingers as I snapped and a covered cage appeared near my feet. There was scuffling inside, but he couldn't tell what it was.

I could see the fear creeping into his eyes as he examined the situation and realized that every bit of magic I'd done was wandless and wordless. I silently thanked the necklace my grandmother had left me. I may not have been able to accomplish this so seamlessly without it.

"So Ronald, as you can see, you are at my mercy. And you will be for the rest of your short life," I said as I freed his voice. He seemed lost for words, but finally stuttered out:

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing the room for our games," I said gleefully as I forced him to move towards the table. He climbed up and laid down on it without protest, not that my magic was giving him much of a choice. Invisible ropes bound him to his place, and I freed him from his paralysis. He immediately started struggling against his bonds.

"Your struggling is futile, but feel free to tire yourself out," I said nonchalantly as I silenced him again. I would have thought I'd be nervous, but instead I was more determined to make him pay than ever. Maybe it made me a bad person, maybe it made me evil, but maybe I didn't care in that moment. He made me that way, and I would let that part of myself die with him.

"Let me explain what's going to happen. In that cage over there is a treat for you. You'll crack, and I'll kill you. Not directly, but it will be because of my actions. It will not be fast and it will not be painless. You will not leave this room alive," I whispered. I approached the covered cage and tore away the sheet. He shrieked when he saw the spiders inside.

"These beauties are just for you. I had them crafted especially for this occasion. Very expensive, but worth every galleon. They're man-eating, you see. They're constantly ravenous and have the strength to gnaw through anything but the constraints made specifically for them. They're also loyal to me, as per my request. A bit of my blood was used in their mutation," I said as I pulled one out of the cage. It quickly scuttled up my arm, and I examined it more closely. It was black. Black and purple with aqua eyes. Its scare factor was only increased by its size, which nearly matched that of the rats used in _1984_. I smiled gently at it, comforted greatly at my confidence that it couldn't hurt me.

"They aren't venomous, but they are vicious. As soon as they are allowed to be in contact with one another without prey, they kill each other. But there's a catch," I giggled, "They multiply. For each one that dies, two take its place," I ended gleefully. He was hyperventilating and thrashing violently at the sight of the arachnid on my shoulder.

"Oh, do calm down. I can't have you passing out," I said as I scooped up my wand, the spider still clinging to my shirt. "I call them Pishachas, after the Hindu demon. He was made out to be quite the flesh-eater," I chuckled. I quickly performed a spell to keep him awake and conscious throughout the entire experience. I waved my wand again and the contraption I built myself hovered above his body. It looked like a cage, and in a way it was. There were two main portions, and there wasn't enough space between any of the bars for the Pishachas to escape. One trapped his whole body and trap doors divided it into sections. The second layer consisted of two areas. One was smaller and above where his face would be, the other was open all the way down to his feet. The second layer was merely meant to scare Ronald and excite the spiders. It looked sort of like a coffin, but the bars allowed me to see through it completely. The Pishachas went in the compartment above his face first, and the trapdoor to the rest of the top layer would be closed. Once I deemed it time, I would open the first trap door. The Pishachas would quickly figure out that there was an opening to his feet, and they would take it without hesitation, multiplying as they moved. Once I was satisfied, I would open the next trap door, giving them access to his lower legs, then his thighs, and so on and so forth until they reached his chest. The next trapdoor revealed his chest, neck, and head, and at that point he would die. I would watch the whole thing even if it grew to be too much. I needed to do it, and I would.

_[There's a link on my profile to a super basic image of what I imagined the device above to be. Feel free to make fun of my drawing...after all, I did it on MS Paint. If there are problems with the link or anything, please let me know.]_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to MacaqueAttack713, anidot90, ashlidare, SheMalfoy13, shaymars, MissMaryLiz, Vamsprite, Grimke, Guah Guah, DarkFairy8605, LetTheRiverRun, nathaliie, Ashley Ayoub, the-hooded-figure2, Akra 23, madisonwaaalsh, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, and Twizard2013 for reviewing. Everyone who followed/favorited is awesome too.**

**Please leave me your comments/questions/predictions/anything else in a review?**


	54. An End and a New Beginning

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**I owe you guys an apology. There have been a few significant changes in real life for me, and between adapting and plain business, I haven't updated in like three weeks. I promised that I haven't abandoned this fanfiction, and I intend to resume posting on a weekly basis. Happy reading!**

* * *

I_ would watch the whole thing even if it grew to be too much. I needed to do it and I would._

**-Hermione-**

Ron continued thrashing as I put the spiders in the compartment above his face, and I couldn't help but smirk at his terror. My new pets really were a sight to behold. As soon as I put them in the compartment, they clashed violently. Turning my attention away from them for a moment, I decided it was time that some of my questions were answered.

"So Ronald, how have you been?" I asked sweetly. He started to say something but I silenced him harshly. "Oh wait. I don't care." He remained silent.

"Tell me who all knew that you kept me captive," I demanded calmly.

"Pl-plea-please. _Please_. Take them away," he begged. I grinned.

"Tell me. If I were you, I'd cooperate as much as possible, although it won't help you much in the end," I promised.

"I c-can't tell you," he gasped out as he intently watched the spiders that were so near his face.

"What's it matter? You're going to die regardless," I questioned.

"Betray them. I _can't_," he panted out.

"And why not? You betrayed me, didn't you?"

"Impossible. You're _mine_," he grunted. I chuckled.

"You're awfully cocky aren't you?" I asked rhetorically.

"I have every reason to be. You're _clearly_ just trying to scare me. You'll let me out, and we'll go home _together_," he forced out.

"Oh. I don't intend to kill you, then? I believe you're mistaken," I whispered as I approached him and rested my hand on the gate that would allow my spiders to have access to his feet.

"You won't," he stated plainly.

"Answer my original question," I demanded calmly.

"_No_," he hissed.

"Fine by me," I shrugged as I released the trap door. My lovelies rushed towards his exposed feet, attacking them instantly. His scream was nearly overpowering but I could only smile at him. He deserved every bit of pain he received.

"_Please! Make them stop! I'll tell you anything_," he screamed. I stayed silent, waiting for him to answer the question he knew I wanted answered.

"_All of them_!" He finally relented. I could hear the spiders' fangs scraping through his tissue and nerves, all of the way down to his bones.

"Be more specific," I demanded swiftly.

"_My family. Mom, dad…just all of them_," he cried. I was momentarily stunned. I thought them to be a sort of second family to me. I was obviously wrong, but I still couldn't conceive some of them doing this to me.

"Including Fred and George?" I nearly shouted.

"_No, no, no_. They died before I told _anyone_," he moaned in pain. I nearly sighed in relief. I'd just believe that they wouldn't have allowed it to happen. I had to believe that, otherwise I didn't think I could hold myself together.

"Very well," I said smoothly, faking a calm confidence that I didn't actually feel anymore. I opened the latch to his lower legs then. I didn't have anything further to ask about. I didn't care about anything else. He was sick and disturbed and the sooner the world was rid of him, the better off everyone would be. But the rest of the Weasleys were another story. They'd pay when their time came. In fact, I planned to deliver them a little present later on now that I understood their true nature.

I watched in silence as the Pishachas tore at his flesh. His screaming faded into the distance as my mind focused. Soon enough, the flesh on his legs was completely gone—as was everything else. Only bone.

"You _bitch_!" He screamed violently as I made to approach again.

"There's no need for name calling," I said as I plucked up my wand again. I did a short complex movement, and his screamed increased dramatically.

"Because of your stupidity, I've created artificial nerves in your legs. You will continue to feel the last sensations that they were exposed to before being devoured," I hissed darkly as I shuffled through the puddles of blood on the floor. I released the next latch, exposing his pelvis to the spiders.

"When they're eating away your manhood, I want you to think of all the times you raped me. All of the times you hurt me. The life you snuffed away before it even had a chance," I nearly growled. He began thrashing again, although it was almost comical because he no longer had anything that constituted as legs.

I watched the thing I hated the most of anything in the world disappear with something akin to glee. Whoever claimed that revenge wasn't worth it obviously never got their revenge. It was sweeter than the most saccharine sweet. Nothing I'd ever experienced had ever measured up to it.

His next scream was the loudest one yet, and I was clearly able to see why. _They ripped it off_, I thought with a demonic giggle. It was gone forever. _Eaten by spiders_, I laughed maniacally.

I quickly released the next latch and they rushed to his midsection, immediately tearing at the tender flesh of his stomach. Blood sprayed on my face, but I couldn't be bothered to care. His screams no longer bothered me. I nearly enjoyed them. _Fuck him_, I thought viciously. _He doesn't deserve my mercy._

Soon enough, his torso was gone too. He was being kept alive by my magic only. I wasn't done with him yet though. There was still his neck and head, and with that in mind, I had something else to say to him.

"I just figured I'd let you know that I'll be delivering what's left of you to the door of the burrow personally. They won't get away with it either," I promised. He only whimpered. I started wondering about the mechanics of the whimper when he no longer had lungs or a heart or any other organs for that matter, but the wonders of magic were truly wonders. I finally released the last latch and the spiders rushed to his neck and face. There were probably quadruple what I started out with, but I wasn't complaining. I just didn't know what to do with them afterwards. Maybe give them to Voldemort as a gift. I'd make sure they understood that he wasn't to be attacked first though.

Within moments, all that remained of Ronald Bilius Weasley was a skeleton. Without a second thought, I commanded the Pishachas back into their cage, which magically extended on its own, as per my instructions when it was built. They immediately stopped fighting and settled down, sensing that their duty was done for now.

"Good, my pets," I whispered as I vanished the cage to a storage area near my room. I then summoned a bag for the bones, making sure they were magically held into a human form before tossing them inside. I sent the bag to the same room that held the spiders. I turned and exited the cell without another thought for what I'd just done.

I made my way back to my room in a near daze. Everything still seemed unreal, like I was back in the cell watching Ron be devoured by my spiders. I really did hope it was agonizing for him until the very end, and I would have bet my own life that it was. I took every measure to ensure it after all.

I opened the door, and Draco was there waiting for me. I must have looked like a mess because he rushed to me immediately with urgency in his eyes and stance.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded. "You're covered in blood," he added as he ran his hands over me.

"I'm fine," I said as I swatted his hands away. "None of the blood is mine," I said numbly. Then I remembered when he hit me in the face. "Well, most of it isn't mine," I added. He nodded and hugged my body to his, completely ignored the blood covering my form.

"It's done," I whispered. "He's dead. Bones."

"Do you regret it?" He replied quietly as he tightened his hold around me.

"Not even a little. He deserved it. I do have something else to do though," I added.

"And what would that be?"

"I need to deliver his bones to his family."

"Why? What did they ever do for you?" He asked, assuming I was delivering the bones so they could give him a proper burial. There was no accusation in his voice, merely curiosity.

"The better question is what they didn't do for me. They knew he held me prisoner the whole time. They knew what he did to me, and yet they did nothing to interfere. Barring Fred and George, but they were already dead. I'm delivering them as a warning, not as a gift," I said as I turned to numbness again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I only wish I would have known sooner. I would have helped you get out," he said confidently.

"Would you have really? I'm pretty sure you hated me."

"Yes, I honestly would have. No one deserves what he put you through. It doesn't matter if I disliked you before, Hermione," he assured me. I believed him.

"Don't call me that," I requested.

"Don't call you what?" He asked perplexed. I actually hadn't really thought about what I'd said before I'd said it, but I realized what I meant belatedly.

"Hermione. It's not my name," I answered.

"What would you like to be called then?" He asked.

"Scarlet," I shrugged. "Or some variation," I added.

"You got it, Scar," he replied jokingly, but I had a feeling the nickname would end up sticking.

**-Ginny-**

I was just rolling over to go back to sleep when I heard a scuffle at the door. _Stupid rodents_, I hissed under my breath as I hopped out of my warm bed. I quickly made my way to the door to shoo whatever was out there away, but the sounds stopped before I reached my destination. I opened the door cautiously then, thinking about all of the battles I'd fought in. There was nothing in plain sight. I looked around for a moment before I noticed the duffel bag at my feet. It was plain black and nondescript, but I felt a sense of foreboding just looking at it. Something told me not to touch it, so I didn't. I went and got Mum and Dad up, showing them what I'd found and the circumstances under which I'd found it.

They stared at the bag just as I had, but we all knew someone would open it. We were all too curious to not. Dad reached out and unzipped it carefully. I saw a flash of white through the opening, and father upturned the whole bag, spilling the contents into the grass.

_Bones. A full skeleton. Still assembled with the use of magic._

"Oh my god!" I heard from somewhere to my left. I immediately noticed the note attached through the eye socket, so I quickly plucked it up. Maybe it contained some answers. Who was it? Why were they brought here?

_**Weasleys,**_

_** Don't think you're safe, because you're not. You wronged someone who didn't deserve it. Someone important to the other side, someone close to Voldemort, a member of the inner circle. You'll pay just like dear Ronald did. I know everything. You can't escape. You can't hide. The Order will fall, and with it your pathetic family.**_

_** Yours truly,**_

_** Scarlet Gaunt (previously Hermione Granger)**_

I looked back down at the bones, feeling bile rise in my throat. I silently handed the note to my mother. She read it silently and collapsed to her knees, handing the note to my father.

"I _knew_ we should have stopped Ron. I _knew_ this would come back to haunt us, and now my baby is _dead_," Mum sobbed hysterically. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. Was it so wrong to support your family at any cost? Yes, yes it was wrong. We'd betrayed everything we believed in, and for what? For Ronald to rape and torture someone I'd once considered a sister and a dear friend.

The worst thing was that all my sympathy still lied with Ronald. Despite knowing what we'd let happen was wrong, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it. I still had Harry, which had been part of the deal, and I knew that we'd win the war. Hermione was only a pawn in the grand scheme. I had Harry all to myself, and that's all the Light needed to win, but the supposed true identity of Hermione worried me slightly. If Harry were to find out about what had happened with Ron, the Order would lose its hold over him for good.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to nathaliie, shaymars, MacaqueAttack713, Chester99, madisonwaaalsh, DollyJani, Guah Guah, K8-Amelia, DarkFairty8605, LadyofMalfoyManor, reignbowz, Embers and Flame, Ashley Ayoub, Guest, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, the-hooded-figure2, LillianMarie2, Twizard2013, Arangogirl, and Guest for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed/favorited. You are all awesome.**

**Please leave me your questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thanks for reading!**


	55. Physical Attraction

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with it.**

**I'm sorry again, guys. I promise that I'll continue this...I just had a little writers block and a busy schedule. Your guys' continued support is really encouraging, so thank you. Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Hermione/Scarlet-**

When we got back to the Manor there was a light in Draco's eyes. He looked dangerous, but I felt no fear. I was on top of the world, and when he approached me without warning the thought of backing away never crossed my mind. His lips met mine violently and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I could taste blood on my lips. It could have been mine or his, but the odds were that it belonged to the Weasel, which prompted me to pull away immediately and gag.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly out of breath and deeply offended. I couldn't hold back the loud laugh that burst from my lips.

"It's not—_ha, ha_—you. The bloo—_ha_—the blood. _Ha, ha._ Nasty. It's probably—_ha, ha_—his blood," I finally got out as I calmed down. He looked relived and I started laughing again. He didn't look pleased at my amusement but waited for me to calm down again.

"You're done, then?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah, but I definitely need a shower," I giggled as I pecked him on the cheek and danced away. _My euphoric mood would scare anyone but him_, I thought. I literally just finished brutally murdering my ex and delivering his bones to his family and all Draco wanted to do was kiss me.

I peeled off my clothes as soon as I heard the bathroom door click shut. The really were _covered_ in blood. I just burned them instead of trying to salvage them. The taint from _his_ blood would never leave them anyways. At the thought of him, I remembered Pansy's involvement in this whole damn debacle. She had been helping Ron, even going so far as to free him from his restraints, which resulted in further abuse from him. With that in mind, I sent Voldemort a message mentally. It was useless to interrupt whatever he was doing and whatever I was doing with a visit when this was just as easy and more convenient. Rather than words, I just sent him the memory of Ron confessing Pansy's involvement and the consequences it wrought. That would be sufficient. I could feel that Voldemort received my message, so I again focused on showering.

I watched the tinted water disappear down the drain as I considered what I'd do next. My reason for existing for the past year was my revenge on Ronald, but he was dead. Of course I'd help Voldemort defeat the Order and get rid of the Weasleys, but what happened once that was finished? Would I want to work? I surely didn't need to with my vaults at Gringotts, but it held promise. My boredom would cause the universe to combust if I was left alone too long though.

I needed to find out what was going on with Harry, and decide what to do about Draco. I _liked_ him…too much for it to be normal. Maybe I loved him, but I'd give the idea time to stew before I said anything about it. It would probably freak him out if I said it, so I'd have to make sure I really meant it first. I quickly toweled off and put on some comfortable pajamas before leaving my bathroom.

Draco was lying on my bed, staring at my ceiling pensively with his arms behind his head. I couldn't help the thoughts that swarmed to the front of my mind as he lightly stretched, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice my entrance. _Bad Hermione,_ I chastised myself. _When did physical attraction lead to anything good?_ I demanded of myself. _But Draco is different. He wouldn't hurt me._ I argued with myself mentally. _But how can I be sure? I thought Ron would never hurt me when we were still at Hogwarts, _I wondered as my argument continued.

My thoughts were momentarily silenced when he glanced over at me, finally noticing that I'd entered the room. He didn't move, but he did send me one of his signature smirks. The melting sensation it caused was worrisome, prompting my internal argument to pick up right where it left off.

_But Draco isn't Ron. Draco would stop if I said no,_ I thought with a reasonable amount of certainty. I was warring with myself over the physical attraction that I couldn't ignore anymore. I knew that if I was having doubts then I obviously shouldn't act on it, but my body demanded closeness. I would let it alone to develop at its own rate, I finally decided. What happened happened, and if he betrayed my tentative trust when it came to physical love, then he'd feel my wrath.

I quietly crawled in next to him, snuggling up to his side. It seemed to be the most natural thing to do to me at that point in time, but he seemed to think it was odd. Probably because I'd never put myself this close to anyone willingly in recent history. Especially anyone male.

"What?" I asked at his curious look, despite knowing exactly why he wore it.

"I'm just surprised, I guess," he answered.

"About what?"

"Several things actually," he admitted. He didn't seem like he was planning to continue, but my gaze told him he should if he wanted to keep his pretty face unscathed.

"I'm surprised that you're this calm and put together after killing the Weasel. I'm surprised that you wanted to leave his bones with his family. I'm surprised that your personality seems to have returned to a happy normal. And lastly I'm surprised that you just snuggled into my side as if you've done it hundreds of times." At my look of protest, he clarified, "Not that I'm complaining," he said with a grin.

"It seems that I'm able to clear up some of your confusion. I hate Ron and having him gone is like being free. Free from his influence, free from what he did. I no longer have to live with the fact that his deeds went unpunished. Secondly, the Weaselys will all pay in due time because of the role they played. They may not have been directly involved, but they were enablers. I'm 'normal' again because I can be. Ron is gone, and what he did is securely in the past now. He can never touch me again, which leads to your last surprise. I suppose I just trust you. You wouldn't hurt me," I finished confidently as I curled into his side more securely, burying my head in his chest. I could feel him nod his understanding.

I waved my hand, effectively turning off the lights and putting the blankets on top of us. I realized he was still in his street clothes, so I waved my hand again, instantly putting him in his pajamas. He seemed stunned for a moment and I silently thanked my wandless magic. It really was a fantastic thing to have.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep as Draco ran his fingers through my still damp hair. The motion was far more intimate than even the close sleeping position to me, but I had no desire to deny his touch at that moment. It was like a balm to my restless soul, and the calm he felt washed over me through our connection.

"Goodnight, Scarlet," he whispered as everything went blank.

**-Voldemort-**

I was researching a bit of ancient magic when I felt Hermione trying to send me something mentally. I accepted her intrusion with a grin. That girl would be great one day. I was suddenly drawn into the memory she displayed.

_He had her chained to the wall where he was supposed to be, touching her, taunting her. He made it clear that he planned to rape her, but she swiftly gained control of the situation. She quickly searched his mind for his "friend", finding it to be Pansy Parkinson._

"Interesting," I mumbled to myself as I decided on her fate. She clearly had to go, but how? I sat pensively for a moment before an idea came to me. _Crucio_ until she goes mad, then _Avada_. It was classic, but highly effective and I wasn't feeling very creative…or merciful. If Hermione would have been raped, I may have torn her to shreds with my bare hands, but as it stood, Hermione was able to take back control with ease once she realized what was going on. I pulled myself out of my chair, determined to go ahead and serve the punishment. _No reason to let her muss up other things when it can be prevented_, I thought with a sort of glee. Calling her to me with her mark, she was forced to appear before me. She was clearly frightened and nervous as she bowed before me. I circled her casually as I talked.

"You may not have caught wind yet, but Ronald Weasley is dead." She seemed to be shocked by this as her eyes darted up for a fraction of a second. She remained silent.

"Hermione Granger, who you now know is my niece and actually Scarlet Gaunt, has done away with him. But not before a brief _struggle_. It seems that he was out of his shackles," I said threateningly. She still opted for silence, but I could see her start to shake as sweat began forming at her temples.

"He claimed that he had a friend that helped him out. Imagine Hermione's surprise when she invaded his mind. She is quite excellent at that, you know. His friend turned out to be a certain witch who _knows_ better than to work against _me_," I hissed as tears fell down her cheeks. She still said nothing.

"You know that you're going to be punished. Even if it wasn't my niece that suffered from your stupidity, you would still have to be dealt with. What you did was treachery, and I feel no sympathy toward traitors," I stated with malice. She was sobbing by this point.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she begged as I silenced the room.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you wench. _Crucio_!" I watched as she struggled against the curse, screaming and writhing uncontrollably on the floor at my feet.

**-Harry-**

Voldemort had contacted me while Hermione was with Ron. He wanted me to show up the following day, effectively surprising Hermione. I couldn't wait. I'd been patiently waiting for Voldemort to signal it was okay to let Hermione know what was going on and to meet up wither her, and the day was finally close at hand. I missed her fiercely, like the sister I never had. I knew putting up with some of the Death Eaters was going to be a challenge, but I also knew that it would all be worth it to know that she was safe and happy again…that I could hear her laugh and listen to her spout useless facts again. Knowing Ron was suffering terribly and that she was finally getting her revenge was also a major mood booster.

_Soon, Hermione_, I thought with an uncontrollable smile. I would bring Ginny with me tomorrow. I had an excellent idea to pass on to Voldemort for her. It was definitely a little crazed, but the details weren't my job. None of them—barring Hermione perhaps—would have thought of this punishment, but something Jack the Ripper like wouldn't be amiss in my opinion. He might have been a muggle, but he was a brilliant muggle. It would force her suffer some of what Hermione suffered because of her silence. The more I thought about it the more it seemed fitting, poetic even. I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't disagree, and Hermione needn't know. I would tell her that Ginny was taken care of, but not how. Despite how she was wronged, I was certain she would disagree with the punishment because of what she went through herself. I just needed Voldemort to find a willing participant and direct that person to the proper information sources for the methods that should be applied.

It would almost be too easy. I already knew how I'd get her to come with me without the use of force. I would tell her I found Ron and he was fine, but demanded that she come and pick him up. While it would seem odd to most people, Ron was one to have strange whims. She might hesitate, but she would come with me nonetheless because I'm the bloody _Golden-boy_. I wouldn't ever cause _her_ harm.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to shaymars, madisonwaaalsh, kelliewhitlocktownsend23, DarkFairy8605, Guest, Embers and Flame, anidot90, Chester99, LadyofMalfoyManor, nathaliie, Snapesbloodredneko, DollyJani, justme596, the-hooded-figure2, , and LillianMarie2 for reviewing. Also a huge thanks to every one who followed/favorited.**

**Please leave me your questions/comments/predictions/anything else in a review? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
